Naruto GX RPM
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Duel Academy was strange enough but what happens when you add in ninjas? Read and find out.
1. Engine Start

Tsunade was going through paperwork while she was waiting for Team 7. The reason why is that she got a note from her old friend, Chancellor Shepard from Duel Academy, saying that he would like a team of ninja to protect the students of Duel Academy. Chancellor Shepard had a strange feeling that this year was going to dangerous for the students.

"Yo, baa-chan. You wanted to see us?" Naruto said, causing a vain to appear on Tsunade's head. "I called you here because you three will be on a long term mission. You'll attend Duel Academy to-" Tsunade started until she was interrupted by Naruto's whining. "Aw, Baa-chan we already graduated from the Ninja academy, why are you sending us to another ninja academy?" Naruto asked in a whiny tone about going to school. Tsunade's eye brow twitched and she had whacked Naruto upside the head.

"Brat, will you let me finish." Tsunade shouted, causing Sakura to shake her head at Naruto's act and Sasuke to smirk. 'Stupid dobe, I know he deserves to be sent back the academy, but why is Tsunade sending us all back?' Sasuke thought. Tsunade cleared hear throat. "As I was saying. You three will attend Duel Academy to protect the students and attend their classes to ensure their safety. And Duel Academy isn't a ninja school like the Konoha Academy here, it's a school where it teaches students how to play a certain card game that you might be familiar with." Tsunade explained and held up a card with an image of dragon like creature on it.

Sasuke was the first to pick this up. "Your sending us to a school where they teach us about Duel Monsters? Should be a short school time." Tsunade sighed and said. "Actually, its more of what people outside of the shinobi nations go to instead of ninja academies and fights are settled through dueling instead of war." Sakura was confused. "But Tsunade-sama, doesn't anyone outside of the shinobi nations use ninja technices at all?" She received a no.

"While the shinobi continents continued to exist, the rest of the world advanced itself to technology that is far more advanced than what we have." The trio nodded. "Also you may call for back up but I hope that isn't needed. Here are your assigned decks. Sasuke, you have mostly warrior type and fire attribute monsters. Sakura, you have monsters that are powerful in attack and can heal your life points. Naruto, your deck is full of monster with great effects and a new type of monsters called Synchro Monsters. You'll head out on to the boat that will take you to Domino City. There you will have to get to the Kaiba Dome where the entrance exams by dueling the examiners. You all should pass as I assume you know the game." Tsunade explained.

Team 7 nodded and accepted the mission, grabbing their assigned decks. Sasuke and Sakura left to pack while Naruto was asked to stay behind. "Yeah, baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade gave Naruto a serious glare. "Naruto, I am going to make this clear. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is to know your ninja abilities. You blow your cover and I'll send you back to the Academy got it?" Naruto was shivering but nodded. "Good, now go pack, you have a long journey to go through."

-Later-

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived to Domino City after a 2 day trip. Sasuke had been dueling all those who know how to duel. Sakura was thinking of interesting combos to use. Naruto was dueling himself(Literally with Shadow Clones) and was getting better with the cards he had. As the trio was walking off the boat, they didn't notice a sphere of lite connect to Naruto's deck. "Okay, the Kaiba Dome is not too far from here. Lets stick together so we can get there on time." Sakura said, reading the map to Domino City. Sasuke nodded, but Naruto's attention was caught by something in an alley.

"I'll meet you guys there." Naruto said before running off to find out what was going on in the alley. "What? Naruto!" Sakura shouted, but it was in vain. "Hmp, leave him. We don't need him anyway." Sasuke said. The two left to the Kiba Dome while Naruto was investigating what he saw.

-With Naruto-

Naruto ran into the valley and saw a guy in a Tuxedo, wearing a white mask and black hat, fighting a robot. 'better help the guy.' Naruto though as he took out a kunai and hit the monster from behind. The monster roared in pain an turned to Naruto. "Hey ugly, bet you can't hit me." Naruto taunted and caused the monster to charge at him. Naruto, using his ninja skills, jumped over the freaky monster. The man in the Tux ran up to him.

"You shouldn't be here, that monster could kill you. Leave quickly, I can handle this." The man said. "Yeah, you were doing so great and those injuries aren't really there." Naruto said sarcastically. The man knew that the blond boy was right there. The monster roared and charged like a bull again (the robot is bull like just to let you all know.)

"I'm Tuxedo Mask, and you?" The newly named Tuxedo Mask. Naruto smirked. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki and this monsters toast." Naruto said as he threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. The bull like monster caught the kunai, which then exploded and sent the bull beast into the wall. The beast fell onto the ground lifelessly.

"Good work, now that is over I can-Look out!" Tuxedo Mask said as he pushed Naruto out of the way of the sudden attack from the robot that quickly got up from the explosion. Naruto was shocked to see Tuxedo Mask get impaled in the stomach and chest by the robot's blade arm. "You bastard, I'll kick your ass. RASENGAN" Naruto shouted as he shoved the swirling sphere of chakra in the robot's gut.

Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground with two large bloody holes on his body. The bull like monster was destroyed by Naruto's Rasengan and Naruto ran to Tuxedo Mask. "(cough cough) I don't have (cough cough) much time left. You must help the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts(cough cough). They're going to Duel Academy. Use my power to aid them in their time of need." Tuxedo said until he fell limp, lifeless in Naruto's arms. Then Tuxedo started fade away in light and disappeared completely from the world. A golden sphere was left behind and merged on to Naruto's body. 'It feels as if it was my fault his died, wait. The Sailor scouts are heading to Duel Academy? That means-' Naruto's thoughts trailed off of a new thought. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late."

-North Pole-

In an unseen castle in the North Pole a man was watching the whole battle using a magic mirror. It was Jedite who was free from his crystal prison due to a cosmic event.

"Curses! Bad enough that Tuxedo Mask foiled the robot's mission but this ninja had to show up! No matter. That Earth Prince is now dead which means Sailor Moon will be heartbroken which will make it easier to defeat her and take her crystal. I will give her a swift end. It's the least I can do for her since she made Beryl pay for what she did to me." he said as he looked around. "She was a fool for locking up these Robots and the virus that controls them. Venjix! assemble the Ginders!" he called to a big computer. "At once master!" the computer said. "Arise my army of fear!"Robot Foot solders with weapons soon appeared. "We had a miner setback today but soon we will have all those cards the students have and make them real. Then we will use the power of the Shadow Games to gather the energy I need to power the ultimate weapon and take the Universe in 1 swift strike! This time victory will belong to the Negaverse and the Sailor Scouts will meet their end!" The Grindersi started cheering.

-Kaiba Dome-

"Hmp, the dobe's late. He won't make his exam. At least I won't have dead weight on the mission." Sasuke said. Sakura felt something was off about Sasuke today. Dr. Crowler was finishing the filing. "Well, that's all the new duelists, perhaps we might get a better crop this year." One of the proctors walked up to Crowler. "Uh Dr. Crowler, we just got a last minute entry."

Crowler chuckled. "Well tell him that he can try his luck next year." Then Crowler's cell phone ran, it was Chancellor Sheppard. "Why hello Chancellor Sheppard. What can I do for you?" Crowler sucked up.

_"Dr. Crowler, I was just calling to see that you were giving everyone a chance to attend Duel Academy."_ "Why Of course Chancellor, in fact there's a person I wish to interveiw myself." Crowler said. _"I see, just don't go overboard"_ Chancellor Sheppard hang up. Crowler scowled and got up. "I'll duel the next child, and I won't need any of the exam decks." Crowler said to the other examiners.

-Naruto-

Naruto had barely made it to the dome and got a Duel Disk. 'Man, that fight took a lot of time away from me.' Naruto thought and he place the deck in the duel disk. Crowler's platform rose on the opposite end. "So your the guy I have to duel? What are you, a man or woman?" Naruto asked. "That's doctor to you." Crowler said as he was finishing putting on his duel disk. The duel disk was different to other duel disks, the part that held the deck and had a life point counter was on his chest while the part that was the field was connected to a harness below the chest.

Naruto placed his deck in the duel disk and it activated. "Lets duel" The two said.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 4000

The duel started and both players started fighting each other. Naruto and Crowler drew their hands at the start of the duel. In Crowlers hand was Heavy Storm, two Statue of the Wicked, Ancient Gear Golem, and an Ancient Gear Solder. But what Naruto drew shocked him. "I don't remember having these cards." Naruto said, and Crowler heard it. 'So the impudent delinquent has different cards than he had huh? This is too easy.' Crowler thought and placed two cards faced down and summoned Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode.(ATK: 1300)

Naruto looked at his hand, which contained of Kuriboh, two warrior type monsters he has never seen before, Copy Plant, and a Double Summon. 'Okay, I never seen these Kamen Rider cards before, I hope they are useful like baa-chan said' Naruto thought and summon on of the Kamen Rider cards. "I summon Kamen Rider Scissors in attack mode.(ATK: 1500) and I attack your Ancient Gear Soldier." An orange colored crab like armored man appeared on the field and attacked the Ancient Gear Soldier. Kamen Rider Scissors used the scissor like claw on his left arm and stabbed the ancient machine in the chest, destroying the monster.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 3800

The dust cleared and Crowler was scowling. "I never heard of Kamen Rider monsters, did you forge them?" Crowler asked, never seeing that kind of monster before. Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but this is a legitimate card." 'I hope.' Naruto said/thought. Crowler scoffed and it was his turn. Then next card was ejected from the deck holder. "I play Heavy Storm to destroy all face down spell cards on the field, which means my two statues of the Wicked are destroyed." The two trap cards are destroyed and two gold monstrous serpents appeared. "Next, Sacrifice my Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem." A giant old looking robot appeared on the field. (ATK: 3000)

As Crowler summoned his Ancient Gear Golem. Three other Students were watching with interest all three were female. Two of them were First year Obelisk Blues. one was a Tomboy and wore a pair of Blue Short Shorts in place of the Skirt. The other was a Girly Girl and wore the Uniform complete with Skirt. The two girls were curvy and attractive in all the right places thanks to their genetics and their great training with blonde hair and firm and natural D cup breasts. The third was young beautiful black haired Hispanic girl with gorgeous curves and D cup breasts. The Hispanic Girl was already wetting herself due to her weak bladder kicking in but thankfully the other two girls consoled her.

"Don't be afraid Maria." the Tomboy said. "That Naruto kid's got this."

"I don't know what these Kamen Rider Cards can do but." the Girly girl said. "I'm confident that this Naruto Kid has the skills to wield them."

"Thank you Rose, Sara," Maria said, "Ever since you and your family took me in from the orphanage you've treated me as a sister."

"Maria you've been our sister since we were only 3 years old." the Girly Girl, Sara said.

"And we've got your back no matter what." The Tomboy replied, Rose added "If any of these obelisk blues give you a headache call upon us. Our family's wealth and power is second only to Kaiba. Yet we earned our places here in Duel Academy and in Obelisk Blue."

"You two became Obelisks." the Hispanic girl said known as Maria pointed out, "As for me I'm a Slifer and I got nervous and peed myself."

"Don't worry Maria." Rose said. "That's why you're here. To get better at dueling."

"That's why all three of us are here." Sara added, "Our elder sisters graduated Duel Academy with flying colors and they have faith in us and they have faith in you."

"Say good bye to that Kamen Rider, Ancient Gear Golem destroy that pathetic monster." Crowler said and the giant machine golem attacked Kamen Rider Scissors. Scissors was instantly destroyed. As Scissors was destroyed, Naruto discarded the Kuriboh card.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 3800

Crowler raised an eyebrow. "Check your duel disk, it seem's to be malfunctioning." Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I had a Kuriboh in my hand. It's effect prevented damage from your attack." Naruto said. Crowler scowled then smirked. "Too bad you won't survive in no more than one or two more turns"

Naruto drew a Pot of Greed. 'I hope this gets me something to get me out of this jam' Naruto thought and activated the pot of greed. "I activate Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Naruto said as he drew two magic cards. One magic card was named Henshin Justice, while the other was called Final Attack Ride: Decade. Now Naruto's hand consisted of Double Summon, Copy Plant(Lv.1, ATK: 0/DEF: 0), a Kamen Rider card called Decade(Lv.7, ATK:2400/DEF:2250), Henshin Justice, and Final Attack Ride: Decade.

'Maybe I can make this work.' Naruto thought. "We'll see about that."

-in the stands-

Several examiners and examinees that finished their duels were watching Crowler's duel with Naruto. A dark haired teen male in a blue blazer wasn't looking happy. 'I never heard of these Kamen Rider cards, they must be weak if Crowler destroyed on that easily.' He thought. A dark blue haired teen in a white and blue blazer was also watching the duel, intrigued by Crowler's legendary monster. "So that Crowler's legendary card." There was a blond haired girl in a similar blazer with no sleeves. "This duel could be over for the kid." The blond said.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, he never showed a Kamen Rider card on the boat to Domino City. Sakura was surprised that Naruto still has more life points than the person he was dueling. A teen with two shades of brown hair was really enjoying the duel.

-Back to the duel-

"I activate the magic card, Henshin Justice. What this card does is allow me to special summon a Kamen Rider without the requirements need, such as the need for tributes. I special summon Kamen Rider Decade in attack mode.(ATK:2400)" Naruto said as ten symbols appeared that then turned into gray images that merged into one being. Then magenta rectangles came from the belt buckle and attached themselves to the beings face. He had green triangular bug eye lenses and had a large white x on the left side of his body.

Crowler started laughing. "You think that monster is strong enough to destroy my Gear Golem?, it's attack points aren't strong enough to even dent my life points with my Golem on the field." Naruto smirked and revealed another spell card with an image that had a blue background and a gold yellow symbol. "Not if I activate this. I play the spell Final Attack Ride: Decade." The spell card appeared on to the field and then shrank to a yellow card that appeared in Decade's hand.

The buckle open and the card was place inside it, then Decade closed the buckle. **"Final Attack Ride**: **De-De-De-Decade"** The buckle spoke and ten yellow cards appeared in front of Decade. Decade then jumped up. Crowler was suspicious to what is happening. "What's going on?" Naruto chuckled. "You see, when I have Decade on the field and this card is activated, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage equal to half of your monsters attack points. But it cost my Kamen Rider's actual attack." Naruto explained as Decade flew through the yellow cards and went through Ancient Gear Golem's chest. The Golem started to break apart and fell on top of Crowler before fading away.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 2300

Naruto's turn wasn't over yet. "And I'm not done. I only special summoned so I can still summon a monster. So I summon Copy Plant in attack mode. (ATK: 0). And I'm not done yet. You see, I'm going to summon another new type of monster. I tune my Copy Plant to my Kamen Rider Decade to synchro summon my Stardust Dragon in attack mode." Naruto explained. A creature to what looks like a combination of roots merged together with eyes appeared on the field.

Then Copy Plant turned into some green rings and the rings flew towards Decade, surrounding him. Decade's body started to turn into orange outlines and a flash of pale green light revealed a Silver and light blue dragon. It's attack points was at 2500 Most of the audience was in awe at the sight of the dragon. "Wha-what is that dragon? I've never seen anything like it." Crowler said, scared at the sight of the dragon.

Naruto smirked. "This is Stardust Dragon, a synchro dragon and my ticket to winning this duel. Go Stardust Dragon. End this duel with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon opened it's mouth and fired dusty fire at Crowler and drained what Life points Crowler had left.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 0

"Oh yeah, I going to duel academy." Naruto said, enjoying the loud applause and cheering over the duel. Though unknown to Naruto, there was a hidden camera in the block where Naruto and Crowler was dueling.

-in unknown location-

"Well Kaiba boy it looks like I picked a good holder for my Kamen Rider cards and my Power Ranger cards. As well as the first set of Synchro Cards." said Pegasus as he and Kaiba had watched the whole duel via secret cameras in the exam room.

"I just hope he and his ninja team can protect the students. With everything we heard so far I'm worried for their safety." said Kaiba.

"You worry too much. Anyway my company is almost done with those speed spell cards. How are the new Duel Runners coming along?" asked Max.

"The prototypes should be ready within the week." said Kaiba.

"That's fine. I think this Naruto can make a fine test pilot. And if the tests prove successful I think he should have the first 5 of the assembly line. I'll pay for them myself." said Max.

"Why 5? What's your game this time Pegasus?" asked Kaiba.

"Why Kaiba boy, don't you know I don't give away surprises?" asked Pegasus. Kaiba grumbled and walked out.

"Your destiny as a Signer will soon be known Naruto Uzumaki." said Pegasus to himself as he looked to the TV once again. "And you'll be the hero you are meant to be."

-At the Hokage tower-

Tsunade had received a letter from team 7 that they all passed the exam. Sakura and Sasuke were going into Obelisk Blue while Naruto was in Slifer Red. 'I hope that Sheppard and this Pegasus knows what they're doing. I could be sending Naruto and Sakura in unneeded danger. The Uchiha, I could care less about.' Tsunade thought, having a bad history with Uchiha. She was also heading to another council meeting and she entered the council room.

The Shinobi and Civilian council was about to discuss the mission that Team 7 went on. "Tsunade, it has come to our attention that you sent that demon to another academy to not only learn new jutsu, but to protect students while they become a future generation of ninja. Why would you do an idiotic thing?" A fat civilian demanded. Tsunade glared. "Naruto is not a demon and the academy he's going to isn't a ninja one. Duel Academy is made for students to learn how to duel successfully in the rest of the world, outside of the shinobi nations." The same fat civilian scoffed while a slimmer and heavily bearded civilian male tried to prove Tsunade's claim false. "What makes you think there aren't ninja outside of the shinobi elemental nations, the rest of the world could be taken over by Orochimaru or the enemy villages."

Tsunade sweat dropped. "I traveled outside of the Shinobi Nations with Shizune for a few years and saw that the rest of the world was more advanced and no one accessed their chakra. In fact their chakra is to little and most of the population has lost their ability to access it unless trained at an early age like we do."

Danzo was curious. "What do you mean by being more advanced than the shinobi nations. Nothing is more advanced than our technology." Tsunade shook her head. "Nope, there's a city I've been to called Domino City. That city is where the whole evolution of the game Duel Monsters started from a simple card came to a game where creatures are summoned through holograms that is sort of similar to our summoning jutsu. The only thing is that these monsters aren't real, unless you count the ancient way before even the ninja era started and that these monsters have their own realm that only certain individuals can access." Tsunade explained as she met not only her friend outside of the Elemental nations, but she also met with the King of Games.

Danzo wanted the technology and the power to summon these Duel Monsters for real. The rest of the civilans scoffed. "Your just tricking us to protect that demon." Yamaru Haruno, bastard husband of Rose Haruno.

Tsunade sighed, as did the Shinobi side whom believed Tsunade. They had hoped that Naruto would be alright.

-At Duel Academy-

A boat was arriving to Duel Academy with all the new students. Each freshmen was told where their dorms were. The Obelisk Blues went to a very large mansion, the Ra Yellows went to a medium mansion, but the Slifer Reds were told to go to a shack that was near a cliff.

Naruto went inside his new dorm and was greeted by a voice that shouted "YOU'RE OUR ROOMATE? SWEET!" He looked and saw the same brown haired guy he saw at his exam along with a white haired kid with glasses.

"Uh, hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" asked Naruto a bit surprised that there's someone as hyperactive as him.

"My name's Jaden Yuki. And this is my friend Syrus Truesdale. That was a sweet duel you put up at your exam!" said Jaden.

"Thanks. That teacher wasn't so tough. I wouldn't say it to his face but he's got a face only a mother can love." said Naruto making his roommates laugh.

"That's Dr. Crowler for you. We should have a duel sometime. You sure know how to get your game on!" said Jaden.

"You know, I think we just might. Nice catchphrase." said Naruto as he started to unpack..

-at the Slifer cafeteria-

All the Slifer Freshmen had entered the to eat their welcoming dinner, but were disappointed at what they got. They got a bowl of rice, some grilled fish, and a small serving of vegetables. "This is our welcome dinner?" One of the Slifer reds asked. Naruto and Jaden didn't care what it was, they just started chowing down.

-later at night-

That night when he's sure his roommates are asleep, Naruto was on the roof looking at the full moon.

"Who ever thought there was a kingdom up there 100 years ago?" he asked himself. "If I'm going to help the Sailor Scouts I should think up a better disguise. Tuxedos are not very ninjalike."

"Perhaps I can help you Naruto Uzumaki." a voice said. Naruto looked to see a white haired boy with a golden horn wearing a white and blue outfit.

"You must be Helios. I recall you from the memories I got from Darien." said Naruto.

"Yes I am. I watched the whole thing I'm sorry I couldn't help but my mission is to protect the Golden Crystal." said Helios pointing to the horn on his head.

"No big deal. A lot of dreams would be lost if you lose that thing. So what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"I have the power to give you a better superhero persona if you would accept my help." said Helios.

"You bet I do! So am I going to get a cool outfit and powers?" asked Naruto making Helios chuckle.

"Yes I am. Those Power Ranger cards you have in your deck gave me the inspiration." said Helios making the Golden Crystal glow. Soon a new item appeared in Naruto hands.

"Wow thanks! So what those it do?" asked Naruto.

"When the time comes you would know. Farewell Naruto Uzumaki and good luck." said Helios as he disappeared. Naruto looked at the item and put it in his pocket and went off to bed.

-Obelisk Blue Dorm-(Boys Side)

Sasuke was looking out the window, he had felt some kind of power appear for a moment before disappearing. 'What ever power was here, I will take it as only the Uchiha clan deserves that power.' Sasuke thought, wanting more power to kill _'Him'_

-Obelisk Blue Dorm-(Girls Side)

A girl with blond hair in long twin tails was also looking out the window. Earlier she had felt something was wrong with a boy she cares about as he wasn't here. 'Darien, where are you?' She thought. She went to bed after a while.

-Chancellors office-

Sheppard was sitting in his office, thinking of the team Tsunade sent to protect the school and hoped that they would be enough to defeat any evil and danger thats heading to the academy. It was going to be a long year.

-Hokage Tower-

'This Tsunade might be helpful in the upcoming war. Tonight is a full moon lined up with Pluto. I can restore her youth with the Golden Crystal.' thought Helios as he appeared outside Tsunade's window. "She dreams about being with Naruto a lot. Now to make that dream come true.' With that afterthought, the Golden Crystal activated again. And the glow was guided to Tsunade. Once done he transported himself to her dreamworld.

-Dream world-

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked Tsunade to herself as she was looking around in a void of some kind.

"Welcome to Elysion Lady Tsunade." said Helios as he appeared.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" asked Tsunade as she took a stance.

"I am Helios and it is only your dream self that is here. I mean no harm. I brought you here so we can talk." said Helios showing his hands.

"What about?" asked Tsunade.

"It concerns Naruto." said Helios.

"Why are you after him?" asked Tsunade.

"You got me all wrong. It is part of my duty to serve him since my prince gave him his Right of Cast. To better explain all this we should go on a journey to the past. And you shall see everything you need to know." said Helios before he turned into his Pegasus form. "Please get on my back. And don't worry, I can handle your weight. Not that you're fat mind you."

"Good choice of words." said Tsunade climbing aboard. As soon as she was on, Helios took to the sky.

"Below us now is the history of this kingdom. Which started about 1000 years ago." said Helios which made Tsunade look down. Soon she saw the history of the Silver Millennium and it's downfall and the hands of the Nagaverse. She then saw how Queen Serenity sealed them up and sent the lost souls to be reborn.

"So there was life in the rest of the Solar System?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. The Negaverse was slowed down but not stopped. Hang on there's more to see." said Helios before showing Tsunade the history of the Sailor Scouts.

"Those reborn girls are the Sailor Scouts I read so much in my travels?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. With their connection to the Cosmic Force that gives them their Planet Powers it could be easy for them to access their chakra." said Helios.

"What does all this have to do with Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"We're over my prince's final battle now. Look down and you'll know." said Helios showing Tsunade what happened before Naruto got to Duel Academy.

"Great! I warned Naruto not to break his cover and now he has to help these girls!" said Tsunade.

"Don't be so sure." said Helios before showing her his own meeting with Naruto.

"I take those words back." said Tsunade.

"You should know about how Duel Monsters came to be." said Helios before showing her the history of the Shadow Games.

"Drat! Why didn't my poker cards have magic powers? I would've won more often." sighed Tsunade.

"There's one more area to see." said Helios before showing her the History of the People of the Stars and the Crimson Dragon.

"Naruto's in this how?" asked Tsunade.

"He and the Moon Princess bear 2 Marks of the Dragon." said Helios making Tsunade slap her forehead as they landed. Once on the ground Tsunade hopped off and Helios resumed his human form.

"If this is as big as you say, I should send backup." she said.

"Not too much right now. The dorm Naruto's staying at does need a new Head of House as the last one got turned into a ghost. I advise sending Lady Kushina." said Helios.

"What are you talking about? She's dead!" said Tsunade.

"If she is then her dreamlight would go out. But it is still active as I can see." said Helios in a matter of fact way.

"But Danzo told my sensei-" Tsunade started to say but stopped when she said that name. "WHY THAT FIBBING, CONIVING, CONTROL FREAK OF A TRATOR! I'LL SEE THAT HE'LL SUFFER EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN BEFORE I KILL HIM MYSELF!" she screamed.

"I'm sure you will. I used my powers to restore your youth so you can follow your dream of being with the man that has healed your heart." said Helios before Tsunade took him a super strong hug.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she cried. When she let go Helios was gasping for air.

"It was my honor." he said when he got his breath back. "You shall return to your body now. Farewell and good luck." A bright flash of light and Tsunade jerked upright in her bed.

As she got out of bed, she saw a note. When she opened it the note said "Oh Lady Tsunade I almost forgot. You should use Shadow Clones to help with the paperwork. Helios." Once the note was put down the reader slapped her forehead.

Elsewhere a certain perverted Toad Sage was doing what he does best: Peeping on wo-er doing research for his next book when a loud voice screamed "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" making him fall in the women's hot spring from the tree he was on. Needless to say he got a major beatdown.

'That sounded like Tsunade.' he thought after he recovered. 'I better check and see if she's alright.' So he went to the tower.

-Else where in the dream realm-

Serena found herself what looked like space. "Where am I?" Serena asked. Helios appeared right in front of her. "Hello again Serena, it is good to see you my princess." Helios greeted.

"Helios, what are you doing here and where's Darien?" Serena asked. Helios gained as sadden look on his face. "I'm afraid that he was killed by a Rinshi Bull. It was destroyed with the help of a ninja that was aiding him, but Darien sacrificed himself to save the ninja from the surprise attack." Serena started to cry, her love was gone, dead and she was alone.

Helios gave Serena a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Do not worry, when the time comes a new hero will come to aid you and the sailor scouts." Helios said. Serena was going to ask what he meant, but she was awoken by the alarm clock.


	2. Naruto's First Road Race

"So let me get this straight, while you were sleeping a man with a golden horn named Helios appeared in your dreams. He also told that there was life in the solar system but was attacked by a force called the Negaverse before being slowed and sealed, and that Naruto was in a fight with a beast that killed the prince of the earth and now has to help these Sailor Scouts under a new alias and that your young again? Right, how much did you drink last night?" Jiraiya asked. Shizune sweat dropped, though she is glad that Tsunade was working on her paperwork with a system. Shadow Clones, who knew?

"I'm telling the truth." Tsunade said as her clones did the work for her. Jiraiya thought the pressure got to her, he also thought it was a stressful job. Tsunade sighed; somehow she figured this would happen. 'Damn it, if they saw Helios then they would believe me.' Tsunade thought. "Someone call me." Helios appeared suddenly, causing Jiraiya to take a battle stance. "Who are you?" Jiraiya commanded. Tsunade answered for Helios.

Helios nodded. "Yes and I have news on Kushina's whereabouts." Helios said, waving his arm to reveal an image of a rebuilt whirlpool village. "That's Uzu no Kuni, but I thought it was destroyed." Jiraiya recognized that village from the pictures Kushina had from her village. Helios smiled. "It was rebuilt and Kushina is there." Helios said before disappearing. "Okay, now I believe you. There is no way you could fake that and I didn't detect a genjutsu." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade smirked in victory. "Alright Jiraiya, now head out to Uzu and find Kushina and explain everything. She is going to be needed as the Slifer dorm teacher will eventually be turned to a spirit. How I don't know, Helios just told me and she might make a great replacement." Jiraiya nodded.

-Back at Duel Academy-

Naruto was walking out of the Student Store with the comic books he brought so he can learn superhero tactics. He was reading one about Spider-Man.

'Wow! This guy uses witty banter to catch his foes off guard so they can be easier to beat. Maybe I can use something like that Sasuke always did say I annoy him when I talk at times.' He was so into the small comic he didn't see the dust cloud coming to him in a fast pace.

*WHAM!*

"Anyone got the license of that hit and run driver?" asked a dazed Naruto before he fainted.

"OH NO! MISTER I'M SO SORRY I WAS SO LATE!" cried a female voice which snapped Naruto out of it fast to take a good look at her since he knows that voice from Darien's memories.

'Let's see. Blond hair, blue eyes, hair done in a style that's 2 pigtails and 2 buns, lateness habit and a bit of a jinx. ZOINKS! Sailor Moon! Why did I read that Scooby Doo comic?' he thought.

"Uh sir are you okay?" asked Serena.

"Yeah. My name's Naruto and you are?"

"My name's Serena."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady." said Naruto making the girl blush.

"That's sweet of you to say." said Serena.

"I did mean it. You know that was kind of awkward how we just met. You want to go somewhere for a bite to eat? I may be from Red but I do know how to improvise." said Naruto.

"It's kind of a bit too sudden for me. I had a boyfriend that got killed recently and I haven't gotten over it yet." said Serena.

"Well I'm sure he would want you to move on. Getting over the pain of loss is hard I know. I once knew an old man who was like a grandfather to me." said Naruto.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said Serena.

"It was a long time ago. But I still remember that day. Rain Check?" asked Naruto.

"I would like that." said Serena before checking her watch. "ACK! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET MY FRIENDS! I GOTTA GO! SEE YOU LATER!" she screamed before running off.

'This has got to be 1 of the silliest first meetings made by a couple.' Naruto thought before picking up his comic. 'Now where was I?'

-Later-

The headmaster was in his office doing some paperwork when his intercom rang. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sir your 2:00 is here." came the voice of his aid.

"Thank you please let them in." said the headmaster before Team 7 walked in the door.

"I would like to start by welcoming you 3 in Duel Academy." he greeted before the door closed.

"Thank you sir." said Sakura.

"HN Whatever." said Sasuke.

"I am so stoked to be here sir!" said Naruto making the headmaster chuckle.

"Tsunade told you why you're here right?" he asked getting a nod from all 3 of them. "These files I made for you is a list that concerns me so far." The Team took the files and looked through them.

"Yes this does look like something a ninja can handle." said Sakura.

"Yes and I was told you 3 are the best ones for the job." said the headmaster.

"You bet we are! This trouble will be dealt with so great that the mastermind behind all this will wish he or she has never been born! Believe it!" said Naruto making the headmaster chuckle again.

"Thank you so much. Aside from the payment I prepared for the village I also took the liberty to give the 3 of you a weekly paycheck during your stay here." said the headmaster giving them their first checks. "Also through a joint effort between Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus, and myself a secret headquarters was made so you can train in your ninja skills in private as well as looking over the whole school." with that he handed Sasuke a map. "You can go there first Mr. Uchiha I need someone with your skills to make sure it's secure."

"You got that right." said Sasuke as he left.

"Now then." said the headmaster getting Naruto and Sakura's attention. "Tsunade and I go way back and she made me promise that I would look after the 2 of you whenever I can." with that he handed them each a cell phone. "These phones each have my private unbugged number on speed dial. So if you need me you can give me a call."

"Thanks sir." said Sakura.

"How those these work?" asked Naruto.

"The boxes they're in has instructions. Sakura could you give this file to Dr. Crowler please?" asked the headmaster.

"Sure thing." said Sakura going out.

"Naruto Tsunade told me you had a unique power in you that made most of the people in Konoha mad at you. I was a friend of the 4th Hokage. He came to the nearby city when he was a chunin. I'm sure he knew what he was doing. I don't judge a book by its cover like those idiots. If anyone gives you any trouble let me know." said the headmaster.

"Thank you sir." said Naruto as the headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You remind me of Jaden Yuki in some ways. I take it you 2 met?" he asked.

"He's one of my roommates." said Naruto making the headmaster chuckle for a 3rd time.

"I made sure of that as soon as I found out you got assigned to Slifer Red. The trouble always goes to him for some reason and Tsunade told me you have a talent for making the impossible happen." he said.

"She got that right." said Naruto.

"Glad to hear it my boy. Now as soon as Sakura comes back how about we check out your headquarters?" asked the headmaster.

"YOU BET!" exclaimed Naruto.

At the Negaverse HQ

"I'll need to test out this ninja's skill so I can see if he'll be a worthy foe." Jedite said to himself watching Naruto via his spy mirror. "M!"

"Yes Master Jedite?" a woman with blond hair with a star staff asked as she appeared out of a wall.

"I didn't free you from cyberspace to watch you do nothing. Take a squad of Grinders and spread fear in Duel Academy while getting as much cards as you can." ordered Jedite.

"As you wish master." said M before she left.

At Duel Academy

"Really Naruto. Did you have to sleep through that class?" asked Sakura during class changing time.

"I already have that stuff down Sakura-chan so I'll be alright." said Naruto.

"Whatever. No skin off my back if you get an F." said Sasuke. Naruto was about to retort when the trio saw the Grinders.

"What are those?" asked Sakura.

"Trouble. We need to get those creeps away so we can deal with them." said Naruto.

"Who put you in charge Dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Well how else can we deal with them?" asked Naruto going to the Grinders. "Excuse me. Is this Bad Guys R Us? I would like to hire you for a train heist." The Grinders looked at him. "What? You don't like working the railroad?" With that Naruto took off with the Grinders in hot pursuit. Soon they came to the woods where Sasuke and Sakura joined them. "See guys? We can bust them here and no one can see us?"

"When we're done, I'm gonna find out how you learned wise cracks." said Sasuke as he started to fight some Grinders. As the fight went on a group swiped some of Sasuke's cards and he was chasing them while another group had Sakura pinned down. Naruto went to her rescue.

"That tears it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto and his clones beat down every Grinder that had Sakura and they went running for their lives just as Sasuke came back with his deck.

"Why didn't you save me Sasuke-kun?" asked a shaky Sakura.

"Save a useless girl like you? I don't think so. The best you can do for this team is being bait and book smarts." said Sasuke making her cry. Naruto went up to his face.

"That's not true and you know it! Remember what Kakashi-sensei taught us? 'Those who disobey the rule are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worst then trash.' If he was here right now, he'd be ashamed of you!" he lectured as a mark that looks like a dragon's head appears on his arm, shocking him and Sakura for a bit but Sasuke didn't see.

"Who made you team leader anyway? You do not outrank me." said Sasuke.

"Then how about we duel? Whoever wins can be the team leader for this mission." offered Naruto.

"Fine. But you leave your Stardust Dragon out of it!" said Sasuke.

"I don't need to waste Stardust's power on you." said Naruto. "We'll meet back at Ninja Ops in 4 hours."

"Fine!" said Sasuke before he left. Naruto went to a still crying Sakura.

"After everything we've been through, he still doesn't like me! He was willing to let me be killed!" she sobbed.

"Sasuke's so bent on revenge he doesn't care about anything else or anyone." said Naruto.

"After everything I did to you, how can you still care for me? I'm useless!" sobbed Sakura.

"No you're not! Lady Tsunade herself took you under her wing for a reason. You have the makings of being the next greatest Med Nin Konoha has ever seen." said Naruto

"My parents never liked you. I can see now they're the dumbest parents in the world. Thank you so much Naruto-Kun!" cried Sakura as she hugged him.

"You want to go out tonight?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded against his chest.

"Okay, but first you have kick Sasuke's butt in a duel." Sakura said, with Naruto nodding. "No problem Sakura-chan, but can you hold Stardust Dragon for me?" Naruto asked handing Sakura His Stardust Dragon. Sakura nodded and held the card to her chest.

-Ninja Op-

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto in the Ninja Op. The entire headquarters looks like a Japanese mansion room with computers and high tech gadgetry (Think the Power Rangers Ninja Storm Headquarters). Naruto finally entered the Op, with Chancellor Sheppard, Sakura, Kaiba (He was interested in seeing the blonds next duel), and Maximillion Pegasus (Same as Kaiba.).

Sasuke and Naruto placed their decks in their duel disks. "Let's duel." They said and their duel disks became active.

Naruto: 4000/Sasuke: 4000

Sasuke and Naruto drew their cards. Sasuke was going first. "I play Polymerization and fuse Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman to summon the Flame Swordsman in attack mode(ATK: 1800) and I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode.( ATK: 500 + 1000(Effect powered)= 1500). Finally I place two cards face down. Top that dobe." Sasuke said. He already had an advantage over Naruto by having two monsters on the field.

Naruto's turn and he drew. 'Let's see, what can I do?' Naruto said and looked at his cards. His hand consisted of Dark Magician, Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Double Summon, Magical Call, and Pot of Greed. 'Let's work see if I can get this to work.' "I activate the spell, Pot of Greed; this allows me to draw two cards." Naruto said as he drew his own Polymerization and Brain Control. "Next I activate Magical Call to bring the Dark Magician from my hand in attack mode (ATK: 2500)"

The Dark Magician appeared on the field, but Naruto wasn't done. "I far from being done, next I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon both Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron to the field." Naruto summoned two more monsters on the field. "Next I tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior to Synchro summon-" Naruto started, but Sasuke interrupted. "I thought I told you to leave the Stardust Dragon out of this duel"

Naruto smirked. "Sorry Chicken Butt, you don't really know about Synchro summons. They aren't like fusion monsters; Synchro monsters require a certain level of material in order to summon them. Stardust Dragon is a level 8 and I'm summoning a level 5 Synchro monster. I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in attack mode. (ATK: 2300)" both Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron disappeared and in a flash of light, and I large, purple warrior appeared on the field.

Sasuke backed up; Naruto already had two more powerful monsters than him. Naruto smirked. "And I'm not done; I play Brain Control to take possession of your Flame Swordsman." Naruto said as he activated his spell card that sent two hands that grabbed Flame Swordsman and placed it on Naruto's side of the field.

"So what, you may have more monsters than me, but I am an Uchiha, I cannot lose." Sasuke said arrogantly. Naruto smirked and revealed his Polymerization. "I activate Polymerization to fuse-" Naruto started until Sasuke started laughing. "I doubt you have anything to fuse, nothing can fuse with the Dark Magician and I don't think there are any fusions that require Synchro monsters."

"Oi Duck Butt, if you'd stop cutting in I'd be finished by now. Say good bye to your Flame Swordsman because I fuse him to Dark Magician to create the Dark Flare Knight." (ATK: 2800) Sasuke grew mad, that card was supposed to be his. "I demand that you return my monster to me at once." Naruto sighed. "Man, you should be called Demanding McShouty. This is my monster teme and your monster was part of the fusion material I needed. Now Dark Flare Knight, attack Ultimate Baseball Kid with Dark Flare Slash."

The Dark Flare Knight's blade started to glow darkly and sliced the Ultimate Baseball Kid (ATK: Back to 500) up. Sasuke's life points went down. Naruto also commanded Junk Warrior to attack Sasuke directly to inflict more damage.

Naruto: 4000/ Sasuke: 0 (Wow, one turn kill. That is going to be rare in this story)

"H-how?" muttered Sasuke as he sank to his knees.

"No one likes a sore loser Sasuke. Now since I'm the team leader for this mission and since you question my orders you get to be in charge of cleaning Ninja Ops for a week." said Naruto handing Sasuke some cleaning stuff. "You can start in the bathroom. I dumped what's left of last night's dinner in there."

"When this mission is over Dobe I'll get even!" swore Sasuke before he got to the bathroom. Once there he screamed "WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES DID THE DOBE EAT?"

"Oh how sweet justice is." said Naruto before he went up to Sakura. "Did I pass the test?"

"That and much more." said Sakura before giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips. "Count me in as being your first wife." she added when the kiss ended.

"First wife?" asked a dazed Naruto.

"I checked the records back home. You are the only male Uzumaki in the village. Which means you fall under the CRA." said Sakura. Seeing Naruto's confused look she explained it to him.

"Are you alright with me taking in a whole army of wives?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you have a heart that's way too big for just me to handle so I need all the help I can get." said Sakura as a new thought came to her. "You think you can give Ino a chance? I would like to mend things with her."

"Sure." said Naruto taking back his Stardust Dragon.

"And there's this roommate I have in my dorm that lost her boyfriend not too long ago. Her name's Serena. Would you like to meet her?" asked Sakura.

"We met earlier." said Naruto. "She ran into me."

"Oh. There's 1 more girl I would like you to consider." said Sakura before telling him about Hinata which made Naruto get a shocked look on his face.

"So that's why." said Naruto. "Every time I talk with her she always stuttered. And she would faint. I always thought it was the way she was raised."

"That was only part of it." said Sakura.

"Well once I do take her out, I hope her father won't be mad." said Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry about that. He was a friend of the 4th Hokage." said Sakura.

"May I cut in on this little love fest for a bit?" Pegasus asked before going to Naruto before shaking his hand. "That was an impressive duel Naruto my boy."

"Thank you Mr. Pegasus." said Naruto.

"As much as I hate to admit, I have to agree. You show great talent Naruto." said Kaiba.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba." said Naruto.

"Kaiba boy and I have come up with a new dueling system, and we would like to know if you would help us test it." said Pegasus.

"Mr. Pegasus, it would be an honor." said Naruto.

"Splendid my boy." said Pegasus giving Naruto a map. "Please meet us at what's indicated in here. And you can bring your girlfriend if you like."

"You'll be dueling against me." said Kaiba. "So I expect you to bring your A-game with you!"

"Oh I will. Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Well now that's settled." said Pegasus. "We'll see you tomorrow after school. See you then." With that he and Kaiba left.

-later at night-

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the Obelisk Blue dorm; Sakura wanted Naruto to walk her back to her dorm. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I hope you do well tomorrow." Sakura said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled and said his farewell as he watched Sakura return to her dorm before returning to his own.

"I'm home." said Sakura as she walked in her dorm room.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Serena as she greeted her roommate wearing her nightgown.

"Doing some soul searching." said Sakura as she placed a picture of Naruto on the stand by her bed before changing into her own nightgown.

"You know Naruto?" asked Serena.

"We're from the same hometown." said Sakura.

"What's he like?" asked Serena.

"Well in some ways you act a lot like him." said Sakura.

"I was hoping to date him!" said Serena as tears started to form.

"I can share. Naruto's heart is too big for just me to fill. He's the last male of his family and where we come from, a guy like that can have more than 1 wife." said Sakura

"I never heard of a place like that." said Serena.

"Well I need to trust you enough to give you the details. It's the orders of my town leader." said Sakura going to bed. "Night."

'What is she talking about?' thought Serena.

-With Naruto-

'Man that duel with Sasuke really pushed me hard today. What was that glowing mark on my arm?' thought Naruto as he got ready for bed. 'I always knew he was a jerk but to make Sakura cry like that? That is no way to treat a lady.' With that he got into bed and fell asleep.

"Hello again Naruto." said Helios as he appeared in Naruto's dreamscape.

"Helios? What brings here in my dream?" asked Naruto.

"I figured today's events sparked some questions that needs some answers so I came to give some insight." said Helios.

"I was hoping you would say that. Where should we start?" asked Naruto. Helios made 2 motorcycles appear.

"Hop on 1 of these and you'll see." he said.

"I thought you was gonna use your horse form to give me a ride." said Naruto as he got on a bike.

"Please Naruto. I only use that for the ladies." said Helios getting on the other bike.

"Good thing I played a video game that has these things a few times back home when I was a kid." said Naruto.

"And you always got the high scores." chuckled Helios as they got their helmets on. For Helios his was modified so his horn can fit through it.

"Ready to ride!" said Naruto as he revved up his bike.

"Then follow me." said Helios driving his bike down a magical yellow road with Naruto on his tail. Scenes bellow the road appear.

"Watch these scenes as I tell the tale." began Helios as he explained the story of the Signers. Naruto watched the Scenes of the Signers and the battle between the Servants of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals Needless to say Naruto was paying close attention.

"So I'm 1 of these Signers?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, And Serena is one also." said Helios.

"These days just keep getting better and better for me." said Naruto with a sarcastic tone.

"They're about to get better, your mother is coming to Duel Academy to be your new dorm head." Helios said, nearly causing Naruto to fall of the motorcycle he was on.

"My mother is alive! But I thought-" Naruto started.

Helios interrupted. "She is alive, she was lied to because of Danzo wanting to use you." Naruto started becoming ticked off, He wanted to kick Danzo's ass.

"With all these dangers coming, you could use all the help you can get." said Helios as they drove down a new road that leads to a certain sewer that our knucklehead knows all too well.

"Kyuubi? I know he give me his chakra when I need it but if he gets free, he might trash the school and the world!" said Naruto.

"Our foxy friend is really a she. You my friend have a lot to learn about kitsunes and their tricks. Look bellow and you'll see why she attacked Konoha in the first place." said Helios before Naruto looked down to see his tenant's story.

"I should have known a Uchiha was behind that! And 1 that's supposed to be dead no less! I'll hunt that jerk down and make him pay 100000 fold!" declared Naruto.

"That's so sweet of you Naruto." a female voice said from within a well-known cage.

"I see you're using your true voice Kyuubi." said Helios.

"Helios you can call me by my real name. You know I can't stand it when my title is used on me!" Kyuubi grumbled.

"I'm glad you still remember your real name Amaya." said Helios.

"That's her real name? That's pretty. If I recall right it means night rain." said Naruto.

"Thanks. I was born on a rainy night. That's how my parents gave me my name. Uh sorry I can't come closer to the bars in my human form because I don't have any clothes." said Amaya. "I can fix that." said Helios making a beautiful kimono appear before sending it through the bars.

"Thanks." said Amaya putting it on before going to the bars. Naruto took in her form. Red hair, purple eyes and she is the same height he is, with a C-cup chest.

"Beautiful." said Naruto making Amaya blush.

"As you know Amaya, Naruto needs your power to stay alive. But I figured out a bypass so you can be free." said Helios.

"And that is?" asked Amaya.

"With the Golden Crystal I can make it so you can leave while having only 2 tails worth of power. The rest need to stay with Naruto. You can regenerate your lost powers over time. Do you agree?" asked Helios Amaya nodded with tears in her eyes. "Then let us begin." he declared making the Golden Crystal come alive again. Soon Amaya passed through the bars of her cell.

"I feel drained, but it is so worth it!" said Amaya as she ran to Naruto and glomped him. "Now we can be together and touch for real my beloved!" Naruto blushed as he just remembered the CRA.

"I promise you will never be alone ever again. And you know I never go back on my word Amaya." said Naruto.

"Yes. It's one of the things that made me love you so much!" said Amaya pulling her lips in for a passionate kiss. They stayed together until Helios cleared his throat.

"As much as I like this touching scene Naruto has to wake up soon and I need to go over a few more details." he said making a vortex appear. "This vortex will take you back to the waking world. I advise you to hide your fox ears and tails. And try to stay out of sight until the next entrance exams. I'm sure you've seen Naruto's dueling skills to know how the game works."

"Yes I do." said Amaya as a deck of Duel Monster cards appeared in her hands.

"This deck will help you get in." said Helios before he got glomped and heard lot of thank yous.

"See you later Naruto-kun." said Amaya as she walked through the vortex.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls." said Naruto. A cute pink haired girl with 2 pigtails crossed Helios' mind as he regained his breath.

"They are quite a puzzle, But you'll love those you'll be with anyway." he said. "Now where was I oh yes. Naruto I have seen dreams of many skilled fighters and learned their skills. After the run-in I had with the forces of the Dark Moon I felt I needed to train myself so I won't be caught again. I can teach you what I learned if you like."

"Won't that take a lot of years to learn each and every trick?" asked Naruto making Helios chuckle.

"Maybe in the normal world but in the dream world time moves in a different speed. If I teach you 1 night you can get 10 years of learning. If we train for 10 nights you can get 100 years' worth of lessons." he said.

"REALLY? YOU HAVE A DEAL!" exclaimed Naruto. The force of that scream blew Helios to a wall.

"UGH! Your training will start tomorrow night." groaned Helios as he peeled himself off. "Your dream time is over. Until we meet again." With that, Naruto found himself back in his bed.

-Next Day-

"Wow! Seto Kaiba challenged you to a duel? How sweet is that?" asked Jaden while Naruto was getting ready.

"Really Jaden. Must you make a big deal out of it?" asked Syrus.

"Come on Sy. You know as well as I do that guy's a dueling legend! Not to mention the founder of Duel Academy. It's an honor to duel with him!" said Jaden as Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"A Kuriboh with wings?" asked Naruto looking up.

"You can see my partner? Sweet! I thought I was the only one who can see Duel Monster sprits!" said Jaden.

'Great! 1 more twist to this adventure.' thought Naruto as he headed for the door. "Well I'm off guys."

"Good luck." his roommates said as he went out.

-With Sakura-

'There! Pretty as a picture.' thought Sakura as she finished getting ready for Naruto to pick her up to meet Kaiba and Pegasus.

"So is Naruto really going to duel Seto Kaiba?" asked Serena.

"I'll say he is. I can only hope that guy doesn't hurt Naruto too bad." said Sakura.

"Hard to say. Maybe he got rusty." said Serena handing Sakura some pictures of herself. "Could you give these to Naruto for me?"

"Sure." said Sakura pocketing the pictures. "Hey when I get back let's take some pictures of us together."

"I would like that." said Serena.

"Well. Gotta go." said Sakura heading for the door stopping a bit to pet Serena's black cat. "I'll be sure to bring Luna some treats."

"She'll like that." said Serena before Sakura left.

"Well I'm glad you're moving on after what happened but I sure would like to know what kind of hometown lets a guy having more than 1 wife. I never heard of that before." said Luna since the coast was clear.

"Well as long as I don't have to fight over him knowing I will always have a place in his heart, I won't fuss about it." said Serena.

"I suppose you're right. I wonder if this Naruto will win the hearts of the rest of the Scouts. Even Raye." said Luna making Serena shiver.

"If he wins Raye I'll babysit the first kids she has for a week." she said.

-Elsewhere.-

"Hi Sakura-chan." greeted Naruto as he saw his first girlfriend by the tree outside the dorm.

"Hi Naruto-Kun. You ready?" asked Sakura.

"You bet I am." said Naruto as he offered his arm. Sakura took it as they went off to the meeting place.

-Meeting Place-

"Ah there you are Naruto. And I see Sakura is with you. The more the merrier I always say." greeted Pegasus.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Mr. Pegasus." said Sakura.

"Well my dear this new dueling system should the test prove successful will be the best joint venture me and Kaiba boy ever took together." said Pegasus as he led them to a room. Once there the new ninjas were in awe. The room looked like some kind of race track with 2 strange motorcycles at the starting/finish line.

"Welcome to the world of Turbo Dueling!" Pegasus announced proudly.

"Turbo Dueling?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. These bikes are called Duel Runners, well the Prototype Duel Runners anyway." said Pegasus before he explained how the system works.

"So my spell cards are no good here?" asked Naruto.

"Afraid not. But I made some speed spell cards for you to use." said Pegasus handing the cards to Naruto who got his spell cards out of his deck and placed the new cards in.

"That would be your Turbo Deck." said Pegasus. "We marked the Runner you would be using with the symbol of your village. Go ahead and give it a test spin. We need to see if the basic systems work."

"All right." said Naruto getting on the Runner and taking to the track.

"Well I'll be. Looks like your boyfriend has a knack for motorcycles. And I thought Konoha doesn't have any." said Pegasus.

"There's a video game that's about motorcycles. I've seen him play those from time to time. He always got the high scores." said Sakura.

"Well it's time for the 2nd test to go underway." said Pegasus turning on a comlink. "Go ahead Kaiba boy."

"Gladly." said Kaiba taking to the track.

"Hey there Mr. Kaiba. These things handle great!" said Naruto as the 2 Runners are side by side.

"Well let's see if your card skills are just as good as your bike skills against someone like me!" said Kaiba.

On the screen of the Duel Runners, an image of a card named Speed World appeared and a purple dome covered the track. "Let's duel" The two said as the duel started.

Naruto: 4000/Kaiba: 4000

Naruto and Kaiba drew their cards. "I go first and I choose to summon Kaibaman in attack mode. Then I use his special ability to special summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode. (ATK: 3000) and place two cards face down." Kaiba said and a white dragon with blue eyes appeared.

Sakura and Pegasus watched the start of the duel and saw that Kaiba summoned one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. "My my, Kaiba-boy isn't holding back. Let's hope that Naruto can hold his own." Pegasus said, already interested in the duel. Sakura was worried for Naruto, he was at a disadvantage.

"The Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon? Please Naruto-kun be careful!" prayed Sakura. She was so worried she didn't notice the glowing Dragon Mark on her arm. But Pegasus did.

'Well now it appears Sakura's a Signer!' he thought taking out his PDA to get the picture of the stone tablet he found to find the dragon that is under her mark. 'Her dragon's Red Dragon Archfiend. Well as soon as I get back I should make that card as well as some Tuner Monsters and Synchro Monsters for her.' On that thought he sent an E-mail to his staff.

Naruto drew and looked what his hand had. "Alright Mr. Kaiba, you want to play rough then let's play rough. I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in attack mode(1600) and I activate his advent ability to special summon his contract monster, The Mirror Monster: Dragreder.(ATK: 2400" A red suited man appeared on the field, who then pulled out a blue card from his belt and placed it in his gauntlet that was shaped into a head of a dragon. _"Advent"_ The gauntlet spoke and a red metal dragon flew into the field.

"But I'm not done; I play the Speed Spell-Over Boost. This gives me 4 Speed Counters and this allows me to use Speed Fusion. I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon the Dark Paladin in attack mode. (ATK: 2900 + 500(Effect ability) =3400)"

Kaiba smirked; Naruto was really bringing out his best. "I attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dark Paladin." Dark Paladin held up his bladed staff and slashed at the white dragon's body, destroying it.

Naruto: 4000/ Kaiba: 3600

"And I'm far from done. I attack you directly with Ryuki and Dragreder." The two red colored monsters started to attack towards Kaiba's duel runner. Kaiba activated one of his cards. "I activate Negate Attack, preventing your two monsters from attacking me." Kaiba said and Naruto ended is turn.

Kaiba drew and summoned La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (ATK: 1800) and attacked Kamen Rider Ryuki. Naruto grit his teeth, he lost his Ryuki, and his Dragreder won't last too long without the mirror world field card. Naruto drew and activated a new speed spell. "I activate Speed Spell-Super Accelerated Draw; this allows me to draw three more cards." Naruto said and drew three cards.

Naruto felt something pull him from consciousness.

-Mind Scape-

Naruto awoke in what looked like an Egyptian tomb, similar to the ones he's seen in books that had pictures of it. "Okay, one minute I'm dueling Mr. Kaiba now the next thing is I'm in a tomb." Naruto said.

**"We had brought you to speak with you."** A voice said as three creatures appeared. One was a blue muscular and siting on a throne, to his left was a red two mouthed dragon, and on the blue monsters right was a golden yellow dragon.

"Wait, I recognize the three of you. You three are the Egyptian Gods. But why do you want to speak with me?" Naruto asked.

The red dragon spoke up. **"We chose you to be our next wielder. Your spirit is incorruptible and will is pure. I know that you wouldn't abuse our power."** The golden dragon and red dragon glowed, shrinking to human size. They also shifted into human form. Slifer changed into a red haired girl in a red robe (Think Asuka from Evangelion) and Ra shifted into a blond haired girl with a white and gold Egyptian robe and a gold head dress. (Think Akiza from 5D's with blond hair.)

**"Like what you see Naru-kun?"** Ra asked seductively. Naruto blushed heavily and Slifer was chuckling. **"It looks like he's speechless."** Slifer joked. Obelisk sighed and placed his face in his hand. **'Sisters, why do they do that?'** Obelisk thought. Slifer and Ra kissed Naruto on the cheek and told them to win that duel, not before giving him the knowledge on how to use them.

-Duel-

Naruto regained consciousness and heard Pegasus on his comlink. "Naruto, are you alright? You zoned out for a minute there." Pegasus asked. "I'm fine Mr. Pegasus; I just got a new surprise." Naruto said smirking.

Kaiba and Pegasus wondered what Naruto meant. Naruto continued his turn. "I play the Speed Spell-Speed Summon and I special summon Elemental Hero Wildheart. I then sacrifice Dragreder, Wildheart, and Dark Paladin to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra." The three monsters faded away and a giant golden sphere appeared.

"And I know how to use her, and yes Ra is a girl just don't ask how." Naruto said before saying the chant.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky,  
I beg of thee please heed my cry,  
Transform thyself from orb of light,  
And bring me victory in this fight,  
I beseech thee grace our humble game,  
But first I shall call out thy name,  
Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The golden sphere started to transform into the same golden dragon Naruto met in his mind. Its attack points were at a grand total of 7300. Kaiba was shocked that Naruto had an Egyptian God card. 'How did? Did Pegasus?' Kaiba though until Naruto broke his thoughts. "I attack your La Jinn the Genie of the Lamp."

Ra opened its mouth and fired a large bright fire ball destroying the genie and a drained Kaiba's life points.

Naruto: 3800/Kaiba: 0

Kaiba's bike shut down and started to fall over.

"MR. KAIBA!" shouted Naruto after seeing Kaiba's bike fall over. "Are you alright?" he asked pulling up next to him.

"I am. The Duel Runners are programmed to shut down when its rider loses the duel. Nothing a minor repair can't fix." said Kaiba getting up. "I've made sure to add some good safety features to protect the rider. To be safer I don't advise dueling in heavy traffic." he joked getting out 4 cards. "You proved yourself worthy to hold these." Naruto took the cards and gasped.

"Your 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons and Your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" he asked.

"Copies of them anyway. I understand you have a Black Luster Soldier. It can join with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." said Kaiba before handing Naruto some stocks. "You've also earned some stocks in Kaiba Corp. You can help out from home or wherever you are using this laptop."

"Thanks." said Naruto taking the laptop.

"And that's not all Naruto my boy." said Pegasus as he walked up to the duo. "You've also earned some stocks from my company as well. Welcome to Industrial Illusions!"

"I'm honored Mr. Pegasus." said Naruto taking those stocks as well.

"You can use that laptop to contact me as well." said Pegasus.

"Oh Naruto-Kun! I'm so proud of you!" cried Sakura as she pulled her boyfriend in for a long passionate kiss.

"Ah young love." said Pegasus.

"Waste of time if you ask me." said Kaiba.

"May I keep the Duel Runner?" asked Naruto when the kiss ended.

"It's just a prototype Naruto. But now that we know the system works. You and 4 others can have the first 5 off the assembly line." said Pegasus.

"We have lots of designs. Please take your pick." said Kaiba as he opened a picture book. Naruto looked through them till he saw 1 he liked.

"I want this one." he said pointing to his pick.

"Nice choice. Kaiba-boy let's have Sakura have 1 as well. Nothing more romantic then a boyfriend and girlfriend riding side by side." said Pegasus. Kaiba grumbled and showed Sakura the book.

"I like this one." said Sakura pointing to her choice.

"My you do have good taste. Now it should take a week before they're ready so meet us back here next week after school." said Pegasus.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"I can wait that long." said Sakura.

"I like your attitude my young friends. Now why don't you go and celebrate? Not everyone wins a duel against Seto Kaiba now." said Pegasus.

"Alright, thanks for the great time!" said Sakura leading Naruto out before he gets hyper.

Before they could make it out, Naruto's deck box glowed and Ra and Slifer appeared in human form and hugged Naruto.

"Naru-kun you won, we knew you could do it." Ra said. Sakura became suspicious of the two girls that suddenly appeared.

"Hey Slifer. Hey Ra." Naruto said, surprising Kaiba, Sakura, and Pegasus.

"Well, you certainly are full of surprises Naruto." Pegasus said, Kaiba was wondering how this was possible and Sakura was happy that Naruto had befriended others. Just after Ra and Slifer appeared, Naruto's cell phone rang.

_"Naruto, you and Sakura have to return to Duel Academy quick. The school is being attacked by strange creatures."_ Chancellor Sheppard said through the phone. Naruto nodded. "Duel Academy is being attacked." Naruto said to the others. Kaiba got a serious look on his face. "We have to stop that attack."

Naruto felt a small surge of energy in his pocket and pulled out the device that Helios gave him. It was a cell phone and some microchips. After sorting out what to do in his head he put 1 of the chips in the phone, pressed a button and called out "RPM: GET IN GEAR!" with that he transformed into the Red RPM Ranger.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. But while I Look like this I am RPM Red. Eagle to my friends." came the answer.

"How did this happen?" asked Max.

"No time to explain I need to get going!" said Eagle before he raced out.

Battle Zone.

The Inner Senshi was fighting off grinders. With them was a commander in the form of a Robotic Knight. The Senshi were doing their best to fend off the robots but they were overwhelmed.

To make matters worse the Thompson sisters had wandered onto the battle scene and were cornered by a squad of Grinders.

"What are these things?" Maria asked.

"I don't know but let's not stick around and find out." Sara said preparing to defend herself.

"I'm with you on that one." Rose said as the twins used their martial arts to defend themselves. At first they were doing well but the grinders overpowered them and just as they were about to be finished. A sudden burst of lightning appeared.

The Thompson sisters looked to see what appeared to be a figure in a Red Suit.

"Beating up bystanders? I don't think so!" the figure said before knocking the attackers away. "Are you pretty ladies alright?"

"Y-yeah!" stuttered Rose as she and her sisters was blushing like mad.

"Good I advise you find somewhere safe to watch the action, it's gonna be epic!" said the figure before zooming to where the main battle is. The sisters quickly ran off to find a safe spot to watch.

"Well well! A new victim!" said the main robot as Naruto walked forward.

"MISTER GET OUT OF THE WAY THEY'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry your gorgeous head Sailor Moon. I got this. Why don't you and your pretty teammates take a break? You earned it." said Naruto earning 5 new blushes.

"Well aren't you cocky! I am Lt. Blade. 3rd Generation Commander! You can't beat me and my Grinders!" said the main robot.

"Me? Cocky? Tough talk from a tin can who thinks he's a knight!" Naruto shot back making the good guys laugh.

"WHY YOU SASSY-WHO ARE YOU?" demanded Blade.

"ENGINE START: RPM RED!" came the answer.

"JUSTICE TIRBINES TO FULL POWER!" Naruto did 5 Tornado Kicks while an engine revving up was heard in the background. Naruto then zoomed forward a bit before coming to a stop making a loud "SKREECH!"

"REVVED UP FOR ACTION! POWER RANGER RPM!" with that he took a stance making red smoke bombs go off behind him.

"Great! Another showcaser!" muttered Blade.

"Oh yeah? Well at least my outfit doesn't look like it came out of a junk pile!" Naruto shot back.

"Watch your mouth spandex boy!" warned Blade.

"This outfit is a self-assembling nano-fiber formed with an inter-cellular sheet memory alloy. Any smart robot can see that. So you must be from the 70s when all computers were babies." Naruto retorted.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A BIRD FACE! I"LL BET YOU'RE NOT GETTING ENOUGH AIR FOR YOUR BRAIN UNDER THAT HEADGEAR!" screamed Blade.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? I've seen blenders smarter then you!" said Naruto.

"THAT'S IT! GRINDERS TEAR THAT SMART ALEC APART!" screamed Blade before the Grinders charged at Naruto who was now holding a gun with an open compartment on his right hand, and a red microchip on his left hand.

"You ready to do this Speedor?" Eagle asked the chip.

"You betcha partner! Let's let them have it at Mach speed!" said the chip.

"Right!" said Eagle before putting the chip in the gun before closing it up. "NITRO BLASTER: ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!" With that the gun hummed to life. "FIRE!" With well-placed shots, the Grinders lost their weapons.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" screamed Blade.

"I'm just getting started." said Eagle switching his Nitro Blaster to sword mode. "Here's how I make robot sushi!" with that he slashed at the Grinders in super speed knocking them all down.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" screamed Blade.

"Cash? Credit? Or Junk? There's a lot of junk around here." said Eagle.

"THAT'S THE LAST REMARK YOU EVER SAY! TAKE THIS!" screamed Blade attacking. Eagle couldn't make a dent in his foe until he saw a weakness.

'This guy is as slow as a turtle!' he thought before leaping back.

"HA! Running away?" teased Blade.

"Nope. RPM GEAR!" cried Eagle before tapping his belt buckle. The number 1 on his chest copied itself before the copy floated out and took the shape of a sword. "STREET SABER!" Eagle quickly grabbed the weapon.

"And what are you gonna do with that?" asked Blade.

"This!" said Eagle before slashing at Blade at a faster pace than his did with the Grinders.

"Oh I don't feel so good!" moaned Blade.

"Then this will make you feel worse! FULL POWER!" declared Eagle before the tires on his gloves and boots started to spin while his sword started to glow. He then road surfed toward Blade. "STREET SABER SLASH!" with that, and a mighty slash, the battle was over.

"AIII! MY KNIGHTHOOD'S KAPUT!" cried Blade before he blew up while Eagle put away his gear.

"RPM CHECKER FLAG!" he declared before making a victory stance.

"He did it." Mercury Smiled.

"I knew he could handle this." Sailor Moon Smiled

"This guy probably just got lucky." Mars pointed out.

Rose Sara and Maria were watching from a safe distance and they too had their own comments.

"That guy is a great warrior." Rose smiled, "I wonder if he'd be able to duel as well as he fights."

"Perhaps we might if we ask him." Sara suggested.

"I just hope none of those robots show up to attack us again." Maria spoke up. Rose and Sara noticed a puddle between Maria's legs and they could tell that they had to go.

"Let's get you out of here." Rose said.

"And back to the dorms." Sara advised as she and Rose took Maria away to safety.

Back with the Inner Senshi they were asking Eagle about his name.

"So please tell us sir, who might you be?" asked Mercury.

"RPM Red at your service but you lovely ladies can call me Eagle." came the answer earning a lot of blushes.

"Well thanks for helping us." said Sailor Moon.

"I promised Tuxedo Mask before he passed on that I'll look after you and I always keep my promises." said Eagle making the girls gasp.

"You were there?" asked Sailor Moon in tears making Eagle nod.

"Yeah. He gave me his powers to help you but fighting in a tuxedo is not suitable for a ninja like me so your friend Helios gave me this suit." he said making the girls gasp again.

"So you know everything about us?" asked Sailor Mars with clenched fists.

"Yeah and you don't need to be defensive Mars I know the superhero code so I won't spill." said Eagle.

"Can you tell us about the real you?" asked Mercury.

"Not who I really am right now but since I am in this suit I can tell you where I come from." said Eagle before telling the Scouts about Konoha and his team's mission.

"And your teammates are?" asked Jupiter.

"Now, I can't tell you guys everything can I?" Eagle asked in a teasing matter making the Scouts fall over.

"I see your point." said Mercury getting up.

"Anyway I think you should talk to the headmaster as well as Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus. They can keep a secret." said Eagle. "Well, until we meet again!" with that, he disappeared.

The Inner Senshi were chattering about how he managed to disappear into thin air but had a feeling they'd see him again.

-Later-

'After a rumble like that I wonder what's next. Maybe I should take up music. I need to cool my nerves.' thought Naruto walking to a café for some ramen not looking where he was going until.

*WHAM*

"Not again!" Whined Naruto rubbing his head before looking up. It was then he saw the same 3 girls he saw earlier.

"Are you okay mister?" 1 of them asked.

"Hey it's that guy we saw dueling clown face!" said the 2nd one.

"Show respect for our teachers!" said the 3rd.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking hard about something. Am I in heaven?" asked Naruto making them blush.

"Why did you say that?" asked the 1st one.

"I think I see 3 angels." said Naruto making them blush deeper.

Naruto could see that two of the girls were wearing the Obelisk Blue female uniform while the third wore the Slifer red female uniform.

"Greetings we apologize for running into you." The first girl said, she was an obelisk blue and she had her pink streaked blonde hair in pig tails "I'm Sara and I'm a Dragunity Duelist and these are my sisters, Rose and Maria."

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Rose and I'm a Jurrac Duelist." Rose said, she had black streaks in her blonde hair and her hair was tied into a pony tail, "By the way you have cute whiskers."

"And I'm Maria and its really nice to um meet you. I'm a Genex Duelist" Maria spoke timidly as she peed herself from being so nervous and left a large yellow puddle between her legs.

"You remind me of Hinata." Naruto said, "By the way I'm Naruto."

"Thanks for the name Naruto." Rose said, "So can you tell us who Hinata is?"

"Where I come from Hinata is a very shy ninja." Naruto said as he explained everything he knew about Hinata. When he was done the three sisters then asked to see his deck which he let them do graciously.

"So is there anything else you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to have a duel with you if you don't mind." Sara said.

"And a date." Rose added, "And can we include Maria as well?"

"Sure sure," Naruto smiled, "there's plenty of me to go around. Now its time to go. Later."

Naruto then disappeared as quick as a flash leaving the Thompson Sisters chattering about how cute he was and how handsome he looked.

Later that evening Serena and Sakura were in the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Girls chatting about the events earlier.

"So Naruto really beat Kaiba?" asked Serena while she and Sakura got ready for bed.

"I'll say. Naruto was so hyper, he was screaming about it every 10 seconds!" said a proud Sakura.

"I so wish I was there!" said Serena before she saw Sakura's right arm. "Did you get a tattoo?"

"What are you talking-ACK!" exclaimed Sakura as she saw the mark. 'This almost looks like the mark Naruto-kun has. His was a dragon head and this looks like dragon wings. All in all they must be part of the same dragon. This must be part of our bond somehow, but why?' she thought.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" asked Serena waving her hand in front of her roommate.

"Yeah and it's not a tattoo. It's more like a birthmark that appears and disappears. I'm not sure why. But I'll look into it. Night." said Sakura getting in bed.

'I wish she tells me more.' thought Serena before she went to bed herself.

-Dreamscape-

"Huh? Where am I now?" wondered Sakura as she found herself in a void.

"Welcome Sakura Haruno." said Helios as he appeared.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Sakura as she took a stance.

"My name is Helios and I'm a friend of Naruto and your Hokage. I'm sure today's events sparked a few questions in your mind and I can answer them." said Helios.

"You had me at friend." said Sakura as she relaxed. "Where are we?"

"Your dream body has been teleported to Elysion. My home." said Helios before he explained the basics.

"So you protect this Golden Crystal which protects people's dreams?" asked Sakura.

"That's about the size of it yes." said Helios.

"Well I've seen stranger." said Sakura as Helios turned into his Pegasus form.

"Please climb on and I'll take you on a magical flight that can explain everything." said Helios.

"Wow!" said Sakura as she climbed on. "I've always wanted to ride a horse like you."

"Yes I've seen those dreams." chuckled Helios before he spread his wings. "Hang on!" with that, he took to the air.

"You know, Naruto explained to me that he had to help these girls called the Sailor Scouts. He even showed me his superhero form. I just wish I can be a superhero so I can help him." said Sakura.

"To understand him better you must see his past. Please look below." said Helios as Sakura looked down to see her boyfriend's whole past. When the last scene played she was in tears.

"So that's why my parents hate Naruto, because of Kyuubi! How can they not understand that he only holds that fox? It's not his fault!" she sobbed.

"It's not Kyuubi's fault ether. See for yourself." said Helios as Sakura saw Amaya's past.

"That Sasuke, even his ancestor is mean!" sobbed Sakura.

"Now prepare yourself for a past known to only a select few." said Helios as he showed Sakura the history of the Moon Kingdom.

"There was life in the other planets before this Negaverse showed up?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. You should brace yourself, what you're about to see may shock you." said Helios before showing Sakura the history of the Sailor Scouts.

"My roommate's Sailor Moon?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. There's a lot more to see." said Helios before showing Sakura how Duel Monsters came to be as well as the history of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers.

"Is that what this mark is?" asked Sakura.

"It is." said Helios as they landed. "If you want to help Naruto, I can make that happen."

"I would like that very much!" said Sakura while getting off letting Helios regain his human form.

"Then let us begin." declared Helios turning on the Golden Crystal. The Earth itself gave out an aura that came up. Helios dipped his finger in it and using the same finger, touched Sakura's forehead making the symbol of Earth appear on it.

"That tickled!" giggled Sakura.

"I'm just getting started." said Helios scooping up the rest of the aura and molding it into a wand like Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina has only the shiny orb on top is brown and has the symbol of Earth on it.

"That's pretty." said Sakura.

"In all the years the Sailor Scouts have defended Love and Justice there wasn't one that represented the Earth." said Helios.

"Yeah. Naruto told me about that guy who took that job before that monster got him." said Sakura.

"Yes well now the Earth's chance to shine is now. Sakura, will you take that sacred mantle?" asked Helios.

"If it means helping Naruto, I'll do whatever it takes." said Sakura. Helios smiled and presented her the wand which she took.

"Thank you. Your Hokage has been informed about Naruto and I'll make sure she knows about you as well. Mr. Pegasus should be getting ready to make the card that has your Signer Dragon Partner even as we speak. Your dream time is now over. You shall return to your body. Farewell." said Helios before Sakura was incased in a flash of light. When it was over she found herself in her bed holding her wand.

-Hokage Tower: Konoha-

Tsunade found a note that appeared on her desk. When she opened it up she found out it was from Helios and what she read in the middle made her thump her head on the desk.

"Great! Now Sakura's a Signer and a Sailor Scout as well! This is getting too deep I'm sending backup!" she thought.


	3. Earth Takes the Stage

'Rats! I just had to lose that chess set after buying it! Helios only taught it to me last night!' thought Naruto as he was walking through the park. Soon he found it being looked after by a girl that sparked something in Darien's memories.

'Let's see. Short blue hair, blue eyes, a serious student judging from those books, wants to be a doctor judging from those Med Books. Yep. That's Sailor Mercury no doubt.' he thought as he came over.

"Thanks for finding that for me. I'm Naruto."

"Oh hi there. My name is Amy." the girl said with a blush.

"So I take it you like chess since you seem to be admiring my set. You any good?" asked Naruto.

"Well I do admit I have impressive skills." said Amy as Naruto got the board set up.

"Really? Care to show me?" asked Naruto. Amy blushed but nodded.

A few games later.

"Checkmate." said Naruto winning the game. "I must admit you are a good challenge. It's been a while since anyone had me on the ropes."

"Thank you." said Amy as she checked her watch. "Wow it's gotten late. Good thing I didn't have any more classes I hate to mess up my record."

"Well it's like the old saying goes: Times flies while you're having fun." said Naruto as he packed up. "You want to go out sometime?" Amy turned 10 shades of red but nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I-I-I'm free Saturdays." she squeaked.

"I can swing by that. See you later." said Naruto as he left which made Amy faint as soon as he was far enough away.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke was brooding, he had felt the dobe had cheated and stole his birth right. 'When I duel the dope next time, I'll make him give me his deck's most powerful cards when I win. No one but an Uchiha should have the most powerful cards.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke was looking through his deck.

While Sasuke was sitting there a blue eyed brown haired girl with a C-cup bust was passing by when she saw him.

'Wonder what's with that guy?' she thought before going up to him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"To see what's with the grumpy look." the girl cheerfully said.

"None of your concern now go away!" Sasuke ordered.

"OOH! Someone's a Mr. Grumpy Pants! I hate grumpy looks! I'm not going till I turn that frown upside down. This is my free day so I have lots of time!" the girl said sitting down.

"FEH! Whatever. So what's your name?" asked Sasuke figuring he should know the name of his newest pest.

"Sora Hogan. You?" the girl asked.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha and I hate fangirls!" came the answer.

"You're famous too? So am I. Being a great singer I get fanboys all the time. Sure I like getting attention but they just keep gawking at me! No one ever takes the to know the real me you know." said Sora.

"Tell me about it." said Sasuke.

"That's why I came here to learn how to duel. I have psychic powers and a vision told me my soulmate would be here." said Sora.

"You any good?" asked Sasuke.

"I beat 20 duelists in a row. So trust me when I say I'm no pushover." said Sora.

"That's very impressive." Sasuke admitted.

"They say that behind every great man there's a woman." said Sora making Sasuke chuckle a bit. "AT LAST! A SMILE!" Sora started skipping around.

"You know, maybe you and I should duel sometime." said Sasuke.

"Loser buys tacos? I like tacos!" said Sora making Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Yeah I suppose so." said Sasuke.

"Okay. My job is done so I'll leave you be." said Sora giving Sasuke a map that can show him where to find her. "See you later Mr. Grumpy Pants!" with that, she skipped off.

'What just happened?' Sasuke wondered to himself. 'That dobe's win messed me up worse than I thought.'

-With Naruto-

'Well this is amazing.' thought Naruto reading a small comic book as he walked by a volleyball court. 'This Batman scares his foes into giving him info he needs using many ways. I wonder maybe if I fake Killer Intent, I can do the same thing.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when a volleyball hit him.

"I'm so sorry about that." a girl said as she walked up to him as he rubbed the new bump on his head. "I hit the ball a little too hard and-Hey you're kinda cute!" That got Naruto to turn to look at her which sparked Darien's memories.

'Let's see. Blond hair in a bow, blue eyes, volleyball ace, wants to be an entertainer judging from that hip pack she has on and boy crazy. Yep. That's Sailor Venus alright.' he thought.

"Are you alright?" asked Mina concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry I heal fast. My name's Naruto and you are?"

"I'm Mina." came the answer.

"Well this must be my lucky day meeting a pretty sports ace such as yourself." said Naruto getting a blush from Mina.

"I wouldn't go that far." she said.

"Don't count yourself out. You want to go out sometime?" asked Naruto.

"Anytime you like." said Mina when she heard her name being called. "Oops! I forgot I was in a game. I'll see you later." with that, she picked up the lost ball and head back to the court.

'Well to meet a pretty girl like that, I can take a headache.' thought Naruto as he picked up his comic. 'Now where was I?'

-with Tsunade-

Tsunade was in a bikini at a room that allows lots of sunlight to come in the tower taking at tan while her clones finished up some more work.

'Got to look my best for my Naruto.' she happily thought when she saw a dot in the sky. The dot got bigger and bigger until she knew it wasn't a dot.

"Jiraiya? I can't let him see me like this! He'll go into pervert mode!' With that thought, she put on the kimono she had nearby just in case as Jiraiya came crashing through the window. And he looked like he seen better days.

"I take it you found Kushina?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. And she was mad at me for not looking after Naruto all this time. I guess I deserved most of that. OW!" winced Jiraiya.

"While she gave you that beat down, did she tell you what she's gonna do?" asked Tsunade.

"She said she'll take the job and she's going to see Naruto after I left." said Jiraiya.

"I better get you to the hospital." said Tsunade calling some aides. Once the Toad Sage was on his way she took off her kimono and got back to her tan.

-Chancellor's office back in Duel Academy-

"So Naruto transformed into that man that saved the school from the attack. That is truly remarkable and Naruto surely lives up to his name." Chancellor Sheppard said. Pegasus and Kaiba nodded. "Yes, we asked him to come here to explain where he got that armor and who these Sailor Scouts are." Pegasus said.

Chancellor Sheppard rubbed his chin. "Well there were five girls that did start fighting the creatures that attacked the school. They must have been the Sailor Scouts." The intercom buzzed and Chancellor Sheppard pressed a button to answer it. "Yes?"

"Sir, there are some girls here to see you." Secretary said on the intercom said. "Tell them that I'm in a meeting."

"They said that some guy named Eagle said that they should meet with you about something." Kaiba and Pegasus had a guess whose initials they were.

"Let them in, they must be the Sailor Scouts." Kaiba said. Sheppard nodded and pressed the intercom button.

"I see. Send them in please." said Sheppard. Soon Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina came in the office.

"Thanks for seeing us sir." said Serena.

"It's quite alright. Yesterday brought up a lot of questions and I was hoping you would fill in some of the blanks." said Sheppard. Serena nodded and got out her locket as the others got out their wands.

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

'VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

To the men's surprise, the girls transformed into somewhat like sailors with really short skirts.

"We stand for Love and Justice!" declared the sailor with wings. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of the Moon we will right wrongs and defeat all evil!" said Sailor Moon. "Together we're-" All 5 girls spoke as 1

"THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"

"My, what an impressive show!" said Pegasus clapping his hands. "I give it 5 stars."

"The Sailor Scouts? The same ones I've been hearing at the news?" asked Sheppard as the girls powered down.

"That's us." said Serena before she filled the trio on their past.

"A true tale about adventure, love, action and tragedy. I commend you girls on the fine jobs you did so far." said Pegasus as the Lunar Cats came in and jumped on the desk.

"I trust you can keep all of this a secret." said Luna.

"It was Eagle's idea we tell you." said Artemis.

"My lips are shut." said Kaiba.

"As are mine." said Pegasus.

"You don't need to worry." said Sheppard.

"Thank you." said Luna.

"Do you know who Eagle is?" asked Serena.

"Yes but we feel its best he tells you who he is." said Sheppard getting out 5 cellphones and handing them to the girls. "These phones have my private unbugged number on speed dial. If you need my help, please feel free to call."

"Thank you sir we will." said Serena as she took her phone as a mark appeared on her right arm which Pegasus saw.

'Well now. It looks like I found the 3rd Signer.' he thought getting out his PDA and checking the tablet copy. 'Hm, Ancient Fairy Dragon. I'd better get the staff on this.' with that afterthought, Pegasus E-mailed his staff.

"As soon as Eagle tells you who he is, you girls well have access to the headquarters we made for him and his ninja team." said Kaiba.

"There are 4 more of you right?" asked Sheppard. Serena nodded. "Can you get a hold of them if they're needed?"

"We can." said Serena.

"Alright. That's all we should know. Thank you for sharing all this with us. It's a good thing this room is soundproof." said Sheppard.

"You're welcome. Thanks for seeing us." said Serena as she and her team left.

"Well, we got some new puzzle parts." said Kaiba.

"But how does Naruto fit into it?" asked Sheppard.

"Someone mention my name?" asked Naruto as he appeared out of nowhere.

"YIPE! Naruto please don't scare me like that!" said Sheppard as he calmed his heart down.

"Ninjas!" grumbled Kaiba.

"So Naruto, care to put the whole thing together?" asked Pegasus as Naruto placed a small DVD player on the desk before putting a DVD in it.

"The person who gave me my armor made this small presentation so you can see how I got into this." said Naruto before starting the player. When the movie ended 1 hour later the trio was dumbfounded again.

"This is way beyond what I hired your team for." said Sheppard.

"It is a good thing we can make up the pay difference." said Kaiba.

"Too bad all of this has to be secret, it could make a great movie!" said Pegasus.

"So the fox is free and on our side right?" asked Sheppard. Naruto nodded.

"Her name is Amaya. And she has a human form and her own deck. I was wondering if you can make an entrance exam for her." said Naruto.

"I'll test her myself this afternoon. Can you contact her?' asked Sheppard. Naruto nodded. "Thank you for telling us."

"I promised I'd explain and I never go back on my word. Well see you all later." said Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"This almost reminds me of the fixes I got myself into with Yugi." said Kaiba.

"Ah yes. Those were the good old days." said Pegasus.

"I just hope the Grinders don't find out about the Millennium Items and try to dig them up." said Sheppard.

Playground

"With All these taijutsu moves Helios taught me so far, I can help defend kids from bullies and no one can tell I'm from a ninja village. He did tell me to switch styles every so often to keep them guessing. Also I'll combine them and call this style Anything Goes.' thought Naruto as he saw a girl nearby fighting some Grinders which sparked something in the memories he got from Darien.

"Let's see. Long black hair, purple eyes, miko training judging from those small scrolls she's throwing, a nasty temper. YIPE! Sailor Mars! She could handle those Grinders herself if she transformed. But she can't since there's students around. I better even the odds.' With that Naruto blocked a punch that was meant for Raye.

"Huh?" asked Raye confused until she saw her savior.

"Didn't you mother teach you it's rude to hit a lady?" asked Naruto. "Then again I guess you guys are orphans. I don't think anyone could want to adopt you." The Grinders charged at him.

"Way to make them mad hotshot!" said Raye sarcastically.

"Just telling facts. My name's Naruto, you?" the ninja asked.

"The name's Raye." came the answer.

"Care for a dance?" asked Naruto.

"Be glad to." said Raye as both started to cream the Grinders. Soon Naruto led the last group of some stars that had a red carpet on them.

"You know, it's been fun playing with you guys but I have things to do. Why don't we meet up sometime? I'll be sure to give you the red carpet treatment!" with that, Naruto pulled the rug from under them making each one crash onto another.

"The domino trick? Classic." said Raye as she watched as the Grinders left ran off.

"I like to use humor in my combat style. I could teach you some tricks if you like." said Naruto making Raye blush.

"Sure I would like that." she said. 'WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? I JUST MET THIS GUY AND I'M ACTING AS SHY AS AMY!' she screamed in her head.

"Well I best be off. I have shopping to do for my dorm. Nice meeting you." said Naruto as he walked off.

"Y-yeah. you too." said Raye as she walked another way but tripped. 'NOW I'M AS CLUMSY AS SERENA! HOW CAN I FALL HEAD OVER HEELS OVER THAT GUY? I JUST MET HIM!' she screamed in her head again.

'Alright, why was I picked to shop for the dorm again?' Naruto thought at the store later when his cart bumped onto another.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU-" a female voice was screaming until she got a good look at Naruto who got a good look at her which sparked something in the memories he got fro Darien.

'Let's see. Brown hair, green eyes, tall, rose earrings, good muscle tone which would mean she's very strong, knuckles that show she has been fighting alot, judging from all the food in her cart show she knows how to cook. YIPE! Sailor Jupiter! I better watch what I say or she'll clobber me. And I don't know who hits worse, her or Tsunade!' he thought.

"Uh sorry about that scream earlier I was having a bad day." said Lita. 'He looks so much like my old boyfriend, only cuter!' she thought.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, my dorm mates picked me to shop for them and I was so into the list. They've been complaining about how much the food there stinks. To be frank I don't agree." said Naruto.

"Would you like some company?" asked Lita.

"Sure. My name's Naruto and you?"

"I'm Lita." came the answer. The 2 then walked with their carts side by side getting what they came for and Lita laughed at food jokes Naruto made every now and then.

"And here I thought shopping was going to be boring." said Naruto at the checkout stand after paying for his food. "I didn't count on having a pretty girl such as you tagging along." Lita blushed at that.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't think this food is going to last more than a week anyway. Same time next Friday?" asked Naruto.

"I'll meet you at the door." said Lita.

"How could this have happened Venjix?" demanded Jedite after replaying the last battle by view screen. "First this ninja shows up and beat 1 of your robots and then this person in a red suit show up and beat another one. YOU SAID YOUR ROBOTS CAN DESTROY THOSE SAILOR SCOUTS"

"I assure you master, this is only a minor setback." assured Venjix.

"Well still it wasn't a total loss. We did get some fear energy for our greatest weapon and M got me some Duel Monster cards while they were distracted so it wasn't a total lost. Beryl lost because she got to greedy. We need to be smarter than that." said Jedite.

"Well said Master! In order for me to get a new attack bot ready I advise you send 1 of your generals to get us some computer parts." said Venjix.

"Perhaps. General Shifter!" called Jedite.

"I am here for you master!" a robot said after he appeared.

"I need you to get us as many computer parts as you can get." said Jedite.

"It shall be done!" said Shifter before going out.

-Ninja Op-

"So Helios told you everything and gave you the power to become a Sailor Scout?" asked Naruto after hearing about Sakura's encounter last night.

"Yeah he did." said Sakura. "Once we get back to Konoha, I'm moving out of my parent's house. No one should see you like Amaya, even though it's not her fault!" Naruto took her in his arms when she started to tear up.

"Once I become Hokage, no one will see that fact. I'll be a hero. Believe it!" he said.

"So Amaya's free now?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. Uncle Shep is going to give her an entrance exam later today. Helios gave her a deck and she knows the game as well as I do. I'm sure she'll get in no sweat." said Naruto.

"Who'll get in?" asked Sasuke as he came in.

"If we want you to know, we'd tell you Sasuke. I trust your chores are done?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, no reason to get snappy on me." said Sasuke as he sat down at the table.

*WHAM!*

"You backtalk Naruto-kun like that again Sasuke, and I'll give you a harder hit with this frying pan!" warned Sakura.

"Yeah, sorry about that." said Sasuke as the alarm started to sound.

"Looks like those junkyard creeps are back!" said Naruto checking the computer.

"And it looks like that gold bot is leading them." said Sakura.

"It must be their leader or maybe a figurehead." deduced Naruto.

"So what? Let's just clean their clocks!" said Sasuke.

*WHAM!*

"Naruto-kun's the leader of this mission, not you!" said Sakura after using her pan again.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. We need to be as discreet as much as we can. Given what I saw from our past run-ins I saw they're after 2 things: Duel Monster cards and to scare the wits out of anyone they see. So I set up some bait." said Naruto typing at the computer. Soon the screen showed the Grinders were moving to a private location.

"What did you put up?" asked Sakura.

"Signs that say Free Duel Monster Cards. Now let's teach them who they're up against at Mach Speed!" said Naruto before the trio zoomed out in ninja speed.

-Battlezone-

'Huh? where are those free cards?' wondered Shifter to himself holding a small brown bag till he felt a short and was forced to drop it. He looked to see it on the ground next to a rose?

"I'll take that!" said Naruto appearing before snatching the bag and joining his team.

"So Naruto Uzumaki, we meet at last." said Shifter.

"And whom might you be?" asked Naruto.

"My name is General Shifter." came the answer.

"General with a crown?" asked Sakura.

"Allow me to prepare for this battle." said Shifter turning his gears hard. "Now give me that bag!" he demanded raising his weapon.

"Sasuke, hold on to this bag." said Naruto handing the bag to Sasuke. "Sakura, take the Grinders out. Kingbot is mine!"

"Gladly!" said Sakura as she and Naruto leapt to fight.

"Sorry Buster, I don't swing that way." Naruto told Shifter while taking out a bo staff.

"I'll make you follow my order!" exclaimed Shifter as the battle started. The fight went on for an hour till Sakura took out the Grinders and Shifter was placed in a corner by Naruto.

"Now I want to know who are you working for-now!" demanded Naruto.

"Like I'd tell you!" said Shifter jumping out of the way.

"CHIDORI!" exclaimed Sasuke as he used his sensei's attack trying to strike him down, but he jumped out of the way of that as well.

"Sasuke where's the bag?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura joined him.

"Over there on that rock." said Sasuke.

"Thanks." said Shifter lashing out his extending arm to grab it. "You may have got the better of me this time Uzumaki but I still got what I came for. And soon the world as you know it shall never exist again. Welcome to our nightmare!" with that he disappeared.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura glared at their teammate.

"How was I supposed to know he can do that dope?" asked Sasuke.

*WHAM!*

"The point is you disobeyed a direct order again!" seethed Sakura hefting her frying pan.

"And for that you'll be on night watch for 3 weeks!" said Naruto.

Negaverse HQ

"So he lasted that long against you without transforming huh?" asked Jedite as Shifter returned.

"He was a good foe if I may say so master." said Shifter putting the parts where they were needed.

"You may." said Jedite.

"Beginning robot creation!" declared Venjix.

The Robot that appeared looked like a humanoid bull with numerous revolvers and other American Old West weaponry. It even had Gatling guns on hand.

"May I present to you Quick Draw." Shifter said presenting the robot. "He's the deadliest robot we created yet.

"Excellent! Now send it to Duel Academy so it can do its job!" said Jedite.

-With Amaya-

Amaya was nearing Duel Academy and was ready to be with Naruto. 'Just wait Naruto-kun, I'll be there shortly.' Amaya thought. She was ready for the entrance exam and her deck was comprised of Kitsunes(Kind of ripped the fox deck idea from someone.) She had also heard from Helios that Naruto had unlocked the power he was given and became Eagle. He became popular instantly as he was able to defeat the monsters (Grinders) with little difficulty.

-With Tsunade-

Tsunade had called the genin and one chunin of teams 8, 9, and 10. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked before all the others as they were about to ask the same thing. Tsunade sighed. "It seems that incidents are happening at Duel Academy while Team 7 is there on a mission requested by one of my friends outside of the shinobi nations. While they were under control, I would like to send back up which will not affect the employers pay unless he or rather, they wish to compensate for your work." Tsunade explained.

Everyone nodded and continued to listen. Tsunade continued. "You must keep your ninja abilities on the down low as it is not known very well outside of the shinobi nations. We can't have people freak out on us. You all will each be assigned a deck as that is what Duel Academy uses because it's also a school on how to play the game these cards are a part of." Tsunade dismissed the group to pack and get their decks.

'Naruto-kun may not like it; I'll send a note with Hinata to give to Naruto explaining my reasons.' Tsunade thought and then went to find 'suggestive' clothing to wear for Naruto when he gets back.

Ninja Ops.

"Nothing on the scanners yet Naruto-kun." said Sakura checking the computer.

"It's quiet, too quiet. I'm sure Shifter's put that bag to work by now." said Naruto.

"FEH! What's the worse that bag of bolts can do? Make an attack bot out of it? Hard to do if you ask me!" said Sasuke while mopping.

*WHAM*

"If we want your input we would ask for it! SO SHUT UP!" declared Sakura hefting her frying pan.

'Women.' thought Sasuke rubbing his sore head.

"Well nice to see things are ship shape around here." said Kaiba as he walked in.

"Oh hi Mr. Kaiba. What brings you here?" greeted Naruto.

"I have a favor to ask if you're not too busy Naruto." said Kaiba.

"Sure I guess I can work it in. Go ahead." said Naruto.

"1 of my ex-workers at Kaiba Corp broke in and used my Duel Runner Making Machine, made himself a Duel Runner, and placed a virus in the machine setting us back a bit. We managed to finish your Duel Runner but Sakura's is only 50% complete." said Kaiba.

"Then that guy's asking for it!" said Naruto.

"His name's Hunter Pace. Right now the tracker indicates he's in the City. Sheppard said you can have the rest of the School Day off." said Kaiba handing Naruto a pass. "Your Runner's outside."

"Come on Sakura-chan. Let's go see." said Naruto as they went out. Once outside they are face to face with a red motorcycle that had a slot where the duel disk went. There was also a curve shape giving the runner the appearance of having a roof.

"Wow!" said Naruto.

"I've never seen anything like it." said Sakura.

"The onboard computer has a fix on the tracker's location. As a bonus you can have Hunter's Duel Runner once you repossess it. Good luck Naruto." said Kaiba.

"What are we going to do with that extra Duel Runner?" asked Sakura as Naruto got on his new bike and got his helmet on.

"May as well give it to Sasuke. That way the Konoha Council won't give Lady Tsunade a headache about us not being fair to their treasure." said Naruto.

"Yeah that would make sense." said Sakura before giving him a good luck kiss. "Be careful."

"Always. Time to Rock & Ride!" declared Naruto as he sped his Runner to the city.

"Mr. Kaiba would you like to borrow Sasuke for a bit? I don't like to deal with him without Naruto." said Sakura.

"I guess I can do that. My brother's working on a way for kids to Turbo Duel and he could use him to test it out." said Kaiba.

"Really? What's it called?" asked Sakura. Kaiba showed her the blueprint of a unique skateboard.

"They're called Duel Boards." he said.

"I think I know some kids back in Konoha that could use them." said Sakura.

"Well if they test right you can have as many custom Duel Boards you need. I best be off. I'll see you later." said Kaiba before he went to get Sasuke before heading back to his office.

'Well now that I have the whole place to myself, I may as well enjoy the peace and quiet.' thought Sakura before the alarms sounded. 'So much for that wishful thinking.' With that thought, Sakura used the computer to zoom in on the trouble zone. When she was done she saw a human looking buffalo fighting the Sailor Scouts. Figuring that they can handle it, Sakura took out some chips, got her boots off, placed her bare feet on the table and relaxed to see the show. As the battle raged on she saw the beast lure them to 5 circles. Once the Scouts were on them they started to glow trapping them in place. Knowing that they need help Sakura got up and took her new wand out.

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"

With that she transformed. When it ended she was in a brown Sailor Scout uniform with forest green bows and shoes like Sailor Mars. Knowing there was no time to waste she went to join the battle.

Battlezone

"Ha! With you Sailor Brats out of the way my master will be so proud of me that I might get a promotion!" gloated Quick Draw as he prepared to finish them off until.

A torrent of flames blasted Quick Shot from them doing some heavy damage.

"OW!" cried Quick Shot as he got blasted onto a hill. "Who did that?"

"I did!" said Sailor Earth as she came into view in a typical Sailor Scout intro show. "I am Sailor Earth and I stand for Love & Justice! You well let my comrades go and leave this place and never come back or I'll make you pay tenfold! This I vow in the name of the Earth!"

"Another new Scout?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Amazing!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"The chances of this happening are 200378456 to 1." said Sailor Mercury.

"Is her hair really pink?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: Just how many of us are there?" asked Sailor Moon.

"HA! I don't care how many I'll take you all out! Grinders attack!" Quick Draw commanded

On cue a swarm of Grinders appeared and fired at Sailor Earth. Earth dodged and evaded the attacks. She punched and kicked using a combination of fire and lightning. Another group of Grinders tried to attack from behind but Sailor Earth simply used the power of water and earth to defeat them too.

"You may have defeated my grinders but you won't defeat me." Quick Draw sneered as he fired his revolvers at Sailor Earth. When the smoke cleared he saw that he hit only a log and that his Control was missing.

"Huh? Where's my control?" asked Quick Draw

"Looking for this?" asked Earth hold said device up.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" cried Quick Draw

"Here's a tip for you Bolt Breath!" said Sailor Earth. "Ninjas don't play fair!" with that she smashed the device freeing the trapped Scouts.

"Uh-oh!" said Quick Draw seeing as he was now outnumbered.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

"OW THAT HURT!" cried Quick Draw as the attacks hit him. Sailor Moon took her wand out.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

"This can't be happening!" screamed Quick Draw before he turned to moondust.

"Oh man she's gone." Sailor Moon whined.

"She would've made a fine member of the team." Mercury pointed out.

"Either way I'm sure we'll see her again." Venus suggested.

"She's a great fighter." Jupiter reminded.

"Either way let's get going." Mars suggested.

-Ninja Ops-

'Now that was a good workout.' thought Sakura after she powered down before she went in to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"And where have you been all day?" he asked.

"Helping Sheppard. Not that it's any of your concern." said Sakura before she sat down to watch a movie. Sasuke grumbled and got back to cleaning before he got her mad.

-Downtown-

'Alright a few more blocks and I'll be on the target.' thought Naruto as he zoomed his Duel Runner on the streets. Soon he saw Hunter Pace and the Runner he made.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Kaiba said he made that Runner for you." said Hunter.

"I am, Hunter Pace. Now you have 2 choices: Give up now or be clobbered on!" said Naruto making Hunter laugh.

"Me give up to a puny wimp like you that's just starting Duel Academy? I'm # 20 in the pro circuit kid!" gloated Hunter.

"I'm not as weak as you think bub!" Naruto shot back.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can beat me in a Turbo Duel!" said Hunter as he sped off.

"Alright the hard way it is!" declared Naruto before he sped after him.

Hunter and Naruto activated the Speed World field card and a purple dome surrounded them. "Duel Mode Activated, Auto Pilot Standby" Both of the Duel Runners computer said.

Hunter:4000, SPC(Speed Counters)0 /Naruto:4000, SPC 0

Hunter went first. "I summon Burning Skull in attack position (ATK: 1000) and I set three cards face down." Hunter said as a floating, flaming skull appeared, as did three cards next to his duel runner. Naruto drew and saw his hand had Speed Warrior, Kamen Rider Kuuga: Mighty Form, Kamen Rider Kuuga: Titan Form, Speed Spell - Power Baton, and Slip Stream.

Hunter: SPC 1/Naruto: SPC 1

"First I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode (ATK: 900) and with his special ability that doubles when he attacks on the first turn he's summoned. Speed Warrior attack that Burning Skull. Speed Warrior's attack points doubled (ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800) and rushed towards the flaming skull. Hunter chuckled. "You fell for my trap, because I activate Zero Guard, allowing my Burning Skull to survive at the cost of my monsters attack points." Hunter said.

Speed Warrior jumped and kicked the Burning Skull, but the skull only spun in a comedic manner. Hunters life points almost halved.

Hunter:2200, SPC 4/Naruto:4000, SPC 1

"And I know the Turbo Duel's rules too and activate the trap Doom Accelerator, preventing my loss of speed counters. Instead I gain 1 counter times each 500 point damage, giving me three speed counters." Hunter said as he started to speed up. Naruto's eyes narrowed and placed two cards face down.

Hunter: SPC 5/Naruto: SPC 2  
(The reason I'm going to continually do this during Turbo Duel's is because Speed Counters are important to this kind of duel)

It was Hunter's turn now. "I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder to special summon Skull Vase in attack mode(ATK: 800)" A Vase that looks like it's holding an upper part of a skeleton and one arm on each side of the upper torso. Naruto activated a trap that went unnoticed by Hunter, the trap was called Slip Stream "Next I sacrifice both Burning Skull and Skull Vase to summon Skull Flame in attack mode(ATK 2600)" A skeleton in robes with an exposed torso and had a flaming top. "Also when I sacrificed Skull Vase, I can draw 1 card." Hunter drew another card "Next I attack your Speed Warrior with Skull Flame." Hunter declared as his monster sent a wave of fire at Speed Warrior, destroying Naruto's first monster.

Hunter:2200, SPC 5/Naruto: 2300 SPC 1

Hunter laughed. "And I'm far from done; I activate Speed Booster to inflict 400 points of damage to you. It deals damage 100 points times the difference in speed counters." Naruto growled lightly and Hunter laughed. "Give up kid, you can't beat me." Hunter said, ending his turn. Naruto drew and the effect of his Slip Stream trap, he gained enough speed counters to match Hunter's

Hunter: SPC 6/Naruto SPC 6

Naruto drew a Speed Spell - Summon Speeder of his own and smirked. 'Now this is perfect' "I play the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder and special summon Kamen Rider Kuuga: Mighty Form in attack mode (ATK: 1700) and I activate his ability called Chou Henshin, which means Super Transformation. What Chou Henshin does is allow me to return whatever form Kuuga is in right now to my hand, and summon another form of Kuuga except the one that was returned. So I chose to switch Kamen Rider Kuuga: Mighty Form to summon Kamen Rider Kuuga: Titan Form in attack mode(ATK: 2400)." Naruto proclaimed.

While Naruto was explaining, a black suited man appeared in red torso and shoulder armor, red gauntlets with gold bands on his wrists and gold bands on his ankles. The helmet was in a form of a stag beetle with large gold horns and a gunmetal gray mouth guard. The lenses were large and red. After Naruto's explanation, Kuuga's form changed into a bulky gray and purple armor with the red lenses turning purple. Kuuga was also holding a large sword. Naruto smirked.

"Next I activate the Speed Spell - Power Baton. By sending one of my monsters to the graveyard, I can give one monster I control the Attack points equal to the monster I sent to the graveyard. The monster I chose is discard is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, whose attack points are 3000."

Kuuga's then glowed after Naruto discarded the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which shocked Hunter. (Kamen Rider Kuuga: Titan Form ATK: 2400 + 3000 = 5400) Naruto smirked and said. "Kuuga, attack Hunter's Skull Flame with Titan Calamity" Kuuga: Titan Form rose his sword and charged at Skull Flame and stabbed the Skull Flame in its exposed rib cage. When Kuuga: Titan Form withdrew his sword, a symbol glowed where Skull Flame was stabbed and caused Skull Flame to explode, taking away the rest of Hunter's life points.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hunter shouted as his Duel Runner shut down. Hunter growled and saw Naruto ride up to him. Hunter quickly got off his bike and charged at Naruto, but then Police men and Kaiba Corp men arrived and arrested Hunter for disrupting a company work and damaging company property.

"We thank you for catching Hunter Pace for us, I assume Mr. Kaiba told you about your reward for repossessing the Duel Runner." a Kaiba Corp man said, receiving a nod from Naruto. Naruto then reactivated the Duel Runner and used a Shadow Clone after everyone was gone.

"Now that's over, time to head back to Duel Academy." Naruto said to himself, he and his shadow clone drove the Duel Runners to Duel Academy.

-With Amaya-

Amaya had just arrived at Duel Academy and just heard the latest news that there was a new sailor scout. Amaya smirked and went to Chancellor Sheppard's office. She was excited that she was finally going to be with Naruto after so long being sealed inside of him, but the excitement started falling as she saw the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai. 'Oh Sh-' Amaya thought before Hinata walked up to her. "e-e-excuse me, b-but can y-you tell u-us w-w-where the C-Chancellor's Office?"

Amaya knew that Sakura asked Naruto to make Hinata one of his wives like she hoped to be. "I'm actually heading there myself, your welcome to follow me if you like." Amaya said politely and led the group of ninja to the office. The secretary used the intercom to tell Chancellor Sheppard that the group arrived and allowed them in.

"Hello, I didn't expect Tsunade to send any reinforcements for a while." Chancellor Sheppard said. Shikamaru then explained why they were here. "Well your school did recently have attacks by strange creatures, which were stopped by these Sailor Scouts and this Eagle guy instead of Team 7 that was hired for this mission. We were sent as backup in case the team couldn't handle this alone."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "I see, well team 7 has been doing an excellent job protecting this school without exposing themselves. But there are somethings Naruto and Sakura will have to explain in the Ninja Ops room. But first I have to give Amaya her entrance exam." everyone but Sheppard forgot that Amaya was with them. 'Oh Shit.' they thought as their secret is exposed. Amaya giggled.

"Don't worry, I know Naruto-kun and I'm from Konoha too." Amaya said, with only half the truth. (She was sealed in Naruto and she sort of lived in Konoha as well)

Sheppard nodded and told the newly arrived ninja to step aside. Both Sheppard and Amaya put on their Duel Disks (Amaya's looks like a metallic fox with its tail as the field.) "Duel" Sheppard and Amaya said and the duel started.

Sheppard: 4000/Amaya: 4000

Sheppard and Amaya drew their hands at the start of the entrance duel. Sheppard let Amaya go first, so Amaya drew from her deck and looked into her hand. "I summon the Aqua Fox in attack mode.(ATK: 1400)" A card appeared with a blue fox image and a wave of water blew out before a snow white fox took the place of the card. "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down cards were set down.

Sheppard drew for the start of his turn. "I summon Yellow Gadget in defense mode (DEF 1200) and Yellow Gadget allows me to gain a Green Gadget into my hand." Sheppard said as a yellow machine appeared and took out a card from his deck. Sheppard then place a card face down and ended his turn. Amaya started her turn after drawing. 'Perfect, something to give me a head start.' Amaya thought. "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Aqua Fox on my field with the Lightning Vixen and Wind Kitsune to fusion summon Arashi, Fox of Storms in attack mode.(ATK: 3800)" Aqua Fox and two other foxes, one yellow and the other green, fused to make a massive, storm cloud gray fox that had electricity flying around it's body.

Everyone was shocked that Amaya had a powerful monster like that. Amaya smirked, and said "Oh I'm just getting started. I then play Kitsune Wrath." Amaya said and Arashi's fur started to fuzz up with static. Sheppard was curious. "What does that card do?" Ayama giggled. "Oh it allows my to inflict damage to your life points. If my opponent has a monster in defense mode, I can inflict damage of the difference in points. If the opponent's monster is in attack mode, then not only battle damage will be applied, but 100 points times the level of the monster destroyed will be deducted from your life points." Ayama explained and ordered Arashi to attack Yellow Gadget, inflicting 2600 points of damage to Chancellor Sheppard.

Sheppard: 1400/Amaya: 4000

Sheppard smirked. "Your dueling very well Amaya, Duel Academy would be very proud to have you attending here." Amaya nodded and ended her turn. Sheppard drew. Right, now I activate my face down card, Double Summon and I chose to summon my Green Gadget, which allows me to draw Red Gadget from my deck. Then I sacrifice my Green Gadget to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator in attack mode (ATK: 2500). Next I activate the Spell, Limiter Removal. Now Cyber-Tech Alligator's attack points double. (ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000) Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack Arashi, Fox of Storms." Chancellor Sheppard said and sent a machine covered alligator to attack the storm fox.

Amaya smirked and activated her trap. "I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction and I destroy your Cyber-Tech Alligator with it. And before any damage is applied, I activate Ring of Defense to prevent any damage to my life points.

Sheppard: 0/Amaya: 4000

Sheppard laughed. "hahaha, it's been a while since I've had a duel this fun. Welcome to the Academy Amaya." Amaya smiled and thanked Chancellor Sheppard. The teams blinked, they had never seen the game quite like this. "Alright, now to show you all the Ninja Ops and meet with team 7" Chancellor Sheppard said and gave the ninjas and Amaya cell phones. "These have my private unbugged number in them; use them to contact me if there is a problem." Everyone nodded and followed Chancellor Sheppard to the Ninja Ops.

Negaverse HQ

"We took parts to build another new robot only to have it beaten due to a NEW SAILOR SCOUT SHOWING UP?" fumed Jedite.

"I am sorry Master." said Venjix

"At least I thought ahead and swiped some new cards while they were busy." said M.

"Well that's 1 break we get. Now I want my new armor ready! I'll deal with these pests myself!" said Jedite.

"Yes Master." said Venjix.

-Ninja Ops-

Sasuke was just about to finish cleaning while Sakura finished watching the movie she had on. The two heard the Ninja Ops entrance open to see Chancellor Sheppard and teams 8, Gai(9), and 10. Sasuke scowled and Sakura blinked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Ino smirked.

"Well, I couldn't let you have Sasuke-kun all to yourself while your here on this mission. Billboard brow." Ino said. The other genin and one chunin sweat dropped, but were shocked to hear what shocked what Sakura said next.

"You can have him, he's a stuck up brat who thinks he can get everything handed to him on a silver platter." Sakura said.

"No, Sasuke-kun likes, wait. WHAT?" Ino started before catching what Sakura said. Sakura stood up and walked to Hinata and grabbed her hand.

"I need to talk to you about something Hinata." Sakura dragged Hinata to a part of the Ops where they wouldn't be over heard. Shikamaru was the first to speak. "What the hell was that about?" Everyone else shrugged.

Sasuke was brooding at what Sakura said.

-With Sakura and Hinata-

Sakura made sure that she and Hinata were far enough away. "Okay Hinata, I have to talk to you about Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes widened, Sakura was adding 'kun' to Naruto's name. Sakura saw Hinata's shocked face. "Don't worry Hinata; I'm not stealing him from you. What I need to talk about is that Naruto-kun's heart is too big for just me to fill, he has a bloodline if you will and is the only Uzumaki in Konoha so he will-" Hinata caught on. "H-He will have to m-m-marry other girls" Sakura nodded. "That's right, but I told Naruto to add you with in the girls, although he now knows that you like him and he also likes you." Hinata blushed and smiled. "Well, Naruto-kun is someone any woman would be with, including." Hinata said, stopping before she revealed too much and blushed heavily.

Sakura blinked before she smirked darkly. "So, how big is he down there?" Sakura said, implying something that made Hinata blush harder. Sakura giggled at Hinata's embarrassment and claims of not looking where she was implying. Sakura then saw that Naruto just came back and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on, Naruto-kun is back." Hinata pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sakura. "This is from lady Tsunade, she told me to give it to you and Naruto." Sakura nodded and the two quickly ran to Naruto and the group.

-With the others-

Naruto entered the Ninja Ops after repoing the Duel Runner that Hunter Pace had. There he saw everyone he knew from Konoha. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked. Neji was the first to speak. "Tsunade sent us here as back up because of the recent events, even though everything is under control." Naruto nodded. "I see, well since Shikamaru is a chunin, I have to let him be leader for this mission." Shikamaru groaned.

"That's too troublesome. I'd rather let you stay leader for the mission." Shikamaru said.

Naruto chuckled, same old, lazy Shikamaru. Sakura walked up to Naruto and gave him an envelope. Naruto, wondering what was in it, opened it and took out a message.

It read: "Naruto, I know things are under control but I have to make sure Duel Academy will still be protected most of the time. Also you have my permission to tell everyone who is joining the mission that your RPM Red and Sakura is Sailor Earth, as well tell the Sailor Scouts who you are and inform them of the mission. -Tsunade" Naruto chuckled and Sakura read the note as well. "Guys, prepare to be shocked. I have some new information to tell you." Everyone looked at Naruto and he began to explain. "I am also RPM Red. Eagle to my friends, and Sakura's Sailor Earth. We've been helping the Sailor Scouts fighting the evil that has been attacking Duel Academy." Naruto said. "And I believe to prove our story, we'll show you." Sakura added.

"RPM: GET IN GEAR!" "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER" Naruto and Sakura transformed into RPM Red and Sailor Earth. Everyone, except for Sheppard and Amaya, was shocked. "Where did you get that power?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone.

"Sorry Sasuke, this was on a higher level than you think." Eagle said. Sailor Earth nodded. Sasuke started making his demands. "I want those powers." Naruto placed his masked face in his palm and Sakura started laughing at what Sasuke looked like in a skirt.

"Teme, you aren't in any positions to make demands to me. Also including the fact that I'm still the leader for this mission. I also have others to tell about this." Naruto said. Sheppard spoke up. "Yes, and we'll talk about this tomorrow. For now, let us all go to our dorms for a rest." The others agreed and left.

-Slifer Red-

Naruto had arrived back to his dorm to see Jaden and Syrus. "Hey Naruto, where were you?" Syrus asked. Naruto answered. "Oh just running an errand for Mr. Kaiba. Turns out a guy messed up production for a product his company was making, and I was hired to repo the product the guy made for himself with the equipment before planting a virus in it." Jaden and Syrus looked at Naruto with jaws on the ground. "Oh and Jaden, you'd like to Duel in an up and coming tournament Sheppard has planned?" Naruto asked. Jaden snapped out of his shock and said. "Sweet, I hope I get to duel you some time in that tournament." Naruto smirked. "Same here."

-In Rose and Sara Room at the Obelisk Blue Dorm for Girls-

Rose and Sara were in their Dorm Room at the Obelisk Girls dorm. Ironically it was the very same room that their older sisters stayed in when they were at duel academy. Currently they were having a video conference with their elder sisters who looked like brown haired older more developed versions of themselves. One of the sisters had Blue streaks in her brown hair and looked like an older version of Sara while the other sister had red streaks in her brown hair and looked like an older version of Rose. Both of them also had firm and natural F cup breasts where Rose and Sara had firm and Natural E cup breasts.

"Reina how have you and Rita been?" Sara asked.

"Rita and I have been great Rose." Reina the blue streaked older version of Sara replied.

"It's been a while since all four of us had a chat together like this." Rose said.

"We're great it's just that we decided to see how you were doing." Rita the older red streaked brown haired version of Rose replied.

The Four sisters were wearing nothing but lingerie that color matched their hair streaks. Sara was in a pink babydoll nightgown with a pair of French Lace Panties. Rose was wearing a black camisole with a pair of black Victoria Secret panties. Rita was wearing a red robe with black lace trimmings that ended just at her hips and exposed her cleavage while Reina wore a midnight blue bikini top bra and a pair of midnight blue thong panties. As they were chatting, they didn't notice two Engine Cell souls sitting on Rose and Sara's desk.

"Is he really cute?" asked Reina.

"I'll say!" said Rose.

"He's very skilled too!" said Sara.

"We'll come over to meet him the first chance we get!" said Rita.

Meanwhile Sakura was hidden in the twins' room listening to everything. She was wearing a satin blue bra and matching blue thong. Needless to say she was pleased at what the Thompson sisters were saying about Naruto.

'I think I may have found four more girls for Naruto.' Sakura thought. 'He's going to love this.' With that she disappeared back to her dorm room without a trace.


	4. The Titans Meet

"So what do you have cooked up now Venjix?" asked Jedite.

"Master may I present my Interworld Clone Machine. With this I can make copies of the greatest foes and weapons the Power Rangers of their world has ever faced." said Venjix.

"Sounds like there's promise. So how does it work?" asked Jedite.

"It's quite simple. All you need to do is to place a picture of what you made real in this scanner and press the big red button." said Venjix.

"You don't say." said Jedite putting a picture in the scanner. Soon a copy of Lord Zedd's staff appeared.

"Very nice Master!" said Venjix.

"Thank you. Now in order to be a king you need subjects." said Jedite putting some more pictures in the scanner. Soon a copy of Goldar appeared.

"I live to serve you my master!" the gold monkey declared. Jedite smirked and put in another picture.

"Socrpina at your command!"

"Camille at your service! Allow me to offer these Rinshi for your army!"

"I am Finster!"

"Zurgane is here for you! And I offer you these Kelzaks master!"

"Vypra at your command!"

"Very good!" said Jedite. "Now let see who this red suited guys is."

"I have analyzed all the voices in Duel Academy and compared them to our foe and I have a match." said Venjix.

"On screen!" said Jedite. The image came up.

"It's that ninja pest!" said M.

"I should have known!" said Jedite pounding on his throne.

"Orders Master?" asked M.

"Prepare a squadron of drones to attack Duel Academy and prepare the next robot! We're using the divide and conquer tactic!" said Jedite.

Ninja Ops

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I just heard from Helios that my mom's alive and she's coming to be my dorm's headmaster." said Naruto.

"That sounds like good news. It means you're not an orphan anymore." said Sakura.

"Yeah but I have been on my own for 13 years. What kind of mother leaves her son?" asked Naruto.

"You mother loved being pregnant with you with all her heart Naru-kun. I should know cause I was sealed twice before you and she was my 2nd host." said Amaya appearing.

"Amaya!" said Naruto before running to hug her.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner but I was getting used to my dorm in Ra Yellow." said Amaya hugging him back.

"No sweat. Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Helios told me about her nightmares. She kept dreaming about hearing from a ROOT ANBU telling her you were dead. I thought she died before I was sealed in you but she managed to survive. If she knew you was alive she would have got you in a heartbeat." said Amaya

"Everyone deserves a second chance Naru-kun." said Sakura.

"You're right." said Naruto.

"Anyway Helios said he gave the Yellow and Blue cell chips out and Speedor can track your new teammates." said Amaya.

"Later on. Right now we need to meet up with the Sailor Scouts. Did you give Serena that note?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah they're waiting on top of Lookout Hill." said Sakura.

"That's fine." said Naruto when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Naruto? It's Kaiba. You busy?"

"I can spare a sec."

"I finished Sakura's Duel Runner. It should be outside. I put in a transforming feature so when she transform it should match her color."

"Thanks I'll let her know." said Naruto before hanging up.

"What's up?" asked Sakura.

"Your Duel Runner is all set and waiting outside." said Naruto making Sakura zip out.

"You sure can pick them." giggled Amaya.

"I know." said Naruto before they went outside. Once there they saw Sakura's ride. Sakura's duel runner was painted bright pink with white flowers. The Runner also had power steering and dual exhaust pipes. It was also painted in red markings to match Naruto's Slifer Red Uniform.

"It's so beautiful!" said Sakura.

"Not as much as you." said Naruto getting on his runner. "Sakura and I will get the Scouts Amaya. The ninja teams should be back from patrol by sunup. Remember their entrance exams are in 3 days. so we can't tire them."

"I'll make sure they rest." said Amaya

"Thanks. Come on Sakura. Let's go Lookout Hill at Mach Speed!" said Naruto before speeding off with Sakura behind him.

-With the scouts-

The girls were yawning, having to get up early in the morning to meet with Naruto and Sakura.

"I wonder (Yawn) why they asked us to be out here early." Serena said. Amy was still rubbing her eyes. "From what I can guess, it's something about their home village." After Amy said that, the girls heard two motorcycles heading towards them. Turning, they saw two Duel Runners stopping not too far from them. Three people got of the two Duel Runners. Sakura got of her Duel Runner and Naruto got off of Naruto's Duel Runner.

Lita was the first to speak. "Why did you two tell us to be here this early?" Naruto slightly chuckled.

"Sorry ladies, but this is important. I finally got permission to tell you ladies about the mission Sakura and I are on." Naruto said and Sakura took over the explanation. "We are ninjas from a village called Konoha. Our mission is to protect the students at Duel Academy from threats while posing as students, and events led up to our leader sending back up and will enter here after the entrance exams."

The girls blinked.

"Wow, no wonder Naruto was good at fighting those guys when I was in a jam." Raye said. Sakura, Amaya, and Naruto smirked.

"We also know your secret as Sailor Scouts," Naruto said, shocking the girls. "But your about to see ours. Ready?" Sakura nodded and held out her wand.

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER" Sakura announced, transforming into Sailor Earth and shocking the girls. Naruto then took out his Morpher.

'RPM: GET IN GEAR!" Naruto said, With that he was turned into RPM Red..

"I'm sure your shocked at this, but again you need not worry about me, Sakura, Amaya, and the others blowing out secrets." Eagle said. Serena asked. "How? I mean.." Eagle placed his hand on Serena's shoulder.

"You can thank Helios for giving me and Sakura these powers. I will also do my best to make up for Darien's death." Eagle said, caressing Serena's cheek

Sailor Earth, and Eagle changed back to normal and led the girls to Ninja ops.

"Hey guys! Welcome!" said Amaya as the gang came in.

"Girls, this is Amaya. She and I have been together since I was born." said Naruto.

"I met Raye, Lita and Mina since they're my roommates at my dorm at Ra Yellow." said Amaya before shaking Serena and Amy's hands. "Nice meeting you 2."

"Thanks." said Serena.

"We hope you can see our rooms at the Blue Dorms sometime." said Amy.

"I just might." said Amaya.

"Everyone. These are the Sailor Scouts." said Naruto before introducing the girls 1 at a time.

"Ino Yamenaka. An honor to see tough female heroes." said Ino.

"Thanks." said Serena.

"H-hello my name is Hinata Hyuga and this is my cousin Neji." said Hinata.

"Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours." said Neji.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Serena.

"My name is Shino Aburame. My family uses bugs for our attacks." said Shino making the Scouts shiver.

"Well we don't mind too much as long as they don't get in our hair." said Serena.

"I'll make sure my hive won't scare you." said Shino.

"Thank you." said Serena.

"Hi there I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru. My family shares a bond with dogs." said Kiba.

"We can see that." said Serena.

"The name's Tenten. I know a lot about weapons." said Tenten.

"I would love to hear about that." said Serena.

"YOSH! I AM ROCK LEE! KONOHA'S # 2 MASTER IN TAIJUTSU! 2ND ONLY TO GAI-SENSEI!" cheered Lee.

"Nice to meet you." said Serena.

"I promise I will work hard with you!" cheered Lee. "If I can't do that I shall do 200 pushup with my teeth! If I can't do that I will punch the log 4000 times with my head! If I can't do that-"

"WE GET THE POINT LEE!" the Konoha nins shouted.

"Is he always like that?" asked Amy.

"Are those eyebrows real?" asked Serena.

"Yes to both questions." said Naruto.

"EW!" said the Scouts.

"He grows on you. Check out this cool tech we got here!" said Naruto showing them the computers.

"Well now I hope I didn't come at a bad time." said Pegasus as he came in.

"Oh hi Mr. Pegasus." greeted Naruto. "Nothing big, just showing our new friends around."

"Well I'm glad we made sure the place is big enough." said Pegasus as he looked around at the new faces. When he looked at Hinata and Ino he saw the last 2 Dragon Marks on their right arms. 'The final 2 Signers!' With that thought, he got his PDA out. 'The blond one is the partner of Black Rose Dragon and the shy looking one is the partner of Blackwing Dragon!' With that he E-mailed his staff.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you later my boy. Anyway, here are the Speed Spell cards you asked me to make for your project." said Pegasus handing the cards to him.

"Thanks. Sasuke front and center!" ordered Naruto.

"What now boss?" asked Sasuke as he came over forcing out the last part.

"First let's check and see how well you cleaned the place." said Naruto putting on some gloves and started to check around. Sometime later he came back and said "Very good! The whole place is ship shape and dust free."

"I try." said Sasuke trying to sound as humble as he could.

"You deserve a little payment for your efforts. Come with me please." said Naruto as he led Sasuke to where he had a big object covered. "Mr. Kaiba hired me to take back this object that was made using his gear. The thief put up quite a fight, but I cleaned his clock no sweat at all. As payment, he said I could have this. Now Sakura and I have no use for it. So you can have it. TA DA!" With that he uncovered the Duel Runner he took from Hunter Pace.

"Is that a Duel Runner?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep. And here some Speed Spell Cards you can use for Turbo Duels." said Naruto handing him the cards.

"Thanks. I take back 15% of anything bad I ever said about you." said Sasuke.

"Thanks. I think. You go ahead and try it out. You do know how to drive 1 of these right?" asked Naruto.

"You're not the only one that plays that bike game dobe." said Sasuke.

"Oh I remember now. You're 2nd in the high scores aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." said Sasuke as he revved up his Duel Runner.

"Wait Sasuke-kun! I want to go with you!" said Ino.

'Here we go in 3 2 1.' thought Sakura.

"I don't think so. Last thing I need is a useless mind walking flower girl underfoot! If I stay with you long enough I'll end up with hayfever! I can't stand flowers!" declared Sasuke before he sped off.

"He'll be in for a major workload when he gets back!" said Naruto glaring at the empty spot the Runner was at.

"You can expect nothing less from that cursed clan!" said Amaya.

"Uh guys? Ino's gone." said Kiba pointing to a trail of tears where Ino used to be.

"I'll get her. If I know Ino there only 1 place she'll go when she's upset." said Sakura walking off for the nearest flowerbed.

Flowerbed

'I knew it.' thought Sakura as she arrived to see Ino sitting alongside some flowers while crying.

"You was right about him Sakura!" sobbed Ino as her childhood friend sat down beside her.

"Well it's better you found out now then fighting the bad guys that show up around here." said Sakura.

"What am I going to do now?" asked Ino sniffing a bit.

"Well you could give my new boyfriend a try. Being from a ninja clan I'm sure you know the letters CRA right?" asked Sakura. Ino gasped at that.

"Who would that guy be?" she asked.

"Naruto." said Sakura.

"You mean after all the times he's been chasing you you're giving that dobe a chance?" asked Ino making Sakura glare at her.

"If you would give him a chance you would see there's more to him then meets the eye! He's the last male of his family thus he falls under there. You know if we had known about before we fought over Sasuke all the pain we went through would never happened to start with! Just hang with him for a while, you'll see what a great guy he is." she said.

"Well Hinata likes him so there must be something there." Ino admitted.

"Yep. So what do say? Bygones be bygones?" asked Sakura.

"Friends forever once again." said Ino as she hugged her which she returned.

"Come on. They could be missing us right now." said Sakura as she helped Ino up.

Ninja Ops

"I was hoping you would come back in time." said Shikamaru as Sakura and Ino showed up. "The duel's about to start."

"Who's dueling who?" asked Ino.

"Kiba challenged Naruto to a duel for his leadership spot. Troublesome dog!" said Shikamaru.

"This is perfect! Come on Ino you'll see what I was talking about!" said Sakura as she dragged Ino to a good spot to see the show.

"You know it's not too late to give up now Rin Tin Tin." said Naruto.

"No way! If I can pull this off the ladies back home will go to me plus I think you owe me a rematch for beating me in the Chunin Exams!" said Kiba.

"Alright if that's the way you want it. Pardon me while I get my Duel Disk from my ride." said Naruto walking over to his Duel Runner.

"Wow is that yours Naruto?" asked Choji.

"Yep. I know the maker pretty well I can get him to make a Duel Runner for you guys if you like." said Naruto. Sakura nudged Ino with her elbow in a playful matter. Naruto went to the front where the gages are and pressed a button.

"Disengaging Duel Disk." the computer said as it placed the Duel Disk parts on a bracer on Naruto's left arm.

"That fancy trick won't help you!" mocked Kiba as he got his Duel Disk on while Akamaru sat by him.

"Less talk, more cards Kibble Breath!" Naruto shot back.

Naruto:4000/Kiba:4000

Kiba and Naruto had their hands and were ready to duel. Kiba mostly had beast type and beast warrior type monsters while Naruto has various types. "I'll go first." Naruto said, drawing on his first turn. "And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode.(DEF: 2000)" A bulky monster that looks like it's made from clay earth appeared on the field. He then placed two cards face down and ended his turn. Kiba smirked. "Ha, like that's gonna save you. I summon Flamvell Firedog in attack mode.(ATK: 1900) then I play the field spell, Forest. this gives my Flamvell Firedog 200 attack and defense point boost." (Flamvell Firedog: ATK: 1900 + 200 = 2100) 'Not good, Clayman can't hold out against him.' Naruto thought.

Kiba smirked. "Now Flamvell Firedog, attack that Clayman." Kiba said, making the fire-like dog send a fireball at Clayman, destroying it. Naruto then activated a trap. "I activate, Hero Signal. This allows me to summon an Elemental Hero if one of my monsters were destroyed, and I chose Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. (ATK: 1000)" A green bird suited man appeared on the field. Kiba laughed and ended his turn, thinking Naruto doesn't stand a chance.

Naruto drew and smirked. "I play polymerization to fuse Avian from my field and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. (ATK: 2100) " Avian and a red body suited woman known as Burstinatrix flew into the air and fused to become Flame Wingman. Kiba then saw the attack points. "Ha, our monsters are equal and there is no way you can afford to lose your monster." Naruto smirked. "Not if I activate H-Heated Heart to increase Flame Wingman's attack points by 500.(ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600) Now Flame Wingman, attack Flamvell Firedog with Skydive Scorcher." Flame Wingman jumped up in the air and was surrounded by flames, heading towards Kiba's monster.

'Crap.' Kiba thought. The attack destroyed the dog and Kiba's life points fell.

Naruto: 4000/Kiba: 3500

"and if you think that was bad, Flame Wingman's super power allows him to give you damage equal to that of your destroyed monster." Naruto announced. Flame Wingman was in front of Kiba and held out his Dragon like arm, shooting out a stream of flames. "Gah" Kiba said.

Naruto: 4000/Kiba: 1400

Naruto ended his turn. Kiba growled and drew. Smirking at the card, Kiba placed it face down with another card. "I play two cards face down and I summon Moja in attack position(ATK: 100 + 200 = 300)." A small monster appeared on the field. Naruto thought this might be a trap so he decided to play safe and drew. "I play the spell Double Summon to allow me to summon twice, and I use that to summon both Nitro Synchron(ATK: 300) and Speed Warrior(ATK: 800) in attack mode."

Naruto said as Speed Warrior and Nitro Synchron appeared on the field. "Then I play the spell, O-Over Soul to bring back Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode.(ATK: 800)." Clayman reappeared to the field. "I then tune Nitro Synchron to both Clayman and Speed Warrior to Synchro summon..." Naruto proclaimed as Nitro Synchron turned into light green rings that surrounded both Speed Warrior and Clayman, whom were both back to back, and started turning transparent and having orange outlines before being enveloped in a green light. "Stardust Dragon!(ATK: 2500)" Naruto finished.

A silver and blue dragon appeared on the field, making everyone go in awe. 'Naruto-kun, you've gotten so strong.' Hinata thought. Ino and Tenten thought the sight of the dragon was beautiful. Kiba blinked. "Hey, why didn't you use polymerization for that fusion monster?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled. "This monster is a synchro monster, it doesn't need a polymerization. Instead it needs 1 tuner monster and 1 or more non-tuner monsters, and how synchro monsters are summoned is you need the synchro material levels to match the synchro material levels to match the synchro monster." Naruto explained, shocking Kiba. Naruto smirked. "Now, Flame Wingman, attack Moja." Naruto said, and Flame Wingman attacked by sending a fire ball towards Moja. Moja was destroyed by the fire ball. "I activate the trap Defense Draw, any battle damage I would receive becomes 0 and I can draw one card, and since Moja was destroyed in battle, I can return one monster from my graveyard that's level four or lower." Kiba said.

Naruto smiled. "But your defenseless, so I attack you directly with Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare." Stardust Dragon shot blue flames at Kiba. "Not if I activate Waboku, negating any damage done to me." Naruto sweat dropped. "Then wouldn't it have been better to use that card first to save your monster?" Kiba smirked. "Oh, I have something planed." Naruto ended his turn, not liking the way Kiba said that.

Kiba drew and played a spell card. "I activate Cost Down. By discarding one card, I can lower the levels in my hand by two. This allows me to summon Two Thousand Needles." Kiba said, discarding a card and summoned an extremely spiked porcupine "Next I activate Wild Nature's Release, allowing Two Thousand Needles' attack points to be increased by the same amount as his defense points." (2000 + 1800 = 3800) "I attack your Flame Wingman." Kiba announced and Two Thousand Needles shot needles at Flame Wingman and lowering Naruto's life points.

Naruto: 2300/Kiba: 1400

Kiba then placed one card face down and ended his turn. Naruto drew and smirked at the card. "Sorry Kiba, but this duel has to end. I activate one of Stardust Dragon's special effects. It allows me to special summon a Dark Magician from my hand or deck, and I just drew one. Come forth, Dark Magician."(AN: I know Stardust doesn't have that ability, it was something I cooked up) Naruto said and summoned a man in purple armor and robe on the field. "And when he come to the field, Any monster stronger than him goes to the graveyard!" Kiba gasped as his monster got sucked down a hole that came out from under it. "Now Dark Magician, send this dog to the pound! Dark Magic Attack!."

Kiba activated his trap. "I activate Ring of Destruction, and I destroy your Dark Magician and make this duel a draw." Naruto then countered the trap. "I prevent your trap's ability with Stardust Dragon's other effect, by tributing him, I can negate your traps effect that destroys a monster."

Kiba's trap card then turned into stardust and Stardust Dragon disappeared. Dark Magician continued his attack, sending a dark magic wave and depleting Kiba's life points.

Naruto: 2300/Kiba: 0

Kiba's head drooped. "Dang it, I lost again. I better work on my strategies better." Naruto held out his hand. "Good duel and nice try at taking the leader position, but I won't give it up without a fight." Naruto said, shaking Kiba's hand in good sportsman ship.

-later-

The Puzzle Club, a place where the students hang out during the academy's off hours is also where students with talent perform.

'Those exams are torture. It's so good to come here to unwind.' thought Alexis Rhodes as she walked in.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the MC said. "it is my honor to introduce a new performer. He gave me a demo tape earlier and I can tell you right now he is hotter then a pistol. Presenting for the first time in the Puzzle Club. Naruto Uzumaki!" Alexis, having seen him at his entrance exam shot her head up at the announcement as the boy came on the stage with a guitar that has the same colors as his Stardust Dragon. the dragon's image was on it as well as Konoha's symbol.

"Thank you." said Naruto as the onlookers cheered for him. "A teacher of mine once told me that you must have a lot of talents under your belt so you can be a master of what you do. So I took up guitar as a hobby. The owner of this place just happened to be walking by and heard me practice. He felt he had to sign me up. To be frank I think he made a deal with that little guy on that box of Lucky Charms." the crowd laughed at that as the stage drummer made a rim shot. "Anyway I've been going over some songs and I found one that made me think of my village leader. I hope you like it." With that, the music started.

{Song Begins.}

Naruto: On a warm summer's evenin', on a train bound for nowhere

I met up with the gambler. We were both too tired to sleep.

So we took turns a-starin' out the window at the darkness.

When boredom overtook us, he began to speak.

He said, 'Son, I've made a life out of readin' people's faces.

Knowin' what the cards were by the way they held their eyes.

So if you don't mind my sayin', I can see you're out of aces,

For a taste of your whiskey, I'll give you some advice.'

So I handed him my bottle, and he drank down my last swallow.

Then he bummed a cigarette and asked me for a light.

And the night got deathly quiet, and his face lost all expression.

He said, 'If you're gonna play the game, boy, you gotta learn to play it right.

CHORUS: You've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em

Know when to walk away, know when to run.

You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table.

There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done.

Every gambler knows that the secret to survivin'

Is knowin' what to throw away and knowin' what to keep.

'Cause every hand's a winner and every hand's a loser

And the best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep.'

And when he finished speakin', he turned back toward the window,

Crushed out his cigarette and faded off to sleep.

And somewhere in the darkness, the gambler he broke even.

And in his final words I found an ace that I could keep.

CHORUSx2

{Song Ends}

A loud cheer came from the stands as Naruto finished the song.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he left the stage. Backstage he met up with Mike the owner.

"See what did I tell you?" said Mike. "You're a hit Naruto my man! Just think about it. If you keep this up you can make 100 hit records!"

"If I can get my own recording studio at my village." said Naruto. "You'll have to talk it over with my village leader. No way am I gonna travel to a place miles away. See you next week Mike."

"Yeah see you Naruto." said Mike as his new star left. "Jeez why does the talent that comes here have to be stubborn?" he grumbled to himself.

"By you a root beer Mr. Talented?" asked Alexis as Naruto passed by the juice bar.

"You're Alexis right? Jaden told me about you." said Naruto.

"And you must be the infamous Naruto. My dorm's next door to Sakura's and she wouldn't shut up about you." said Alexis.

"Reckon I have been the talk of the town." said Naruto as he took a seat.

"What town? This is an academy." said Alexis.

"Figure of speech." said Naruto as his drink came up.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Alexis.

"Don't know. I've been taught to do so much, I might start my own school." said Naruto making Alexis laugh.

"You're funny!" she said.

"In life there's many roads, to find one that's the best for you it's best to have a look at each one of them." said Naruto.

"Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" asked Alexis.

"I could work it in. Might have to make it a shared date but I'm sure it's workable." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I heard you can take more the 1 wife." said Alexis. "Well I have to go so I'll see you later.

"I well count the days till I see your angelic face again." said Naruto making Alexis blush as she left.

"Well now. Aren't you famous eh Naruto?" asked a familiar voice from behind. Naruto spun around to be face to face with Kabuto.

"Want are you doing here?" he growled out.

"Just a little recon work for Lord Orochimaru. He still wants to get his hands on Sasuke and those wonderful eyes of his." said Kabuto taking a seat.

"Well if you want him, you're gonna have to get through me!" declared Naruto fingering a kunai he had hidden.

"There's no need to make a scene here. I'm just here to tell you that we have Oto nins here in Duel Academy ready to strike. This game of Duel Monsters is quite fascinating and the master intends to figure out how to use it. That virus Hunter Pace planted, we gave it to him so we can learn how to make our own Duel Runners. I just came here to give to the heads up. The master wants to test himself against you in that magical suit of yours." said Kabuto.

"If he wants a challenge fine. I still owe him for forcing Jiji to sacrifice himself!" growled Naruto.

"You're welcome to try. Just be sure to keep an eye on Sasuke from now on. We could get him at any time." said Kabuto before he left. Once he was gone Naruto ducked under the table and wrote a note.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" he cried out in a whisper calling forth his best toad friend Gamakichi.

"Yo Naruto! Long time no see! How's it been?" the toad asked.

"Try to keep your voice down my friend. I'm supposed to be undercover. I need you to take this to Lady Tsunade ASAP." said Naruto handing him the note.

"Sure thing buddy. Once I'm done please be sure to call me when you can. I got a whole lot of gossip for you. It's a scream!" said Gamakichi.

"Deal." said Naruto.

"Alright see ya." said Gamakichi before he disappeared.

-Tsunade-

Tsunade was currently planning on how to get Naruto's inheritance and planning on to be rid of the current civilian council members and put up ones that do not hate Naruto and could do the job. 'I'm glad there are some that can do this.' Tsunade thought as she reviewed the resumes from many of the people she interviewed, many of them had no ill towards Naruto. As Tsunade was starting a letter to the Fire Daimyo, Gamakichi appeared on her desk. "Yo Tsunade, I got a message from Naruto." Gamakichi said, holding a folded piece of paper. Tsunade quickly opened it and grimaced, Orochimaru has ninja in Duel Academy and knows about Naruto's suit. "Damn it, this is getting dangerous. Kushina better get there soon." Tsunade said to herself. Gamakichi left after delivering the note.

-Ninja Ops-

"So you think we can do alright in the entrance exams in 2 days Shikamaru?" asked Choji as he and the newly arrived ninjas unrolled their sleeping bags since they haven't been sorted into dorms yet.

"We should. I'm just surprised that Naruto aced that duel. Who knows what else he's hiding from us. What a drag!" said Shikamaru as he unrolled Ino's sleeping bag after unrolling his.

"Well we should all be there for him. Naruto's reasons are his own so I'm sure he'll tell us when the time is right." said Neji taking care of his and Hinata's bags.

"A very logical response Neji." said Shino.

"You know, I think Naruto falls under the CRA. I know my sister Hana likes him. Maybe I can set them up together when we get back." said Kiba.

"YOSH! I promise I will not let Naruto down on this mission!" declared Lee. "If I can't do that I'll run 900 around Duel Academy! If I can't do that I'll punch the log 1000 times! If I can't do that I'll do 800 situps! If I can' do that-"

"WE GET THE POINT LEE!" the boys shouted at him.

"Lee being himself again?" asked Tenten as she, Hinata and Ino came into the room dressed in their nightgowns.

"Yep." said Choji.

"Ino where did you get that tattoo on your right arm?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hinata's got one as well." said Neji. The 2 girls in question looked at their arms and let out a loud "ACK!"

"I don't think they're tattoos, they might be magical birthmarks. I've seen a couple show up on Naruto's arm as well as Sakura's during that Duel." deduced Shino.

"Yeah that's right!" said Tenten.

"So does that mean they're connected somehow?" asked Kiba.

"Well let's not worry about it now. Thinking while being sleepy is too troublesome. We might figure this out tomorrow after the exams." said Shikamaru. The others nodded and went to sleep.

-Dreamscape-

"Huh? What are you guys doing in my dream?" asked Ino as she and the gang appeared in a well-known void.

"You got me." said Choji. The others looked confused as well.

"That's because I linked your dreamscapes together. That why I don't have to talk to all of you 1 at a time." said Helios as he appeared.

"Hey you're the guy Naruto told us about!" said Tenten.

"Ah I see you've been given the heads up on me. So you must know who the Sailor Scouts are." said Helios. The ninjas nodded. "Good so I can leave that out of my explaining." with that he made a movie theater appear.

"A dream movie?" asked Ino.

"With so many here it can me a bit of a hassle to help you travel. So I came up with this. The first movie you're about to see is Naruto's life from the day he was born. Some of this is classified info that you're not supposed be told from anyone in Konoha. But since I'm not from there that rule doesn't apply to me." said Helios before he started the movie.

"Troublesome adults! Just because of that fox inside him they treat him like dirt! That is not who Naruto is!" said Shikamaru.

"That is truly unacceptable!" said Shino.

"From time to time, my parents would let Naruto spend some time with us. And I would see a mob run around and my mom told me not to talk to them. Now I know why!" said Ino before she started to cry.

"For many years my father has been trying to let Naruto live with us, but the elders won't let him!" sobbed Hinata.

"I recall when Naruto would often hide in my family's weapons shop. My uncle would make him a set of throwing weapons to work with!" sobbed Tenten.

"Anyone who can match me in speed eating is alright in my book." said Choji.

"I often spend some of my nights wondering about that strange chakra system from Naruto's stomach when I faced him in the Chunin exams. I can sleep better now that I know." said Neji.

"Dogs and Foxes are kinfolk. Anyone who treats him bad will answer to us from now on!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"NARUTO IS TOO YOUTHFUL TO BE A MONSTER!" declared Lee. Helios chuckled and switched movies.

"This next reel is about Kyuubi's life and the reason she attacked Konoha in the first place. You'll also see her human form." he said starting it.

"Amaya's Kyuubi?" asked Ino when the movie ended.

"Demon Fox or not she was brainwashed by a troublesome member of Sasuke's clan who should be hunted down so I see her as a comrade. Who agrees?" asked Shikamaru. The others raised their hands. Helios switched movies again.

"Here is how Duel Monsters came to be. A history that started 5000 years ago." he said starting the 3rd movie.

"Wow! How come you didn't know about this Shikamaru? Your clan works with shadows." said Choji.

"We don't research THAT much. It would be too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Now Ino and Hinata, you 2 should pay attention. This last movie tell what you marks mean." said Helios starting the last reel.

"Signers?" asked Ino looking at her mark when the movie ended.

"Crimson Dragon?" asked Hinata looking at her mark as well.

"Yes. Now to aid you in this mission you'll all need AKAs as well. I figured out some things for the boys but I'm still racking my brain on the girls. If I figure something out I'll let you know." said Helios making items appear in the hands of Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee and Kiba.

"Rats!" said Ino.

"Now 1 last touch." said Helios walking over to Neji and Hinata. "You 2 have eyes that can raise a lot of questions so I'll fix it so they'll look normal while still letting you use your doujutsu." with that he waved his hand over their eyes. When he was done Neji had brown eyes while Hinata's was a beautiful shade of purple.

"Not bad." said Neji looking at a mirror.

"You think Naruto would like this look Ino?" asked Hinata looking at a mirror as well.

"Trust me Hinata that is a hot look for you!" said Ino.

"Your dream time is now over. I wish all of you good luck." said Helios before the gang was engulfed in a bright light.

Rose and Sara were in their dorm room once again after finishing up their chat with their elder sisters. The two girls were wearing Satin Bras that hugged their curves well. Rose's Bra was in blue and she wore a matching pair of Satin Cobalt Blue Briefs while Sara parched her red bra with a matching red Satin Thong thong. Currently the two girls were talking about recent events as well as about their sisters.

"You know something Rose?" Sara said.

"What Sara?" Rose asked.

"We came to duel academy and so did our sisters so we could grow as duelists like our elder sisters Reina and Rita. But do you think we're doing a bad job raising them?"

"Well given the fact that we've been teaching them to stand up to rich obelisk boys and rich obelisk girls who look down on our younger sisters just because they're not true Thompsons. It gets me so mad when people try to use our name as an excuse to raise their own status while putting down our sisters just because they're in Slifer Red."

"Well you have to remember we did teach them to adapt and grow and there is also the fact that we have a better relationship with them than the Truesdale siblings do."

Rose and Sara continued chatting about their sisters and how close they were as a family. Then they decided to change the subject.

"Have you noticed how things have gotten stranger since Naruto showed up Rose?"

"Aside from the robot armies, robot monsters, and the sailor scouts showing up, not to mention Eagle then I'd have to be brain dead not to notice all that."

"Exactly, I think there's more than just a random pattern of events. I think somebody is trying to eliminate both Eagle and the Sailor Scouts to try and take over the world."

"I understand where you're coming from and I think you might have a point but what can we do to help? We may be good duelists which is why were second year Obelisk Blues that earned the rank via skill and not because of our connections which by the way are very powerful."

"Considering that our father is in the international trade business, uses Japanese Steam and Diesel Locomotives in full Operation for his railway network and not to mention the fact that our dad's sister is married to Seto Kaiba's Right hand Man Roland and our Mom's sister is Pegasus' second in command. Then most of the Obelisks would say we could overthrow Alexis as the Queens of the Obelisk Blue Dorm if we wanted. Well most of the Jealous Female Obelisks."

"But our parents raised us right and taught us that money doesn't buy everything. Even with our connections to both Kaiba and to Pegasus we're still kind to all except those who bully others."

As Rose and Sara continued chatting they didn't notice that two chips were sitting on the table. It was only after they began glowing that the twins noticed.

"Rose did you bring two chips from the store earlier?" Sara asked. "If you did then I'm pretty sure you have a reason."

"If I did then I would've told you and why. But the fact that they're suddenly here must be tied to the events that have gone on lately." Rose thought as she reached for the blue chip, "If I didn't know better I think somebody is expecting us to find them. But who and why?"

"The chips have chosen you to be their partners." said Helios as he appeared. The girls screamed and put on their robes.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" asked Sara.

"You better answer before we put you on report!" said Rose.

"My name is Helios and I am the one who gave Eagle his powers." came the answer.

"HUH?" asked both girls. Helios chuckled and placed a DVD player on a table.

"First off let me tell you that Eagle and Naruto are 1 and the same. This first movie is all about his life. A hero born of tragic beginnings." He said before turning the player on. When the movie was over they were in tears.

"That's horrible!" Rose snapped, "When I get my hands on those idiot elders I'm gonna rip them to shreds!"

"If our dad was Hokage he'd have slaughtered them on the spot!" Sara yelled.

"I'm glad you feel that way. This next movie is the story on how the Sailor Scouts came to be." said Helios switching DVDs and turning the player on again.

"I never knew that Sakura's Roommate was one of the Sailor Scouts." Sara cheered.

"I didn't know that the Sailor Scouts were also attending Duel Academy." Rose giggled, "I bet our Sisters will be surprised to hear this."

"Now then when I gave Naruto his powers I knew he would need a team to back him up so I made those 2 chips you have in your hand and sent them out for they have minds of their own and they can tell if a person has the drive to do what's right.

"NANI?" asked the girls.

"The chips chose you to be their partners thus you have been selected to be Power Rangers." said Helios.

"This is a lot to take in but if you think we have what it takes then we accept." Rose said.

"We were hoping to make a difference in life now Rose and I have a chance to do it." Sara said.

Then I take it you take the job?" asked Helios.

"Yeah!" said the girls.

"Then here are your Cell Shift Morphers and Change Cell Chips." said Helios handing them the items. I will call you when Naruto needs help. Farewell." said Helios before he disappeared.

"Okay that was weird." Rose said, "That jug just vanished into thin air."

"Right well I know one things for sure," Sara spoke up, "We've got a lot of things to talk about with Serena when we see her."

Naruto was walking back to his dorm after telling Sheppard what he learned, deep in thought. As he entered his dorm room, Jaden spoke. "Yo Naruto, our new dorm master is here and wants to see you. She will be at the dorm master room." Jaden said. Naruto nodded and walked to the dorm master room. He knocked on the door and heard "Come in" Naruto entered the room and met a red haired woman in a Slifer Red blazer and red pants. Her eyes were a slightly different shade of blue than Naruto's. Naruto felt a familiar bond to her that he hardly remembers. The woman looked at Naruto, smiling. "Naruto, you look just like your father, only with whisker marks." She said, hugging Naruto. Naruto went wide eyed then hugged the woman back

"Hey mom. I missed you." Naruto said, hugging her tightly. The woman smiled and kissed Naurto's forehead. "Yep, I'm your mother. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and your father was Minato Namikaze. From what I heard from your new friend Helios, you have been doing better than in Konoha. I'm so proud of you." Kushina said. Naruto smiled. "Thanks mom, you'd be surprised what I faced recently and how I also beat it." Naruto said. Kushina nodded. "Yes, your hero persona is RPM Red and how you've been getting girls on you." Naruto slightly blushed, causing Kushina to laugh.

"It's good to have you here mom." Naruto hugged his mom again, and she hugged back. Naruto and Kushina broke their hug and decided to go to bed.

Negaverse HQ

"Is the new robot ready?" asked Jedite.

"Yes Master." said Venjix before the robot was raise from the robot that rose from the bot pit this time had an ax theme. It had axes in its hand which could come together to form a double edged axe. There was also a great axe on its back in a scabbard and there were numerous throwing axes

"Allow me to introduce Chop!"

"Good! After the Entrance Exams have it collect fear from the highest rooftops! That shall awaken my power bands at last! Launch the drones during that time!" said Jedite.

"As you wish." said Venjix.

Ninja Ops the day of the Exams.

"Hey guys, up and at them." said Naruto as he came in with the Scouts and was glomped by Hinata, Ino and Tenten who started crying.

"A friend of yours who has a horn on his head visited us in our dreams last night." said Shikamaru. Naruto rolled his eyes at that.

"Are we still friends?" he asked. Then Ninjas nodded. "Thanks guys." with that, he patted the trio on their backs to let them know it was alright till they let go.

."Wow! This place is impressive!" said Amy.

"Yeah good thing this place is big enough to fit all of us." said Naruto.

"Well with 3 bigwigs, it may as well be." a new voice said making everybody but Naruto tense.

"Everyone I have a surprise for you. After all my life I thought I was an orphan, Well it turns out I wasn't things played out to look that way thinks to Danzo. I would like all of you to meet my mother and the new head of the Red Dorm: Kushina Uzumaki!" he announced proudly as said girl appeared.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. I was married to the 4th Hokage after all." Kushina corrected making all the ninjas gasp.

"Naruto-kun, you're the son of the 4th Hokage?" asked Sakura.

"I just found out last night so I'm just as surprised as you are." said Naruto.

"It does make sense when you take off the whisker marks. No one figured it out. What a drag." said Shikamaru.

"But how?" asked Choji.

"Danzo tricked me into thinking Naruto was dead after Minato took him after he was born." said Kushina placing a hand on Amaya's shoulder to let her know she forgives her. "So I left to rebuild my home village." The ninjas cursed Danzo under their breaths after hearing that.

"Well she's here now, that all that matters. It's logical that we move forward." said Shino.

"You're right as always Shino." said Naruto before he introduced everyone to his mother.

"I must say Naruto you sure have your father's luck in meeting beautiful girls. All of them look like they can help you make me lots of grandchildren in the future." said Kushina making Naruto and the girls brush.

"MOM MUST YOU?" screamed Naruto.

"A mother's duty." said Kushina.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lady Kushina." said Sakura making Kushina look at her.

"I know your family; your dad's been competing with Minato for years to net me. And your mom has been trying to net Minato for that long as well. I did like your uncle on your father's side. He was a good friend." she said.

"I'm moving in with him once this mission is over till the wedding." said Sakura shaking.

"Good girl." said Kushina before turning to the other ninjas. "I recall your families as well. All of them were good friends. It's good to see that while the more things change, the more things stay the same." she stopped to look at Hinata and Neji. "Helios did a good job on making over those eyes, they're really pretty."

"Thank you Lady Kushina." said Neji while Hinata fainted.

"Something tells me I'd better work on that shyness a bit before we get to the exam hall. I'll see you all later." said Kushina picking up Hinata and leaving.

"You heard her guys. Get your decks and let's rev it up!" said Naruto making the ninjas get ready.

-Entrance Exams-

Many potential students for Duel Academy were getting ready to duel the school proctors, including team's 8, 10, and Gai. Chancellor Sheppard walked up to a mic and his voice was heard on the stereos. "I'd like to welcome all the potential students in entrance exams. I would also like to introduce a new member to the Duel Academy staff, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze as the Slifer Red dorm head." said girl walked up to the mic. "Thank you Chancellor Sheppard. This goes out to all who live in my dorm: A lot of people think of you as the lowest of the low, that you're a bunch of slackers. Well I'm going to bust my rear to make sure that stops here and now." she was stopped when she heard Dr. Crowler laughing so she punched him in the nose before she continued. "A lot of you have been complaining about the food but don't worry I'm a great cook!" a lot of the Red students cheered at that. "But make no mistake you cross the line and I'll punish you so hard you think you're in the Armed Forces!" the students shivered at that as Sheppard took the mic back. He gulped a bit before he spoke. "Uh thank you Kushina. Now without further ado: Let the duels begin!"

The duels began for everyone. The ninja teams passed their duels and were arranged send to different dorms. Hinata and Neji were in Obelisk Blue. Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru were in Ra Yellow. Kiba and Choji were in Slifer Red. Naruto, whom was watching their duels, smirked as his friends made it. Duel Academy just got more interesting.

Chop meanwhile was getting all of his Axes ready for battle. He was working on his throwing axes as well as his steel axes.

"Launch the Drones." Chop yelled and on cue the Drones began launching as they made their way towards duel academy.

-Ninja Ops-

"Man Naruto how did you get this lucky?" asked Kiba as he watched Kushina talk with the girls.

"Got me. I guess women are attracted to sob stories." said Naruto while petting Luna who was on his lap.

"I bet. Naruto could you see if you can find me a girl? I think you owe me since I suggested that there should be an animal care center for students pets." said Kiba.

"I thought you missed your sister. Why else you would ask me to send a toad to Tsunade to ask for her?" asked Naruto.

"Because my sister Hana has a crush on you and I thought this can be the excuse for her to come here." said Kiba making Naruto freeze up.

"Kiba why did you have to say that? I was liking that petting!" whined Luna.

"Kiba, a favor?" asked Artemis walking up with Akamaru chewing on his tail. "Can you get your dog off of me?" Kiba nodded and picked his partner up.

"What a drag. What else can happen today?" asked Shikamaru just as the alarms sounded. "Me and my big mouth."

"We got trouble at the roofs." said Sakura checking the computers.

"Looks like there's a strong robot this time. Not only that but there's a whole army of big mechas coming our way." said Amy.

"Leave them to me! You guys get that robot!" said Naruto running out.

"Agreed. Scouts you're with me. The rest of you keep watch." said Sakura.

Battlezone.

"Ah, I love the smell of fear in the morning." said Chop.

"Then you should switch to decaf!" said Sailor Earth as she and the Scouts appeared

"Ah. The Sailor Scouts. I was waiting for you!" said Chop

The Sailor Scouts charged towards Chop but he easily creamed them. The scouts tried their best to defend themselves and fired their strongest attacks at Chop but Chop easily dodged each attack.

DA Outskirts.

"Man that's a lot of Army toys!" said Eagle who was holding a toy red car.

"We can take them partner!" said Speedor from his holder on Eagle's belt.

"You bet!" said Eagle holding up the toy. "ENGINE CAST: SPEEDOR! ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!" With that he put Speedor in a slot that opened up.

"In my body and ready to go with a full tank of courage!" said Speedor.

"Let's Rev it up!" said Eagle tossing the toy in front of him. The toy then grew into a zord.

"Hop in!" called Speedor.

"Right!" said Eagle before going in the cockpit. Once inside he placed his Morpher in the steering wheel. "Ready to go!"

"Then let get rid of these pests at Mach Speed!" said Speedor.

"Right!" said Eagle feeling himself being strapped in before speeding towards the drones. Quickly he fired lasers at some of them taking them out.

"Nice one partner!" said Speedor.

"Just getting warmed up! said Eagle making his zord unfold its wings before taking to the sky. Once airborne 2 arms unfolded and was posed like eagle talons. "TALON ATTACK!" another squad was taken down.

"These guy are wimps compared to us!" said Speedor.

"Don't get cocky now. Let's finish this! BLAZING PIPE ATTACK!" the last squad was wiped out.

"Yeah! We did it!" said Speedor.

"They made us work for it." said Eagle before his comlink went off. "Yeah?"

"Eagle! The Sailor Scouts are getting hammered!" cried Kiba.

"SNAP! Hang tight! I'm on my way!" said Eagle speeding off.

-Battlezone-

"What just happened?" asked Jupiter when she and the Scouts came to.

"That robot attacked so fast, It didn't give us a chance to counter." said Mercury.

"Heads up team, it's Round 2!" said Sailor Earth as Chop came up to them. This time he was not alone.

"JEDITE?" screamed Sailors Moon, Mars and Mercury in unison.

"Long time no see Miss Moon." said Jedite.

"I thought we killed you a long time ago." said Serena.

"Not exactly. You see Beryl transported me back to the pole where she encased me in a crystal which made me sleep and see my worst nightmares. She intended for me to stay there forever. But a cosmic event freed me from it. I found a few artifacts that made me get the Negaverse back in order. An amazing computer system and the means to make new types of monsters. As well as a machine that takes the fear from humans for power. Once it is fully charged I can take over the Universe!" said Jedite

"I have bad news for you Jedite. I'm more powerful then I was back then!" said Serena getting up.

"Yes well another item I found was a mirror that can show me everything and everyone past and present. I used that to catch up on what I missed and I saw all the adventures you had since we last met. It also has a voice matcher so that's how I found out who you are. Another item I found is these 2 armbands I'm wearing." said Jedite as he showed them.

"Anything else?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Made myself some minions. That's all. Now since you killed Beryl for me I am grateful. But I am mad for all those times you made me look like a fool. So I asked myself 'How do I go about this?' and I answered myself 'kill her in a way she don't suffer too bad.' You're mine Sailor Moon. LION BEAST,SPIRIT UNLEASH!" At Jedite's command, his armbands glowed incasing him in black and gold lion style armor.

The scouts were shocked at Jedite's transformation and Jedite chuckled. "This is the power of the Lion Beast, now let's see how it compares to you. Chop attack the Scouts but Miss Moon is mine!"

The Sailor Scouts tried their best to fight Chop but the robot's armor was too strong for them. The Robot moved like lightning and kicked their asses brutally. For each attack the Scouts tried Chop unleashed an even more devastating attack till they were all heavily injured. They could feel most of their bones broken from that last attack.

Jedite pulled out a sword that looked like a lions tail. "Well Miss Moon, looks like you'll join your prince very soon." Jedite said and rose his sword to cut Sailor Moon's head off, but a rose dart hit Jedite's armored hand, forcing him to drop the sword away from Sailor Moon. The other scouts painfully turn to see Eagle in the tree. "Jedite, you harmed and even tried to kill my comrades. That is unforgivable and I will defeat you with all my strength." Eagle said, drawing his Street Saber.

Eagle raced forward as he prepaired to slice Jedite only to hit Jedite's sword. Jedite countered by striking with a vertical chop only to hit Eagle's Street Saber.

Jedite chuckled and the two clashed each other with their swords. 'Time to play dirty.' Jedite thought. "I call on the Spirit of the Lion." A transparent black and gold lion appeared and swung it's paw at Eagle, knocking the warrior back. Jedite laughed and stomped on Eagle's chest. "I see, you're not as strong as I thought. Too bad, I was beginning to have fun. I'll enjoy mounting your head next to Moon's"

"You shouldn't have said that." growled Eagle.

"And why's that?" asked Jedite.

"Because now you made me angry!" said Eagle as his aura flared up.

Jedite jumped into the air preparing to slice Eagle but Eagle's aura knocked him back. Eagle then channeled his Rasegan into the Nitro blaster before firing it right at Jedite. Jedite barely dodged the blast but ended up with his left leg broken.

"You haven't seen the last of me Eagle! I'll be back and when I do return you will PAY!" Jedite yelled before leaving.

"Shit!" Eagle swore, "He got away!"

"Eagle, next time you channel your chakra through me could you please let me know? That attack made me dizzy!" Speedor said dazed from inside the Nitro Blaster.

"Sorry partner." Eagle said sweat dropping.

Helios' lair.

Helios who was watching the whole thing saw Naruto's aura level drop.

'This is not good. He burned himself out and the robot is coming straight for him! Time for some backup!' he thought before calling Rose and Sara.

Battlezone.

Eagle was having a hard time with Chop as he was tougher than the previous foes. With his energy drained Eagle was having a hard time holding his own in battle. Eventually Chop had Eagle on the ropes.

"Any last words laddie before I finish you?" Chop sneered preparing to toss another axe at Eagle.

"Hold it right there!" Rose said as she and Sara appeared.

"Ladies I advise you get away while you can. This guy's brutal!" said Eagle.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." said Rose shocking Eagle.

"We can cover you while you rest up." said Sara.

"AW! Isn't that cute! What are you 2 gonna do, sweet talk me?" mocked Chop

"How's about we send you to the scrap heap?" asked Sara as she and Rose got out there Morphers and put in their Change Cell Chips.

"NANI?" asked Eagle.

"Ready sis?"

"Ready!"

"RPM: GET IN GEAR!" with that they turned into the Blue and Yellow RPM Rangers.

'I am so gonna chew Helios out for this.' thought Eagle.

"MORE RANGERS? THIS IS NUTS! GRINDERS ATTACK!" cried Chop calling some backup.

The Grinders once again attacked but this time Lion and Bear easily defeated them using each other's strengths and weaknesses to their advantage. Eagle was watching them as they easily defeated the grinders before going after Chop. Bear did a fantastic Tornado Kick wiping out numerous grinders while Lion did an excellent Drift wiping out the rest of the grinders. Chop then tossed throwing axes at Lion and Bear but the duo called their Nitro Blasters. The twins placed their respective engine cells into the blasters and used them to blow the grinders to bits. They then converted the blasters to into blade mode and began dueling with Chop as they sliced up his battle axes before slicing him.

"Ow that hurt!" cried Chop

"Let's do the team thing while we got him out of it." suggested Lion.

"You're so right!" said Eagle.

"ENGINE START: RPM RED!"

"ENGINE START: RPM BLUE!"

"ENGINE START: RPM YELLOW!"

"JUSTICE TURNBINES TO FULL POWER!" each Ranger did a tornado kick while an engine revving up was heard in the background. They then zoomed to their foe and slammed on their brakes making a loud "SKREE!"

"REVVED UP FOR ACTION: POWER RANGERS RPM!" Red, Yellow and Blue smoke bombs went off behind them.

"I'm not done yet! Grinders attack!" cried Chop calling more backup.

"TSK! Still hiding behind the grunts." said Lion.

"What a cyber-chicken!" said Bear.

"Let's gear up and finish this." said Eagle.

"RPM GEAR!" the trio summoned their main weapons.

"STREET SABER!"

"TURBO CANNON!"

"ZIP CHARGER!"

The trio once again faced the grinders but this time they made short work of them with their personal weapons. Soon only Chop was left standing.

"Uh. Can we talk about this?" asked Chop.

"Let's bring them together at Mach Speed!" said Eagle. Lion summoned her Turbo Cannon which Eagle combined with his street saber with Bear's Zip charger acting as the bullet.

"POLE POSITION: ROAD BLASTER!"

"What's that?" asked Chop

"Your end!" said Eagle putting in his Engine Cell. "ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

"I got a full tank of courage and I'm ready to roll!" said Speedor.

"Target locked!" said Lion.

"This is 1 of the fun parts of the job!" said Bear.

"You bet!" said Eagle. "READY FIRE!"

"I'M GONNA TEAR RIGHT THROUGH YOU!" declared Speedor as an image of him was shot out of the weapon at their foe.

"OW! MY BUILD PLAN DOESN'T COVER THIS!" screamed Chop as he was hit.

Negaverse HQ

"BEGIN THE DOWNLOAD!" declared Venjix sending his robot backup power.

Chop began rising from the ashes. He then began growing until he was 30 stories tall.

"I'm super powerful now!" Chop sneered, "I'll crush you like ants."

"This is new!" said Eagle.

"Looks like they come up with a Plan B." said Bear.

"What do we do now?" asked Lion.

"Haven't you girls did your homework?" asked Eagle taking out his Morpher before pressing some buttons making a case appear.

"Oh!" said Lion and Bear while Eagle opened the case to show the Engine Casts. Quickly they grabbed them.

"ENGINE CASTS!"

"SPEEDOR!"

"BUSON!"

"BEAR RV!"

"ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!" with that they placed their cell chips in the tiny cars.

"Ready to roll!" said Speedor.

"Let's get this show on the road!" said Buson.

"It's feels good to have a body!" said Bear RV.

"Then let's rev it up!" said Eagle before they threw their cars forward before they grew to zord size.

Eagle, Lion and Bear hopped into their respective zords. Speedor became the Arms and head, Bear RV became the torso as its wheels and chassis became a shield and Buson became the legs of the Megazord as it emerged.

"High Octane Megazord Tune Up!" Eagle, Lion, and Bear called out as the Megazord stood ready for battle.

"How many tricks do you have?" asked Chop

"Plenty." Bear said as the Megazord walked forward. Chop tossed axes at it but the High Octane Megazord raised its shield and blocked them.

"Let's end this!" said Eagle.

"Right! Saber Deployed!" said Lion pressing a button.

A sword emerged from the Buson's compartment as it was gripped by the arms of the Megazord.

"Alright team. The White Flag is out so it's time for the Final Lap! Shift to high speed!" Eagle said.

"Right!" Lion declared.

"Right!" Bear called as all three pulled the gears shifts all the way down

"PUNCH IT!" All three of them yelled as the Megazord zoomed forward "RPM FINAL GRAND PRIX!"

The Megazord Dashed forward as it struck down Chop with a mighty slash of its sword.

"I've been chopped!" Chop yelled before he fell back and exploded.

"RPM: CHECKERED FLAG!" declared the Rangers.

"Now what?" asked Bear.

"We get the Scouts and head back to base." said Eagle making the big mecha pick up the Scouts with great care before making it walk away.

-Ninja Op med bay-

Naruto was taking care of the injured Sailor Scouts, thanks to the use of clones, and helping them feel better as best as he could. "Naruto, you've done enough already, take a break." Sakura said in her bed. Naruto shook his head. "I can't do that Sakura-chan. It's my fault that I wasn't there in time to stop Jedite from hurting you all." Naruto said caressing Sakura's left cheek. The other scouts, save for Serena, were sleeping after Naruto eased the pain as best he could.

Sakura sighed and continued to make Naruto to take a break.

"Naruto-kun, could you sit next to me?" asked Serena. Naruto did just that.

"What's on your mind Bunny Ears?" he asked. At Serena's confused look he explained. "I recall seeing a cartoon that has a rabbit with its ears like the way you have those pigtails."

'He came up with a pet name for me like Darien did!' thought Serena tearing up till she felt Naruto dry her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Let's not have that. Your eyes are too beautiful for tears." he soothed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say I know how you feel. I often wish I was there with Darien then he wouldn't have died." said Serena.

"There was no way of knowing that attack will come out when it did." said Naruto.

"It's not only that, it reminded me of losing Nephrite." said Serena.

"I remember him from Darien's memories, wasn't that the bad guy your pal Molly fell in love with?" asked Naruto. Serena nodded.

"It took Molly a long time to get over that. Sometimes I can still hear her crying." she said. Naruto took out a picture of the 3rd Hokage.

"Is that the grandfather figure you told me about?" asked Serena. Naruto nodded.

"He was the first person who was ever kind to me. He died while fighting an old student of his who went bad. I can still remember going to his funeral. It was raining that day. After that I promised myself I would never lose anyone close to me ever again." he said. Serena wrapped her arms around him.

"Just don't try too hard. You don't have to go through it alone. I will always be with you no matter what. I promise. I know we haven't known each other long but I sense we can do a lot together." she said. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"You know, somehow I sense that as well." he said before they trapped each other's lips in a passionate kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

'Way to go Serena, I think you'll fit in just fine.' thought Sakura before she went to sleep as well.

-Dreamscape-

The scouts opened their eyes to see that they were all in each other's dreams. "Why do I have the feeling Helios wants us for something?" Serena asked. "I see you're starting to gain the mind of a detective princess." said Helios as he appeared in front of the scouts before going on. "It's time for you all to know everything Naruto and the other ninja's do." Helios said and then explained about the Crimson Dragon and Signers. "How is that related to us?" Amy asked. Helios pointed at Serena. "Serena is one of the signers, as is Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino."

Serena then raised her right arm and saw the birthmark. "So I'm one of these signers. But how will that help us defeat the Negaverse?" Helios smiled. "The power of the Crimson Dragon can wipe out the Negaverse once and for all, but I do not know how the signers summon it. It has been ages since the last summoning of the crimson dragon." Helios looked at a clock nearby. "We have enough time for me to show you Naruto's past." Helios waved his arm a showed the scouts the past of the blond boy that has been helping them lately. The girls were in tears, crying about the pain that Naruto has suffered. "I know it is not an easy thing to see."

"How could those jerks do that when he was younger?" Lita asked. Helios explained. "Amaya is really the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but she was forced to attack by a relative of Sasuke's." Helios then handed Serena a new Tiara. "Here, it's to replace your old one that you lost." Serena smiled. "Thanks." The tiara glowed and went inside Serena's moon crystal. Helios pulled out a memory stick and a box then gave them to Amy and Raye. "Inside is a program for an online bingo book of Rogue Ninja that you may encounter. The box is a replica of the fire room of your family's shrine that can come out and go back in the box, for moving reasons."

Amy and Raye smiled. "You're really generous Helios; I wish we could repay you somehow." Amy said. Helios smiled lightly. "Just defeat the Negaverse and we'll call it even."

-In Konoha-

Tsunade had received another message from Naruto, the scouts were going to be out of commission for a while unless she sent a medic nin. "Shizune, I have an assignment for you." Tsunade told Shizune. "I'm sending you and Hana to Duel Academy to heal some allies Naruto has gained and Sakura, seeing as they were injured by an attack. Hana will also be a vet for any pets at the Academy "Shizune nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama, I'll start packing." Shizune left the room and before the door closed, Anko barged in and Kurenai quickly followed.

"Tsunade-sama, I request that I go with Shizune to Duel Academy. Orochimaru and his troops are somewhere there and I would be a great resource to the mission." Anko said, while Kurenai also requested to go to Duel Academy to keep Anko in line and help the others. Tsunade thought for a moment. "Alright, but only because you know Orochimaru when he was still in Konoha and know some of his strategies and abilities. I will fill you in on the details of what has happened so far from Naruto's reports."

Negaverse HQ

"I'm back master." said M as she entered the throne room. "How did-" she stopped herself when she saw Jedite on a wheelchair with a cast on his leg.

"In case you want to know what happened to me I underestimated that ninja pest." said Jedite.

"How bad is it?" asked M.

"With this fast acting cast I have on I should be ready for action again in a couple of days." said Jedite.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help." said Camille.

"I did send you somewhere else. Now that I faced him I saw for myself what an amazing fighter he is. He fought with a great ferocity that I've never seen before! I know we're on opposing sides but I can approve of someone such as that. A fighter such as that in my way will make my conquest all the more fun!" said Jedite.

"I am happy you found such a challenge master." said M. "These cards are for you." Jedite smirked as he took the cards.

"Good work my friend. With these cards my deck is complete. Now all I need is a Duel Runner with a detachable Duel Disk as well as some Speed Spell cards and I'll be ready to use the power of the Shadow Games!" said Jedite before he started laughing.

-Ninja Op-Kitchen-

Naruto was making breakfast for the girls after he got up. 'I'm glad the girls accept me for who I am and not hate me for being a jinchuuriki, I really should thank Helios.' Naruto thought while making the girls favorite breakfasts. Naruto chuckled; despite him having a lot of ramen in his apartment he was pretty good at cooking and baking goods. "Don't forget the cinnamon sugar, Serena likes it." a young voice said. Naruto nodded. "Right, thanks...wait a minute." Naruto quickly turned to see a pink haired girl with similar pigtails to Serena. "Um, who are you?" Rini giggled. "Oh right, I'm Rini. I came from the future to see my parents fight Jedite and help them."

"Rini?" asked Naruto before he tapped into Darien's memories. "But how? I thought when Darien passed on you faded out."

"Well not really. You see Crystal Tokyo was a genjutsu over Konoha in the future. A hologram of Darien was made to complete the trick. The bad guys that became the Negamoon went through a brainwashing ring to fall for the ruse like the Scouts." said Rini as a familiar gray kitten landed on her head.

"Diana I take it?" asked Naruto. Rini nodded. "Okay, so who's your real dad?"

"I'm looking at him silly!" said Rini making Naruto faint. Rini giggled seeing her future father pass out. "Kawaii!" Kushina shouted as she quickly entered the kitchen and started cuddling the pink haired girl. "I can't believe I have a cute granddaughter." Kushina said. Rini hugged back. "Grandma, it's good to see you again, you look the same as ever." Kushina smiled and rubbed her future granddaughter's head. "That's so sweet of you to say, now let's get your father up so he can serve breakfast to the scouts." Rini nodded and the two proceeded to wake the unconscious blond.

-Chapter end-


	5. Monsters, Rangers, and Scouts Oh My!

"Okay Rini, stay behind us and wait for the signal word. We'll surprise the others when I say it." Naruto said, with Rini nodding. Naruto and Kushina carried the breakfast meals to the Ninja Ops Medical Bay, with Rini hiding behind the two. They made their way into to Med bay and greeted the awaking, yet still sleepy, Sailor Scouts.

"Morning girls, I made breakfast for you all." Naruto said. "To be more specific, I made your favorites." The girls smiled, Naruto was nice enough to make their favorite breakfasts.

"I also have a grand surprise for you all too." Naruto announced.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What is the surprise?" Naruto smirked. "Well, it's more for the other scouts. I believe your familiar to a miniature scout you know." Naruto said, Kushina side stepped as did Naruto.

"Tada" Rini said with Diana on her head and waved at the Scouts.

"Rini!" The girls, save for Sakura, shouted in surprise. Sakura was confused. "Um, can someone fill me in?" Sakura asked.

Rini spoke. "I'm Serena's child from the future, Sakura-kaa-chan." Serena spoke. "But I though you faded when Darien died." Rini shook her head.

"Nope, that was an illusion to make everyone think Darien was my father. Anyway, I came to tell you all that the Moon Kingdom was rebuilt with the power of the Crimson Dragon and I came to help out." Rini said and hugged Serena. Diana jumped off to cuddle her parents.

"My my, aren't we full of surprises." Pegasus said walking in. "Ah, Mr. Pegasus, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Pegasus smirked. "Oh, I came to give the remaining dragons to the final 4 signers. Namely to Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Serena." Serena blinked. "dragons?" Pegasus nodded. "Yes, there were five dragons that aided the Crimson Dragon." Sakura looked at the dragon she was given, Red Dragon Archfiend. "Well Ino did say that's how my temper gets." she said.  
Serena looked at the dragon she was given: Ancient Fairy Dragon. "It's beautiful." she said, admiring the art work of the card. Pegasus smirked. "Why of course, it's my best work. Naruto My boy, give these cards to Hinata and Ino if you will. Hinata's signer dragon is Blackwing Dragon and Ino's is Black Rose Dragon. There also speed spells and tuner monsters for them when their Duel Runners arrive." Pegasus said cheerfully. Naruto nodded and took the cards to give to Hinata and Ino.

Pegasus looked at the clock.

"Well, I have to be going now. My company won't run itself. Ta ta, for now." Pegasus quickly left. Naruto turned to the Scouts.

"I'll be at the training room for a bit if you need me." he said before he headed for the door when Raye's voice stopped him.

"Naruto, could you come here?"

"Sure Raye." said Naruto going to the Fire Scout's bed. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering, is the CRA true?" asked Raye.

"Sure it is." said Naruto getting out the law book of the Elemental Nations and showing Raye the page with the CRA on it. "Why did you ask?"

"Well since you have Darien's memories, you might recall the times he and I used to go out before we learned that Serena's the Moon Princess." said Raye blushing. Naruto blushed as well when those thoughts come to mind.

"Yeah. Those was some times. Although I know I wasn't a part of it, it felt like I was really there." he said.

"You think I can learn some of those skills you can do?" asked Raye.

"Well Helios did say your powers allow you somewhat to tap into your chakra so I say it's a pretty good bet." said Naruto.

"You know, Serena and I disagree a lot. I suppose I start it most of the time. I really care for her, it's just I know she can do better if she puts her mind to it." said Raye.

"Well I guess that's a part of your fiery spirit. I can tell you can be a good wife and mother. With those traits you'll defend your family no matter what." said Naruto.

"After what I saw at that last battle, I can only think of 1 man I want to start a family with." said Raye.

"Really? Who?" asked Naruto before turning to see the Fire Scout inches from his face.

"You Naruto. You have a fiery spirit yourself and from what I've seen in your past you always been that way. I don't care if I have to share you with others. Even with that Meatball Head." said Raye before pulling Naruto in for a passionate kiss.

Luna looked at Naruto and Raye, as did Serena. "Now what did you say about Raye? Oh yes. You said if Naruto wins over Raye you'll babysit the first kids they have together for a week. I hope you'll have Rini by then cause you're gonna need practice changing diapers!" "Me and my big mouth!" muttered Serena.

-In Konoha-

Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Hana were walking through the streets with packed bags. As they walked, they heard a voice asking them a question. "Excuse me, do you know where Naruto is? I haven't heard from him in a while." Ayame Ichiraku asked. Kurenai knew that Naruto often came here. "He's on a mission at a place called Duel Academy to protect the students there. Tsunade-sama gave us orders to go as back up to fight Orochimaru and any other threat to the school. So far from what I have been told, Naruto has saved the school from a few attacks." Kurenai said.

Ayame was surprised at what Naruto did. "May I come with you? I should be able to help out with the cooking and such." Shizune thought about it and nodded. "Sure, you may join. I'm pretty sure Naruto wouldn't object." Ayame quickly went home and packed her things. After all her things were packed, Ayame made her way to the gate where the others were waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ayame said. Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Hana nodded. The group of five had walked 15 yards out of Konoha before meeting a someone familiar to Shizune. "Your the one who appeared by Tsunade-sama after she talked about you. I believe your name was Helios." Shizune said. Helios nodded.

"Yes, I came to tell you all that I have made a warp portal to Duel Academy to save you ladies some time." Helios said as a portal appeared next to him. Anko smirked, Kurenai was suspicious, Hana just blinked, Ayame hoped this would take them to Naruto, and Shizune trusted Helios. "Let me show you he can be trusted." Shizune said as she walked through the warp portal before sticking her head back out.

"Come on, We shouldn't keep the others waiting." Shizune said as the others followed. After all the ladies passed through the portal, it closed and Helios left to finish his next task.

-Near Duel Academy-

Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Ayame just walked out the other end of the warp portal. "Wow, not only did we get to Duel Academy, but we got a free lesson on how to duel." Anko said with a smirk. Shizune nodded and picked up a box that wasn't too far from them. The box held five deck cases with labels on whose deck it was.

"Now lets head to the Ninja Op Center that's here." Shizune said and the group continued.

-Elsewhere-

Helios was working on the finishing touches of a robot. "Okay just have to connect two more wires and were good to go." Helios said to himself. He then pulled out a tool to finish the connections and closed the case of the robot. The robot was a metallic silver and purple with green lenses where his eyes are that glowed when activated. It's height was 5' 10" and had a orb on it's chest with a symbol on it.(Please note it looks like Iron man only silver and purple) "Now that were done, shall we go to the outer scouts house?" Helios asked and the robot nodded.

-At the outer scouts house-

Helios and the robot appeared in front of the house where the outer sailor scouts were staying at. Helios knocked on the door and the two waited for a few minutes. The door opened to reveal a dark green haired, fair skinned woman wearing a purple dress. She seemed to recognize Helios. "Oh Helios, what are you doing here?" the woman asked.

Helios cleared his throat. "Well Trista, I came here to tell you and the other Outer Scouts about what's happening with the other scouts. May we come in?" He asked. Trista nodded and led Helios and the robot in.

The three walked into the living room where there were three other girls younger than Trista. One had light blond hair wearing a tan brown suit looking like a guy, the other had aquamarine hair and wore a school girls uniform, the last girl wore light pink clothes and blue clothes. "Girls, Helios is here and he brought a robot friend." Trista said.

The robot waved and said. "Hello, I am JRVS(Pronounced Jarvis) and it is a pleasure to meet you all." The other girls nodded and introduced themselves. "I'm Michelle Kaiou, nice to meet you too." "Amara Ten'ou" "Nice to meat you JRVS, I'm Hotaru Tomoe." JRVS shook the hands of other girls. Trista then asked. "Okay Helios, what happened with the other scouts?" This caught the attention of the other three girls.

Helios nodded and got right down to business. "The Scouts are at Duel Academy, there they were fighting robots known as Grinders." Trista frowned. "Grinders? But they were only used by the Negaverse and they stopped using them long ago." Helios nodded. "Yes, but Jedite is back and he's collecting fear energy to get the Negaverse back in order as he said." Helios started.

Amara folded her arms. "But the inner scouts beat him before, how is now different?" She asked. Helios continued. "Jedite also found a special device that uses the fear energy he's collected to give him armor and control a lion spirit. With that, he was able to severely injure the other scouts and nearly kill Serena." Michelle and Hotaru gasped as Trista's and Amara's eyes widened.

"Oh my." "Why that low life." "Is she going to be alright?" "How is that possible?" The four said and asked. Helios sighed. "Yes she is alright, and to make matters worse, Darien died before he could make it to Duel Academy by a Bull Robot it was destroyed by the aid of a ninja whom was helping Darien, but the Robot did one last attack the left a fatal blow on Darien." This shocked the girls further.

Michelle was the first to speak. "Does Serena know?" Helios nodded. "Yes, and her heart was broken by the loss, but that same heart is being mended by the Ninja that was helping Darien." Hotaru then asked. "Did this ninja save the other girls from Jedite." Helios smiled. "Yes, and a while back, I gave him an ancient phone and he is progressing faster than I had expected. This ninja's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but he's also known as RPM Red or Eagle to his friends when using the power."

Trista nodded. "I see, and Naruto has been helping Serena and the others fight Jedite I presume." Helios nodded. "Yes, he is and Naruto managed to injure Jedite in a fight when the scouts were down after fighting Venjix's robot."

Hotaru blinked. "Venjix?" Helios and Trista nodded. "Yes, it was supposed to remain sealed, but Jedite must have found them."

Amara sighed. "Alright, lets got to Duel Academy to help the inner scouts. I would also like to see if this Uzumaki person is worth courting Serena" Michelle and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Helios smiled. "Alright, I have a warp ready to take you there. I assume you know how to play Duel Monsters." The four women nodded and took out their own decks. "Of course, it one of the hottest fads that even effected us." Helios smiled and asked Trista to speak alone with her. Trista nodded and they went to a different room.

"Yes Helios?" Trista was curious as to why Helios wanted to speak with her alone. Helios began. "The reason I brought JRVS is because he is a time robot, it was built to allow you to have some free time of your own but was never able to be finished, until now that is." Trista was surprised at this. "Who started making it?" Trista asked.

"Your father did, but he never seem to find the right power source for it. I was able to find it and finish his work." Helios explained. Trista felt happy. "Thank you Helios." She said, hugging the man. Helios chuckled. "It's no problem, now you should go to Duel Academy, I'll have JRVS take your place, but you will have to check up every now and then." Trista nodded and left to pack.

-Ninja Op-

Shizune, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, and Ayame made it to the ninja Op thanks to the help of Chancellor Sheppard. "Shizune-chan! It's great to see you here. We could really use your help." Naruto said. Shizune nodded. "Yes, I've heard. I'm glad we got here as quickly as possible with the help of your friend."

Naruto guessed it was Helios that helped them. "Let me show you to the Med bay of the Ninja Op." Naruto said, leading Shizune to the Med Bay.

-Med Bay-

The girls were still in bed, resting and Sakura was trying to heal herself with Medical jutsu, but she was too injured to make the proper hand signs and had to wait to for a Med nin to arrived from Konoha. Naruto came in with Shizune just as Sakura stopped trying. "Oh Shizune-san, I'm glad you made it here quickly." Sakura said.

Shizune nodded. "Yes, we had help getting here and I'm glad to see your getting well enough to try to heal yourself." Shizune did a scanning jutsu and turned to Naruto. "It looks like they had gotten a pretty bad beating. I can heal them, but I need a few herbs, luckily I saw they were growing around here. Naruto, here is the list of herbs I need. Can you go get them while I heal Sakura enough to help me heal everyone?" Shizune handed Naruto a list as Naruto nodded. Naruto went of to get the herbs.

-Duel Academy Forest-

"Thanks for letting me come with you Naruto." said Rini who was holding Naruto's hand as they entered the forest.

"I figured this be a good time for us to get to know each other. Besides, 2 pairs of eyes are better then one." said Naruto as they came across Ino who was planting some seeds.

"Hi Naruto. What brings you out here?" she asked.

"I just came out here to get some herbs. Come to think of it. Since your family does have a flower shop you could be of help. Want to come with?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." said Ino before she spotted Rini. "Who's this?"

"Silly me. You weren't at Ninja Ops when she appeared. You may want to sit down. This will make you jump out of your skin." said Naruto.

"Alright." said Ino taking a seat as Naruto filled her in. When he was done she screamed "FUTURE DAUGHTER?"

"Yep. I fainted when I found out." said Naruto.

"Man Naruto, of all the crazy things I've seen out of you this takes the cake!" said Ino before she went over to Rini to take a good look at her. "It does look like she has your cheeks though."

"Mom did say that was my cutest feature." said Rini making Naruto blush before he remembered something.

"Almost forgot." he said taking out the cards Pegasus made. "Mr. Pegasus said these cards are for you."

"Wow!" said Ino as she took the cards. "I've never seen anything like these!"

"That's Grandpa Max for you. When he makes a card, he goes all out." said Rini before she realized her slip up.

"Grandpa Max?" asked Naruto making the little girl gulp.

"He and Grandma Kushina are married in my time. Please don't say anything!" Rini pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't." said Naruto.

"Me too." said Ino.

'Mr. Pegasus was married once but she passed away. That led him to get that magic eye he used to have and come up with Duel Monsters from the start. Mom did lost dad when he sealed Amaya in me. Sometimes the best person to mend a broken heart is someone who knows exactly how the person feels. Besides Mr. Pegasus is rich. Having him for a stepdad will get me and the girls a pretty good nest egg.' thought Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you thinking about?" asked Ino.

"Well if what Rini said is true. I figure I should think of some way to hook them up." said Naruto.

"You sure?" asked Ino.

"Yep. My Mom's been broken hearted long enough." said Naruto before finding himself face to face with Ino.

"You're so sweet. I can see why forehead fell for you. I'll back you on it all the way. And after that maybe we can do some more projects together." she said before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

'This is so cool! I'm seeing Dad and Aunty Ino kiss for the first time!' thought Rini in glee.

"Well this is a surprise." said Ra as she appeared in human form making the 2 lovebirds break apart.

"Oh Hi Ra-chan what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"Well seeing as how Ino chose to be a part of your family I figured I could give her something that can give her an edge." said Ra.

"How so?" said Ino.

"Plants do need sunlight in order to live and since my powers work for the sun I been thinking on who to make a Sailor Scout for quite some time." said Ra.

"So you picked Ino right?" asked Naruto.

"Yep. So Ino would you like the job?" asked Ra.

"Me a Sailor Scout? You bet!" said Ino.

"Then first let's make your uniform." said Ra making an image of Ino in an outfit that's like Sailor Moon's. "I like the wings so let's start with that. Then let's make the skirt and collar a golden color. Then we'll make the bows sky blue. And last of all we'll add a tiara with the sun symbol for a jewel. What do you think?"

"I love it!" said Ino.

"Now for a jewel." said Ra making a topaz appear. "While Sailor Moon has the Silver Moon Crystal this will be its counterpart, the Golden Sun Topaz." a silver locket appeared.

"Let me guess. that's gonna hold it." said Naruto.

"Yep." said Ra putting the picture in the topaz before putting the topaz in the locket.

"That's quite a talent you got." said Naruto.

"1 last touch." said Ra placing her right index finger on Ino's forehead branding the Sun Symbol on it.

"That tickled!" giggled Ino.

"It is done. From now on Ino you will be known as Sailor Sun. To transform just say 'Sun Angel Power'. Well I best be going. My siblings need me to help with a project. Ta ta for now!" said Ra before she disappeared.

"Well this is a nice turn of events." said Naruto.

"Sure is. By the way Naruto why are you wearing your Duel Disk?" asked Ino.

"Well just in case a hotshot duelist wants to come out and challenge me. I have a hunch someone might tonight." said Naruto.

"And who's gonna challenge you way out here?" asked Ino before the group heard the sound of a violin playing.

"Whoever's making that music." said Naruto.

"It does make sense." said Ino before the group followed the tune while picking up herbs along the way. they soon came to a meadow and spotted 2 figures on a hill which turned on Darien's memories in Naruto's mind once again.

'Let's see. the person on left playing the violin has aquamarine hair and a swimmer's build and I smell paint which means she's also an artist so the has to be Sailor Neptune. The person on the right has sandy blond short hair and looks like a guy but smells like girl. Legs look well-toned so she must be a fast runner. That has to be Sailor Uranus. Those 2 are never apart.' he thought.

"Amara! Michelle!" called Rini.

"Hey there Peanut! Long time no see." said Amara.

"So what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"A horned friend of yours told us what happened so we came to help." said Michelle.

"That Helios sure does think of everything." said Ino.

"And the 2 of us challenge you to a duel. We can't allow just anyone to court our princess." said Amara.

"A handicap match huh? Alright I'm game." said Naruto.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ino.

"From the look on his eyes. I'd say he is." said Amara as she and Michelle put on their Duel Disks.

"Don't worry Ino I can take them." said Naruto.

"Pretty sure of yourself huh?" asked Amara.

"Always. As my roommate would say prepare to get your game on!" said Naruto.

"Duel" The three of them said as the Duel started.

Amara's LP: 4000/Michelle's LP:4000/Naruto's LP: 4000

Naruto, Amara, and Michelle drew their hands. Naruto held Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form, Absorb Queen-Fusion Jack, Hyper Synchron, Double Summon, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. "Ladies first" Naruto said

Michelle went first and drew from her deck. "That's sweet of you. I summon Aqua Dragoon in attack mode(ATK: 1700) and I place a card face down." Michelle said as she summoned a aquamarine dragon and a card appeared face down behind it. Amara went next. "I play Cost Down." Amara said, then discarded one card. "I then summon The Agent of Judgment-Saturn in attack mode.(ATK: 2400)" An angel in white and black robes appeared to the field.

Ino looked confused. "Hey, The Agent of judgment-Saturn is a level six card, how come she summoned it without a tribute?" Rini answered. "Amara used Cost Down, taking two levels off of the monsters in her hand for the turn." Naruto smirked and started his turn, drawing a trap card called Category 7 of Spades-Metal Trilobite. "Alright, I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form in attack mode(ATK: 1800) and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode(DEF: 1200)." Naruto summoned two monsters; one was a beetle like armored warrior while the other was a green and silver armored elf-like monster.

Naruto continued. "Next, Blade attacks Aqua Dragoon." Kamen Rider Blade charged at the aquamarine dragon with his signature sword in his hand and slashed, cutting the dragon in half. Michelle's life points dropped 100 points.

Amara's LP: 4000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 4000

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Naruto said, placing two cards face down. Michelle started her turn again. "I play the field spell, A Legendary Ocean." A large wave of water appeared, covering the ground with water and some ruins of an undersea castle appeared. "Next, I summon The Legendary Fisherman to the field in attack mode (ATK: 1850)." A man on a shark appeared on the field. Michelle smirked and said. "And with A Legendary Ocean, The Legendary Fisherman gets 200 more attack points." (The Legendary Fisherman ATK: 1850+200=2050) "Now I attack your Kamen Rider Blade with Legendary Fisherman."

The Fisherman threw his spear at Kamen Rider Blade and was about to hit when Naruto activated his trap. "I activate my trap. Category 7 of Spades-Metal Trilobite. This card allows to turn Kamen Rider Blade into living metal, defending him and my life points from your attack." A card appeared in Blade's hand and he swiped it on the side of his sword. "METAL" Blade then suddenly to shine like he was metal. The spear hit and bounced of of Blades body.

Michelle place a card face down and ended her turn. Amara went. "I place one card face down and The Agent of Judgment-Saturn attacks your Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form" Naruto smirked and activated his Quick play spell card on the field. "I activate Absorb Queen-Fusion Jack, this allows me to turn Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form to his more powerful Jack Form in attack mode. (ATK: 2400)" Blade then pulled out two cards and placed one of them on a black device on his left arm. "ABSORB QUEEN" Then a red rectangle appeared on top of the black device on Blades arm that had a gold spade on it. Then Blade swiped the other card on the device. "FUSION JACK"

Blade then started glowing a golden light and grew red and gold eagle wings on his back. Blade's sword also grew longer too. Amara smirked. "I guess we both loose our monsters" The Agent of Judgment-Saturn started attacking Blade in his new form. Blade's wings spread open and flew towards the fairy type monster. Blade made a slash and The Agent of Judgment-Saturn sent a ball of energy, resulting the destruction of both monsters.

Amara ended her turn by summoning an Amazoness Swords Woman on the field in attack mode. (ATK: 1500) and a card face down. Naruto then went next, drawing a Dark Magician. 'Maybe I can work this to my advantage.' "I summon Hyper Synchron to the field. (ATK: 1600)." a Blue Machine monster appeared to the field. "And I'm going to rev it up by tuning my Hyper Synchron to my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to synchro summon Stardust Dragon."

Hyper Synchron's chest opened and sent out four light green rings before disappearing. The rings flew towards the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, leaving an orange outline of the monster. In a pale green flash of light, the Stardust Dragon appeared. "Next I activate Stardust Dragon's ability to summon a Dark Magician to the field from my hand or deck in attack mode.(AN: Someone else's idea to add this ability to Stardust Dragon)" Naruto then played the Dark Magician he drew to the field. "And thanks to Hyper Synchron's ability to add 800 attack points to a Synchro Dragon that was summoned with the use of Hyper Synchron." (Stardust Dragon: 2500 + 800 = 3300)

Naruto then attacked "Since I can't attack the Legendary Fisherman yet, my Dark Magician attacks the Amazoness Swords Woman. Go Dark Magician, strike with Dark Magic Attack." The Dark Magician lifted his hand and sent a blast of Dark Magic, destroying the Amazoness Swords Woman.

Amara's LP: 3000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 4000

Naruto then said. "Next Stardust Dragon attacks Amara directly." Amara activated her face down card. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack. It cancels your attack phase." Naruto chuckled and ended his turn.

Michelle drew "I tribute my Legendary Fisherman to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus in attack mode.(ATK: 2600 + 200 due to field effect = 2800) And that's not all, With Daedalus's effect, I can send a Umi or Umi-treated card to the graveyard to send all other cards, besides Daedalus to the graveyard. Sorry for doing this Amara." Michelle sent her Legendary Ocean to the graveyard, and all cards on the field went with it. Naruto's field was completely barren after the destruction of his Stardust Dragon and Dark Magician. 'Crap, I'm open.' Naruto thought.

"Now Daedalus attacks you directly." Michelle said and the large dragon like Sea Serpent sent a large stream of water from it's mouth towards Naruto.

Amara's LP: 3000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 1400

"And I end my turn. Your turn Amara." Michelle said. Amara nodded. "Thank you Michelle, and don't worry I can bounce back from this." Amara drew and place two cards face down and ended her turn.

Naruto knew that he needed a miracle. "I draw." Naruto drew the Card of Sanctity "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity. This allows me to draw two cards after removing my entire hand and field from play, fortunately I have neither of both so I can draw two cards." Naruto drew two more cards and looked at them. One was a field spell called Sun Light City, the other is Kamen Rider BLACK RX. Naruto continued.

"I play the field spell, Sun Light City." a city appeared and the sun started shining brighter. "and then I summon Kamen Rider BLACK RX to the field in attack mode. (ATK: 2000) and with Sun Light City on the field, he gains more power by 1700 points if I spend 500 life points to do so."

Amara's LP: 3000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 900

Kamen Rider BLACK RX's ATK points went up by 1500 after Naruto paid the 500 life points. "Now RX attack's Amara directly with RX Kick." Naruto said and Kamen Rider BLACK RX jumped was about to kick Amara when she activated one of her face downs. "I activate the spell, Next Target. This force your attacking monster to attack another monster on the field, meaning Michelle's Daedalus." Naruto saw RX change direction and hit the sea serpent, blowing it up.

Amara's LP/Michelle's LP: 2500/Naruto's LP: 900

Naruto sighed. "Good thing RX keeps the power boost unless the field is gone." Naruto ended his turn and Michelle went next. She drew and placed a monster face down in defense mode, and one card. Amara when next. "I play a card face down." Amara had two face downs again and ended her turn. Naruto drew a monster reborn. 'Well this is odd luck.' Naruto thought.

Naruto played it. "I play my Monster Reborn and bring back my Stardust Dragon." Naruto said as a light appeared and Stardust Dragon was back on the field. "Next I use Stardust Dragon's abilities to bring fourth Dark Magician Girl to the field from my deck in attack mode." A blond haired girl wearing blue suit with a pink miniskirt appeared to the field. "And she gains 300 points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard." (ATK: 2000+300 = 2300)

"Now Dark Magician Girl attacks Michelle's face down monster." The Dark Magician Girl sent a pink and violet beam from her staff and destroyed the face down monster, turning out to be an Aqua Madoor. Naruto smirked and said. "Now RX attacks Michelle directly and Stardust Dragon attacks Amara directly." Both remaining monsters attacked their targets, draining their life points to zero.

Amara's LP: 0/Michelle's LP:0/Naruto's LP: 900

"I think that's a wrap." said Naruto.

"Yes you win." said Amara as she and Michelle each got on one knee.

"We acknowledge you as our male leader and vow to fight on your side." said Michelle.

"We vow to protect you down to the very fiber of our beings even if we must give up our lives to do so!" said Amara.

"You 2 don't have to go THAT far." said Naruto as he tilted their chins up making them blush.

"That's Naruto for you." said Ino.

"So are you 2 only into girls?" asked Naruto.

"Well we would like to go both ways but we haven't found the right guy yet." said Michelle.

"You don't say. How the 3 of us go out sometime?" asked Naruto making the girls' blushes go deeper.

"I guess it'll be alright." said Amara.

"I have no problem with it." said Michelle.

"Alright I'll let you know when I can fill you in. Oh Amara when we do go out try not to dress like a boy. I don't what people think I swing that way." said Naruto.

"I guess for you I'll remember it." said Amara as the group got back to work getting herbs.

-med bay-

After Naruto, Rini, Ino, Amara, and Michelle(The last two surprising the rest of the scouts.) returned with the herbs, the Scouts started moving around more now that they were healed.

"Lady Tsunade would be so proud of you 2." Naruto told Shizune and Sakura earning a blush from both med nins.

"I'm just glad it worked." said Shizune.

"As am I." said Trista who just came in with Hotaru shocking the Scouts again.

"Rini?" asked Hotaru getting a shock of her own.

"HOTARU!" squealed Rini running up to hug her best friend, who cried as she hug her back. After they broke apart Rini went to hug Trista.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Serena.

"Helios came to our place and told us what happened so we thought you could use some backup." said Amara.

"But how is Rini here? I thought-" started Hotaru who cut herself off so she wouldn't remind Serena what happened.

"Naruto's her real father." said Trista making everyone gap at her.

"You knew the future we was in was fake at certain parts did you?" asked Amy.

"Yes. It was a unique setup by the future Naruto. I was thrown for a loop when my future self told me as well." said Trista.

"A master of surprise just like his father." said Kushina.

"So how are you gonna explain all this new company?" asked Raye.

"In Rini's case I'll just say she is my daughter by adoption and she's being home schooled." said Kushina.

"That's a neat idea. That way she doesn't have to brainwash my parents and brother again." said Serena.

"For us I already had a talk with Sheppard. Amara's going to be in charge of the PE class, Michelle will teach art and swimming while I'll be in charge of sewing class and Hotaru is going to work at the nurse's office.." said Trista.

"Makes sense." said Naruto.

"I'll work there as well." said Shizune.

"Well it's late we should all turn in. Naruto since Rini is your future daughter You should let her stay at your room. You could use the practice." said Kushina.

"Mom I did 1000 D-Rank babysitting missions!" said Naruto.

"True. But none of those was your own flesh and blood." said Kushina. Naruto had to agree on that.

"Here Naruto." said Serena handing her boyfriend a sheet of paper. "I took care of Rini before so I made this to remind me what's the best way to deal with her because I know what a handful she is."

"Thanks so much Bunny-chan." said Naruto giving her a passionate kiss.

"Wow!" said Lita after she saw Serena's face when the kiss ended. "I've seen Darien kiss her before and he'd never leave Serena THIS dazed."

"It's true. Naruto can kiss way better then him. I should know." said Raye.

"I am so looking forward to my date now!" said Mina.

"So am I." said Lita.

"I'll take her back to our room. Night guys." said Sakura picking Serena up using her super strength and walking out.

Naruto's dorm.

"Hi guys I'm back." said Naruto as he came in with Rini in tow.

"Hey Naruto who's the new face?" asked Jaden.

"My little sister. Mom adopted her some time ago and she is putting her through a home school program. Jaden, Syrus, this is Rini." said Naruto.

"Aw she's cute!" said Syrus.

"Wow she looks like she is a duelist herself." said Jaden.

"Yep." said Rini taking out her deck.

"Well let's hope I can see you in action sometime. I'm sure you know how to get your game on!" said Jaden.

"Yeah. We'll see about that. Rini you go ahead to the bathroom and change into your pjs alright?" asked Naruto.

"Okay." said Rini walking off. Once she was in the bathroom Naruto turned to the boys.

"Alright you 2 listen up. I don't mind letting you watch her from time to time but know this: If anything happens to her I'll make your lives living nightmare. AND I'M NOT KIDDING!" he warned giving Jaden and Syrus his best glare.

"Chillax Naruto we'll do our best to help!" said Jaden.

"Y-yeah no need to worry!" said Syrus.

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk." said Naruto sounding cheerful again as Rini came back in the room ready for bed.

"Naruto could you sing me a lullaby?" asked Rini.

"I guess it'll be alright. Let me get Starduster." said Naruto as he picked up his guitar.

"You named your guitar?" asked Syrus.

"Why not? Willie Nelson named his guitar Trigger." said Naruto before he started to play.

-Lullaby start-

Naruto: Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
and what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
and rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

Who said that every wish would be heard  
and answered when wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.  
Look what it's done so far.  
What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing  
and what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic.

Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name.  
Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.  
The voice might be one and the same.  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it.  
It's something that I'm supposed to be.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

-Lullaby end-

"Dude that is 1 sweet voice you got there." said Jaden.

"Yeah you should get your own band." said Syrus as Naruto set Starduster down and watched Rini sleep.

"Could we talk later?" asked Naruto making them nod before they turned in.

'Hasn't been a week since I've known her and she already became close.' he thought before he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. My little Moonlight Cherub." he told her before he went to bed himself.

-Pegasus's mansion-

Pegasus was working on some new cards for the other scouts. 'These cards are going to be excellent.' Pegasus thought. He then heard a knock on the door and one of his employees opened the door. "Mister Pegasus, a miss Ishizu Ishtar is here to see you." The employee said. Pegasus put down his paint brush and pallet and said. "Very good, let her in."

The employee nodded and let in a beautiful, tanned skinned woman wearing white clothing and gold jewelry. "Hello Pegasus, I see you are working on some new cards." The woman said. Pegasus nodded. "Why yes Ishizu, and I assume your here to ask me about the progress of the finding the signers." The woman, Ishizu, replied. "Yes, I trust that the boy has gotten his rider cards."

Pegasus smiled his usual cheery smile. "Why of course. After you given me some of his hair, which I am still wondering how you got it, the cards were sent and arrived to him. In fact he's currently at duel academy right now." Ishizu smiled lightly. "That's good, and I have a feeling that you have found the other signers." Pegasus smirked and pulled out his PDA and showed it to Ishizu. "Why yes, you were correct that Naruto Uzumaki was a signer, though it perplexes me that the rest of the signers are girls. None the less, the other signer dragons were given."

Ishizu seemed glad about the news. "Excellent, then I must be off." 'And maybe eventually meet this boy in person.' Ishizu said/thought.

Negaverse HQ.

Jedite rolled into the lab on his wheelchair since his leg was still out of it.

"Welcome back Master." greeted Venjix.

"Is the new monster ready?" asked Jedite.

"It is. Allow me to present Blue Face." said Venjix.

"What is your command Master?" asked Blue Face.

"Take a few squads of Kelzaks and stir up some fear. The more power I have, the more chances I'll get in beating that whiskered pest!" said Jedite.

Blue Girls Bath House.

Alexis was currently in the bath house of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. She was taking a nice relaxing Soak in the water to relieve the stress form Recent events when Helios made an appearance.  
"You know if you stay in the water to long then your skin will prune." Helios said making Alexis scream.  
"Who the Hell are you?" Alexis shouted, "Explain yourself before I call the Disciplinary Action Squad on you."  
"Relax I'm a friend not a foe," Helios said,  
He then put on a Blindfold so he couldn't see Alexis' naked body. "That better?" Helios asked.  
"Slightly," Alexis spoke before asking, "So why did you want to see me in the first place?"  
"To inform you of a new threat on the Horizon," Helios said before presenting a DVD player, "This is a recording of the events that happened up to this point."  
Helios then played the movie showing Alexis everything that happened from the Shadow Games of 5000 years ago in Egypt to Rose and Sara teaming up with Naruto to defeat the latest Robot. Needless to say, after seeing that Alexis was stunned for a moment before composing herself.  
Alexis then saw how Naruto had been treated for most of his life by the Villagers of Konoha and needless to say she was getting red in the face and very pissed off.  
"THOSE MONSTERS!" Alexis yelled, "How dare they abuse that poor kid just because he's the container of a demon. I'LL BREAK THOSE BAKA'S FACES IN HALF!"

"I'm glad you feel that way." said Helios. "And the trouble?"

"This is worse than the Shadow Riders that went after the Sacred Beasts last year," Alexis said before the fire in her eyes lit up, "Somebody has to stop them."  
"Indeed which is why I'm giving you this," Helios said presenting a Morpher, It was to be worn on her wrist and had a Dolphin's fin on it for the disk, "This is the Morpher that will allow you to become the Blue Wind Ranger. To call on your powers say Ninja Storm Ranger Form."  
Alexis wanted to thank Helios but he disappeared in a cloud of steam.  
"Well that was weird," Alexis thought, "But I've got a job to do and I must do it."

Rose and Sara were walking through the forest reflecting on their first battle as Power Rangers.  
"I can't believe that we're actually Power Rangers now," Rose smiled, "Now we get to be like the Sailor Scouts and protect the world."  
"But if we want to fight alongside them we need to find them and their base." Sara pointed out as they continued walking unaware that they ran right into somebody.  
"OW watch where you're going you !" Rose said before realizing that She and Sara ran right into Serena  
"Oh my goodness Serena we're so sorry," Sara said as she and Rose helped Serena up.  
"You two should've watched where you were going," Serena stated.  
"Actually there's something we know about you Serena," Rose pointed out making sure that the trio was alone.  
"We know that you're Sailor Moon." Sara added in a quiet yet stern tone making Serena gasp.  
Serena was tempted to deny it but she had seen Rose and Sara as Lion and Bear respectively so she had to tell the truth.  
"Very well then," Serena sighed knowing she had to tell them, "Promise you won't tell anybody?"  
"We won't" Rose and Sara said as she explained everything that happened up to this point from getting her powers to meeting Mini Moon. She even explained about Recent Events.  
"So would you like to meet the rest of the team?" Serena asked.  
"We would but we don't know where they are." Rose pointed out.  
"I'll take you there but follow closely," Serena said.  
"Lead the way Serena." Sara said as Serena led Rose and Sara to the base.  
"This is it." Serena said, "Are you two ready?"  
"We're ready," Rose said, "I hope we can get back in time to look after Maria and Yukie."  
"I'm worried about leaving them alone." Sara said, "Hopefully we can get to them before anything happens."  
"No need to worry we'll be back before they notice you're gone," Serena said leading the sisters into Ninja Ops.

Ninja Op

"Hi guys!" said Serena as she and the new girls came in.

"Hey it's the new Rangers! said Kiba.

"Hi." said Sara. "I'm Sara and this is my sister Rose. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Any teammate of Naruto's is a teammate of ours. Kiba Inuzuka at your service!" came the reply.

"Name's Ino Yamanaka." the mindwalker said.

"I'm Shino." said the Bug user.

"Choji." said the big boned fellow.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, what a drag!" said the lazy genius.

"I'm Tenten." said the weapon master.

"Mine is Neji Hyuga. My cousin Hinata is out doing a favor for my Uncle so it'll be a while before you can meet her." said the brown eyed genius.

"YOSH! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU YOUTHFUL LADIES!" said the taijutsu expert.

"Uh thanks." said Sara creeped out by his eyebrows.

"I promise I will make sure you are always safe!" declared Lee. "If I can't do that I will run around Duel Academy 1000 times on my hands! If I can do that I will punch the log 900 times! If I can't do that-"

"WE GET THE POINT LEE!" screamed the ninjas in the room.

"That guy really needs to relax," Rose said

"Same here," Sara pointed out, "I understand his dedication but if he doesn't tone it down he'll end up burning himself out."

The twins then noticed the Sailor Scouts for the first time though they didn't realize who they were just yet.

"So who are you girls?" Rose asked and the Sailor Scouts then introduced themselves. Once the Introductions were complete Rose and Sara were in awe.

"I can't believe we're in the presence of the Sailor Scouts," Sara cheered, "This is so awesome."

"I know right," Rose said as she and Sara did an Oh my gosh chant over and over.

"Vega Omega! Can't a guy get some nap time after a hard night's work?" asked Naruto coming in the room. Serena and Raye quickly ran to him.

"I WON THE RIGHT TO SPEND THE DAY WITH HIM!" they shouted before they glared at each other.

"No I did!" Serena shouted pulling on Naruto's left arm.

"No way Meatball Head! I'm spending the day with him," Raye yelled pulling on Naruto's right arm before they continued pulling on him back and forth still yelling at each other.

'I am so not a tug of war rope!' thought Naruto quickly using the replacement jutsu.

"Nice one man!" said Kiba.

"I try." said Naruto.

"What did you switch with?" asked Neji

"A robot that tickles bickering girls." said a coy Naruto.

The Robot proceeded tickling Serena and Raye, making them laughl loudly

"Now you 2 promise to not argue around me?" asked Naruto.

"WE PROMISE!" said Raye laughing loudly.

"YEAH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" laughed Serena. Naruto pressed the off button.

"Very impressive Naruto," Artemis stated, "You managed to diffuse that situation in less than 10 seconds.

"Usually Artemis and I would have to hope for a miracle or get one of the other scouts to restore order," Luna praised, "But you saved us the trouble."

"That's nothing. Come check out what Mr. Kaiba and I've been working on." said Naruto before leading the girls to another room. Once there they saw 12 new Duel Runners. Each of the Duel Runners had a photo or picture of its matching rider and they all reflected the color and personality of their owners.

"The one that has your picture on it's yours. Each one has a transforming feature and some weapon systems in case we need them." said Naruto

The group was very impressed at how well the duel runners looked and how powerful they were. Amara was very excited as she was the resident Racer among the group and Michelle liked the aquatic art themed pattern on her duel runner.

"And these are your Speed Spell cards for Turbo Duels." said Naruto passing each girl a pack of cards.

"What about Rini?" Asked Rose.

"I brought mine from home." said Rini getting her ride out. It resembled a Skateboard but it had a life point counter and a cable where the duel disk could link up with the Skateboard. It was also color coded in Rini's respective colors.

"What's this?" asked Sara.

"It's a Duel Board. Mr. Kaiba makes them so kids can Turbo Duel without needing a driver's permit." said Naruto. "Although he's not gonna bust them out till next week so she's riding with her mother till then." Just then the alarms sounded.

"Monster attack on the beach!" said Sakura checking the computer.

"Looks like we got work to do." said Naruto getting out his Morpher while Rose and Sara do the same. "Ready girls?"

"Ready!" they said before all 3 opened the cell slots.

"CHANGE CELL SET!" the Morphers are then loaded.

"Wow they're totally in synch!" said Serena.

"RPM GET IN GEAR!" With that they transformed.

"Its so impressive," Serena said.

"Its so high tech," Amy gawked.

"They look so powerful," Raye commented

"They're ready to take on anybody," Lita noted

"I can't believe this is happening," Mina giggled.

"Not bad for rookies," Amara said.

"They look pretty tough," Michelle stated

"Are you girls done gawking?" asked Eagle.

"Oh yeah." said Serena as she and the girls got their items out.

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"SUN ANGEL POWER!"

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"And you think we did a neat trick." said Eagle after seeing the girls transform before they got on their runners.

"How do we change these?" asked Mercury.

"Easy as pie. The handlebars have power sensors. Just grip them while in costume and they do the rest." said Eagle before they grabbed on them.

The Duel Runners changed into combat mode as they all matched the color of their riders outfits. They even came with helmets to fit each of their rider's and the best part was that nobody had helmet hair.

"Neat don't you think?" asked Eagle. "Took a while for me and Mr. Kaiba to think of that."

The group all loved the bikes and they praised Eagle and Mr. Kaiba for thinking of doing that.

"Now let's got tear us a monster." said Eagle leading the team through a tunnel that led near the forest and to the open road.

Beach

"That right humans scream in fear for my master's power!" said Blue Face before being hit by lasers. "HUH?"

"Stop right there! Beaches are meant for people to be able to swim and tan and surf and make sand art and fall in love while taking walks under the moonlight not scaring so your days of fear surfing are over! I stand for Love, Truth and Justice, I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon demanded as the Sailor Scouts, Eagle, and Bear arrived.

'Why couldn't she wait till that monster's out of it?' thought Eagle.

"You Scouts are back in action? I thought you would be still out of it! And there's more of you? You keep coming back like roaches! KELZAKS ATTACK!" cried Blue Face.

"Let's show them what our new toys can do!" said Eagle before they raced to the Kelzaks on their Runners.

"FIRING LASERS!"

"What the?" asked Blue Face seeing the bikes blast the Kelzaks.

"Not bad." said Lion.

"There's more coming!" said Bear as more Kelzaks appeared.

"Let me get those." said Sailor Moon reaching for her new tiara.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon blasted the Kelzaks with ease as they turned into dust.

"You still got it." said Sailor Mars.

"You bet!" said Sailor Moon making a V sign.

"I want a turn!" said Sailor Earth see another squad appear.

"EARTH FLAMING STARBURST!" a Swarm of flames roasted another squad and turned them into ashes.

"Here's some more." said Eagle.

"I'll take this squad too. I want to show off." said Sailor Earth.

"EARTH TSUNAMI SPRAY!" A torrent of water washed up the next squad of Kelzaks turning them into puddles.

"Not done yet." said Lion pointing to a new squad.

"I'm just getting warmed up." said Sailor Earth.

"EARTH QUAKING STREAM!" rocks and cracks in the earth appeared causing the Kelzaks to fall in them as they were buried in avalanches of rock and stone.

"Still some more." said Bear.

"On it." said Sailor Earth.

"EARTH SKYFORCE WAVE!" a torrent of wind blades sliced up the Kelzaks finishing the squad off in the process.

"Not done yet." said Eagle as another squad came up.

"I still have 1 more trick." said Sailor Earth.

"EARTH LIGHTNING SLICE!" Lightning rained from the skies as it fried the Kelzaks before all of them were roasted to ashes.

"OK now I'm tapped out." panted Sailor Earth as a new squad appeared.

"My turn!" said Sailor Sun.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Kelzaks were burned from intense sunlight as they turned into embers before burning out.

"Let's have some fun of our own Rangers." said Eagle seeing a new squad come up.

"RIGHT!" said Lion and Bear.

"NITRO BLASTERS: ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

"Switch to sword and let's get them!" said Eagle before the Rangers slashed left and right. Soon some more Kelzaks went down.

The rest of the scouts preformed their signature attacks taking down the rest of the Kelzaks until only Blue Face was left.

"Good job gang. Now let's take down the main pain!" said Eagle.

On cue a metallic cage sappeared sealing the entire group of heroes trapping each of them in cages resistant to their attacks from the inside and from the outside.

Helios' lair

'I knew this was too easy.' thought Helios with a sweatdrop before placing a call to Alexis.

Ninja Ops

"They're in trouble!" said Kiba.

"What can we do?" asked Choji.

"As troublesome as it sounds right now, I advise we look into the items Helios gave us." said Shikamaru looking at his. Once he touched them information flooded his head. "IT'S ZEO TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER 5 RED!"

"Whoa!" said Choji watching his best friend transform. "How did you do that?"

"I just touched them and the info came into my head." said Zeo 5.

"Let's try ours next." said Neji.

"Sounds logical." said Shino before they tinkered with their items. Soon they got the info.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM! POWER OF THUNDER!"

"That is so youthful!" said Lee before checking out his item.

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM! GREEN SAMURAI POWER!"

"Wow!" said Choji seeing Lee transform. "Major cool!"

"Let me try." said Kiba checking his out.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! POWER OF AIR!"

"You look good in that." said Choji seeing Kiba transform.

"Thanks. Try yours." said Red Wind.

"Sure." said Choji before trying his out.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! POWER OF EARTH!"

"No fair!" whined Tenten seeing Choji transform.

"Wow!" said Choji looking at himself. "I've slimed down!"

"No time for looking let's go!" said Shikamaru before they rushed out.

Battlezone

"Now let's see how should I kill you?" asked Blue Face looking at his foes. "So many ways to pick and only 1 chance. How sad."

"What's even sadder is how you trap us like a chicken." said Eagle. "What's the matter can't face us in a fair fight?"

"I'm here to destroy you not banter with you," Blue Face snapped.

"I've seen chickens make better warriors than you," Eagle Mocked.

"THAT TEARS IT!" shouted Blue Face. "YOU'RE FIRST!"

Before Blue Face could eliminate Eagle some more rangers showed up. This time they were wearing ninja based ranger uniforms they blasted blue face forcing him back.

"GRRR! NOT MORE OF YOU!" shouted Blue Face blasting them back. "Any more?"

"Just me!" said Alexis appearing.

"Huh?" asked Bear and Lion.

"Miss You should get out of here while you can." said Eagle.

"Don't worry Naruto I got this." said Alexis shocking them.

"Helios did it again did he?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I'm thinking yes." sighed Eagle.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! POWER OF WATER!"

"Hey guys the Ninja Storm team is complete!" said Red Wind.

"Let's do the team thing while that monster's brain is numb." advised Crimson Thunder before they rushed to their Teammate.

"POWER OF AIR! RED WIND RANGER!"

"POWER OF EARTH! YELLOW WIND RANGER!"

"POWER OF WATER! BLUE WIND RANGER!

"POWER OF THUNDER! CRIMSON THUNDER RANGER!"

"POWER OF THUNDER! NAVY THUNDER RANGER!"

"POWER OF FIRE! GREEN SAMURAI RANGER!"

"DARK CLOUDS RAIN JUSTICE ON THE FACE OF EVIL! POWER RANGER NINJA STORM!"

"Short sweet and to the point while the bad guy's out of it." said Eagle. "Hope you Scouts are taking notes."

"I'LL TEACH YOU!" screamed Blue face sending some blasts.

"Let's go straight for the kill!" said Red Wind before the called their main weapons.

"HAWK BLASTER!"

"LION HAMMER!"

"SONIC FIN!"

"WEAPONS COMBINE! STORM STRIKER!"

"Uh oh." said Blue Face.

"FIRE!"

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Blue Face yelled before he exploded and as he did the trap holding the heroes vanished.

"Hey our trap's no more!" said Sailor Moon.

Negaverse HQ

"Blue Face is down," Jedite said, "Venjix do something."

"Unfortunately this isn't a robot so I can't do anything here," Venjix replied.

"Allow me sir," Zurgane said before pressing something on his P.A. M., "Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" A Giant Scroll flew down towards the remains of the monster before lightning zapped it causing Blue Face to grow.

"I'm back Kiddies!" Blue Face yelled.

"NOT AGAIN!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"You new guys rest with the Scouts. We'll take it from here." said Eagle before going to his Duel Runner to get what's in its trunk, which is the Engine Casts Case.

"This is 1 of the good parts of the job." said Bear.

"I'll say!" said Lion.

"Let's get to work!" said Eagle before all 3 took their Casts.

"ENGINE CASTS!"

"SPEEDOR!"

"BUSON!"

"BEAR RV!"

"ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

"Ready to go with a full tank of courage!" said Speedor.

"Let's ram that guy with pure force!" said Buson.

"Let's show some guts today!" said Bear RV.

"Then let's rev it up!" said Eagle before the Engines grew to zord size. The Rangers quickly got in their cockpits.

"Let's bring them together!" said Eagle before all 3 Ranger put their gear shifts to full.

Speedor became the Arms and head, Bear RV became the torso as its wheels and chassis became a shield and Buson became the legs of the Megazord as it emerged.

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD TUNE UP!" they declared.

"More tricks?" asked Blue Face.

"Last trick you'll ever see!" said Eagle.

Blue Face fired lasers at the Megazord which did some damage.

"This guy's tough but not tough enough," Bear called, "Shield activate."

Blue Face continued firing more lasers but the shield defleted them back at him doing damage.

"Let's end this." said Eagle.

"Saber away!" said Lion.

"Uh isn't this cutting things too much?" asked Blue Face.

"Alright team the White Flag is out so it's time for the final lap!" said Eagle.

"Right!" Lion and Bear called as all three of them shifted to full gear again.

"PUNCH IT!" All three of them yelled as the Megazord zoomed forward "RPM FINAL GRAND PRIX!"

The Megazord Dashed forward as it struck down Blue Face with a mighty slash of its sword.

"This isn't over," Blue Face groaned, "You may have beaten me but you'll never defeat the Negaverse!"

Blue Face exploded after saying that.

"RPM CHECKER FLAG!" declared the Rangers.

Ninja Ops

"How did you guys use your powers with that much skill?" asked Naruto.

"I just touched my gear. and the info came to me. Same with the others." said Shikamaru.

"Helios told me how to use mine." said Alexis.

Kiba smirked. "I guess your now no longer the only costumed male hero of the academy." "That might be true, but do you already have a manga about you?"

Everyone blinked until Naruto pulled out a manga that had a drawing of his armor on the cover. "Apparently, I just got a manga about my RPM form with my team and they're already popular worldwide." Kiba sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Serena. About that favor you said you'd do." said Rose.

"Uh sure." said Serena.

"Let's go then." said Sara before they led Serena out.

"Why do I get the feeling she's gonna be in a pickle?" asked Naruto.

"Well in any case Hinata should be coming back soon. How's about you wait for her?" asked Neji.

"Sure thing. said Naruto going out.

-Blue Dorm-

"Welcome home Hinata." said Naruto seeing her come up to the door.

"Hi Naruto. I'm sorry I've been absent for the last 2 days but father asked me if I can check up on some old friends he made while he was here. Lucky thing he talked Mr. Sheppard into getting me excused." said Hinata.

"I understand. Mr. Pegasus made these cards for you. Your Signer Dragon is in here as well." said Naruto handing her the cards.

"I don't know if I'm even worthy to be a Signer." said Hinata as she took the cards.

"Of course you are." piped up Rini as she popped out of the bush she was hiding in.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the dorm young lady?" asked Naruto picking the little girl up.

"But I wanted to see." whined Rini.

"Fine! Just keep quiet.." said Naruto.

"Naruto, who's this?" asked Hinata.

"A lot has happened since you was out." said Naruto before he filled her in.

"Future daughter?" asked Hinata after hearing the story.

"Threw me for a loop but I got used to it." said Naruto.

"I see. Do you really love me?" asked Hinata.

"I do. You have a heart so golden it feels like the sun rises every time you come into the room. You're like an angel. All you need is wings." said Naruto making Hinata glomp him.

"You made me so happy Naruto-kun. My love." she said before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

'Daddy's got Aunty Hinata with us. I wish I had a camera.' thought Rini.

"I think this girl may be the one we're looking for brother." a female voice said.

"She does have the heart for it." said a male voice making Naruto and Hinata break apart.

"Who's there?" asked Naruto before 2 figures appeared.

"Easy young ninja. You friend Ra may be in charge of the Sun in Egypt but in Greece that's my domain. I am Apollo and this here is my sister Selene. She's in charge of the moon." said the male making the trio bow before them.

"Forgive my rudeness Apollo-sama." said Naruto.

"No problem. You don't have to be formal around us." said Apollo.

"So what brings you here?" asked Hinata.

"Ever since the Sailor Scouts showed up we've been watching their adventures. We saw how powerful Sailor Moon is and we just found out there's a Sailor Sun. So we figured why not make a Scout that is a combo of the 2" said Selene.

"We've been looking for the one to have this power. We feel you are the best one." said Apollo.

"M-me?" squeaked Hinata.

"Yep. Now let's get to work." said Selene making an image of Hinata dressed as Sailor Moon appear. "I like the wing and boot scheme so let's work around that."

"Agreed sister. How about we make the bows a gold color? No one has done that yet." said Apollo.

"Good thinking. Now how about the collar and skirt?" asked Selene.

"Silver's a good color." said Apollo. His sister nodded before they placed their hands together to make a red ruby.

"This is the Crimson Eclipse Star." said Selene before they encased the gem in a brown locket.

"Oops we forgot the Tiara." said Apollo.

"Well for the gem on it let's have the Moon Symbol go in front of the Sun Symbol." said Selene. Apollo nodded and worked on that. Once done they put the image in the locket.

"From this day forward Hinata Hyuga, You shall also be known as Sailor Eclipse." said Apollo as he and she sister touched Hinata's forehead making the symbol appear on her forehead.

"That tickled!" giggled Hinata.

"To transform just Say Eclipse Angel Power." said Selene as she handed Hinata the locket.

"Thank you so much!" said Hinata bowing to them.

"You earned it young one. Farewell." said Apollo as he and his sister disappeared.

"Well I better be going to bed now. Good night Naruto-kun." said Hinata giving her just made official boyfriend 1 more kiss.

"And a good night to you Hinata-chan." said Naruto.

""Night Aunty Hina." chirped Rini.

"You take care of your father sweetie." said Hinata giving the little girl a kiss on her forehead.

"I will." said Rini as Naruto lifted her on his back before he walked off.

Hinata's dorm.

"I'm back Amy." said Hinata as she came in making her roommate look at her.

"Well you look like you have been on Cloud 9. Are you alright?" asked Amy.

"Naruto-kun and I are an official item now. My dream has come true!" said Hinata.

"Dreams always do if you believe hard enough." said Amy.

"Oh? So do you have a thing for him as well?" asked Hinata making her blush.

"You might say that." Amy admitted.

"I'm sure Sakura could give you some advice. You should talk to her." said Hinata.

"I guess it can't hurt." said Amy while Hinata changed into her nightgown.

"It'll be alright. You see." she said before she gave Amy a hug before they turned in for the night.

Negaverse HQ

"CURSES!" shouted Jedite before he pounded at the mirror after seeing the battle. Lucky it wasn't breakable.

"What's wrong master?" asked Camille as she came in the chamber.

"Uzumaki. That's what! He and his comrades destroyed Blue Face!" grumbled Jedite.

"I don't understand. I was sure we had them this time." said Camille.

"Not only that. But he has some new teammates. No matter. My leg will heal in 3 days. After that we'll get back on track. No matter who joins him 1 by 1 they'll meet their end." said Jedite.

"On a lighter note Master I have those Speed Spell cards you sent me for." said Camille.

"Good work my friend. Now all I need is a Duel Runner. Next attack go and get Seto Kaiba and his brother. With them I will make my forces mobile and our foes won't know what's been going on untill it's too late. With my weapon and the power of the Shadow Games at my command, the Universe will be in the palm of my hand!" said Jedite before he started laughing.

Over with Serena she was with Maria and Yukie as she was doing the last thing she expected. She was cleaning and powdering them and getting them into diapers for the night.

"What did I do to deserve this punishment?" Serena groaned.

"You did say you were doing our sisters a favor Serena," Maria pointed out.

"So you have to clean and change us," Yukie reminded.

Serena groaned and to make matters worse Yukie and Maria peed on her. They didn't stop till they emptied their bladders completely on her.

"Sorry Serena we had a lot to drink today," Yukie said.

"We apologize," Maria spoke up.

"GROOOOOOSSSSS!" Serena shouted as she was completely soaked in their pee.

"Well at least you're getting practice," Maria and Yukie said together as they decided not to tell Serena something that Rini told them earlier.

Flashback

"So Rini is there anything that you forgot to tell Serena?" Maria asked as she and Yukie were walking with Rini.

"Don't tell Serena this yet but when I was just an infant I used to pee on her all the time," Rini said, "Especially when she was changing me."

"Somehow that's very typical yet very funny," Yukie giggled, "So is there anything else?"

"Nope that's all I have to say for now."

Present

Maria and Yukie decided to keep that little secret to themselves for the time being as Serena cleaned and powdered them.

"There you go," Serena said warmly, "I don't know how your sisters manage to do that."

"Its quite easy once you get the hang of it," Maria pointed out, "You'll master that in no time."

"Just keep at it Serena," Yukie advised, "This is the first time somebody other than Rose and Sara changes us."

Serena couldn't help but feel for Maria and Yukie as she finished cleaning and powdering them. They already told her of their weak bladders and of the reasons that caused their conditions so Serena didn't laugh at all.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Rini were already visiting Professor Satyr, Head of the Ra Yellow Dorm.

"So you're saying that this little girl was homeschooled most of her life?" Professor Satyr asked.

"That's right," Naruto said introducing Rini, "And Rini's going to be a student here in Duel Academy."

"Welcome to Duel Academy Rini," Professor Satyr spoke, "I'm Professor Satyr, Headmaster of Ra Yellow. If you have any questions please ask me or any of your fellow students."

"I think I'm going to like it here," Rini said as she and Naruto chatted about how things would work out for them in the future.

Rose and Sara then walked and they were going starry eyed as they saw him.

"Naruto's even cuter in person," Rose giggled, "I want to hug him so much."

"Me too," Sara sighed dreamily, "He's so sexy."

The twins continued making comments about how attractive he was until Naruto heard them.

"Evening ladies," Naruto said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rose and Sara were about to ask Naruto out on a date but they then noticed Rini.  
"Hello Rini," Rose said, "So what are you doing here?"  
"I'm just getting things squared away with my father," Rini asked.  
"Wait a minute Naruto's your dad?" Sara asked stunned, "But Shouldn't you be younger?"  
"I'm his daughter and Serena's daughter from the future," Rini said explaining that happened in her life up to this point.  
"Well that explains a lot," Rose pointed out after the explanation. "And I bet Serena was screaming gross after you peed on her when you were a child in the future."

"That's right Aunt Rose and Aunt Sara," Rini said.

Rose and Sara were bummed out at first until Rini then mentioned the Clan Restoration Acts. At that point the two girls' frowns turned upside down.

"Alright we can date Naruto," Rose said.

"And if we're lucky maybe we can introduce our older sisters to him," Sara said.

"Looks like I've got a lot on my plate this time," Naruto said.


	6. A Ranger Bonanza

Sasuke was brooding at a bench near Duel Academy, as he was mad at Naruto for becoming stronger than him quickly. 'That power should be mine.' he thought. While Sasuke was brooding, he didn't notice that Sora walked up behind him. "Hello Sasuke." Sora shouted, surprising Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Sora. "Don't do that." Sora only giggled. "Dr. Crowler told me to find you, he wants you for some reason." Sasuke got up and left, leaving Sora. "Ooh, Some one's being a Mister Grumpy Pants again." Sasuke ignored her and continued onward.

-Crowler's Office-

'I'll show those slackers they aren't worth an Obelisk like Zane's time.' Crowler thought, remembering what happened earlier.

-flash back-

The staff and Zane Truesdale were in a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard. "So, despite all the mayhem that's been happening, we are looking at the graduation duels with Zane choosing his opponent. So Zane, who will be your opponent?" Chancellor Sheppard said. Zane closed his eyes. "There are two people that have a talent and skill in dueling beyond that I have seen. They are Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki."

"WHAT, this is preposterous. Why should Zane, an Obelisk Blue face two Slifer Slackers. I say he should duel someone more higher ranked like Sasuke Uchiha or Missy." Professor Crowler said. Kushina stood up and glared at Crowler from across the table. "I don't like what your implying Crowler, My son and Jaden can Duel at a level beyond Obelisk Blues." Everyone else agreed with Kushina. Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "True, unless they refuse to duel Zane, I'm allowing it. Unless Crowler has a better idea."

Crowler made a suggestion. "Why not have Missy and Sasuke duel Jaden and Naruto. If Missy and Sasuke win, then either Chazz or Sasuke face Zane instead of those two." Kushina was about to punch Crowler when Chancellor Sheppard said. "Very well. A tag team duel to see who duels Zane. Lets see who the winner is."

-Flash back end-

Crowler heard a knock on his door, thinking it was the two Obelisk Blues he called for. "Enter." Crowler said. Missy and Sasuke entered the room, causing Crowler to smirk. "Alright you two, the Graduation Duels are coming up and there will be a Tag team Match between you two and those two Slifer Slackers Jaden Yuki and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The winner of that tag duel will duel Zane Truesdale." Sasuke growled and Missy scoffed.

"Like those Slackers could beat us." Missy said. Sasuke didn't agree. "Don't underestimate that dobe Naruto, he has powerful cards in his possession, and if I heard right about this Jaden, he must also have powerful cards in his possession." Sasuke said. Crowler didn't care. "Listen, I'm giving you these rare and powerful cards to beat them. Then one or both of you will face Zane, and if you lose this duel it's detention for Both of you." The two nodded and Crowler gave them the cards he had.

-Slifer Dorm-

Amaya and Kushina were out front of the Slifer Dorm, playing with Rini. "So Kushina, how is it that your alive When I was released from you and attacked Konoha?" Amaya asked. Kushina sighed. "Before Naruto was born, I was three months in to the pregnancy when I found a temple known as the Temple of Selene. I went there to get a blessing and a priestess gave me a pair of earrings and told me to keep them on at all times. After you were released and resealed, I later found out the earrings saved my life."

Amaya nodded and said. "I see, the priestess must have had a vision of the future events." Kushina nodded. "Yes, the priestess confirmed it when I went back after hearing the lie of my son's death with his fathers death."

Helios appeared in front of the playing trio, with Rini squealing in happiness. "Helios." Rini said, hugging the horned man. Helios chuckled and hugged back. "Helios, why are you here?" Amaya asked.

I followed a chip here. Does one of you have it by any chance?" asked Helios. Amaya nodded and took it out. "That is one of the Change Cell Chips for Naruto's RPM team. For you to have found it means it chose you to take the mantle."

"I was wondering when I can join the action." said Amaya. Helios nodded and gave her a Morpher.

"From this day on you are RPM Gold." he said before turning to Rini.

"Helios I missed you so much!" she said.

"And I you little one. Would you like some upgrades?" asked Helios. Rini nodded making Helios make her bell appear from her locket before it turned into something that can be worn on her wrist. "This will allow to call for me like it always did." he then called for a new item. "And this will use my power to help you fight."

"That's the same one Mom had when we was fighting those circus rejects!" said Rini.

"Yes. Seeing as your mother now has something new I feel you should use it." said Helios.

(Cue Helios giving Rini the new contact device.)

"Thank you very much," Rini smiled accepting the gifts.

Negaverse HQ

"What we need is a way to eliminate those blasted Rangers once and for all," Venjix said, "Starting with that basted Eagle."

"Not to mention eliminating those blasted Sailor Scouts as well," Jedite added before sinister laughter was heard in the lair, "Okay whose doing that?"

Nobody in the lair said anything but the laughter continued. Shifter, Zurgane and even Camille were getting annoyed.

"And here we were about to show off our latest project," Shifter said as the laughter stopped. "The Iron Fist of Arkus."

"The what of what?" Scorpina asked.

"Zurgane," Shifter said gesturing to Zurgane who revealed a giant zord Sized Red Iron Fist with a ruby eye and gold lining.

"This is the Iron Fist of Arkus," Zurgane introduced, "With it we'll be able to control the world with this thing."

"No offense but how does a robot hand help us?" Scorpina asked.

"I must admit that Scorpina has a point," Camille said , "Unless somebody here knows something we don't."

"Fools the Iron Fist is more powerful than you think," Said the voice who made the sinister laughter, the voice revealed itself as a short bald sorcerer with weird markings on his face and eyes, "The Iron Fist will allow you to control an Army of Giant Robots known as the Arkeyans."

"The Arkeyans?" Jedite asked, "Who are they and who are you?"

"Permit me to introduce myself, I am Kaos," Kaos introduced, "And I'm here to use the Iron Fist."

"What can you possiblily do?" Zurgane said, "Only the master is capable of using the Iron Fist."

"Wait Zurgane," Jedite said, "This Kaos fellow might be able to help us."

"How do you figure?" Shifter asked as Jedite went to speak with Kaos.

"How do you feel about using the Iron Fist of Arkus to help us eliminate our enemies?" Jedite asked Kaos, "With it you can not only destroy our enemies but also take over your own world as well."

"I'm in but on one condition, the Iron Fist of Arkus stays with me at all times," Kaos said and before anybody could stop him he walked right into the fist.

"Well that was a big waste of time," Camille spoke.

"Wait for it," Venjix said as the fist began to work its magic.

The eye of the Iron Fist of Arkus opened and glowed as purple electricity appeared before forming a robot version of Kaos.

"Yes Fear it, Fear my Giant ROBOT HEAD!" Kaos yelled as he used it to summon up giant Red and gold robots as well as numerous other machine like monsters.

"What did the Iron Fist do?" Jedite asked.

"We found it buried in the ruins of a floating island so we restored it with the powers used to create it as well as added some new powers as well," Zurgane said.

"Excellent with this Iron Fist nobody will stand in our way ever again," Kaos bellowed before evil laughter could be heard in the Negaverse HQ.

Chancellor Sheppard's Office

"Hi there." said Kushina coming in the office.

"Oh hello Kushina. What can I do for you?" asked Sheppard

"Glad you asked. You see If I'm gonna whip these students into shape I'll need some help. Not much just a couple of aids." said Kushina.

"Now Kushina I'm already at the edge of the school budget as it is!" said Shep.

"I'll pay their wages. I'm rich enough." said Kushina.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to-" Sheppard started to say until Kushina showed him a 7 course meal she cooked.

"I could be giving you something like this every night this week if you say yes." she said.

"Well as long as you can pay their wages I don't see why not." said Sheppard.

"Thanks old man!" said a cheerful Kushina putting the plate on the desk before walking out.

"There goes my diet for a spell." said Sheppard.

With Naruto, Syrus and Jaden

"Dude! I still can't get over the fact that you're dating all 4 of the Thompson Sisters! You're one lucky guy you know that?" said Syrus.

"I don't get why you're dating when you should be brushing up on your dueling skills" said Jaden.

"Just wait till you 2 get girlfriends of your own." said Naruto as he finished putting on his outfit.

"Look I get that you're from a village that lets you marry a lot of girls since you're the last male of your family but don't you think you're rushing things?" asked Syrus.

"You think that's something, next week I have a date with Amy and Hinata." said Naruto.

"Dude how are you gonna make it to the pro league?" asked Jaden.

"You have so much to learn. Now you 2 got Rini covered right?" asked Naruto putting on his last touches.

"Yep." said Syrus.

"Now if there are any problems, I'll be at the Puzzle Club. If I so much as see 1 scratch on her I'll give you a black eye!" warned Naruto. The boys nodded.

"Lots of luck!" they said.

"Later." said Naruto going out.

Naruto then placed Speedor's soul chip into his morpher so they could chat for a moment. Speedor then appeared in Spirit form before Naruto.

"This is it Speedor," Naruto said, "I'm having my first big date with the four Thompson Sisters."

"From what I hear those four girls are very good duelists and they're also very beautiful," Speedor said, "This is going to be a night you won't forget."

"I know and because of the CRA I can probably marry all four of them if I wanted to."

"True but for now let us focus on the actual date itself."

Naruto and Speedor headed over to pick up the Thompson Sisters for the big date.

Rose and Sara's Dorm Room

Rose and Sara were in their dorm room getting ready for their big date with Naruto but they weren't alone. Their older sisters Reina and Rita had decided to pay a visit to check on them and to meet Naruto. Right now the four girls were all preparing for their big date.

"This is it, Naruto's going to love this moment," Rose said wearing a blue Porcelain Plunge Bra and matching blue Porcelain Shorts. "I'm so excited."

"I know how you feel Rose," Sara spoke wearing a yellow Porcelain Plunge bra and matching yellow Porcelain Thong, "We both had to use all the self control not to beg him to screw our brains out when we first met him. He's such a gentleman."

"Well I know one thing for sure, I'd love to make some sweet music with him," Reina sighed dreamily wearing a green Porcelain Plunge Bra and matching green Porcelain Thong, "He'd make a great father figure and he's great with children like Rini."

"Speaking of being great are you sure leaving Maria and Yukie with Raye was a good idea?" Rita questioned wearing a Black Porcelain Plunge Bra and matching black Porcelain Shorts, "I mean Maria and Yukie might like Raye since she sounds like somebody I can get along with but if we leave them with her and Serena's around then Raye's sure to start fighting."

"Relax Rita they'll be in good hands," Rose pointed out, "Serena's somewhere else tonight so what could possibly go wrong."

Rita nodded at Rose's response as the four sisters got dressed and headed out the door to see Naruto.

With Maria and Yukie in Raye's Room

Maria and Yukie were currently wearing nothing but White Porcelain Strapless Bras and laying the bed of Raye's Room. Mina and Raye had volunteered to allow them to spend the night with Raye while their older sisters were on their big date with Naruto. They were also preparing for their Promotion duels to move up to Ra Yellow.

"This is the best thing that's happening to us right now," Maria said laying back on the towel as Mina cleaned and powdered her, "Yukie and I are finally getting a chance to move up."

"You two should be very proud of yourselves," Mina said wearing an Orange Satine Bra and matching Orange Satine Thong, "You've busted your butts and earned this chance. You've beaten many Obelisk Blues and even stood up to some Obelisk Blue Girls who were picking on some of your fellow Slifers."

"Mina's right, this is a once in a life time chance," Raye added wearing a Red Satine Bra and a matching red Satine Brief, "You'll finally show everyone that Slifer Red is no joke and prove Kushina was right."

"Thank you for the kind words Raye," Yukie said modestly as Raye cleaned and powdered her, "We just feel glad that we're building our skills as duelists."

Yukie and Maria felt embarrassed as Mina and Raye continued to comment on how they could make it to Obelisk Blue if they wanted. They didn't notice but Yukie and Maria peed right on Raye and Mina's faces and all over them respectively.

"Ew gross," Mina said as the pee dripped on her face and bra, "I can't believe a Sailor Scout like me got peed on."

"Quiet Baka," Raye yelled, "We're not supposed to let them know we're sailor scouts."

"You just confirmed that that you twit."

"You said it first."

Raye and Mina continued arguing back and forth much to the stunned surprise of Maria and Yukie. The two Thompsons were a little stunned about knowing that two of their friends were Sailor Scouts and wondered if their sisters were super heroes as well.

Meanwhile over with Helios he was busy with business with Gaara about something important.

"So what you're saying is that me and my siblings are needed at a place called Duel Academy to stop an ancient Evil from taking over the universe and enslaving all that we know and love?" Gaara asked

"That's the blunt version of putting it but yes," Helios said, "This world needs your help."

"Even if we do accept which we do, there's still one problem," Gaara reminded, "Our ninja skills may not be enough to stand up to this enemy as you said."

"Again that is also correct which is why I have something to help you with that issue," Helios said presenting three Zeonizers, "These are the Zeonizers they will transform you and your siblings into Zeo rangers. You'll meet your teammates at Duel Academy."

Later on Naruto and the girls met outside the restaurant. The girls were all wearing their respective uniforms and Reina and Rita wore their old Obelisk Blue Uniforms once again.

"Are you girls ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready," Rita said, "I never thought I'd need this uniform again."

"Look on the bright side sis," Rose smiled, "At least you and Reina can blend in."

"And if anybody asks you can say that you're here to see Kushina about that offer she made you," Sara suggested, "That's one of the reasons why you showed up right?"

"That's one of the reasons but the main reason was to see you again," Reina added as the group went inside.

"Naruto!" Mike said as the teen and his party came in. "Oh a date huh?"

"Yep." said Naruto.

"OK. So what can I get you?" asked Mike.

"Platter 15 and 5 root beers please. Fizzy not flat." said Naruto.

"Platter 15 is he serious?" Rose asked.

"Apparently considering he's ordering that and our drinks," Sara spoke.

"I knew this Naruto was polite but I never knew he'd actually pay for our drinks," Rita said, "We can cover them ourselves. And he sounded like James Bond."

"Guess he wants to be a gentleman," Reina commented, "I don't blame him since he's already proven himself as it is."

Soon the platter arrived and the girls were all talking with Naruto about his life as a student.

"So what's it like being a student here at Duel Academy?" Rose asked.

"It's not very easy but the effort and education is worth it," Naruto spoke up.

"How are your friends doing?" Sara asked, "How is it that aside from, Kiba, Choji, Jaden and Syrus they're in Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue."

"I don't know but as for me I look at it this way," Naruto said, "The dorm does not make you who you are."

"For once we can agree on that," Rita smiled, "I think a friend of ours would agree on that as well."

"Who's the friend's name?" Naruto asked.

"Aryanna Yuki," Reina said, "Rita and I went to Duel Academy with Ary and she is a great duelist."

"Sounds like somebody I'd love to meet then," Naruto said as the group continued making small talk about how things were going for them at duel academy and what not.

"Hey Slacker!" a Male voice called. Naruto then felt 2 set of index fingers poking him.

"Something I can do for you gentlemen?" asked Naruto before turning to see a gang of men from Blue.

"Yeah we don't want Red trash like you dating our girls!" said the leader.

"Red trash? These girls can date whoever they please so it's not your call." Naruto shot back.

"Yeah we heard about you. You got the highest grades in your class and making us look like dead weights!" said the 2nd guy.

"Your words not mine." said Naruto.

"And you outdueled some of our boys." said the 3rd guy.

"Just lucky I guess." said Naruto.

"Yeah well once we teach you a lesson, we'll take you're best cards pipsqueak!" said the Leader.

"Excuse me?" asked Naruto.

"You heard him pipsqueak!" said the 2nd guy.

"My mother's the headmaster of Red so I'd watch my next course of action if I was you. Cause if you keep this up, What I'm gonna do next will be given 10 times worse from her." said Naruto.

"Not if we make you unable to talk pipsqueak!" said the 2nd guy. Naruto got up to his face.

"Call me that 1 more time!" he warned.

"Pip-OW!" the 2nd guy was now nursing his nose.

"GET HIM GUYS!" screamed the leader

'Why does this always have to end like this?"' Naruto thought reminding himself to only use taijutsu. "Table for 6 sirs?" he asked before pushing a table to the first 6 that went after him. "Please take a number and someone will be with you."

"GET HIM YOU BAKAS!" the leader screamed. A group circled around Naruto.

"Can we talk?" Naruto asked before they started punching him from all sides. "Guess not!" Naruto said before he got out of the circle unharmed.

"STOP CLOWNING AROUND AND GET HIM!" the leader screamed.

"Pardon me while I go for a spin." said Naruto before giving out 20 spin kicks to another group. "Question: Who has blindfold training? I have." With that he turned off the lights before taking care of the rest of the grunts. Once the lights came back on they was all knocked out.

"H-how?" Asked the leader.

"Guess you now have a reason to be weary of the dark." said Naruto.

"YOU BRAT I'LL CUT YOU UP!" screamed the leader before taking out a pocketknife and trying to stab Naruto. Who was dodging with no trouble.

"I hope Naruto is okay," Reina said worried, "That guy's got a pocketknife."

"And in every knife fight the person who bleeds the least wins," Rita said, "This could get dangerous."

"Relax Naruto's got this," Rose said, "This is where his skills come into play."

"Besides a rich thug against a trained martial artist like Naruto," Sara said, "Edge Martial Artist."

Reina and Rita were now relieved to hear that as they saw how Naruto was going to handle this.

"Having a weapon on school grounds?" asked Naruto before grabbing the knife hand squeezing it so he would drop it. "Once my Mom hears of this, you'll be lucky to get suspended!" With that Naruto knocked him out.

Negaverse HQ

"Kaos are you ready to attack?" Jedite asked.

"Bring them on," Kaos said from his Arkeyan Robot Form, "With this Iron Fist and the Machine Empire's Robot Army at my feet I'll be unstoppable."

Kaos then left through a portal leaving the rest of the group wondering about their choice.

"Master Venjix, are you sure it was a right move sending Kaos with the Iron Fist of Arkus," Shifter asked, "Zurgane and I didn't even test the fist yet and we didn't even explain about the other powers."

"That can be very dangerous and I say we should at least send a monster with him," Camille pointed out.

"Relax you two," Jedite spoke, "Venjix and I already discussed that and while we're a bit concerned we're also confident that the Iron Fist of Arkus will give Kaos the power to eliminate our enemies or at least wear them out so we can learn their weaknesses."

"And if that doesn't work we still have that other feature we put into the Iron Fist," Zurgane pointed out.

Back at the Blue Dorm for Girls Naruto was already taking Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara back to the dorm.

"Even with Naruto's mother as the new head of Slifer Red there are still those who look down on Slifers," Reina sighed, "I thought three years of defeating Rich, Snobby Obelisk Blue Boys and Girls would've driven home the point that money and wealth doesn't make you a good duelist."

"So did I," Rita spoke, "But apparently nothing has changed a bit and it all stems from one thing."  
"Crowler," Rose spoke up next, "Appraently Jaden's victory against him has thrown the so called social order of the Academy out the window."

"And with Naruto around its only getting worse," Sara spoke, "What's he going to do when the Obelisk Blue girls start coming after him or our Sisters next?"

"Ladies please," Naruto spoke up, "You've seen how well I've handled myself back there so I can easily take on some snobby Rich Obelisk Blue Girls in a fight."

"That's good to hear," Rose sighed relieved, "In a duel Maria and Yukie can handle themselves against rich snobs like the ones you defeated."

"But in a fight that's when we get worried," Reina pointed out.

"Like I said before I've got their backs," Naruto said, "I promise."

The sisters all smiled at that and they kissed Naruto gently letting him know that they believed him. They all said their good byes and then they parted ways for the time being. Later in the Thompson Sister's Dorm Room Reina and Rita were discussing what happened while Rose and Sara were in another Room. Reina and Rita were currently drying up in the living room while Rose and Sara were in the bathroom showering.

"Do you think that Naruto will be able to handle everything that's been happening lately," Reina asked as she was currently wearing only her Green Porcelain Plunge Bra and matching Green Porcelain Thong. "I mean he has a lot on his plate considering most of the Obelisk Blues hate his guts."

"Reina if Duel Academy taught us anything besides improving our dueling skills then, being prepared for anything was one of them," Rita said wearing her black Porcelain Plunge Bra and matching black Porcelain Shorts.

"Your sisters have a point," Helios said making his appearance causing Rita to get the can of pepper spray.

"Eat pepper spray pervert!" Rita yelled spraying Helios' eyes blinding him before hitting him with a frying pan being very careful not to hit his horn knocking him out. "Only Naruto gets to see us naked or in our underwear."

"Uh Rita I think you went over the top," Reina said seeing Helios out cold, "Do you think we could've reasoned with him?"

Helios then managed to wake up after about half an hour groaning.

"Ow that was quite painful," the Unicorn said, "I apologize for intruding on you but what I have to tell you is important. It involves Naruto and his past."

"His past?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yes his past," Helios said presenting the movie depticing Naruto's early life and the events of the nine tailed fox.

Reina and Rita watched closely and they felt very pissed off.

"I knew Naruto was skilled but I never knew he was a ninja," Reina said, "And to endure being chased around town by angry mobs just because they're too blind to see what happened. They should've been on the chopping block years ago."

"If I was in charge then I'd impale all of them like Vlad did," Rita growled before composing herself, "So is there anything else we need to know?"

"There's more to the story," Helios said showing Reina and Rita a movie about everything that happened lately up to this point. The Movie even included the conversation Helios had with Rose and Sara about being rangers.

"Well that explains all the monsters that have been running loose lately," Reina surmised, "So how do we help our sisters and their team save the world?"

"We become Power Rangers but where are we going to get the power we need?" Rita wondered about that then she got her answer as two change soul chips and two engine soul chips appeared along with two Morphers that were to be worn on each girl's left wrist.

"These are your partners," Helios said explaining about the chips, "The Black chip contains the soul of Gunpherd. The green chip contains the soul of Birca."

Reina and Rita accepted the chips of Birca and Gunpherd respectively as well as the shift charge Morphers and the change soul chips to activate their powers.

"Thank you Helios," Rita said, "I know we have to keep our identities as Rangers a secret but is there any way for them to know about us without breaking the rules."

"Rita the only way to do that is for them to become rangers or Sailor Scouts themselves," Reina pointed out as that gave Helios an idea.

"Perhaps there is a way that can happen but for now I'll leave you alone so you can chat with your sisters," Helios said. Reina and Rita thanked him for the information he gave before he disappeared.

Rose and Sara walked into the living room to chat with Reina and Rita now that they were done with their shower. Rose was wearing nothing but a blue Porcelain Bra and matching Blue Porcelain Shorts while Sara was wearing nothing but a yellow Porcelain Bra and matching Yellow Porcelain Thong.

"So how are you two settling in so far?" Rose asked sitting on the couch. "It must be so nice to be back at Duel Academy."

"Its great to be back at the academy and I can see Fonda put you two in the same dorm room that Reina and I resided in during our second and third year as Obelisk Blues," Rita spoke stretching her legs, "So how are things with you both?"

"Same old same old," Sara said laying on her stomach, "Rose and I are doing wonderful and Rose is dueling in the Main Arena against Missy tomorrow."

"A duel against Missy?" Reina asked, "What's going on what happened?"

"Apprantely Sara and I were talking about bringing in a construnction crew to the Slifer Red Dorm and they thought we were going get rid of it," Rose explained, "Apprarently we talked with Kushina about how if she's going to bust her ass to make sure all the rude comments abou the Slifer Reds stop then we need to upgrade both the dorm as well as the food."

"But then Missy over heard us and now she and some of her chronies started spreading rumors we're getting rid of the Reds but we're not," Sara added, "Kushina explained everything and gave Missy a severe detention for spreading lies but there's a catch."

"What's the catch?" Rita asked though she already guessed.

"Crowler opened his big mouth and wanted to make it sporting so he arranged that either Rose or I were to duel Missy," Rose growled, "I win Missy has to do what we say and by we, I mean all four of us and Kushina gets to hand Missy an appropriate punishment in addition to the detention but if Missy wins Crowler is putting her fate in his hands and knowing him he's going to give her a slap on the wrist and undo the detention. I chose to duel her since she insulted my Jurracs."

"Looks like you better win the duel and kick some ass," Reina said, "At least we get to give Missy a lesson in pain after this."

The girls all nodded as they continued chatting through the night. What they didn't know however was that Naruto had found two more engine casts on his way back to Ninja Ops.

The next day everyone was gathered at the Main Duel Arena to watch the big duel between Missy and Rose. Jaden and Company were also there but they weren't alone. This time they were joined by Aryanna Yuki, Jaden's older sister and Reyna Yuki, Jaden's twin sister.

Aryanna Yukie was around 5'9". She had a slender figure, brown, wavy, waist length hair and big brown eyes. She wore the girls Obelisk Blue uniform but had the blouse unbuttoned to reveal a Black, V-neck shirt revealing the tops of her gorgeous, firm, and natural breasts.

Reyna Yuki had brown hair highlighted a red streak, side bangs that go slightly past her waist and had red eyes. She looked very slim and had a skinny build making her look petite. She wore a red vest and a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with white denim shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees, knee length stockings, a black belt that slacked a little off her right hip, a black deck box with a red dragon on the cover, a pair of red shoulder-length fingerless gloves with silver knuckles, and a pair of red and black running shoes.

"This is going to be one sweet duel," Jaden cheered seeing the duel about to take place.

"Is dueling the only thing you think about Jaden?" Naruto asked.

"Yep he dreems of dueling when he's sleeping," Syrus spoke with a sigh.

"Look on the bright side Syrus," Aryanna spoke, "At least nobody can say Jaden's a slacker in dueling."

"But his grades in everything else need a bit of work," Reyna reminded causing Aryanna to nod at that comment, "But still at least he's going to be a candidate for the graduation match against Zane."

Down on the Dueling Field Missy and Rose were shuffling each other's decks for the match.

"Get ready cause your dinosaurs are about to be ancient history," Missy taunted.

"Just be ready for when you lose cause my sisters and I have a long list of chores ready and Kushina has her own punishment she'd like to add as well when this is over," Rose retorted as they both finished shuffling and stood at opposite ends of the field.

"Duel!" Both girls said as they activated their duel disks and prepared to duel.

_Rose LP: 4000/ Missy LP: 4000_

"I'll go first," Rose said, "I'll play foolish burial sending a card from my deck to the graveyard and I'll play Dark Room of Nightmare. Then I'll set another card face down and set a monster in defense mode."

Rose set a card from her deck to the graveyard as the others watched.

"Rose is getting one of her strategies ready," Bastion pointed out, "She's probably got Jurrac Herra in the graveyard and she probably has backfire prepared with one of her Jurracs."

"That's how Rose usually likes to open a duel," Rita pointed out, "Trust me I dueled her enough to know that."

"Perhaps she's got something different planned," Sara suggested.

"Is that best you can do how pathetic," Missy sneered drawing her sixth card, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card on the left."

A typhoon appeared destroying one of Rose's two face downs.

"There goes your backfire, I've seen you duel enough to know that you've set it and one of your Jurracs," Missy continued before an explosion damaged her life points.

_Rose LP 4000/ Missy 3000_

"What just happened?" Missy demanded.

"You fell right into my trap," Rose explained, "You thought I set Backfire and I knew you'd be tempted to destroy it so I set Kozaky's Self Destruct button. It deals 1000 points of damage to the player who destroys it. Oh and since you took damage from a card effect Dark Room of Nightmare Kicks in hitting you with 300 additional points of direct damage."

_Rose LP 4000/ Missy 2700_

"Good lord," Bastion said shocked, "Rose hasn't even attacked yet and she's already burned over a quarter of Missy's Life Points."

"Rose really wants to go all out this time," Rita said.

"She can't just rely on burn damage forever," Chazz said gruffly, "She needs to get her Jurracs out there."

"Why Chazz I'm glad to see that some time at North Academy has taught you well," Reyna said.

"Don't push your luck," the Black Coat Slifer retorted, "And after this I'm gonna have a word with Sasuke about Sora."

"Can we please save this till after the duel?" Serena begged.

Back on the Field Missy was stunned by the amount of burn damage she took but she was ready to retaliate.

"I'll set a monster of my own face down and I'll set a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Missy retorted setting her cards face down.

"She's not attacking?" Syrus asked.

"Rose has Missy thinking carefully about her next move," Alexis said, "If Missy Attacks she might trigger the effect of another Jurrac but now Missy's the one trying to beat Rose at her own game."

"From what I've seen of Rose's previous duels," Raye pointed out, "Rose is going to win this."

"I just hope we get to see that rare and powerful Jurrac that Naruto got for her," Mina pointed out.

"Careful you two," Amy said, "Rare cards don't always win duels."

"Amy's right," Lita said, "From what Jaden told us Chazz's brothers lost to a deck of monsters that had 500 attack points or less while they had a deck full of rare cards."

"They had no respect for all cards while Chazz's time at North Academy showed how much he learned," Amara pointed out.

"That's very true and now let us see how Rose counters this," Michelle said as Rose made her move.

"I just hope she's not thinking about attacking," Lita said, "That would be foolish of Rose to do now."

"I summon Jurrac Dino to the field in attack mode," A red, blue, and yellow Ceratosaurus, with fire on the soles of its feet appeared. (LV3/ATK 1700/DEF 800) "Now Attack Missy's Face down Monster."

"Is Rose nuts?" Syrus asked panicking.

"Rose knows what's she's doing," Reyna said before adding, "I hope."

Jurrac Dino destroyed the face down monster revealing a dark colored grasshopper.

"Thanks for the assistance Dino Dork, By destroying Howling Insect I can use it to special summon Pinch Hopper from my deck to the field." Missy mocked as said monster appeared on her side of the field. (LV4/ATK 1000/DEF 1200)

"Dino Dork? Nobody calls my twin sister Dino dork," Sara hissed ready to tear Missy limb from limb. Fortunately Amara and Michelle restrained her.

"Calm down Sara," Naruto advised, "Rose won't let Missy get away with that insult."

"You need to keep your cool Sara," Amara advised, "The best thing you can do right now is hope that Rose wins this duel."

"Amara's right," Serena pointed out, "Besides Rose has something planned. I know it."

"You do?" Raye asked with a raised eyebrow. Serena was about to say something else before Alexis intervened.

"Lets just get back to the duel," Alexis spoke, "I just want to see Rose kick Missy's ass."

"The ass kicking will continue because its still Rose's turn," Rita pointed out.

"I'll set two cards face down and I'll end my turn." Rose declared setting her face down card, "Well isn't this where you usually summon your pathetic Insect Princess bug brains."

"You'll pay for that insult with your life points," Missy retorted as she drew, "And I've just the cards to help make it happen. First I'll Play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two of them."

Missy drew three cards before discarding two of them.

"Sounds like Missy's getting ready to summon Insect Princess," Amy pointed out.

"From what Rose's sisters say about that its pathetic," Mina retorted. "Rose and her sisters can easily squash that thing."

Rose having heard the comments in the stands then made some wise cracks of her own at Missy, "If you plan to summon Insect Princess then you'll have to better than that."

"I do plan to do better and I have something even worse in store or you," Missy spoke, "Now I activate Shield Crush to destroy Pinch Hopper. And with Hopper Gone I can Special Summon Insect Princess."

Shield Crush did its job and destroyed Pinch Hopper allowing Insect Princess to Emerge. (LV6/ATK 1900/DE 1200)

"Next I Special Summon Doom Dozer by banishing Pinch Hopper and Flying Kamakiri 2 from my graveyard." Missy removed the two insects in question and placed them into her skirt pocket as a huge Red Centipede appeared (LV8/ATK 2,800/DEF 2,600)

"For somebody terribly obnoxious Missy's good," Yukie said, "I had trouble with her Insect deck."

"You and me both Yukie," Maria pointed out causing Sakura and Ino to look at them.

"You mean to say you both faced Missy's insect deck?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," Yukie spoke.

"Did you defeat her?" Ino questioned.

"Yes we did but it was close though," Maria pointed out, "Missy was tough but Yukie and I pulled through in our duels against her."

Back on the dueling field Rose was far from impressed.

"Is that the best you can do because I'm far from impressed," Rose yawned in annoyance.

"There's more, since I haven't normal summoned yet I'll summon Cross Swords Beetle in Attack Mode," Missy retorted as a giant Beetle appeared with pincers crossed like Swords. (LV4/ATK 1800/DEF 1200)

"Rose is in for it now," Rini said, "As long as another insect is on the field Cross Swords Beetle grants all Insect Monsters Missy Controls the power to do piercing damage."

"Now I activate my face down card, DNA Surgery allowing me to turn all monsters on the field to whatever type I chose and I choose Insect," Missy declared as all the monsters on the field turned into insects.

"Now I'll attack your Jurrac Dino with Doom Dozer," Doom Dozer charged forward and destroyed the Jurrac dealing damage to Rose's life points as well as making her discard a card. On cue a blast of flames then torched Missy damaging her life points

_Rose LP 2900/ Missy LP 1900_

"How did I lose 800 life points?" Missy questioned before seeing one of Rose's face down cards activate.

"That was backfire Missy and I'm sure you know what it does by now. And let's not forget Dark Room of Nightmare," Rose reminded.

"You're still going down, Insect Princess Attack the face down monster."

Insect Princess attacked the face down monster and it was revealed to be a Jurrac Stauriko. The Staurikosaurus roared before being destroyed but as it was a fire monster that set off backfire and Missy got another torrent of flames as they struck her disk.

_Rose LP 1800/ Missy 1100_

On cue two red eggs appeared on the field after Jurrac Stauriko's destruction. (LV1/ATK 0/DEF 0)x2

"Thanks for the Jurrac Tokens Missy and there's more good news for me since you destroyed a defense position Jurrac Monster Jurrac Herra returns from my graveyard in attack position," Rose retorted as a yellow and green striped Herrasaurus with twin cannons on its back roared at Missy before growing insect like features. (LV6/ATK 2300/DEF 1500)

"IT doesn't matter cause once I attack with Cross Sword Beetle this duel is over," Missy sneered as the monster in question charged towards one of the eggs

"We interrupt this attack with a trap card known as Negate Attack this stops your attack and ends your battle phase," Rose retorted as a barrier appeared and stopped your attack.

"I end my turn," the Insect Duelist said.

"Missy's not even trying to hide her move," Rita said, "All she has to do is attack one of Rose's Jurrac tokens and she's finished."

"Relax Rita knowing Rose she's going to turn this around," Reina said calming her younger twin sister.

While all that was going on a gold colored Chip appeared in from of Amaya.

"This must be my partner Engine Cell Chip!" she thought before quickly grabbing it before anyone saw it.

Back on the dueling field Rose was going over her hand before making her draw when she did though she was surprised to see what card she drew.

'It's the card Naruto got me this morning, Guess he really has my back after all." Rose thought before she made her move, "I tribute my two Jurrac Token to summon…."

"To summon a pathethic Jurrac?" Missy mocked before sneering, "face it you don't have a Jurrac that can save you now."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking," Rose retorted, "And the Monster I'm summoning is the strongest Jurrac created in Duel Monsters. Jurrac Titano."

"Jurrac What?" Everyone asked in unison as the two tokens merged to create a tornado of flames. From the flames emerged a massive red Tyranotitan with dark blue and purple colors and razor sharp claws. It also had the head of a dragon and on cue it gave a loud roar. (LV9/ATK 3000/DEF 2800) . The Jurrac then groaned as it gained insect like features thanks to the DNA Surgery Trap.

"I was wondering when she would put that card I gave her to use." said Naruto making everyone gape at him.

"You mean that's the card you gave her Naruto?" asked Hotaru.

"Yep. It was part of the punishment mom gave that mob that almost messed up the date I had with her and her sisters. Each 1 of those jerks had to give me the pick of any card I want from their decks. 1 of them had a Dino Deck and just like that, there it was." said Naruto.

"Have I told you how troublesome your luck can be at times Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not really." said Naruto.

"Has Naruto always been like that?" asked Amy.

"It's what makes him the most unpredictable fighter in our village. I should know." said Neji.

"Yeah, Neji and I both faced off against him. You would think you have him on the ropes, and just like that he can come up with something that can turn things around in his favor." said Kiba.

"Makes me wonder how he is in bed." said Ino. The girls blushed at that.

"So you have Jurrac Titano big deal he's still an insect now thanks to my trap card," Missy retorted, "Next turn this duel is over."

"Actually Missy this duel is ending now. I play Card of Demise drawing until I have five cards in my hand but I lose my entire hand on my fifth standby phase," Rose said drawing until she had five cards.

"Okay why is Rose drawing until she has five cards?" Syrus asked confused, "She's has enough fire power to end this now if possible."

"She does Syrus but she doesn't want to rush in just yet," Bastion stated, "Rose knows that Missy has Doom Dozer which if she leaves alone could destroy her Titano and her life points."

"She shouldn't waste this move," Chazz butted in, "She's got this won but what's she waiting for."

Back on the field Rose had gone over her hand and was ready to end this.

"First I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your DNA Surgery," Rose said as the typhoon did its job and destroyed DNA Surgery returning Jurrac Herra and Jurrac Titano to their original forms, "And Now I'll have Jurrac Titano attack Cross-Sword Beetle and end this."

Jurrac Titano took a deep breath and fired a torrent of flames from its mouth that roasted Cross-Sword Beetle and the rest of Missy's life points.

_Rose LP 1800/ Missy LP 0 _

"The Winner is Rose," Kushina announced as Rose did a victory pose.

"Alright Rose did it," Rini cheered, "I knew she'd win this duel."

"Was there any doubt about that?" Rita spoke up, "My sisters and I all knew Rose could do it."

"Yep so that means Missy's doing detention under orders of your mom Naruto," Serena giggled.

"I wonder what Kushina's going to make her do this time?" Amy asked.

"Knowing Kushina the punishment is probably going to fit the crime," Amara guessed.

"All I know is that we'd better work on our decks and our dueling skills as well," Michelle suggested, "There are stronger duelists out there so we had best be prepared."

The group all nodded as Rose ran up to Naruto and kissed him heavily.

"Thank you for the Jurrac Titano you got me Naruto," Rose gushed as she kept kissing him over and over. Her sisters also joined in the kissing fest and Naruto was blushing heavily.

'I'm one lucky guy,' Naruto thought to himself as the Thompson Sisters finished kissing him.

Meanwhile in another part of the World Molly and Melvin were chatting about recent events and about Serena.

"Molly are you alright?" asked Melvin.

"Just thinking about Serena." said Molly.

"You sure worry a lot about her these days." said Melvin.

"Can you blame me? Ever since she took to wearing lockets on her school uniforms she has been acting more distant. It's like she has some kind of major secret going on and only a select group she hangs with mostly knows about it. And now a new boyfriend! Sure she felt like she needed to move on after losing her old one but this quick? Once open a time we was joined at the hip and now I feel like a 3rd wheel!" said Molly before she started crying.

"It's alright Molly. I'm here." said Melvin.

"Perhaps I can help bring back the old days." said Helios as he appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Molly.

"My name is Helios. I am an ally to the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers." came the answer.

"Are you the reason there are Power Rangers? The company that makes the series could sue you for copyright infringement!" said Melvin.

"Yes but don't worry. I paid them for permission to use the gear they make." said Helios.

"Oh. Well that's alright then." said Melvin.

"So what brings you here?" asked Molly.

"To give you the answers you seek." said Helios starting the first movie. Once it was over.

"SERENA'S SAILOR MOON?" they both screamed.

"Yep. The reason she couldn't tell you was because of a code of honor all superheroes carry." said Helios.

"It all makes since now. I remember when there was a big black crystal in town. Serena seemed worried about it. She told me she wasn't but it was her duty to take care of it." sighed Molly.

"This next film will tell you about her boyfriend and catch you up to everything that happened up to now." said Helios before starting the next movie.

"How can that village ever think that he's a monster just because he carries one? That makes me sick!" said Molly once the movie was over.

"Yeah Naruto's way too cool and kind! Just the other day he saved me from some bullies and he said once he gets a plan together he'll start teaching me martial arts to defend myself!" said Melvin.

"I remember taking martial arts classes myself, but compared to his ninja training he could cream me." said Molly.

"So why are you showing us this?" asked Melvin.

"I would like to see if you would like to be Power Rangers." said Helios.

"Perhaps these might help you out," Helios said presenting Molly with a Zeonizer and Melvin with a Gosei Morpher, "Use them to become Power Rangers. Now I must go see about another candidate to be a ranger."

Helios disappeared leaving Melvin and Molly with the Morphers. Meanwhile Tenten was strolling about on the Island wondering if she'd see some combat soon.

"I wonder if I'm gonna see any action." Tenten said to herself when Helios appeared.

"You just may. It has come to my understanding there is 1 more spot in Naruto's Ranger team if you want it." he said.

"DO I?" screamed Tenten. Helios chuckled and made a Morpher and 2 chips appear.

"Your Engine is named is RPM Gold and her Partner Engine is named Falcor. Together the 2 of you make up The Power Rangers RPM Wings. I'll call you if you're needed." said Helios before disappearing.

Ninja Op.

'Wonder what those 2 new Engine Casts are for? Did Helios find their drivers?' thought Naruto

"Hey Naruto what's on your mind?" asked Serena coming over to him.

"New parts of the puzzle just came in not long ago, and I'm trying to see how they fit." said Naruto.

"Yeah well I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Raye and Mina." said Serena.

"What did they do?" asked Naruto. Serena filled him in. "Leave them to me. I got just the prank in mind that will teach them a lesson."

"So this is Duel Academy the Jedite wants smashed." Kaos said to himself as he appeared on the beach. "Why not? ARISE MY COGS AND SMASH!" Robots appeared and ran to the campus.

"Now what?" asked Naruto as the alarms sounded.

"What's going on?" asked Serena while Naruto checked the computer.

"New nasty's that's what. And the Ninja Storm team are downtown helping Mom shop with Sakura, Hinata and Ino." said Naruto.

"Let me take the girls I got now. We can take them." said Serena.

"I don't know, these guys look tough to me." said Naruto.

"PLEASE?" asked Serena giving him the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Oh Alright!" said Naruto making Serena glomp him before she ran out.

"Hey Naruto. What's going on?" asked Rose as she and Sara came in with the cats.

"Serena's going after a new set of bad guys with her team." said Naruto.

"And you're not going?" asked Sara.

"She wanted to prove she and the girls can do it." said Naruto.

"And you let her?" asked Rose.

"She gave me the Puppy Dog Pout!" said Naruto.

"OH!" the sisters both said.

"So what now?" asked Rose.

"We wait." said Naruto typing at the computer making the big screen come on.

"Those are the Cogs from Zeo!" said Sara.

"Yep. Now knowing the girls, they should come up and do the whole Love & Justice routine right about now." said Naruto. Sure enough, Sailor Moon appeared with the Scouts making 1 of her speeches.

"She should've waited till they were out of it." said Sara before they saw the battle start.

"Those Cogs are not even feeling their attacks!" said Rose.

"They must be coated for this." said Naruto.

"Looks like they're 4 Scouts short." said Sara.

"Mom took Rini, Sakura, Ino and Hinata to get some stuff down town. As well as the Ninja Storm team." said Naruto.

"Looks like they need help right now!" said Rose seeing the Scouts get beaten.

"When this is over I'm taking you girls out for ninja training." said Naruto.

"Rose and I could use the training," Sara said, "With more skills we can fight better and won't have to rely on just basic martial arts given to us by the Ranger Power."

"We can even learn to pull better pranks on rich snobs," Rose giggled before turning serious, "But for now we must fight."

"Alright, Ready?" asked Naruto getting out his Morpher.

"READY!" said the girls doing the same.

"CHANGE CELL SET!" with that the Morphers were loaded.

"Good luck you 3." said Luna.

"RPM: GET IN GEAR!" with that the trio transformed and rushed out.

"Well now. The famous Sailor Scouts are beaten with ease." said Zurgane as he appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I am Zurgane, 1 of Master Jedite's commanders. He gave me the honor of finishing you," came the answer before he drew his swords.

"Don't we feel special." said Sailor Mars.

"Now to end you!" said Zurgane raising his swords to strike only to have 2 rose darts sting them off his hands. "WHO DARES?"

"We do!" said Eagle as he, Lion and Bear appeared.

"HA! It's gonna take more than the 3 of you to beat me and all these Cogs!" said Zurgane.

"Would we do?" asked Rita as she and Reina appeared.

"Uh Ladies while we would like any kind of help I think this is a bit much for you." said Eagle.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." said Reina shocking them.

"We can't have you and our little sisters taking all the fun." said Rita making them more shocked.

'Something tells me this explains the 2 new Engine Casts.' thought Eagle with a sweatdrop.

"Ready sis?" asked Reina.

"Ready!" said Rita before they put on their Morphers.

"MORE OF YOU?" screamed Zurgane.

"CHANGE CELL SET!" both Morphers was now loaded.

"Helios is so gonna get it when I see him next!" muttered Eagle.

"RPM: GET IN GEAR!" Both girls transformed.

"Let's call the Green one Orca and the Black one Wolf." said Lion.

"Good thinking!" said Bear.

"The bad guys are out of it for a spell so why don't we do the roll call?" asked Orca.

"Looks like as good a time as any." said Eagle before they leaped back.

"ENGINE START! RPM RED!"

"ENGINE START! RPM BLUE!"

"ENGINE START! RPM YELLOW!"

"ENGINE START! RPM GREEN!"

"ENGINE START! RPM BLACK!"

"JUSTICE TURBINES TO FULL POWER!" Zurgane watched as each one did a tornado kick to the sound of an engine revving up before they zoomed before him while stopping with a "SKREE!"

"REV UP FOR ACTION! POWER RANGERS RPM!" on cue smoke bombs in their colors went off.

"Attack," Zurgane yelled as the Cogs attacked.

"Let's send these junk heaps back to the smelter," Wolf suggested.

"I'm game for that plan," Orca giggled.

"Can we please focus here?" Bear questioned.

"Let's just take out the trash," Lion suggested as the team charged in and beat down the cogs.

Eagle, Lion, and Bear found the Cogs to be on the same level as the grinders and took them down with some effort and help from their signature weapons.

Orca and Wolf were getting into the action as well and they easily took down some Cogs but more showed up.

"Orca let's take a page from our teammates and call our weapons," Wolf suggested, "Follow my lead."

"Lead the way Wolf," Orca said defeating another set of Cogs before joining her sister.

"RPM GEAR!" Both rangers called as each of them had a weapon appear before them.

"I got a Turbo Axe," Orca said, examining her weapon, "Weird since I'm used to attacking from a distance."

"I'm used to attacking in close yet I got a Rocket Blaster," Wolf commented, "Perhaps we can work with this somehow."

Orca nodded as she and Wolf used their new weapons to blast the cogs. They fought back to back using one another's strengths and covering each other's weaknesses before clearing out the Cogs.

"So you beat the cogs but there's still more where those came from," Zurgane said and on cue more cogs appeared and surrounded the group.

"Orca, Wolf, Combine your weapons," Eagle shouted.

"Time to put in in a tailspin and combine weapons," Orca and Wolf said as they combined weapons, "POLE POSITION: Turbo Plasma Launcher!"

"Now that's a blaster," Lion said.

"Cogs attack," Zurgane yelled as the Cogs charged towards the two rangers.

"Engine Soul Chip Activate," Wolf declared putting a black chip into the blaster, "Fire."

"I won't miss the target," Gunpherd's voice said as Wolf and Orca fired at the Cogs, destroying them and damaging Zurgane heavily.

"You may have beaten me now but Kaos will finish you," Zurgane said before vanishing.

"Chaos?" Serena asked, "How can chaos finish us if it doesn't have a form?"

"He means me little girl," A booming voice bellowed causing everyone to turn and see a giant Robot wielding an iron fist with a red jewel in the knuckle of the fist, "I am Kaos and I'm AWESOME!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"SATURN CUTTING STRIKE!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The signature attacks all struck Kaos head on creating a big explosion.

"We got him," Sailor Moon cheered.

"Look again," Sailor Mars pointed out as the cloud faded to reveal a completely unharmed Kaos.

"Fools did you really think that would stop me so easily?" Kaos bellowed, "I am KAOS."

"He took everything the Scouts threw and he's still not down," Orca groaned.

"We need the Engine Casts," Eagle said getting out the casts only for Kaos to swipe them, "Hey give those back at once."

"Foolish ant without your precious casts you'll never defeat me. Now it's time to end this, Fist of Arkus incinerate these fools."

"We still got 1 more play!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Zeo 5 appear.

"And where have you been?" asked Eagle.

"Cloud watching." said Zeo 5.

"I should have known. Well how can you help us fight something big like that?" asked Eagle.

"With this gift from our horned friend." said Zeo 5. "I NEED RED BATTLEZORD POWER NOW!"

The Red Battlezord was basically a standalone humanoid Zord with a star-shaped cockpit. It had massive pistons for repetitive punching attacks, with blasters around its fists for long-range strikes. Zeo 5 hopped into the cockpit as some of the heroes made comments about the zord.

"At last a Zord that can stand up to that giant Robot," Sailor Moon said.

"This thug's in for it now," Sailor Venus retorted.

"This is gonna be good," Bear grinned.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kaos bellowed, "Fist of Arkus shield me from this fool."

"Eat this punk, Red Battlezord lets do this," Zeo 5 commanded.

The Red Battlezord mimicked all of Zeo 5's moves as it fought in the same manner that its pilot did in human form.

"That thing fights like a ninja," Sailor Mercury gasped.

"Considering its pilot is a ninja I'm not surprised," Sailor Uranus spoke.

"As long as he stays focused on the battle then he should prevail," Sailor Neptune added.

"Let's finish this troublesome foe, fire," Zeo 5 commanded as the Red Battlezord fired its blasters at Kaos damaging him heavily.

"Alright he's finished," Sailor Jupiter cheered.

"Look again," Sailor Mars pointed as they saw that Kaos was still standing.

"You may have defeated me for now but this is not over," Kaos said before firing a blast which damaged the Red Battlezord heavily before vanishing. Before Kaos vanished he dropped the case with the Engine Casts in it.

"Alright Kaos is defeated," Orca said, "For now anyway."

"He'll be back and something tells me he'll be stronger than ever," Wolf added.

"Lets get these back to HQ at once," Eagle suggested taking the case.

Negaverse HQ

Zurgane was standing before Jedite as he was giving his mission report.

"So let me see if I got this right Zurgane," Jedite said, "Kaos successfully pummeled the Scouts, defeated the RPM Rangers yet two more showed up as well as a Zeo Ranger?"

"That's right sir," Zurgane said.

"And even with the Iron Fist of Arkus he wasn't able to destroy them?"

"Again that is correct."

"Curse you Eagle!"

Kaos then walked in looking damaged but otherwise still in one piece.

"Relax Jedite," Kaos said, "the good news is that I damaged that Red Battlezord and infected the engine casts with a powerful virus and I have even more good news."

"You had better have more good news," Jedite threatened.

"I put in a virus that will allow us to overhear all their conversations and track their headquarters so when the time comes, we can attack and destroy it. Also when the Red Battlezord fired at me I also made sure some of the attacks damaged the engine casts."

"Basically we damaged their zords and left them heavily weakened," Zurgane inputted, "They won't have much of a chance against us."

"Very well then you two," Jedite spoke, "You've done well so far. Zurgane, Kaos, go and get some rest."

"Yes sir," Kaos and Zurgane saluted as they went to get some rest.

Ninja Ops

"So what are we looking at?" asked Naruto.

"It seems the Engines casts have gained a lot of damage. Mostly the casts of Speedor, Buson and Bear RV. B and G I can fix no problem at all. Also there's a virus within the 3 trouble ones." said Amy after checking her mini computer.

"OH SNAP ME SIDEWAYS!" yelled Naruto before punching a wall.

"And the virus seems to be sending a beacon of some kind. If we don't find out the cause and destroy it the enemy will track down our base and attack us when we at least don't know it." said Amy.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." said Naruto sarcastically

"Also there's a lot of damage with the Red Battlezord. I'm not sure if I can fix it." said Amy making Naruto glare at Shikamaru.

"The only reason why I don't put you in charge is the fact that you have a higher ninja rank then me right now." Naruto growled.

'Thank goodness.' thought Shikamaru.

"Higher rank?" asked Rita.

"Yeah. I'm a Genin while Shikamaru's a Chunin. The reason why I'm leading this operation is that he gave me permission on a count of he's lazy." said Naruto.

"Seriously?" Sara asked, "I thought you were all trained ninjas."

"Actually there are three known ninja ranks; Genin the lowest ranked, Chunin the second rank and Jonin, the highest rank, then there's the Kage. That's the village leader. In the case of Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village, the title is referred to as Hokage." Naruto said explaining about the ninja ranks as the girls all took that in.

"I never knew that ninjas had such a ranking system," Serena pointed out.

"Neither did I," Reina said, "I thought ninjas were basically from the lowest of the low and fought against highly trained samurai."

"All that aside. What do we do now? Without a Megazord we can't fight back if another giant comes our way." said Rose.

"That's where we come in." a new voice said starting the group. They looked to see Zeo Rangers 1 through 4 as well as the Blue Megaforce Ranger.

"Looks like I have a team to lead after all. What a drag!" moaned Shikamaru.

"Zeo Zords 1 through 5 are online and ready to go." said Zeo 4.

"Which means we can use the Zeo Megazord if need be." said Sara.

"Okay. I'm sure Helios briefed all of you right?" asked Naruto. The new Rangers nodded. "May as well power down." once they did that Serena's eyes widened.

"MOLLY? MELVIN?"

"Hi Serena, or should we say Sailor Moon?" said Melvin.

"We have a lot to catch up on." said Molly. Serena fainted.

"Well I'll be. How the heck are you guys?" Naruto asked the Sand Siblings.

"Naruto we are rolling." said Gaara before they greeted each other.

"So how did Helios rope you into this?" asked Naruto.

"He brought a chest full of gems over to Suna. Knowing we're helping you out's a bonus though. We owe you a lot for helping us out." said Gaara.

"Though I do like the fringe benefits." said Kankurō.

"Yeah this mission will be fun." said Temari.

Serena woke up after being out like a light.

"What did I miss," Serena groaned before seeing Molly and Melvin, "Molly, Melvin?"

"In the flesh Serena," Molly said, "We're just glad to see you're okay."

"So we've got some catching up to do about the fact that you're Sailor Moon," Melvin pointed out as the three of them chatted away.

"Hey Gaara, what's with the crate?" asked Naruto.

"Helios said it's something you might find useful so he gave it to us so we can deliver it here." said Gaara.

"Oh?" asked Naruto before tearing the top half of the crate open to see what's in it. "VEGA OMEGA!"

"What's up Naruto?" asked Rita.

"There's parts to make Alpha 5 in here!" said Naruto.

"Alpha 5 as in Zordon's assistant?" Raye asked.

"The very same," Rose said.

"Yay this is sweet," Mina smiled in joy, "We've got Zordon's best assistant to help us."  
"Don't celebrate just yet," Reina advised, "There's still the matter of putting Alpha 5 together."

"Well the directions look easy enough." said Amy looking at the blueprint.

"This guy can help us with the repairs once he's together." said Naruto.

Chazz's room.

"Really Sora must you go on and on about this Sasuke?" asked Chazz.

"But I'm not giving up until I find out what's making him so grumpy so I can make his life super happy!" said Sora.

"I can help with that if you like." said Helios appearing.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"My name is Helios and I am the reason why Power Rangers are real and yes I did pay for permission before you ask." came the answer.

"Ok then." said Chazz.

"This movie should tell you about Sasuke's life." said Helios putting in a DVD.

"I thought my brothers were jerks but Sasuke's brother is worse than Slade and Jagger combined," Chazz growled while Sora cried her eyes out at Sasuke's life.

"And this movie should explain his close rival Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said Helios putting in another DVD.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a monster. A pest like that Jaden, but a monster's way low, even for me!" said Chazz after watching the movie.

Sora simply babbled on and on and on about how Naruto shouldn't have been mistreated till Chazz gave her a cookie to silence her.

"Chocolate chip, my favorite" Sora giggled before turning serious, "So what are we supposed to do about this Mr. Helios?"

"The answer is simple," Helios said presenting two Gosei Morphers, "Use these Gosei Morphers to become Megaforce Power Rangers."

"You want us to become Power Rangers?" Chazz asked holding the Gosei Morpher, "Seriously? Are you sure you've got the right guys?"

Sora babbled on about cool it would be to be a Power Ranger until Chazz gave her another cookie.

"I wouldn't have given you the Morphers if I didn't think you had the skill and the heart to do this. Just remember that as a team nobody can defeat you, nobody," Helios said before vanishing.

"Jaden slow down!" said Aryanna

"Yeah the card shop is not going anywhere and we still got 5 hours till closing time!" said Reyna.

"Sorry. The tag duel I have with Naruto is coming up in 4 days and I need to be ready if I can be of any help to him at all." said Jaden.

"What about those monster attack?" asked Aryanna.

"I don't know. It would be sweet if I can help but I don't think I can." said Jaden.

"Maybe there is a way." said Helios as he appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Reyna.

"My name is Helios and I'm the one who saw to it that the Power Rangers are real." came the answer.

"WOW! SWEET!" said Jaden.

"So why did you come to us?" asked Aryanna.

"First let me show you the life of the whiskered roommate of your brother." said Helios putting in a DVD.

"Sweet I'm living next to a Ninja," Jaden smiled, "How cool is that?"

"Jaden be serious," Reyna retorted, "Do you not have any clue of how hard Naruto's life was?"

"Of course I do and I have to say that nobody should have to endure that."

"All things considered there is still something we're forgetting," Aryanna pointed out, "Where did those monsters come from?"

"This movie will fill you in on everything that has happened up till now." said Helios switching disks.

"That explains a lot," Aryanna said, "About why Naruto vanishes when Eagle shows up and vice versa."

"I still say that those guys have sweet moves," Jaden grinned.

"So why tell us?" asked Reyna.

"You 3 have been chosen to be Power Rangers." said Helios.

"I accept," Jaden said receiving the Red Gosei Morpher, "I'm ready to save the world."

"Pink isn't my color but I can make the best of it," Aryanna said getting the Pink Gosei Morpher, "Besides the three of us can help save the world together."

"I'm a tomboy and I don't usually like wearing pink either," Reyna spoke getting the Pink Turbo Morpher, "But I can make the best of it."

"So how do we activate them," Jaden asked, "Do we shout out some role call or something?"

"In your case Jaden and Aryanna the roll call to activate your powers is Go Go Megaforce," Helios said to Jaden and Aryanna before addressing Reyna, "For you Reyna the morph call is Shift into Turbo. Just believe in yourselves and remember that you're all part of a team."

Helios then vanished after saying this to the three Yuki siblings who in turn raced onwards to the Card Shop.

Mina and Raye just entered their room hoping for some rest. They were tired from their battle against Robo Kaos and his new cog army.

"Wow that battle took a lot out of me." said Mina.

"I'll say. Those creeps blew off our attacks like nothing." said Raye as they was getting ready for bed.

"Naruto did say he was gonna train us tomorrow so many things will be better." said Mina. Just then they were strapped onto their beds.

"HEY! What's going on?" asked Raye before Tickle Bot appeared before a hologram of Naruto appeared.

"Hi there girls. It has come to my attention that you let slip to our new allies that you were Sailor Scouts. Lucky for you that they accepted Helios' offer to join us or I would've had to come up with something more severe. Now your punishment is to spend all night with Tickle Bot and two special guests. They'll leave at sunrise so enjoy." the hologram said before it faded.

"Please have mercy," Raye laughed as Tickle Bot proceeded to tickle her, "Uncle,"

"Not that I'm too ticklish," Mina laughed, "Show some humanity."

Meanwhile Naruto and Serena were enjoying their date.

"You sure have some of the greatest ideas Naruto." said Serena.

"Well mom did ask me to make sure these workers at the upcoming new pool don't get lazy. Besides, what's more romantic then a picnic under a full moon?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing." said Serena.

"I can think of something better. Spending it with the one you love."

"Naruto you're so sweet."

Serena and Naruto then continued talking unaware they were being watched by another group of Obelisk Blue males.

"Look at that slacker all lovey dovey with that dead last girl!" said 1 of the men.

"Yeah how did that Meatball Head get into our dorm anyway?" asked another. Only to have Naruto jump down to get in front of them.

"You know when you insult a lady you insult the guy she's with. But right now, it's not worth it." he said before turning to go back up.

"Yeah go on you pipsqueak of a chicken!" said the 2nd guy.

"Now that's worth it!" said Naruto before pounding the heck of the guy before putting him in a sleeper hold before Serena.

'Wow! Darien never did THAT for me!' she thought.

"Now tell the lady you're sorry, quickly while you're still awake!" warned Naruto. The guy did so and Naruto tossed him back in the hole.

Naruto and Serena then spent the rest of the date under the moonlight as Serena brought up the subject of Raye and Mina.

"Naruto I forgot to ask," Serena questioned, "What did you do with Mina and Raye?"

"Let's just say they're spending some quality time with the Tickle Bot," Naruto chuckled.

Serena giggled to that before she and Naruto kissed under the moonlight.

Meanwhile Mina and Raye were arguing about who was to blame for their current punishment.

"This is your fault Mina!" said Raye in their room.

"No it's yours!" said Mina.

The two girls continued arguing as the tickle bot appeared.

"Beginning tickle round 2!" the tickle bot said before it started tickling them again.

"Kinda funny how robots can be when made right." said Yukie as she and Maria came in the room.

"Let's keep up the torture so Naru-kun can date us." said Maria

Maria and Yukie then had Tickle Bot lift Mina and Raye in the air and spread their legs.

"What's going on?" Mina asked as Maria stripped her naked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much just adding to your punishment," Maria said pulling out an orange diaper and sticking it under Mina's ass. She then began cleaning and powdering Mina before wrapping her butt up in diaper.

"What do you mean by adding to our punishment?" Raye asked as Yukie finished taping her cleaned and powdered butt up in a red diaper.

"You mean you didn't know?" Yukie said before explaining, "Not only are you enduring Tickle Bot for the night we also spiked your drinks with a potion that causes you to pee from laughter."

Mina and Raye paled as Tickle bot proceeded to tickle the two Sailor Scouts. The effects of the potion kicked in as the two scouts began wetting themselves from laughter.

'Naru-kun is such a pranking genius!' Thought Serena hiding in a closet 2 hours later. 'I am so gonna bed him!'

Earlier Serena had decided to watch Mina and Raye's punishment and film every minute of it. She had donned a pink Satine Bra and Matching Pink Satine thong. She had a bathrobe ready just in case she needed to make a hasty escape. Right now Serena was enjoying every minute of Mina and Raye's torture and she was also looking forward to meeting the two new Scouts that Helios had recruited.


	7. Training, Payback and New Zords

Naruto waited till the Scouts and his team appeared in the dojo room of Ninja Ops.

"We're here." said Serena.

"Thank you all for coming." said Naruto getting up.

"So what's going on?" Mina asked.

"Why have you brought us here?" Raye asked.

"The time has come for me and my fellow ninjas to start training you in our arts." said Naruto.

"Ninja training, are you serious?" Lita asked.

"Why give us ninja training now?" Amy asked, "Aren't we strong enough already?"

"The reason is because I have gone over yesterday's battle and all the battles Darien has seen you partake. My observation: You're all pathetic. Sorry for being blunt but Vega Omega! Most of your battles were won by sheer dumb luck! I mean Jeez! Even Genin Ranked Ninjas back home could go around you in circles while hurting you badly. You wouldn't last minutes against them. You need to be prepared in case you can't transform. Think of it as an insurance policy, with no drawbacks." said Naruto.

"In case you forgot Naruto my sisters and I actually took time to think and plan our moves," Rita retorted.

"And that was the first time we were in battle," Reina added, "Now the Sailor Scouts on the other hand are the pathetic."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Mina growled as Naruto sighed knowing full well that Rita was right. The Thompson Sisters did very well in battle even if it was only their first time and they also knew that they had a lot to learn.

"She's calling you pathetic," Rose snapped, "I've seen Shaolin Monks that could do better than you."

"Heck even armed Samurai can kick your asses," Sara added.  
Mina and Raye were ready to get into a fight with the Thompson Sisters over that but before they could Naruto intervened once again.

"Now then, before we start I want you go to these lockers. As you can see each one has your name on them. "Inside each locker is a training gi. Change to that and come inside the dojo. Oh. And Helios and I have put in a time and space magic in here. 1 second spent outside is 1 day inside. So within a week you would have years of training under your belts. But don't worry I had us all excused and beside my Tag duel is not for 3 weeks. You won't be able to age inside so no need to worry." said Naruto before going in.

"Are you sure Naruto's telling the truth?" Serena asked.

"Naruto wouldn't have told us about this if he was lying," Amara pointed out.

"He does want to make us stronger than before and he's trying to help so we should trust him," Michelle said before she and the rest of the scouts changed into their gis and hopped in with the Thompson Sisters following. The Gis were in their respective Ranger or Scout color with their symbol on the back and upper left front. Serena's however was in pink considering that was her favorite color.

"Good. Welcome to Chakra 101." said Naruto.

"Um. What is Chakra?" asked Hotaru.

"Glad you asked. Chakra is basically your life force in a nutshell. If you use all of it, you die, but we'll worry about that later. It is composed of a spiritual energy and a physical energy. By combining the two, you get chakra. By utilizing it, you can perform the techniques we call Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Ninjutsu is basically a ninja technique that is defensive, offensive, and/or supportive." Said Naruto.

"So far I'm impressed," Rita stated.

"What can each of those jutsus do?" Reina asked.

"It can be used ether like this, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto called up 50 clones.

"Now that's a literal one man army," Rose said.

"One man army, I'm thinking one man legion," Sara stated.

"Or this." said Naruto turning to a target. "WIND STYLE: CYCLONE PUNCH!" "Dang that's some fire power," Rita said.

"He's good," Reina said, "I never knew wind could be that destructive yet subtle."

"I always looked to the brute strength of the Dinosaur to think something like that was possible," Rose said.

"I did the same thing only with the power of the dragon but this is incredible," Sara finished.

"I think you broke them." said Rini coming in wearing a gi of her own.

"Happened to me first time I saw it." said Naruto before turning to the girls. "What you just saw is a wind type ninjutsu. Genjutsu is an illusion that covers your senses, making you believe a false reality. However I can't show you that because I have way too much chakra. It only needs a little to make it work. Too much and the Jutsu overloads and won't work."

"So how do we access chakra?" asked Amy.

"Well in normal cases people your age shouldn't be able to do this, but since your powers make you tap in them somewhat it should be alright. It can be accessed through various methods. For the sake of the training, you will be using the most basic way to access it. I want you all to make this hand sign, the Hitsugi sign, and feel around for energy around your body. Once you find it, stabilize until everyone does. I will tell you what to do next afterwards." said Naruto.

The girls all got to work accessing their chakra. Some of them had a few problems with it at first while others mastered it quickly but eventually they all got it down.

"Alright. I can feel you accessing chakra. Good. Next, I want you to pull it out slowly and pulse it as far as you can go. Once done, maintain it for a few seconds so I can assess it, and then relax and wait for the next point." Said Naruto.

One by one the girls did as he asked. Naruto could see that Raye, Amy, Mina, and Michelle have a normal system Trista. Lita and Amara were more advanced, but Naruto figures it would be from their training and fighting. The four Thompson Sisters were also advanced but they were slightly less advanced than Trista, Lita and Amara even with the fact that they did a lot of jogging and martial arts. Then, a huge wave of chakra was shot out into the sky from Serena and Hotaru. Naruto makes a low whistle at the sight of it, knowing that those two are powerhouses in chakra. Once they relaxed, they all collapse onto the ground in exhaustion.

"I never knew using Chakra was very difficult," Mina panted.

"It may seem difficult but the effort is worth it," Amara pointed out.

"Either way that was interesting," Sara smiled.

"Was that Chakra Naruto.?" asked Rita.

Naruto nods and says, "Yep. What you all felt was chakra. It is very different from your hero powers. Now, I have a feeling on what to expect now. Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara, you four all have ANBU level chakra and Jonin level control Raye Amy, Mina, and Michelle, you all have jonin chakra levels and chunin level control. That is normal considering your statuses. Lita, Trista and Amara, you both have ANBU chakra sources and about jonin, high chunin control. Now, Serena and Hotaru, you both have something I was expecting. You have approximately kage level chakra and high chunin, low jonin control. That is where I was when I started. Now, we deal with chakra control. You need it in order to perform any jutsu. Without control, you use too much chakra and you could end up dead from a backlash of a failed jutsu. But since your levels are right, I can teach you the Naruto way of chakra control."

"Which is?" asked Reina.

"I'm going to be teaching you the shadow clone jutsu." said Naruto.

"And what is that?" asked Sara.

"Well, the best explanation is that it is a chakra copy of you. It is so abundant that it makes it physical, but the fault of it is that one punch kills it. The advantage of it, which is the reason as to why I am teaching it to you all, is that the clone's memories are transferred to you after being dispelled. The problem is that you don't have demonic healing to back you up, so you could experience a massive headache if you dispel to much at a time. In a nutshell, you can use this to train in chakra control, taijutsu katas, and other stiff. One aspect I enjoy exploiting is that I use it so that I don't have to do my homework." said Naruto.

"WHAT? YOU CAN DO THAT? TEACH US NOW!" screamed Serena and Mina.

Naruto laughs at them before he says, "Yeah, yeah. Calm down. Now, you put your hands into this sign and concentrate as much chakra as you can. You may not get it the first time, but you'll get it eventually."

"Wow they're really going at it!" said Diana as she appeared with her parents.

"Yes, I must admit Naruto you train them better then I could ever did." said Luna.

"I'll say. I never even thought on training Mina like that in the UK." said Artemis.

"That's my Daddy!" said Rini.

"And to think that was my first time teaching." said Naruto while they watched. After 10 tries Amy, Raye, Mina and Michelle each made 3 clones. The Thompson Sisters each made 6. Lita, Amara and Trista each made 10 while Serena and Hotaru each made 50.

"I'm gassed out," Raye panted.

"Tell me about it," Rita spoke, "This is harder than I thought."

"Vega Omega! Hang on girls!" said Naruto sending a squad of his clones. 1 clone rubbed each girl's back and shoulders while another did each girl's legs and feet.

"Now this is the life," Serena sighed happily, "I'm in heaven."

"Speaking of heaven did I ever tell you that our dad owns the Domino City Spa?" Rose revealed.

"He does?" Mina asked as Rose nodded.

"Alright. Now we got some more talking to do." said Naruto walking up with some scrolls after his clones dispelled.

"What are those?" asked Amy.

"Homework." said Naruto making Serena and Mina whine.

"How are we supposed to do all that homework?" Rita asked, "As well as keeping Serena and Mina from whining so much?"

"Bring earmuffs?" Reina suggested.

"Don't worry. You can use Shadow Clones. but I expect you to learn these handsigns soon. Probably by the end of this training week. These scrolls have the handsigns that we use to perform jutsu. Your job is to memorize them and work on handsign speeds. I don't expect you to be experts in it yet, but go ahead and work on it during your free time. In it, there are some jutsu that require about 25 handsigns, so work on those for speed. Don't actually use the jutsu. You still have less than adequate chakra control needed to use it at all. Does everyone understand?" said Naruto.

"I understand," Lita said.

"So do I," Michelle stated as Amara nodded

"Good. Now, along with that, do some light workouts so that your muscles get used to being worked at, that way, you won't be in too much pain as time flies. Now since we're gonna be here for a while I made tents that match your gis for you over by the lake Until the next lesson, dismissed." said Naruto.

"Do you really think that we'll have a better chance of beating these monsters?" Reina asked, "Even though we survived our first battles it was because of the skills we had from the power."

"Reina's right," Sara spoke, "If we're gonna have any chance against the Negaverse then we better study up."

"I'm tempted to let the Shadow clones do that but we can't get lazy and rely on them forever," Rose pointed out, "At least we took our studying seriously."

"Unlike Serena and Mina," Rita said noticing Serena and Mina using Shadow Clones to do the studying for them, "Either way I'm tempted to do something to stop their laziness."

"I have an idea, let's make smores!" said Serena.

"Nice idea!" said Mina.

"For once I agree with the Meatball Head." said Raye.

"I can go for that." said Lita.

"I'll be with you guys as soon as I get this scroll down pat." said Amy.

"Naruto said we got a week Amy." said Lita.

"You know me." said Amy.

"Amy let me know when you're done so we can have another swim race. Naruto has left us swimsuits in our tents." said Michelle.

"OK." said Amy.

"Naruto has really covered a lot of bases today. If we keep this up we just might have a shot." said Amara sitting in front of the fire pit.

"I would have to agree on that." said Trista.

"I like it here." said Hotaru.

"Naruto and Helios have done a great job making this place." said Michelle before getting out her violin and started to play.

"Perhaps we should consider asking them for decoration advice," Reina said.

"Or for landscaping suggestions," Rita pointed out

"If you girls like that check this out." said Amara tossing a lemon at the violin making Michelle bounce it around.

"Wow she's good," Sara said, "She's had years of training to play that well."

"My guess is that she learned from a young age," Rose pointed out as Michelle and Amy were having their rematch, "Oh look Amy and Michelle are racing."

"I'm not surprised considering the last swim race may have been interrupted or something," Rita guessed, "At least they're doing part of what Naruto suggested."

"Staying in shape which is what we do all the time," Reina said, "But there's still the matter of what we're going to do about Kaos."

"We can only hope we'll be ready in time." said Amara.

"We will. I can hear it in the sea." said Michelle.

"The flow of time is in our side, I can feel it." said Trista.

"I hope so." said Hotaru.

"I just want one shot at them!" said Lita pounding a tree.

"You'll get your chance." said Amy.

"I call dibs on the next date with Naruto!" said Raye.

"I was gonna!" said Mina.

"Not again!" muttered Serena as another voice war broke out.

The Thompson Sisters had put the Engine Soul Chips into their Morphers so they could speak with them about the recent situation.

"So what do you think about current events?" Buson asked.

"With your body as well as Speedor and Bearrv's bodies infected by Kaos' Virus then Gunpherd and I won't have much of a chance defeating giant robots," Birca replied.

"Talk about a buzz kill," Bearrv sighed, "But there is still hope."

"That's right," Speedor remembered, "All our partners have to do is destroy whatever power or weapon created the virus."

"Not to sound negative but it won't be easy," Gunpherd pointed out, "Kaos probably is watching and ready to counter whatever we throw at him."

Negaverse HQ

Jedite was sitting on his wheel chair with M beside him and Shifter, Goldar and Zurgane not far from them.

"Anything wrong Honeybun?" M asked.

"Just waiting for my leg to heal so I can have another shot at that Whiskered pest." said Jedite.

"Well your leg should be fully healed tomorrow. May I go along in the next attack? I want a shot at Sailor Venus!" said M.

"Why not? Just save Sailor Moon for me okay?" asked Jedite.

"Sure thing." said M.

"Could you take me to Kaos' lair so I can see what he's up too?" asked Jedite.

"Okay." said M pushing the chair.

"Shifter, Goldar, Zurgane let's go." said Jedite.

"Yes master." said Goldar before the trio followed.

They arrived outside the door that opened to reveal Kaos back in human form modifying the Iron Fist with the help of some Grinders and Cogs.

"Greetings Master Jedite," Kaos said, "So what are you doing here?"

"We'd like to know the progress on the upgrades to the Iron Fist of Arkus," Jedite said, "And do you have a new monster?"

"So far I've upgraded the Iron Fist and transferred the main power of the Virus so that a monster belonging to Warstar has to be destroyed for it to be lifted."

"Is there more?" M questioned.

"There is," Kaos said, "I've got information from those heroes thanks to the virus implanted. It even allows me to listen in on them no matter where they are."

"I see." said Jedite.

"Very nice." said Shifter.

"Excellent!" said Goldar.

"I like it." said M.

"I smell a good win for you sir." said Zurgane.

"Let's just hope he wins this time. From what I saw last time he was punched hard." said Camille.

"ENOUGH CAMILLE!" said Jedite giving her a low zap.

"Grinders I demand that one of you rip off Camille's dress and give her a spanking right now for that insolent comment," Goldar demanded.

The Grinder quickly ran to Camille and did what Goldar asked.

"OW! OW! OW!" yelped Camille

"I say that Kaos is all fist and no brain." said Scorpina.

"GRINDERS DO THE SAME TO HER AS WELL!" said Jedite.

"YEAH!" said the others.

The Grinders then ripped off Scorpina's body armor and gave her a spanking making her cry out in pain.

"Now where was I?" Kaos asked.

"You were just about to explain your new monster?" Shifter said.

"That's right," Kaos said, "Gentlemen meet the Pump Attack bot."

"Did I miss anything?" asked Venjix appearing at a nearby screen.

"No you're right on time." said Jedite as the new robot raised up.

"Pump Action Bot is ready for action!" the robot said.

"Go and spread fear all over Duel Academy! And if those Sailor Scouts and Power Rangers stand in your way, SMASH THEM!" said Jedite.

"Got it boss! Just need to get some things first!" said PAB walking off.

"This one had better deliver!" sneered Jedite.

"He will." said Kaos.

"M, Goldar, go with him!" said Jedite.

"Right!" the duo said before going out.

"How does Beyrl keep her hair?" asked Jedite to himself as Kaos' troll butler said.

"I have no idea sir," Glumshanks said, "Perhaps she tried doing Yoga."

1 week later. (In the Time & Space Dojo that is.)

"Alright. Now have you all studied the handsigns?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we did," Rose said, "Some of us did more than others."

"And some of us had to keep the peace more than usual," Rita added.

"Well we'll see about that. Now when I say the name of the sign you make it. Am I clear?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto," Reina said speaking for the group.

"Then let's start!" said Naruto. "BIRD!"

The Thompson Sisters took the lead with the Sailor Scouts following behind. The four of them took the training very seriously.

"BOAR!"

Rita this time was the one who finished the sign ahead of time as she did studying on that the most.

"DRAGON!"

Rose paid extra attention to this sign as she did it better than the others.

"DOG!"

Amy was doing it no sweat

"HARE!"

Serena shivered

"HORSE!"

Raye's hands was shaking

"MONKEY!"

Lita was on fire

"OX!"

Mina almost had a cramp

"RAM!"

Michelle did it in no sweat while Amara did very well.

"RAT!"

Serena shivered from doing the Rat sign while the others were doing it easily.

"SERPENT!"

Sara's hands were starting to cramp a bit but she did well.

"TIGER!"

Amara and Michelle had little to no trouble making this hand sign.

"Very good. You made all the signs right. Now for the hard part." said Naruto getting out a stopwatch. "You have 60 seconds to make them 30 times in rapid fire."

The Thompson Sisters all got set as the Scouts took their places and prepared their hands.

"Ready, GO!" Naruto started the clock.

The Thompson Sisters were doing well with the Hand Signs as scouts were also doing well with their own hand signs.

"Alright! You did it!" said Naruto. "All of you get a gold star!"

The Thompson Sisters cheered as did the Sailor Scouts at mastering the hand signs.

"Now follow me and we'll start your next exercise." said Naruto leading them to some trees.

"So what's the next lesson Naruto?" asked Lita.

"I'll be teaching you how to climb trees." said Naruto.

"But we can already do that." said Rita.

"Ah! But can you do it without using your hands?" asked Naruto channeling chakra to his feet before going up a tree.

"This defies the law of gravity!" said Amy.

"Holy cow!" said Lita.

"This is just Like Spiderman!" said Serena.

"I didn't know it can be done!" said Mina.

"Amazing!" said Raye.

"Now this I would like to do." said Amara.

"It does look like a good skill." said Michelle.

"I hope I can do that." said Hotaru.

"I wonder if you can walk on walls the same way." said Trista.

"Now that can help out forest rangers," Sara pointed out.

"Provided they have plenty of training that is," Rose reminded.

"I wonder if we can run up trees and use them to do flip kicks," Rita asked.

"At this point anything's possible," Reina said.

"You see, this is done by channeling a certain amount of chakra to your feet. Which is the hardest point to focus chakra." said Naruto standing upside down on a branch. "You know everytime I stand like this, I feel like a bat." he added as a joke.

"Now that's what I call Comedy," Rita laughed.

"He should try being a comedian incase the ninja thing doesn't work out," Rose laughed causing everyone to break out in giggles.

"That's so funny!" said Serena.

"I can't stand it!" laughed Lita.

"I'm gonna get a stich!" Laughed Amy.

"What a joke!" laughed Mina.

"My ribs! My ribs!" laughed Raye.

"Humor while training. He's gone up in my book." said Amara.

"Mine too." said Michelle.

"Naruto's humor will be legend." said Trista.

"He cracks me up!" laughed Hotaru.

"Anyway I want to try." said Serena before channeling chakra before running to another tree.

"Serena that's not enough-" Naruto started to say before Serena started up the tree. "OY! 3 2 1!"

*FLOP!*

"Deja vu city!" Naruto muttered to himself before going to the ground before helping Serena from that hard fall on her rear. "Yeah that happened to me the first time too." he told her.

"Now I get it. OWIE!" yelped Serena.

"Like I was saying, you have to put the right amount of chakra to your feet. If it is too strong, you will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and you will fall. If it is too little, you will lose your footing on the tree and fall off like Serena just showed us." said Naruto.

"Perhaps we should get some helmets to protect our heads just in case," Rose suggested as everyone else agreed with her on that.

"Now then." said Naruto handing each girl a kunai. "Each of you pick a tree and start channeling and climbing. Use the kunai I gave you to mark your progress. When the sun goes down, you can call it a day. At sunup go back to it. I'll be back in 2 weeks to check on you." with that he left.

The girls spent time practicing their new skills as well as learning how to channel their chakra and marked their progress. Each time some of them were at the same level as before while some of them got even better. By the end of two weeks Naruto had returned to check on the progress.

"Very good." said Naruto seeing the progress. "Another gold star for each of you."

"Nice we're improving on our skills," Rita said.

"Now then for this next exercise I'll need all of you to change in the swimsuits I left in your tents and meet me by the lake in an hour." said Naruto walking off.

The Girls all changed into the swimsuits that Naruto left for them and once again they were in the same color as their Gis. When the girls came out they were looking for Naruto only they couldn't find him.

"So where's Naruto?" asked Mina.

"Over here." said Naruto walking to them the thing is, he was walking on the lake.

"Naruto! You defy the law of gravity again?" asked Amy.

"It's like he's on ice!" said Lita.

"But the water's liquid!" said Raye touching the lake.

"He just keeps us guessing!" said Mina.

"If I can learn something like that, I can ice skate on water!" said Serena.

"It's like he's at one with the sea." said Michelle.

"I guess he must've gone up some points with you huh?" asked Amara. Michelle nodded.

"There have only been a few that could do this in the past." said Trista.

"That looks like fun." said Hotaru.

"He's awesome," Rose giggled.  
"He's cool," Sara gushed.

"I like him already, He'll make a wonderful lover and husband." Reina smiled.

"I wonder if he can use that to counter Shark attacks," Rita questioned.

"Well this here is called the Water Walking Exercise." said Naruto.

"You channel Chakra to your feet, like in Tree Climbing?" asked. Raye.

"Close." said Naruto before Serena channeled chakra to her feet and going to the water. "Serena! Wait there's more I have to-OY! 3 2 1."

*SPLASH!*

"Waterlogged Meatball Head anyone?" asked Raye.

"You want me to get Ticklebot in here Raye?" asked Naruto.

"No no I'm good I get the message," Raye panicked remembering what happened the last time she had to endure Ticklebot. She and Mina were stuck in nothing but diapers and they wet them all night.

"Anyway, To do this, you have to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than Tree Climbing because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly. The more one trains in this technique the more they reach a state where they stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying instead of just walking or running. You can even go across it like an ice skater if you're good enough." said Naruto.

"Ice skating isn't really my thing," Rita said, "I prefer doing motocross."

"And I'm more of a Skateboarder," Rose added.

"Well I happen to like Ice Skating," Sara said, "Its graceful and good for the body."

"Amen to that," Reina smiled.

"Alright go ahead and give it a go. I'll be back to check on you in 2 weeks." said Naruto before walking off.

Two weeks in the time space passed and the girls had been training hard to master walking on water. After Naruto came back he saw the girls walking on water and doing better than before.

"Very good girls. That's worth another Gold Star." said Naruto.

"We've done well," Rita smiled, "Considering I've learned to surf without using a surf board this is fun."

"And I've applied this to my ice skating," Sara smiled, "At this rate I can be a champion Ice Skater and duelist."

"So what's next?" asked Amy.

"We're going to look into the 3rd ninja skill, taijutsu." said Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Lita.

"Just some hand to hand combat. Now I know some of you can do it but there's certain moves only a ninja can do." said Naruto.

"Really?" Rose asked, "Will you teach them to us?"

"He will just give him time," Amy said.

"Now in Konoha there's 1 move you need to look out for. To show you I've called some help. Sasuke front and center!" said Naruto.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on!" grumbled Sasuke appearing

"Oh quit your complaining!" said Naruto.

"Why did you pick me as the demo dummy?" asked Sasuke.

"You put hot pepper in my ramen!" said Naruto making a hand sign before running to the rear of his target. "Konoha secret taijutsu: 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" with that he poked Sasuke's rear hard.

"YEOWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Sasuke shooting up towards the lake.

"Now that's painful," Rita pointed out.

"Ditto," Rose spoke, "Perhaps we can use this on bullies."

"I think we learned a very valuable lesson," Reina said.

"Never mess with Naruto's Ramen," Sara said.

"Now I learned many moves with Helios. But a friend wanted to help out on this when he heard so I'll bring him over." said Naruto. "LEE!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee came over quick as a whiplash.

"That was fast," Lita shouted.

"Is that guy human?" Mina screamed.

"Lee, don't scare them like that!" said Naruto.

"I am so sorry Naruto!" said Lee "To make it up to you I shall punch the log 3000 times! If I can't do that I shall run around the academy 2000 times! If I can't do that I shall do 4000 pushups with my nose! If I can't do that-"

"I GET THE POINT LEE!" said Naruto.

"I knew Rock Lee was dedicated but I didn't know he was this dedicated," Rose said.

"If you looked in a dictionary you'd find his picture next to the definition of dedicated," Sara added.

"Now Lee here is an expert on the Strong Fist like his mentor Gai-sensei. You see the purpose of it is to cause external damage and break bones. This style of fighting involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi." said Naruto.

"YOSH! I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME BY TRAINING THEM NARUTO!" said Lee.

"I'll be back in 2 weeks. I'm warning you Lee. Say anything that's has to do with youth or get them to wear that thing you have on and I'll give you a haircut and shave your eye brows!" warned Naruto before walking off.

"Alright now let us begin the training," Lee declared as the girls went to work on doing Taijutsu.

Amara and Michelle were getting it pretty quickly due to having done a lot of training over the years. Rita was easily learning the quickest and so was Rose since both of them did Martial Arts and Taijutsu was an extension of that. Raye and Lita were also quick to get Taijutsu as well considering how they fought. Trista herself quickly mastered the art considering she was a time traveler.

Naruto had returned in two weeks to see the progress.

"Glad to see Lee hasn't said anything about youth or getting them to wear his jumpsuit," Naruto said after returning.

"So what now?" asked Lita.

"You are to show me how far you have come under Lee's training," Naruto said.

"I promise they've come very far in the training I've given in them in Taijutsu, if they have not then I am to blame and as punishment I shall run 3000 laps around duel academy on my hands, if I can't do that I shall kick down 4000 logs using only my feet if I can't do that I shall….." Lee said going on.

"WE GET THE POINT LEE!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Now show me how much you learned," Naruto said summoning a row of Dummies.

Each of the girls began using their Taijutsu training to beat down the dummies. Amara, Michelle, Rita, Rose and Trista excelled in this exercise while the others passed with decent marks. Once the dust cleared Naruto and Rock Lee inspected the dummies.

"Well done ladies you all earn gold Stars," Naruto said, "Rock Lee has trained you well in Taijutsu."

"This is so awesome," Lee said, "Guy-Sensei would be so proud right now."

"Lee Calm yourself," Rose said.

"We'll be doing the Gentle fist next." said Naruto.

"Which is?" asked Rita.

"The Gentle Fist is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyuga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the points can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gatekeeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques. I was once told that any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. It is done by leaking chakra from the chakra openings in one's hands and molding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra. However, it is unknown if this technique can be done by any Gentle Fist user or just those who can see the points. Because the chakra pathway system is invisible to the naked eye, the Byakugan is required for this style to be used effectively. Since the Byakugan is unique to the Hyuga clan it has become their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with chakra network manipulation, makes the Gentle Fist the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konoha In contrast to this, the technique can also be used for supplementary purposes such as helping comrades on the battlefield." said Naruto.

"Sounds like something that doctors or future doctors can put to good use," Amy pointed out, "This can save a lot of trips to the hospital."

"That's what I thought." said Naruto.

"So how come you're telling us?" asked Rita.

"I faced this in combat myself 1 time and I recalled how the 1 who used it on me moved. Since I don't have the eyes I read up on the human body and reworked the style to hit pressure points and nerve clusters." said Naruto.

"Perhaps we should get Amy to help adjust the style so it can heal pressure points as well," Rita suggested to which Amy nodded.

"That would make the most sense," Sara pointed out.

"Now to help show you the stances I asked a friend over." said Naruto. "Ok Neji."

"Are you sure uncle said it was all right for this lesson?" asked Neji as he appeared.

"I told you. We're all gonna be family so there's no need to worry." said Naruto.

"Every time you say that is when I worry the most." said Neji.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you in 2 weeks girls." said Naruto before walking off.

The Girls all began training under Neji in the Gentle Fist. Amy was paying close attention to the healing aspect of the technique so she could use it to develop her skills as a doctor. Reina and Sara were also studying closely in the event they had to apply this.

Naruto then returned after another two weeks to see that the girls were getting the hang of the Gentle Fist move.

"I've got to say that's what I call progress," Naruto said before summoning targets, "Now show me what you learned."

The Girls showed Naruto everything they learned from Neji about the Gentle Fist. Amy was doing well demonstrating the healing aspect of the fist while Rose, Rita, Amara, Michelle and Trista excelled in the offensive aspect of the gentle fist.

"Great job ladies," Naruto said, "That's worth gold stars for everyone."

All the girls cheered at that comment.

Meanwhile back in the real world Syrus was walking along the shore wondering about recetn evetns.

'Ever since Naruto arrived strange things have been happening and I know he knows something but he won't tell us anything,' Syrus thought as he bumped into something, "Ow that hurt."

"My apologies I should've watched where I was going," the stranger spoke. Syrus looked up and saw the stranger, "My name is Helios and I believe I have the answers that you seek."

"Okay but how do you know what I was going to ask?"

"Perhaps this movie can explain Naruto's life," Helios presented a DVD player and showed Syrus everything that happened to Naruto from birth to his arrival at Due Academy.

"I knew that Naruto was hiding something but I didn't think it was this big."

"And there's more you need to see. This next movie will show you the recent Monster attacks," Helios then showed Syrus the recent events that happened up to now even Jaden getting a Morpher, "I hope this answers your questions."

"This does but now I have another question," Syrus said, "Why show me any of this?"

"Because, I want you to become a Power Ranger," Helios said presenting Syrus with the Blue Turbo Morpher, "I believe you can do it and I see something in you."

"If you think I can do this then I accept my mission," Syrus said as he accepted the Morpher , "But how do I activate it."

"To activate your Morpher all you have to do is say Shift into Turbo," Helios explained before vanishing.

Back in the time space dimension Naruto was already preparing for the next lesson.

"OK. Let's move on to ninjutsu." said Naruto only to have 2 new Rangers show up and grab his ears.

"Hold it Naruto-kun. Let's not put all our cards on the table." said the Ranger wearing gold.

"Yeah we need to make sure Kaos won't get ready for us." said the one in silver.

"Who are you 2?" asked Amy.

"Glad you asked." said the one in gold before they leaped back.

"LANDING GEAR UP! RPM GOLD!"

"LANDING GEAR UP! RPM SILVER!"

"FLYING HIGH ON THE CLOUDS OF JUSTICE! POWER RANGERS RPM WINGS!" gold and silver smoke bombs went off on cue.

"It's the last 2 member of our team!" said Sara.

"RPM Wings?" asked Rose.

"Yeah. We're ground branch, they're sky branch." said Rita before the 2 new Rangers Powered down to show that they're Amaya and Tenten.

"Yeah. But while we're in uniform you can call me Falcon and my partner Tiger." said Amaya.

"A flying tiger?" asked Luna.

"A talking cat?" back.

"Nice comeback by Tenten," Rose said.

"Yep considering Luna asking about a flying tiger when she's a talking cat is like the pot calling the kettle black," Amy said.

"Ok. Since I was brought up to a painful point we'll skip the rest of the training for now You can keep your new swimsuits and gis.. Dismissed." said Naruto.

"So what are you gonna do for your date Raye?" asked Rita as she and the girls were back at the changing room.

"I don't know I'm sure I'll think of something to go with something interesting," Raye guessed.

"Why not go to a movie?" Rose suggested as the group changed back into their regular outfits and prepared to leave

When the team returned to Ninja Ops they saw six new rangers standing before them.

"Okay am I the only one seeing things?" Mina asked.

"No you're not meatball head 2.0," Raye retorted.

"What did you call me?"

"Meatball head 2.0."

"Here we go again," Rose sighed as Raye and Mina began bickering once again.

"Those two are worse than the resident Slacker Jaden," The Black Megaforce Ranger sighed causing everyone to do a double take.

"Wait a minute that sounds like Chazz." Rita pointed out.

"I think that the new ranger is Chazz!" Reina shouted.

"Power Down," the New Rangers said revealing their identities.

"Chazz, Jaden, Aryanna, Syrus, Reyna, Sora You guys are Power Rangers?" Lita asked.

"Pretty sweet deal huh?" Jaden said.

"Except that we need to get those two to stop bickering so much," Syrus pointed to the still bickering girls who were now pulling each others hair.

"Leave it to me Syrus." Naruto said summoning Tickle Bot, "Ticklebot go to stage three."

Ticklebot went to stage three as it tickled Raye and Mina harder than before causing the two girls to laugh louder.

"We're sorry we give we give," Mina said laughing.

"Please call off the robot please," Raye begged.

Naruto silenced the Ticklebot before powering it down.

"So now that we've got that settled there's only one thing to do," Amy said, "What are we going to do about Kaos' Virus?"

"I can help with that." said Helios as he appeared.

"What's on your mind Helios?" asked Naruto.

"First off. I have finished Engine #6." said Helios handing Naruto a new Engine Cast and Engine Cell Chip.

"Vega Omega! Carrigator!" said Naruto.

"Yes. Even though he is a bit wild Rita and Reina can channel their chakra into his chip to tame him and make him realize they're his partners." said Helios.

"You 2 heard the guy." said Naruto handing the chip to Rita.

Reina and Rita channeled their chakra into Carrigator and tamed him easily.  
"Alright Carrigator's on our side," Rose said, "Now we'll have a chance against Kaos."

"I am also here to make all 8 chips immune to the virus. I need all the chips in 1 spot." said Helios.

"Guys put your partner's chip on the table." said Naruto getting Speedor's chip out. The RPM team followed suit and Helios worked the Golden Crystal's magic on them.

"Alright now the Virus won't infect the chips," Sara smiled.

"I also came up with a way for the Sailor Scouts to help out during giant battles. As of now the Astro Megaship is orbiting around the planet. Follow this map to take you to the underground bunker where the shuttle to it is hidden. Once it docks to the ship you will have the Astro Megazord under your command." said Helios.

"Nice now we don't have to worry about being helpless in battle." Serena smiled.

"I also have some weapons for the Inner Scouts to use." said Helios placing a suitcase on another table before opening it.

"Weapons for the Inner Scouts?" Amara asked.

"That's what he said," Michelle spoke.

"Considering they're the ones in need of them I'm not surprised," Trista said.

"Sailor Venus. You will use the Power Daggers of America's first Yellow Ranger." said Helios.

"Aw why couldn't I get a bow?" Mina asked holding the daggers, "Still at least I can fight either from a distance or at close range."

"Sailor Jupiter. You will use the Power Ax of America's first Black Ranger." said Helios

"I can do wonders with this axe." Lita smiled holding her new battle ax.

"Sailor Mars. You will use the Power Bow of America's first Pink Ranger." said Helios.

"This isn't really my type of weapon," Raye said, "But I'll work with it."

"Sailor Mercury. You will use the Power Lance of America's first Blue Ranger." said Helios.

"This fits me perfectly," Amy said holding her new lance.

"And last but not least Sailor Moon. You will use the Power Sword of America's first Red Ranger." said Helios.

"Great but that still doesn't tell us how to stop Kaos' Virus," Rita reminded.

"To stop this virus. You'll need the help of Alpha. I worked hard to jump across worlds to find each and everyone of his parts." said Helios making everyone gape at him.

"You mean to tell me you've been to Eltar and picked up the parts of THE Alpha 5? The real McCoy? Not just a copy?" asked Naruto.

"Why yes I did." said Helios making Naruto faint.

"I think you just made him faint," Rita said stating the obvious.

"Never mind that we've got the Original Alpha Five to help us," Reina spoke.

"I wonder if we've got the Original Alpha Six to join us," Rose asked.

"He was the assistant to the Turbo Rangers and he helped out the space Rangers and the Lost Galaxy Rangers," Sara added.

"Now to talk to Carrigator all you have to do is to place his Engine Cell Chip in this ipod." said Helios getting the device out and tossing it to Rita. "Once the chip's inside, Carrigator can use it to project his spirit form. I must go now so I can buy some land on Konoha for Naruto's house. Farewell." with that, he disappeared.

"I think we better wake Naruto up," Serena said.

"Perhaps we should get the smelling salts," Amy suggested.

"No need to do that, watch this ladies," Neji said before going to Naruto's ear, "Raye's going to treat you to a dinner theater with plenty of Ramen."

At the very mention of Ramen, Naruto shot up like a lightning bolt, "Ramen where?"

"That got his attention," Chazz stated, "Naruto's like a ninja version of Jaden."

"Sweet I could go for some Ramen right about now," Jaden pointed out, "Or any kind of food."

"Calm yourself Naruto," Rita said, "lets get Alpha put together then we can remove the Virus."

"This is going to be so cool," Naruto said as he, Amy, and Sara went to work putting Alpha 5 Together.

When they were finished Alpha Five was built and ready to go.

"Now all we need is to power him and he's good to go," Reina said adding the power source, "And Done."

" Memory booting up. Name: Alpha 5. Priority: Aid and protect the Universe." the robot said while walking funny.

"Its great to see Alpha 5 is up and running," Amara said, "But why is he walking funny?"

"Hang on. He's starting to walk normal now." said Neji as Alpha started to look around.

"AYE YI YI YI YI! WHERE AM I?' he shouted.

"This guy's giving me a headache," Chazz groaned.

"Calm down Alpha," Aryanna said calmly, "You're on Planet Earth in Ninja Ops."

"Planet Earth," Alpha said slowly before remembering; "Now I remember I'm here to help the Power Rangers protect the Universe."

"That was quick," Syrus said.

"Indeed," Raye noted, "He's quicker than the meatball heads."

"What did you say?" Serena and Mina shouted.

"Calm down lets not forget that we're all on the same side," Reyna spoke diffusing the argument before it could start up again.

"Alpha 5 we need your help," Rita said, "A virus has infected the Engine Casts and we need your help to remove it."

"First I need to know who all of you are and what happened to Zordon," Alpha said, "Is he alright?"

"Perhaps this can explain everything that has happened," Amy said using her laptop computer, "Just hold still for a second and this will update your memory banks."

Alpha did as Amy asked as she updated his memory with information on the Current Team of Rangers in the Power Ranger Universe as well as information on Gosei and Tensou.

"Zordon is gone? This can't be." Alpha cried, "I'm so sad that he's gone."

"Calm down Alpha," Reina spoke, "We all know you miss him but his legacy is still on."

"Zordon wouldn't want you to grieve over his death," Jaden said, "He'd want you to continue his legacy to protect Earth."

"In a way Zordon is with us even in spirit," Helios said appearing, "And so is his Apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Alpha asked confused, "Zordon has an apprentice?"

"Yes he does would you like to see him?"

"More than anything."

"Allow me to use this then," Helios then placed the contact Mirror and configured it with the Large Viewing Screen in the base to bring up an image of Gosei and his robotic assistant Tensou, "This is Gosei, Zordon's apprentice."

"Greetings Alpha 5. I am Gosei. Zordon taught me everything he knew. And this here is my aid Tensou. Helios filled me in on everything that has been going on." the great being spoke.

"Hi there." said Tensou.

"Zordon didn't tell me he was taking on students." said Alpha.

"He did have some free time for 10000 years before Rita escaped. My guess is he did it so he would keep his mind sharp." said Gosei.

"You do have a point." said Alpha.

"It is good to see you operational after all this time and I'm honored that we are meeting at last. Sensei may be gone but the legacy is still within us and here my team has been doing a good job so far." said Gosei.

"I'm glad." said Alpha.

"Now there's a new bunch of Power Rangers for you to aid. Always remember what you learn and remember the good times so they can guide you through what lies ahead." said Gosei.

"Are my human friends ok at least?" asked Alpha.

"Go ahead and show them Tensou." said Gosei.

"Right Gosei," Tensou said showing Alpha the current status of the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin to the first Turbo Rangers. Tensou then showed Alpha images of the new Generation of Power Rangers including the Megaforce Rangers.

"Even now Zordon's legacy still carries on with my human friends." Alpha said, "I'll do my best to honor Zordon's legacy and carry the torch."

"Well done Alpha," Gosei said, "Zordon has indeed taught you well but I fear that you may face enemies we have already defeated."

"Like the Alien insects?" Rita said as she explained about Kaos and the current situation.  
"Oh boy oh boy this is not good," Tensou said, "If Kaos has that kind of power then we need more back up."

"Calm yourself Tensou," Gosei said, "I'm certain that the Rangers can defeat these opponents."

"Glad to see you have faith in us," Jaden spoke up, "Though you look like a giant Hawaiian Tiki."

"I took this form so I can communicate with Humans," Gosei said, "And that's exactly the same thing that Jake said when he and the other Rangers first saw me."

"Talk about history repeating itself," Reyna muttered.

Back outside on the Beach of Duel Academy Kaos had shrunk to his normal height so as not to be seen by anybody even though he was still in his Arkeyan Robot Form. He had heard everything that was said thanks to the Virus.

"Now this is cold be a problem," Kaos said as the Pump Attack Bot was with him, "I better tell Jedite."

"In just a few hours the Sailor Scouts will be gone as well as their helpers. This is the life. Now how should I rule the universe? So much to do and so little time." said Jedite to himself.

"MASTER JEDITE!" cried Kaos running to him.

"What now? I'm trying to plan what to take over first." said Jedite.

"I have bad news." said Kaos before giving his report.

"WHAT?" screamed Jedite when he heard.

"It's true." said Kaos.

"YOU FOOL!" said Jedite sending him a low blast. "I WANT A PLAN B READY NOW!"

"Calm yourself Master Jedite," Kaos said using the Iron Fist of Arkus to deflect the blast, "It just so happens that I have another monster prepared as well as another Virus."

"Oh?" asked M.

"I hope this plan works." said Goldar.

"So do I." said Zurgane.

"Can we get up now?" asked Scorpina still rubbing her ass from the spanking.

"My ass is sore from the pain," Camille groaned.

"Very well but if you don't watch your mouths I'll personally spank you for an entire forth night." Jedite warned.

"As I was saying this is the other Monster I had prepared," Kaos said, "Staroid show yourself."

The villains turned to see a robotic monster with a giant star on his back.

"I am Staroid and I'm ready to destroy all who oppose the forces of evil," Staroid shouted.

"Very impressive but can you live up to your own hype?" Jedite asked, "As well as the expectations of Kaos?"

"Yes I can," Staroid stated.

"Then go and destroy." Shifter shouted.

Staroid, Pump Attack Bot and Kaos all marched out with a massive army of Cogs, Grinders and Arkeyan robots.

Back at Ninja Ops the group was just catching up and working on the skills they gained when the alarms started blaring.  
"AYE YI YI YI YI! We got a trio of big robots and a massive robot army attacking!" panicked Alpha.

"Ok. Sorry Gosei but we need to take care of this." said Naruto.

"I understand. Good luck and may the power protect you." said Gosei before the image faded.

"So what now?" asked Neji.

"First I need to call Shikamaru and his team at the library." said Naruto opening a comlink.

Library

"Troublesome teachers giving this much homework!" grumbled Shikamaru.

"Oh it's not that bad." said Kankurō.

"He gets that way." said Gaara.

"I just want to get this over with so I can see Naruto." said Temari.

"From what Serena says about him I wonder how he's gonna handle so many girls." said Molly.

"Shadow Clones." said Temari before Shikamaru's comlink went off.

"Looks like we got some action." said Kankurō before they made sure they was alone.

"Clear." said Gaara making Shikamaru.

"On it." said Shikamaru answering his comlink. "Go ahead."

"Shikamaru. We got a giant robot for you and your team to slice and dice. Take the Zeo Megazord and let it rip!" came Naruto's voice on the other end.

"We're on our way." said Shikamaru singing off.

"We're still clear." said Gaara.

"Let's get to work." said Shikamaru. "IT'S ZEO TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER 1: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER 2: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER 3: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER 4: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER 5: RED!"

"So what now?" asked Lita.

"Now I set off a few traps I set up at the place that army is attacking." said Naruto pressing a button.

On the screen the Scouts and the Rangers watched as some of the robots got blasted to scrap, some were flattened by logs, others were fried by electrical wires and more were destroyed by the other traps. The team noticed that Kaos was at the rear with his two Robotic monsters as he continued summoning more Arkeyan Robots.

"I don't think that's gonna hold them long." said Amy.

"Just long enough for Alpha to make 4 new Duel Runners for Rita, Reina, Amaya and Tenten while we watch the Zeo team cream that robot." said Naruto.

"Assuming that they can get there before the robot army shows up," Rita pointed out.

"Kaos is sure to be creating some robots to scout for traps and diffuse them by now," Reina added.

"I am not called the King of Pranks for nothing!" said Naruto pressing some more buttons.

More inventive and creative traps were sprung by Naruto as they continued making mincemeat out of the Grinders, Cogs, and the Arkeyan Robots till only a small army of them were left.

"Remind me never to doubt your title as the King of Pranks ever again," Sara said seeing how effective Naruto's traps were.

"I second that statement," Raye added, "If we're not careful Naruto could prank even us."

"That should hold them long enough to see the show and get some things ready." said Naruto before turning to Alpha. "Listen up! I need Duel Runners for Rita, Reina, Amaya and Tenten. And I need Engine Casts 4 and 5 up and running now. And then send the bad guys a little virus of our own so they can't send anymore. Can you do that before that big robot's scrap?"

"On it Naruto," Alpha said, "Melvin, Amy care to give me a hand?"

"You got it Alpha," Melvin said getting to work on getting Engine Casts repaired.

"I'll get to work on the Virus," Amy said cooking up a virus.

Outside the Kaos used the Iron Fist of Arkus to burn the entire area to bits destroying all of Naruto's remaining traps and restore all the destroyed robots.

"Enough of this nonsense," Kaos shouted, "Cogs, Grinders, Arkeyans! ATTACK!"

"You're not going anywhere," Shouted a voice.

"Who said that?" Staroid demanded.

"Show yourself," Pump Attack Bot yelled as five new rangers emerged.

"More Rangers?!" Kaos yelled, "Who are you?"

"ZEO 5!"

"ZEO 4!"

"ZEO 3!"

"ZEO 2!"

"ZEO 1!"

"5 PARTS OF A CRYSTAL OF JUSTICE! POWER RANGERS ZEO!"

"I don't care what you call yourselves," Staroid shouted, "Cogs attack."

"Grinders get in there," Pump Attack bot shouted.

"Arkeyan Samurais destroy those rangers," Kaos shouted.

The three groups of robots all charged in and attacked the Zeo Rangers.

"Rangers. Zeo Laser Blades now!" said Zeo 5 before they drew their swords and start slashing at the robots.

Back at base the group was watching this on the screen.

"That right there is what trained Ninjas can do," Naruto said enjoying some ramen.

"Oh yeah? well take this!" said PAB blasting them.

"That hurt!" said Zeo 1.

"Let's blast them as well!" said Zeo 5. "Zeo Laser Pistols fire!"

"HA HA! Those toy guns don't hurt me!" said Pump Attack Bot.

"Then let's see how they do boosted!" said Zeo 5 as the Ranger combined the Laser Pistols with the Laser Blades. "Zeo Laser Rifles fire!"

"YEOW!" cried S and PAB.

"Now for the main tools!" said Zeo 5 before they called their main weapons.

"Zeo 1 Power Disk!"

"Zeo 2 Power Double Clubs!"

"Zeo 3 Power Tonfas!"

"Zeo 4 Power Hatchets!"

"Zeo 5 Power Sword!"

"This may hurt!" said Pump Attack Bot before the Rangers let them have it.

"Let's put them together!" said Zeo 5 holding his sword in 1 hand and his Laser Rifle in another. The Ranger then formed the Zeo Blaster.

"I don't like the looks of this!" said Kaos.

"READY: FIRE!" The Zeo Blaster let loose a big ray.

Staroid and Pump Attack Bot were destroyed but Kaos was still standing in his Giant Robot Form.

"The things I have to do," Kaos sighed, "Fist of Arkus make my monsters grow."

The two destroyed monsters reformed and grew to Megazord height.

"Now who's the weaklings," Staroid taunted as he stomped on the ground forcing the Zeo Rangers to dodge.

"Let's call the big guns team!" said Zeo 5.

"WE NEED ZEO ZORD POWER NOW!"

From an underground hanger five new zords approached. One was a Moai Statue with Pink coloring and it was being pulled by a blue sphinx, another was a Doga Statue with twin cannons and it was being pulled by what appeared to resemble a green version of Taurus the bull while the fifth was a red firebird.

The new zords charged towards the robot army.

"Quadrafighters get them," Staroid shouted sending numerous fighters after them.

"Let's get to work!" said Zeo 5 before the Rangers went in the zords.

"Now what?" asked Zeo 1.

"We blast these jets out of the sky!" said Zeo 2 before her zord and Zeo 1's zord fired their blasters destroying numerous enemy jets.

Zeo 3 and Zeo 4's zords used their claws and brute strength respectively to take down most of the enemy fighters

Zeo 5's Zord was shooting down the remaining quadrafighters till none were left.

"Take this fools," Staroid taunted blasting the Zeo Zords.

"OW THAT HURT!" yelped Zeo 1.

"Then let's take them hard!" said Zeo 5. "COMBINE!"

The five Zeo Zords combined with Zeo Zords 1 and 2 forming the right lower leg and left lower leg respectively. Zeo Zord 4 formed the waist and the upper legs, Zeo Zord 3 formed the arms and torso while Zeo Zord 5 formed the head.

"Zeo Megazord Online," The Zeo Rangers shouted.

"I'm not impressed," Staroid bellowed before charging at the Megazord. It did some damage before the Megazord punched and kicked back at the monster.

"Let's end this," Zeo 5 said, "Zeo Megazord Saber."

The Saber appeared in the Megazord's hands.

"Let's end this once and for all!" said Zeo 4.

"As Eagle would say the White Flag is out so it's time for the Final Lap!" said Zeo 5. "ENERGIZE!"

The Zeo Megazord Saber energized and before Staroid could react it sliced him into pieces.

"Robot sushi anyone?" joked Naruto.

"Naruto how do you keep coming up with amazing quips?" asked Amy laughing.

"Spiderman." said Naruto getting out 1 of his comics.

"OH! Let me see!" said Serena.

"I want to!" said Raye.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Amara reminded as Pump Attack Bot charged in and began beating down the Zeo Megazord, "There's still the other robot."

"Amara's right," Michelle added, "And I don't think the Zeo Megazord is powerful enough to defeat it."

"Alpha! There had better be good news!" said Naruto.

"Aye yi yi yi yi," Alpha said, "Calm down Naruto Engine Casts 4 and 5 are repaired and ready to go. So is Engine Cast Six."

"And the new Duel Runners are ready to roll," Melvin said.

"We've even added the latest power steering and handling," Amy spoke

"Reina! Rita! it's up to you 2. Take that junk pile out at Mach Speed!" said Naruto.

"We're on it," Reina and Rita said in unison taking their runners and rushing to the scene of the battle.

Back at the battle Kaos and the Pump Attack Bot were now double teaming the Zeo Megazord.

"Take this," The attack bot fired gasoline and tar at them doing heavy damage.

"We're getting thrashed out here," Zeo 2 yelled.

"Try to stay on our feet," Zeo 4 said as Zeo 5 called, "Zeo Megazord Saber Strike."

The Megazord rushed in to strike only for it to be blocked by Kaos wielding a curved sword in his hand and with the Iron Fist of Arkus giving him more power.

"Now you'll pay for destroying Staroid," Kaos bellowed as he was now holding two swords, one in each hand.

"AYE YI YI YI YI! THOSE SWORDS ARE MORTICON'S" panicked Alpha.

"Oh no!" said Serena.

"Morticon only had 1 sword!" said Amy.

"Not good!" said Raye.

"I'm scared!" said Mina.

"Let me at him!" said Lita.

"Are they gonna be OK?" asked Rini.

"Zip it all of you! Even you! Why did a little brat become a Sailor Scout I'll never know!" said Chazz making Naruto pin him on a wall with red eyes.

"I'm only gonna say this once, if I EVER hear you badmouth those who I care about I'll shave off each and every strand of hair you have on your head!" he warned.

"Naruto as rude as that was Chazz is right," Rose said, "Panicking is not going to help the situation."

"Rose is right we need to be calm and collected," Sara added, "If we panic now then we're going to make mistakes, ones which will ultimately cost us the war."

"I agree." said Amara.

"As do I." said Michelle.

"Me too." said Trista.

"Well if he badmouths my best friend again may I have the first hit?" asked Hotaru.

"Can we just focus on the battle right now," Aryanna said pointing the group to the screen as Reina and Rita had already morphed into Orca and Wolf respectively and summoned Carrigator, Birca and Gunpherd.

"They better hurry cause the Zeo Megazord's going down," Reyna said.

Reyna was right as Kaos struck with both of his swords and damaged the Zeo Megazord heavily.

"Finish them," Kaos said.

"Gladly," Pump Attack Bot said, "Any last words before we finish you?"

"How's about prepare to be recycled?" asked Orca as she and Wolf was in their Engines rolling to them with Birca and Gunpherd riding on Carrigator's back.

'I better take out Kaos myself!' thought Naruto before heading for his Duel Runner.

Jaden saw this and stopped him.

"I know you want to take out Kaos but as you are right now there is no way you can do the job yet," Jaden said, "But we can have Orca, Wolf, and the Zeo Rangers weaken him."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but for once Jaden's right," Chazz said, "You'd get crushed in a heartbeat and your Zord is still damaged."

Naruto had to be content with that.

Back at the battle field Kaos wasn't happy.

"HOW MANY MECHS DO YOU UPSTARTS HAVE?" screamed Kaos trying to blast them but missing.

"Let's put this guy in a tailspin!" said Orca.

"MAMA MIA! Let's do it Amiga!" said Birca.

"Yeah let's blast them to bits!" said Wolf.

"Justice calls and we must answer!" said Gunpherd.

"Ready when you are!" said Carrigator.

"COMBINE!"

Orca and Wolf Shifted into high gear as Carrigator separated and became the feet, body, and head of the Megazord while Gunpherd became the right arm and Birca became the left arm.

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD TUNE UP!"

"I don't care how powerful you are we're still taking you down," Pump Attack Bot shouted firing at the Megazord damaging it but failing to destroy it.

"You'll never defeat us," Wolf shouted, "Ready to launch the final attack Orca?"

"I'm ready Wolf," Orca shouted.

"As Eagle would say the White Flag is out so it's time for the Final Lap!" said Wolf.

"Let's do it!" said Orca before they both shifted to high gear.

"PUNCH IT!" said both girls before they went full speed.

"RPM TRIPLE GRAND PRIX!"

The Valvemax Megazord slashed with Gunpherd and Birca before chomping on the Pump Attack Bot with the mouth of Carrigator destroying it once and for all.

"RPM: CHECKER FLAG!"

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet fools," Kaos shouted as both swords had fiery black auras, "Dark Magic Strike!"

Kaos swung both swords damaging the Megazords heavily and forcing the rangers to demorph in the process.

"Now you see what true power really is," Kaos shouted before vanishing.

"How can we fight that?" asked Serena.

"His power level read at 40000!" said Amy

"His aura runs deep!" said Raye.

"What a sore loser!" said Lita.

"Now we have a bigger fixit job!" said Mina.

"The sea is tense around him." said Michelle.

"So is the wind." said Amara.

"Kaos is a big road bump in the time stream." said Trista.

"Rini? Is Naruto alright?" asked Hotaru pointing to a mad Naruto whose aura was building up.

"EVERYONE! DUCK AND COVER!" screamed Rini.

"That creep! He not only breaks other peoples stuff but he will hurt others. He almost killed Rita and Reina if he didn't think just demorphing them was bad enough. Well I'm going to get him, and rip him apart limb by LIMB!" declared Naruto making his aura go supernova.

Rose and Sara stepped in to calm Naruto down before he destroyed the base. They were unaware though that Kaos' Virus was draining off the Chakra energy that Naruto was giving off right now.

"Naruto I know you're upset about the situation but going after him now is not the answer," Sara said, "If you charge right in like this you're sure to lose."

"Just calm down and we'll pay him out later," Rose advised, "Kaos and the forces of Darkness will meet their end."

"You're right." said Naruto as his aura went down. "Alpha get the Zeo team and the girls back here ASAP and call Shizune. She can get them up to fighting form before those creeps strike again."

"Right away!" said Alpha before getting to work.

"And get the Duel Runners and Engines back before fixing them up. And I want all 6 ready by the weekend!" said Naruto. "Raye have a seat. We'll get to our date in an hour. Serena you and the rest of the Scouts go find that shuttle and take it to the Megaship. As of now the Astro Megazord is the best chance we got if another giant shows up."

"Ok Naru-kun." said Serena giving him a kiss before they left.

"We might want to train Alexis in the ways of the ninja if she's going to be a Ninja Storm Ranger," Chazz suggested. "She may have done well but that was due to the power giving her a basic knowledge of martial arts and sooner or later even that won't be enough to help her forever."

"My team and I can cover that Chazz," Neji said, "Don't forget we're all trained ninjas so we'll have Alexis up to speed in no time."

"Now then." said Naruto turning to Raye. Shall we see about that dinner theater Neji talked about?"

"Just give me some time to get ready." said Raye before rushing out.

Negaverse HQ

"Alright. You have weakened our enemies some more by breaking some more of their toys I'll give you that, BUT THEY STILL LIVE! AND WE STILL DON'T HAVE THE FEAR WE NEED TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!" said Jedite. "All I have to show for this is having my leg fully healed! So next mission I can look it over myself! By all rights I should put you in the pit of despair for a week!"

"Actually I already acquired some more fear," Kaos said, "Take a look at the screen. While the robot army was busy attacking our enemies I sent more robots to terrorize all of Japan which in turn is causing fear, panic, misery, and chaos which will not only make the Sanzu River Rise but the Sanzu River rising is also going to create even more fear."

The screens showed numerous Cogs, Grinders, and Arkeyan Robots including the Arkeyan War Machines Terrorizing all of Japan creating fear, panic, misery and all kinds of negative emotions. Another screen showed the Sanzu River getting active as its water levels were rising.

"Well now that's something to use." said Jedite watching everything going down on screen. "Tell you what. Make a Duel Runner for me and M and I'll overlook our foes living for now."

"I'll do that as well as make them easy to handle and stronger than our enemies," Kaos said, "Shifter, Zurgane lets get to work on the duel runners."

"Yes Kaos," Shifter and Zurgane said as the three of them went to work on the duel runners.

"With his track record it'll be a wonder!" grumbled Venjix.

"Lucky jerk!" said Camille.

"I was so looking forward into putting him in that pit too." said Scorpina.

"Did you hear?" asked Zurgane.

"We should tell this to Kaos. He might give us our own Duel Runners!" said Shifter before they ran faster.

Shifter and Zurgane told Kaos everything and needless to say he was a bit worried but knew he better play this carefully.

"So Socrpina and Camille wanted me thrown in the pit huh?" Kaos said, "Well in that case I'll let them lead the next mission."

Back at Ninja Ops Reina and Rita were healed up after taking a lot of damage from Kaos' attack.

"Kaos is tougher than we thought," Rita said, "We're going to need a lot more than we have."

"You're right and I don't think the current Megazord configurations will be enough," Reina pointed out, "If we don't find a way to upgrade their fire power Kaos and the forces of Darkness will overrun the Island and take over the universe within a week after the next attack."

"Don't worry you 2 I've sent most of the Scouts to get their Megazord." said Naruto.

"But we're still on our own till they get the Megazord," Chazz reminded.

"Chill Chazz," Jaden said, "We'll win this war once and for all."

"We haven't used ours yet." said Neji.

"YOSH! I'LL USE MINE NEXT ATTACK!" cheered Lee. "I promise I'll do a good job! If I can't do that I'll run around the academy on my hands 5000 times! If I can't do that I'll punch the log 6000 times! If I can't do that-"

"Lee, please stop talking," Aryanna said kindly but firmly, "We know that you'll work very hard with us but can you please calm down."

"You're giving us a headache," Reyna said.

"Just be thankful Guy-sensei is not here or it could be 6000 times worse." said Neji.

"What is Guy-sensei like?" Syrus asked.

"Oh no!" said Naruto.

"You did not just ask that!" said Amaya.

"That's not what I like to talk about!" said Tenten.

"Fate has led us to this question!" said Neji.

"YOSH! I shall show you!" cheered Lee getting a DVD out. "Helios copied my best memories of the times I shared with my dear sensei into this movie!" with that he put it in the player.

"AMAYA! TENTEN! NEJI! DUCK AND COVER!" screamed Naruto before the ninjas hid with Rini joining them.

"Guys seriously?" Chazz asked very annoyed, "Are you really that afraid of a question like that?"

"Let's watch the movie Chazz," Melvin said, "We might learn something."

The Duel Academy Students watched the DVD player and saw everything that Rock Lee was talking about. Needless to say Chazz was still stoic as usual, Jaden was his usual self and Syrus was very impressed aside from the creepy man hug that was shown but other than that Syrus could see that if Lee could overcome his weaknesses then he could overcome his weaknesses to be a better duelist.

"Amaya, check and see if the sisters need help getting over this." said Naruto.

"Right." said Amaya taking a peek.

She could see that the Thompson Sisters were all talking about the recent DVD but it was the last thing she expected.

"I can't believe how much dedication Lee has for his training and his sensei," Reina said, "For somebody who can't use Chakra he's a great ninja."

"This Guy-sensei can motivate just about anybody," Rita spoke, "He'd make the perfect sensei to train Maria and Yukie in Taijutsu."

"And if possible he could even make a great Power Ranger should the situation call for it," Rose added.

"Seeing that DVD shows us that we too need to encourage our adoptive sisters to grow and learn," Sara finished, "And we also need to grow and get better. Let's build on this but not get cocky."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING US!" shouted the ninjas.

"I wish I were kidding but I'm not," Amaya said, "Those four can endure just about anything."

"Well Helios didn't pick them to be my teammates if that wasn't the case." said Naruto before picking up Rini. "Jaden, Syrus, let's head for home. I have a date to get set for and I'll need help picking an outfit."

Jaden and Syrus wisely left with Naruto and Rini as they went to go pick out an outfit for his date with Raye.

"Come on Ladies. Raye may need help with her outfit." said Amaya.

The Girls all left with Amaya to help Raye with her outfit for the big date.

"Alpha how fast can you set up a teleportation system?" Shizune asked.

"Billy and I set one up back when Zordon was around," Alpha said, "All we have to do is build some communicators and modify the Morphers to allow the Rangers to Teleport to battles and to Ninja Ops at will. It should only take about an hour or so."

"Extend the range to Konoha." said Shizune.

"Already on it, It should only take me a few seconds to modify the program then download it into the Morphers directly," Alpha said, "But why may I ask do you want me to extend the range to Konoha? Wouldn't that disturb the locals?"

"Just to Tsunade-sensei's house and office. As well as the new House Helios is working on for Naruto." said Shizune.

"Good idea," Alpha said, "We don't want to cause a panic among the locals so we'll have the teleportation system inside the house and the office."

"And Naruto's house once it's ready." said Shizune.

Alpha went to work on the teleportation system and finished within the hour.

"Teleportation system is finished," Alpha said, "Now shall we send the Rangers the good news?"

"Not right now. In the mourning." said Shizune. "Naru-kun's got a date tonight."

"How about this look guys?" asked Naruto at his dorm room.

"I think that could work but then again wouldn't Raye be happy for just wearing something casual?" Jaden asked.

"I always tend to overdo myself." said Naruto. "Well Sy, what do you think?"

"All I can say is go for it Naruto," Syrus said.

'We really need to teach him about girls. Maybe I can set him up with Hotaru. They look the same size.' thought Naruto before turning to Rini. "Like it munchkin?"

"I like it a lot dad," Rini said, "You're gonna impress Raye with that outfit."

"It's a talent." said Naruto before opening his morpher and placing Speedor's chip in it to show him in spirit form. "What's your thought partner?"

"I think that you look awesome," Speedor said, "You're gonna be a hit with Raye."

"Least there's 2 of you who think so." said Naruto. "Jaden, cologne!"

"Here you go but isn't the cologne a bit much?" Jaden asked.

"Nah its good for the date," Rini said as Naruto left for his big date.

"Good luck Naruto." said Syrus

Naruto and Raye then met up for their date at the Movie theater.

"Ready for our date Raye?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready for this," Raye said wearing a red frilly dress. Normally Raye wouldn't wear anything frilly but for the date she was willing to do so just this once.

"For you milady." said Naruto handing her the present.

Raye instantly glomped Naruto upon seeing that he got her a World Atlas before she composed herself.

"So which movie are we seeing?" asked Raye.

"Check it out." said Naruto showing her the sign.

"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh," Raye chanted over and over, "That's one of my favorite movies."

"Good evening sir." said the food server as they came in after Naruto got the tickets. "What would you like to drink?"

"2 root beers please. fizzy not flat." said Naruto making Raye giggle.

"You're very funny Naruto." Raye giggled.

"Ramen! Free ramen!" called another server. Naruto quickly got as much as he can carry.

"You sure like to eat a lot of Ramen," Raye said.

"Ramen is one of my favorite foods," Naruto said carrying all the ramen he could eat.

"Nice so far." said Naruto as he and Raye was watching the movie a while later. "I'll bet S & E would give it 2 thumbs up if they were still around."

"You know this is the best date I've ever been on," Raye sighed resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, "You know how to treat a lady."

"And you know how to thank a guy Raye," Naruto smiled rubbing Raye's head gently, "Thank you for letting me take you out this evening."

Raye and Naruto then kissed passionately as soon as the movie ended.


	8. Fighting is in the Cards

"Amy, are you sure that map is right?" asked Serena and she and the Scouts was walking in a forest looking for the shuttle.

"I'm sure it's right." said Amy checking her computer which has a copy of the map in it. "From what I can tell we should be right on top of the X."

"Well let's take a break. I'm tired and I'm hungry!" said Serena sitting down on a rock which made the ground shake.

"Something tells me that Serena must have found a secret switch." said Amara.

"Something tells me you're right Amara." Michelle said as the scouts walked inside a secret entrance.

The group continued walking till they found the space shuttle that Naruto was talking about.

"Serena, you lucked out!" said Lita.

"I did?" asked Serena.

"Yes. Who else but you can sit on just the right rock?" asked Artemis.

"Natch." said Serena as they went in the shuttle. "How do we get this thing moving?"

"Perhaps we need some key cards or something," Hotaru suggested

"Or we could just read the manual," Trista pointed out picking up a manual.

"I'll look." said Amy taking the manual. "It says here we need to press this big red button. Every else is automatic.

"Really? Which one is that?" asked Mina leaning on a button. As luck would have it was the right one since the shuttle was starting to shake.

"Something tells me we should strap in now!" said Lita.

"Amara you drive," Serena said, "You're the only one here with driving experience."

"As for everyone else get a seat and fast," Artemis said as everyone hit the seats before the shuttle took off.

"I like the way this thing handles!" said Amara.

"So how do we find the ship?" asked Mina.

"That screen is a radar. It's tracking the ship right now. If we follow the blip we can find it." said Amy.

The Scouts continued following the blip till they managed to reach a blue ship but that wasn't all they found. They also found another ship as well. A Black one that looked like a sleaker version of the Astro Megaship.

"I thought we were looking for one Megazord," Mina said, "How come we see two ships?"

"The manual says that this is the holding bay for the Astro megaship and the Delta Megaship," Amy explained, "However the Delta Megaship won't activate without the battlizer remote to control it."

"You mean this thing I found in the glove box?" asked Serena.

"Shuttle detected, beginning docking protocol." a computery voice said.

"That must be DECA." said Lita.

"Indeed, I am DECA," the computer voice DECA said, "I'm here to guide and oversee the use of the Astro Megaship."

The Scouts braced themselves as the Shuttle began docking with the Megaship.

"Only you would be able to find things through dumb luck Serena," Luna said seeing the Battlizer remote in question.

"Yep." said Serena putting it on as the shuttle turned around letting the ship pull it in.

"Hey Mina Naruto said something about getting two new scouts," Lita said, "Who could they be?"

"Whoever they are they could be of some help to us right now." Michelle said, "Kaos is only getting stronger and he's sure to have brought in two new generals."

"He's also likely to have some new monsters to destroy us," Amara added, "Hopefully the Rangers will be ready for it."

"Hang on guys I think we're going in." said Amy seeing as the shuttle only had 10 more feet to go.

Amy was right as the shuttle reached the ship within 10 minutes. The Group then all got out and began to look around after the shuttle docked in the docking bay, the Doors were secured, and the entire ship had breathable air.

"Wow!" I feel like we're on Star Trek!" said Mina as they was walking in the hallways.

"I think we're coming up to the Engine Room." said Amy making them have a peek.

"Just like in the show." said Lita.

"Wonder what it uses for power." said Amara.

"Well I don't think we should touch that glowy thing. let's move on." said Serena.

The group then arrived in the medical bay and like the show it held all sorts of medical technology. Amy was going gaga at this point almost to where she was chanting, 'oh my god' over and over again till Hotaru gave her a headbump.

"Ow that hurts," Amy whined.

"Calm down Amy," Hotaru said.

"Let's find the eating area. From what I saw in the show you can dial up something and something yummy appears!" said Serena running.

"Let's go before she overloads that gadget!" said Lita knowing the bottomless pit Serena has for a stomach.

The group all ran after Serena and they found the dining area. They also found the gadget in question and there was another gadget that was voice activated.

"Serena what are you doing?" Mina asked.

"Asking the voice activated gadget to make my favorite dish," Serena said which it did and to her exact specifications too.

"We're gonna get a lot of Cheeseburgers, fries, and cookies and shakes are we?" asked Mina.

"Yep. I hope DECA can clean up the incoming mess." said Lita.

"Well DECA has to have some way of cleaning," Michelle said, "otherwise the ship would be uninhabitable."

"Indeed I do. Helios has told me about Captain Serena's habits and he made sure I was prepared." said DECA.

"Perhaps he should've given you an army of cleaning bots," Amy said as Serena was chowing down on numerous amounts of her favorite foods.

"If Serena and Jaden were together then they'd eat the entire Slifer red dorm out of house and home," Amara said.

"Forget house and home they'd eat out the entire Island," Hotaru added.

The group could then see that Serena had already left the place looking like a tornado hit after she was done eating yet she still had her figure.

"Where does Serena put all that food?" Trista asked stunned.

"At this point I'm not even going to ask," Michelle said, "All I know is that Mina's probably going to join Serena in the eating fest any minute."

"Let's not forget Naruto and his eating lots of Ramen." said Hotaru as Mina started chowing down too.

"Speaking of which I hope Raye's alright," Lita said.

"Relax Lita," Amara assured, "Naruto's a good man and he's treating Raye well."

Soon Mina and Serena had finished their food and left the area looking like a tornado.

"That hit the spot," Serena said, "I felt like I was in heaven."

"So did I," Mina said, "That was one of the best meals I ever had in my entire life."

"Let's go to the bridge." said Trista before Serena and Mina let out a very big burp.

"Excuse us." they said.

"Commencing cleaning protocol." said DECA.

DECA began working on the cleaning protocol as the group watched from the entrance. They could see that she had brought out some non toxic cleaning supplies and she was also using simple soap and water to clean the mess. There were also numerous cleaning bots in place set to maximum cleaning strength.

"Helios wasn't kidding when he prepared DECA for this," Lita said.

"I'm already impressed as it is," Amy noted, "I wonder what the bridge will be like?"

"Maybe like Star Trek." said Amara.

"Which one?" asked Michelle.

"Don't know." said Trista.

"Let's hope Serena doesn't wear out the Captain's chair." said Hotaru.

"Something tells me that there may not be a Captain's chair," Amy said as the group continued walking.

"Something tells me that the chairs will have been formatted to allow at least five of us to stay in the event we need to go look for something in deep space," Lita added.

"Let's go look." said Mina before they walked to the bridge.

The Group could then see that the bridge was exactly the same as the tv show displayed it. Even the systems were all the same.

"Wow!" said Mina.

"Unreal!" said Lita.

"Amazing!" said Amy.

"Impressive!" said Amara.

"It sure does have a great vibe in here." said Trista.

"It's so pretty!" said Hotaru.

"Where do I sit?" asked Serena.

"Displaying holo image of seating chart." said DECA.

DECA showed that the seating chart marked seats for group with Serena sitting where Andros would usually sit while the other scouts were sitting in the areas that best suited their skills.

"Well there you go." said Amy.

"Looks like some of us may have go elsewhere." said Amara.

"Helios made 5 ships for you Outer Scouts and Sailor Sun to use. And another ship for Sailor Eclipse. They're based in a set asteroid not far from here." said DECA.

"But I'm afraid the Key Cards to finding them are currently scattered around Japan," Amy said, "Which means that they won't reveal themselves until we really need them."

"That's okay they'll appear when we really need their power," Michelle said, "It's better to not reveal everything we have right now."

"We've seen everything but is there a bathroom on this ship?" Lita asked, "I need a toilet really bad."

"Just follow the arrows." said DECA.

"Thank you," Lita said following the arrows till the group came outside the bathroom. Fortunately DECA and Helios had put in more than one bathroom just in case.

"All the more reason to go before you leave." said Amara.

"Ease up Amara at least some of us are fortunate enough to be able to hold it," Mina said.

"While others don't even have the strength to do so," Serena pointed out as she thought about Maria and Yukie.

"Oh. Those 2. Right." said Amara. "Well there's the Simudeck and the living quarters next. Once Lita comes back let's go there next."

The girls waited for Lita to come out of the bathroom and as they did they decided to use this time to talk about the possibility of Maria and Yukie being Sailor Scouts.

"Do you think Maria and Yukie might make good Sailor Scouts?" Amy asked.

"Well maybe." said Serena. "I mean I thought I wasn't cut out for this gig and look how I turned out."

"Some people probably have natural talent for the job," Amy said, "Take Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista. They've got the skills and the discipline."

"And what does that make the rest of us?" Mina asked.

"Just lucky or destined," Lita said coming out of the bathroom, "I'm thinking the latter but Naruto pointed out that it was the former in terms of our battling so far."

"Hopefully the new Scouts can take some of the pressure off of us," Trista said, "Whoever they are."

"She's right," Amara said, "Kaos is only getting stronger and the fights are only going to get tougher."

"So we need to help them train," Michelle suggested before hopping inside the bathroom.

'Darien. I wonder what you would think now?' thought Serena looking at the ring given to her by her past love.

"Thinking about your past love?" Mina asked.

"You knew how much in love we were Darien and me." said Serena. "It has been that way for so long. I know Darien would want me to move on and not be sad forever. I was just so lucky to find Naruto so quick. Look at him. He's kind, helpful, smart, funny, a gentleman, and a guy who can defend me with every fiber of his being. Did you not see how he went supernova?"

"Did you also not see how he could've torched all of us?" Artemis pointed out.

"Artemis is right," Luna spoke, "Naruto may have those qualities but if he's not careful then he'll torch those he cares about."

"He needs another date. I CALL DIBS!" said Mina.

"Fine Mina," Lita sighed as Michelle walked out of the bathroom, "You can date him next."

"YAY!" Mina cheered.

"What did I miss?" asked Michelle.

"Mina's planning to date our foxy friend next." said Amara.

"Missed again I guess." sighed Michelle.

"Ok. Now that we're all here let's check out the bedrooms." said Serena.

"I second that idea," Amy added as the group headed over to the bedrooms.

Once they were there they discovered that there were enough for not only the current group of Scouts but also for the two new Scouts as well.

"Guess Helios really came prepared for this," Amy said.

"The captain's bedroom is just over there." said DECA making some more arrows.

The group followed the arrows until they reached the captain's bedroom. They could see that it was done up in the way that Serena always wanted and in her favorite color as well.

"This is a dream come true," Serena gushed rushing right inside.

"I guess the rest of us have bedrooms that match our Scout colors," Trista guessed.

"That would make sense but what about that other bedroom we passed," Hotaru said pointing to an open bedroom that had a Cyan and Maroon Door.

"The other 2 Scouts who haven't come to us I guess." said Amara.

"Look! There's bunnies everywhere!" said Serena looking around her room. "And my bed is extra big! Once Naruto and I take the next step I am so taking him here for lots of 8 hour workouts!"

"Something tells me that DECA better have put in some good ventilation," Michelle said.

"And make the rooms soundproof as well," Lita added.

"Sounds to me like we could all use some 8 hour workouts with Naruto when we take the next step," Mina said.

"Do not worry. Helios told me that would soon happen and he has prepared each room very carefully. In fact, there is also a swimming pool, a hot tub and a nursery." said DECA.

"Let's go check it out," Amy cheered.

"Hold up," Lita said, "Shouldn't we wait till we give Raye and the 2 new Scouts a tour of the Megaship first?"

"Lita's right," Amara said, "If they're going to be here then we might want to find them first."

"Well would you like to look at the Simudeck?" asked DECA.

Amara cheered at that thought and dashed right towards the Simudeck making the rest of the group wonder if she was Serena's relative in a past life.

"What was that about?" asked Serena.

"How come she went hyper?" asked Mina.

"Beats me." said Lita.

"No clue." said Hotaru.

"She must love that room." said Trista.

"From what I saw in the show, the Simudeck is a room that has amazing VR tech. You can go anywhere you want and it can feel so real, you could think you were really there." said Amy.

"Knowing Amara she'll want to go to a race track." sighed Michelle.

"Let's go before she crashes the system," Serena said as the group all rushed to the Sumudeck. They didn't have to look far to find it since they could hear the sound of race cars going full throttle.

"Do not worry. I have plenty of backups just in case." said DECA before they went in the Simudeck Room.

Inside the room they could see that Amara was having the time of her life. She was living out her dream of being a race car driver.

"If Amara wasn't already a Sailor Scout then I'd say she'd make a great member of Naruto's team," Mina said.

"We could live all our dreams here." said Hotaru.

"In private at least." said Trista as Amara's car crosses the finish line.

"And this can give us the training to make our dreams a reality," Michelle said, "But for now we really should meet the new Scouts and find Raye."

"Not only that, Naruto-kun's tag duel is in a half hour!" said Serena.

"We better get going," Mina suggested.

"Come on sis! We're going to be late for the tag duel!" said Maria said.

"I know I know," Yukie said running as the duo wanted to watch the duel.

"I swear! LOOK OUT FOR THAT BOX BEFORE YOU TRIP!" said Maria.

Yukie saw the box and managed to avoid it but in doing so she flipped over and left her Silhouette Briefs exposed.

"That was close," Yukie said before her weak bladder kicked in and she started peeing. "Or maybe not."

"Well at least nobody was around to see this," Maria pointed out having already wet her Silhouette Briefs, "But what are we going to do about our bladder problems?"

"More to the point I think we better get to Ninja Ops," Yukie suggested.

"They don't know about us yet." said Maria seeing a note in the box.

"Dear Maria and Yukie,

Please come to Ninja Ops by yourselves for a while. I have something for the two of you.

Signed, Helios.

"This Helios guy says that he wants to help us so let's go find him," Yukie said, "And I'm sure that everyone else is out by now."

"I guess you're right Yukie but how do we get to this Ninja Ops," Maria wondered.

"There's a map." said Yukie.

The two girls followed the map until they came upon the secret entrance to Ninja Ops. The girls were a bit nervous at first but they continued walking inside until they came to some sort of hand print Scanner. The girls then placed their hands on the Scanner and to their surprise the door opened up leading them inside the base.

"I guess Helios really was expecting us," Yukie said.

"But where is he?" Maria asked, "And why did he want to see both of us alone?"

"Because it's time to prepare you for your destinies." said Helios as he appeared.

"Our destinies?" Maria asked confused

"What exactly does that mean?" Yukie asked

"Thinking back I saw everything that has happened since the Inner Scouts have started High School. When the Sailor Starlights appeared. I figure if there can be star based scouts why not make 2 of my own?" said Helios.

"Star based Scouts?" Maria said, "What are you talking about?"

"And what about the Outer Scouts?" Yukie asked

"There are 2 stars that I think have the most potential. First there's the Comet. A star that travels. Then there's Polaris, The North Star of legend." said Helios.

"Okay and you really think we can do this Helios?" Yukie asked.

"And what are we going to tell our future teammates?" Maria asked

"I gave your sisters the heads up yesterday." said Helios before working his magic.

Maria and Yukie could feel the magic working as their clothes disappeared and in their place they were wearing Sailor Scout uniforms similar to the others. The only differences were the colors. Yukie was in Cyan while Maria was in Maroon.

"These wands shall be the source of your powers." said Helios.

"Thanks for the powers Helios," Maria said receiving her wand, "We'll take good care of them."

"But how do we activate the powers?" Yukie asked, "And how do we power down?"

Maria and Yukie had more questions but before they could ask their extremely weak bladders let lose a torrent of pee and the two new Scouts peed right through their outfits and left large yellow puddles of pee between their legs and on the floor.

"I better do something about this first." said Helios working his magic again.

Maria and Yukie then felt Helios' magic kick in again as they powered down from their Scout uniforms and returned to their regular clothes except Maria and Yukie were now in just their underwear. Maria and Yukie were both wearing Satine Bras in their respective Scout Colors; Yukie was wearing a matching Satine thong while Maria was wearing a matching pair of Satine briefs.

"What did you do Helios?" Maria asked feeling how comfortable her new underwear was.

"Just made you some underwear that should help with your problem." said Helios.

"How is this going to help with our bladder problem?" Yukie asked, "This looks just like regular underwear."

"They soak wetness then evaporate it, and all that's left is a nice sweet scent that men will flock over. Like Naruto." said Helios. "And the best part is that they're sound proof so nobody will even hear the sound of your weak bladders."

"It feels like I'm not wearing anything at all," Maria said as she felt the Panties kicking in. "Is this part of the magic?"

"Are these the only styles cause I don't think wearing the same underwear over and over is hygienic," Yukie said, "and will they work at night?"

"Yep." said Helios. "I'll put some more in your room."

"That's one less concern at any rate." Yukie said. While she was talking she didn't notice that her bladder was once again emptying itself but this time it was so quiet and comfortable that nobody noticed. The magic then kicked in drying the panties and leaving a fresh scent.

"These new panties are awesome," Maria said before she added, "Can you make our sisters' underwear comfortable like you did for ours?"

"I guess I could swing by that." said Helios working his magic again.

"Thanks Helios now can you please get us to the duel?" Maria asked.

"We want to watch Naruto and Jaden wipe the floor with their opponents." Yukie added

"As you wish." said Helios working his magic.

The girls found themselves outside the main arena, fully dressed in their uniforms with their custom additions. They ran inside and saw that the duel was about to begin. They found seats next to their sisters and their friends.

"Okay Jaden, this is where we show off." said Naruto in their dorm room.

"I can't wait to see what Sasuke's got," Jaden said, "whatever he's got its sure to be awesome. And Rose and Sara were kind enough to give us these Insect Barrier Cards for this duel."

"It's all part of my charm." said Naruto. "With Sasuke I'll bet clownface gave him some new cards to work with since he brought this match on. But I still know how he acts. And Missy, Shino's been going on and on about that girl, I think he likes her." said Naruto.

"Considering what you said about Shino then I can only guess why," Jaden said

"Which is way I want to get that chip off her shoulder!" said Naruto. "Let's get to work at Mach Speed!"

Jaden didn't object to that as both of them dashed to the arena at Mach 2

"We made it!" said Serena as she and the Scouts came in the arena. "Lucky thing Alpha made that teleporting system."

"Now all we need to do is find Raye," Mina said

"Hey guys over here!" called Raye from the stands.

"There you are Raye," Trista said

"Guess you found out about the Big Duel huh?" Amy asked

"DUH Jaden's been talking about it for days." said Raye before handing them a note. "Details on my date."

"At least your date was awesome," Mina said, "I'm dating Naruto next."

"Get ready to be treated like a queen!" said Raye.

The ninjas were also interested in the upcoming duel and the female ninjas were also interested in how Raye's date with Naruto went.

"Think we're being too generous about letting the locals date Naruto-kun first?" asked Sakura.

"Not really. It'll give him practice for us." said Hinata.

"And if they make mistakes we can learn from them," Ino added

"Think Naruto's gonna win this?" asked Choji.

"I can still remember when he beat me. His deck's murder!" said Kiba.

"Destiny is on his side. I'm sure of it." said Neji.

"There's still the new deck Sasuke has. Logic tells me that Dr. C could have been looking all over for the right cards." said Shino.

"So it's 50/50. What a drag!" said Shikamaru.

"Naruto doesn't quit when everything's against him." said K.

"That's true. When we faced each other I can tell by that look he gets in his eyes." said Gaara

"I so want to date him!" said Temari.

"YOSH! NARUTO'S YOUTH WILL SHINE TODAY!" cheered Lee.

"Will you shut up?" asked Tenten.

"Chill guys," Rose said, "Naruto's gonna win this and so is Jaden."

"Look who's coming to announce the match, Ol Clown face himself!" said Sara.

"This should be fun to watch," Rita giggled

"Hear ye! Hear ye! This match to determine who will have the right to face Zane Truesdale shall now begin!" said Dr. C.

The duelists already drew their opening hands and prepaired to face off

"In this corner. From Obelisk Blue, Sasuke Uchila and Missy!" said Dr. C.

"So far so good," Rita said

"Let's hope he introduces Jaden and Naruto in the same manner," Reina added, "we already warned him he'd be getting a fist to the face from Kushina if he didn't."

"And in this corner, Slifer Red's rising stars: Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki!" said Dr. C before taking out some mouthwash.

"At least he gave them a fair introduction," Rose said.

"That's one good thing at anyrate," Sara spoke

"I hope you're ready to lose this time Dobe. I got new cards since our last duel." said Sasuke.

"It's not the cards, it's how you use them!" Naruto shot back.

"Well I am going to love the look on your face when you lose. Then I'll challenge that creep you call a mother! I owe her for what she did to me!" said Missy.

"She didn't!" cried Raye.

"She did," Sakura sighed

"Missy's in for it now," Hinata said

"You just asked for it Missy! When we start I'll take you down in 7 moves! Jaden, make sure Sasuke doesn't gun for me till then!" said Naruto

"Got it," Jaden said.

"Can Naruto really take Missy down in seven moves?" Rose asked.

"I've seen that look in his eyes before. He's mad enough to try." said Neji.

"LET THE DUEL BEGIN!" said Dr. C.

"Lets duel," Missy, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jaden said.

_Jaden/Naruto: _8000_/ Missy/Sasuke_: 8000

"Ladies first," Missy sneered, "I'll set a card face down and I'll summon a monster in defense mode."

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode," Jaden declared as the electric hero rose (LV4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) "I'll end my turn with two face down cards."

"My move," Sasuke said drawing his card, "Get ready dobe cause I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." A dragon made of fire emerged from the flames and roared, (LV4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000) "But why stop with just one dragon, I play double summon to summon another one." A second solar flare dragon emerged and rose next to its kin. (LV4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)

"This can't be good," Rita said, "Sasuke's got the Solar Flare lock and Jaden and Naruto are in for 1000 points of damage."

"Knowing him he's probably taken a page from my work and going to combo that with Dark Room of Nightmare," Rose said and as if on cue Sasuke played the spell in question.

"Not good!" said Serena.

"I'll need to check on this." said Amy getting out her computer.

"Let's hope Naruto can do this." said Lita.

"He can." said Raye.

"I hope so. I can't date him if he's sad!" said Mina.

"The wind is blowing around him." said Amara.

"I can hear the sea in harmony with him." said Michelle.

"Can he get out of this?" asked Hotaru.

"Just watch." said Trista.

"Naruto-kun's not out of it yet." said Sakura.

"I agree." said Ino.

"Naruto never goes back on his word. That's his nindo." said Hinata.

"I end my turn and now you're in for 1300 points of damage," Sasuke sneered as his dragons spat fire balls at Naruto and Jaden damaging their life points and Dark Room of Nightmare made the Damage even worse for the two Slifer Reds.

_Jaden/Naruto LP: _6300_/ Missy/Sasuke LP: 8000_

"That whiskered slacker says he can beat my prized students in 7 moves with the cards I gave them? Too funny!" said Dr. C laughing.

"Don't take them lightly Crowler," Satyr advised, "There's a reason why they're so skilled and why Zane wanted to face them."

"YOU GAVE THOSE 2 CARDS?" Kushina screamed taking out a frying pan.

"I'm gonna say yes," Fonda said, "Considering this is Crowler we're talking about. Rose and Sara told me that he's had a grudge against the Slifers ever since Jaden beat him in his entrance exam duel."

"Mommy!" whimpered Dr. C crying waterfall tears.

"EAT THIS!" Kushina yelled bashing Crowler's head in with the frying pan.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" cried Dr. C. as his head was being bashed in.

"TAKE THIS AND THAT AND SOME OF THESE!" cried Kushina pounding the heck out of him.

Back on the dueling field Missy took this time to taunt Jaden and Naruto.

"Make your move if you can fools," Missy sneered, "once we're through with you then that whore of a mother is next on my dueling hit list."

"Oh boy," Rita said shaking her head, "Missy did not just go there."

"She went there and she's in for it now," Rose pointed out.

"Naruto's going to crush her 10 times over," Sara said, "Especially with the card that I let him borrow today."

"Kick her punk ass Naruto," Sara cheered, "Show her whose's boss."

"Show that snob what happens to those who insult family," Yukie said.

"Finish that bitch off," Maria added, "End this seven moves already."

"YEAH!" Cried the rest of Naruto's fans as 1.

"You hear that Missy," Naruto shouted as he drew, "You're finished. This ends now. I Special Summon Montage Dragon by sending three other monsters from my hand to the graveyard then by adding up their levels Montage Dragon gains attack power equal to the combined levels times three hundred. So I discard Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Bladedge, and Gaia the Fierce Knight. Now I have one question Missy. How fast can you do 21 times 300."

Naruto discarded the monsters in question as a three headed purple dragon rose before him. The Dragon roared as it gained attack power causing Missy to tremble while Sasuke remained calm cool and collected as usual. (LV8/ATK 0-6300/DEF 0)

"Here we go!" said Serena.

"Now I play Megamorph and Fairy Meteor's Crush to double my dragon's attack points since our life points are lower and give him the ability to do piercing damage" Naruto said as the Dragon doubled in power. (LV8/ATK 6300-12600/DEF 0) "Now end this."

The Dragon fired a blast of energy at Missy's monster only for the bug duelist to sneer.

"I activate Magic Cylinder so all that battle Damage you were hoping to inflict on me is going right back at you," Missy sneered only for Jaden to interrupt.

"I chain that with Trap Jammer," Jaden countered, "Now your trap is destroyed and Naruto's Dragon is safe."

Missy and Sasuke stared in shock as the former's trap was negated and the Dragon blasted both Missy's monster and their life points.

_Jaden/Naruto LP: 6300/ Missy/Sasuke LP: 0_

"Well that was the quickest duel I've ever seen," Reyna said.

"I think we learned a valuable lesson from all this," Aryanna said, "Don't get Naruto mad."

"I'll say." said Chazz.

"At least when you got him mad you actually said something that made sense," Sora pointed out and she went on before Chazz gave her a chocolate cookie.

"Chazz where do you get all these cookies?" Syrus asked as he saw the Thompson sisters kissing Naruto like mad.

"A better question is how does he keep all those cookies from going bad," Gaara asked.

"We can ask these questions later," Alexis said, "Besides I believe Bastion was going to help our friends with their deck formulas."

"That's right," Bastion said, "I did say I was going to do that and I had some ideas to help her Laval Deck out."

"2 root beers say that Naruto's gonna be kissed like mad in 20 seconds." said Amara.

"You're on." said Michelle.

"NARUTO YOU DID IT!" screamed Serena running to Naruto before kissing him like crazy.

"Looks like Michelle owes Amara two root beers," Sora said popping up.

"Like I said before," Satyr said, "There's a reason why Zane wanted to face Naruto and Jaden."

"This duel is proof of that," Fonda said, "What do you two think?"

"That's my boys!" said Kushina proudly.

"YOU 2 HAVE 4 MONTHS DETENTION FOR LOSING LIKE THIS!" screamed Dr. Crowler.

"Listen here clown face! I'm the only 1 giving those!" barked Kushina handing him a paper. "Permit signed by Shepard himself!"

"And from what I can see here the permit also allows your assistants to hand out detentions as well," Satyr observed.

"About time too," Fonda added as Crowler fainted on the spot.

"So that would mean we get to start handing out detentions now right?" Rita asked as she and Reina walked over.

"About time we had that kind of authority," Reina spoke, "That should make things much fairer around here."

"Of course." said Kushina.

"DRAT!" said Dr. Crowler.

"Novel Idea." said Fonda.

"There goes the neighborhood." said Satyr.

"Does anybody have a problem with that and if so we can settle this in a duel," Reina said.

"And before you hit somebody Kushina let them speak freely," Rita spoke.

"Fine!" said Kushina.

"No problem with me." said Fonda before she turned to Satyr and Dr. C. "And you boys?"

"NOPE!" they both said sweating.

"I figured as much," Reina said, "Either way I do think that a little advice is in order."

"And Crowler what cards did you give Sasuke and Missy?" Rita asked. "Something to help their decks I presume?"

"Here's a list." said Dr. C handing them a paper.

"Well at least we can't say that you didn't do anything nice for anyone," Rita said reading over the paper.

"And we've seen that some of these cards have good effects," Reina pointed out, "However this may take some work but for now we've got a few things to take care of."

Reina and Rita then left leaving the four Dorm heads to discuss Reina and Rita and what they'd possibly do.

"I'll defeat you one way or another dobe!" Sasuke shouted but before he could do anything he was hit with a nerve pinch move that knocked him out.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked as Rita walked up.

"I happened," Rita said, "Sasuke said he wanted to find a way to defeat Naruto but from what I can make out his anger was currently clouding his judgment."

"Which was caused by his brother no doubt," Chazz said walking forward, "From what I can tell his brother is worse than my brothers put together."

"What Sasuke needs is a hug and some confidence," Sora pointed out.

"Perhaps he just needs to get his deck reformatted that's all," Bastion guessed. "From what I saw he's a good duelist and if Missy didn't make that comment to anger Naruto he could've done much better."

"Naruto. I got dating rights for you today so I was wondering if we could go to that place on sector 3." said Mina.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"That's one less problem at any rate," Aryanna said. "Provided Kaos doesn't show up."

"Kaos is probably planning something dangerous by now," Reyna added "So we better be prepared."

Over in the Negaverse HQ Kaos

"Hmmmm. I can use this Sasuke I'm sure more then ever." said Jedite to himself watching via his mirror.

"Master I have a new commander for you." said Venjix.

"Do tell." said Jedite. A black and green being with a sword walked up.

"I am Ecliptor." he said.

"You look tough. And that sword's a nice touch. Very well welcome to the army." said Jedite.

"I am honored master." said Ecliptor bowing.

"Let's see what Kaos has cooked up for us." said Jedite.

"At once." said Ecliptor before they walked off.

There they saw that Kaos was working with Shifter and Zurgane putting on the final touches on the duel runners that he promised. He also had some additional help in the form of two new minions. The First was a mantis-meteor themed general that had two razor sharp claw like swords while the second was a blue royal alien and wore silver armor and held a lance.

"Greetings," Kaos said, "I'd like for you to meet two new recruits to join us. Meet Creepox and Vrak."

"I see." said Jedite. "Welcome both of you."

"Thank you master Jedite," Vrak said, "Kaos has told us much about you and with my brains we'll defeat those sailor Scouts but first I'd like to test them in battle."

"I say we just crush them already," Creepox suggested, "From what Kaos says he was easily able to break most of their toys and injure the rangers as well."

"LION BEAST: SPIRIT UNLEASH!" Jedite called forth his armor. "I will not have that kind of talk in my compound! We end our foes when I say we do! Anyone who disobeys me will be vaporized by MY hands! UNDERSTAND?"

"I suggest you do what Jedite says," Kaos advised as Creepox backed off for now.

"If anybody needs me I'm gonna go train," Creepox said as he headed off to do some training.

"Shall I come up with a plan my lord?" Vrak asked.

"By all means." said Jedite as his armor disappeared.

"Then I was proposing that we have Kaos create some robots that are able to detect and disarm traps effectively," Vrak proposed, "After that we send in a swarm of some new minions to take the rangers off guard."

"But we still need a monster in case that doesn't work," Shifter stated.

"Actually I have one prepaired just incase," Zurgane said punching a few buttons on the P.A.M. and on cue a magnet monster appeared, "And here it is."

"This I like." said Jedite.

"Very nice." said Kaos.

"The Rangers will not know what hit them." said Vrak.

"Why don't we just go with something simple and easy to work with?" Glumshanks said nervously, "I mean Creepox might have a point. Its vain to do with more what can be done with less."

"What did you say?" asked Jedite powering up an energy sphere.

"What I mean is if we can eliminate our enemies with only one strike then we can move on to the next set of enemies from there," Glumshanks said, "And also by using a simple plan we can adjust said plan to account for numerous variables."

"I think Glumshanks might have a good idea," Kaos said, "If we keep the plan simple we can think on our feet and keep our enemies guessing."

"And what plan have you in mind?" asked Jedite.

"We send another monster in there to lure out those new Megaforce Rangers," Kaos stated, "Then once we see what we're up against we have the Magnet Monster grow. Magnet battles the Megazord then I step in and break it like I did to the rest of their other toys."

"Fine go ahead but I'm sure they'll be expecting it this time." said Jedite. "Ecliptor go with him."

"At once my lord," Ecliptor said.

"Actually I plan to do it from a distance this time," Kaos said, "I modified Morticon's Swords to allow that."

"Uzumaki is unpredictable. I underestimated him 1 time and this is what I have to show for my efforts." said Jedite showing his scar.

"Again that is correct which is why I'll keep my distance," Kaos said, "But if what you say is true then I'll let Ecliptor use one of Morticon's Swords."

"Very well." said Jedite.

"Master!" said Goldar coming up. "I have some new soldiers for your army. Allow me to present the Tenga Warriors."

"Allow me to present the Loogies," Vrak said as both Loogies and Tenga Warriors appeared before Jedite. Seeing them gave Kaos an idea on how to do damage.

"Okay. This day keeps getting better and better don't you say Kaos?" asked Jedite.

"Pretty much," Kaos said, "And with these new minions around I may not even need to show up on the battlefield this time."

"Has that mark that snake gave you twisted your brain even more Sasuke?" asked Naruto at Ninja Ops later. "You lost your family by your older brother's hand. I get it! But lashing out on your own teammates is not the answer! Kakashi-sensei would be ashamed of you! You almost blew our cover! I'm sending a toad to Lady Tsunade later on and ask that you be docked 2 weeks pay from this mission! If this happens again, it'll be 5 months! A 3rd time I'll have enough proof to have your ninja license revoked cause you're not worthy to be a ninja! Remember, 3 strikes and you're out!"

"Look I get that you're pissed but yelling at Sasuke isn't going to help things," Chazz said, "If we're not careful he'll end up running to that snake you keep talking about."

"Sorry Sasuke. I just don't want to be sent back to the Ninja Academy." said Naruto sitting down. "I won the right to be the leader for this operation and it is my job to make sure this is done right."

"Fair enough but I meant what I said earlier," Sasuke said, "I will find a way to defeat you."

"That's the spirit," Rose said, "never give up!"

"HEY!" screamed Sora going between them. "You have your own man!"

"Why is he your boyfriend or something?" Rita teased.

"Perhaps we should let Sora and Sasuke go on a date for some quality time together," Reina suggested.

"Perhaps we can get some cookies," Sara added.

"YAY!" screamed Sora. "Come on Sasuke let's get some-" Sora turned to find an empty chair. "-tacos?"

"I'll go talk to him," Chazz said, "He's going to need somebody sane to talk to."

Chazz then left ninja ops to go look for Sasuke. Naruto wanted to follow but Raye held him back.

"Let Chazz talk to him," Jaden said, "He knows where Sasuke's coming from so he knows him best."

Naruto sighed as he let Chazz go after him.

"So what now?" asked Serena.

"Alpha, how are the repairs coming along?" asked Naruto

"Kaos' virus is doing a number on us," Alpha said, "I managed to get at least the exterior of the casts free of the rust but the circuitry's still jammed a bit. It'll take a while longer to get up and running. On the other hand the Storm Megazord's ready to go."

"I want some precautions set. Kaos has damaged enough of our gear and I don't want anymore damage! Next time he attacks from afar or up close I'm giving you a major short!" said Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto," Amy said, "I get that you're pissed but remember Kaos used Magic and he's got that giant glowing fist."

"And who knows what he'll do next to counter this," Melvin reminded, "I'm afraid we'll have to hope Kaos doesn't show up or upgrade our gear to make it magic proof."

"You heard the man Alpha. Start upgrading!" said Naruto.

"I'm on it," Alpha said working as fast as he could to upgrade the gear, "But I'm only one robot and I can only do so much."

"Perhaps we should get JRVS down here," Amara suggested. "That should help make things much easier."

"I'll need to go to my post while he's needed." said Trista disappearing.

"All that's left is to wait." said Serena.

"I better help too." said Amy getting to work.

"So Mina any plans on your date?" asked Trista.

"Yeah do tell." said Lita.

"Us too!" said the rest of the Scouts.

"I'll tell you after I comeback from my date," Mina said. "Provided that Kaos doesn't attack during the date."

"Let's not forget about Jedite," Rose said, "His leg has probably healed up by now."

"So he's sure to be on the front lines this time," Sara said.

"Bring him on we'll be ready to fight him," Jaden said.

"Jaden cool it," Reyna said, "We'll be ready we just need to focus."

"Reyna's right," Aryanna said, "Our time to fight will come but it is not now."

Jaden sighed as he knew his sisters had a point. Meanwhile Chazz had already found Sasuke standing before a clearing going over his deck.

"Rough duel so far?" Chazz asked, "I don't blame you. Jaden's tough and so is Naruto. If Missy didn't make that comment you might've done more damage with that fire deck of yours."

"I guess you're right." Sasuke sighed. "I've known Naruto ever since the Ninja Academy. I can still picture him work hard at everything he sets his mind to. I've studied hard myself. To see him THIS much better than me gives me a dark hole in my very spirit. The nightmares of me losing my own clan by my brother's hand haunts me to this very day. As hard as I trained, he still was better than me and I got caught by THAT!" he punched a tree.

"I'm not surprised," Chazz said, "My brothers pressured me into being the best at duel monsters just for their world domination project. When I lost the school duel they disowned me for it but then my cousin Sora and my aunt took me in and I reside with them. So I guess you can say that in the end my brothers only saw me as a means to an end for their own selfish ends."

"Lucky you." deadpanned Sasuke.

"You should be thankful you at least have my Cousin Sora who cares about you at all," Chazz snapped, "And I'm going to make this very clear if you hurt her I'll personally unscrew your head and shit down your neck."

"That won't be needed Mega Black." said Helios as he appeared.

"Helios how the heck did you show up?" Chazz asked.

"Where did you come from?" Sasuke questioned.

"By magic of course Chazz." said Helios. "To answer your question young Uchiha, I come from the land called Elysion . My name is Helios."

"Okay and why are you even here?" Sasuke said still keeping his guard up.  
"He's probably going to show you something important," Chazz deadpanned. "Something that will change your life forever."

"Exactly. You see young one it is I who gave the Rangers their powers." said Helios.

"Then make me a Ranger so I can kill my brother!" said Sasuke charging at him only to be lifted up 4 feet in the air and frozen

"Only those pure of heart can gain the drive that is needed to have the honor of being a Power Ranger. A Ranger's duty is to defend those who can't defend themselves. You on the other hand are only fighting for yourself and that is why I'm here!" said Helios.

"Then why did you choose me in the first place?" Chazz asked, "Didn't you see my life story? I'm not exactly the poster child for pure of heart."

"The care you show in 3 of your cards tells me otherwise." said Helios.

"The Ojamas well that does make a bit of sense," Chazz reminded, "But what about Sasuke? What are we doing go do about him?"

"Listen young one. My main job is to protect people's beautiful dreams. Sometime I have seen sad dreams here and there, sad dreams about the past." Helios told Sasuke.

"Shall I go get Sora so she can listen to this?" Chazz asked, "Or do you want me to tape this for her?"

"No need." said Helios snapping his fingers making Sora appear.

"Where am I?" Sora asked before seeing Sasuke, "Sasuke I found you at last."

"Can we please get on with that you have to say?" Chazz asked handing Sora another cookie to pacify her.

"Make sure Sora's up to speed so we can give Sasuke some time to soak in what I told him so far." said Helios.

"Alright," Chazz said bringing Sora up to speed on what was going on and what Helios said earlier.

"Sasuke not pure of heart?" asked Sora. "I don't get why he's not pure he seems pure enough to me! How can anyone tell 1 heart from another that's something I don't-OH COOKIE!"

"Sasuke wants to get power to kill his brother for killing his family minus Sasuke," Chazz said. "Did anything I just said sink in to you?"

"Uh-huh." said Sora.

"Please continue Helios," Chazz said, "I'm running out of cookies."

"Very well." said Helios getting an orb out. "Sometimes the best way to learn about someone is to watch his or her dreams. This orb contains a recording of the dreams of Itachi."

"So what are we going to see in them?" Chazz said, "Itachi being the jerk Sasuke says he is?"

"Perhaps Itachi just needs somebody to throw a party for him," Sora said.

"Watch as you learn the truth." said Helios making the orb glow.

"Can we move this into a movie theater or something?" Sora begged, "My legs are getting stiff."

"Allow me." said Helios making some chairs appear.

"That's convenient so play the movie already," Chazz said.

"As you wish." said Helios starting the show.

Chazz, Sora, and Sasuke could see the events from Itachi's life beginning with his rise to ANBU Ranks from his training with Sasuke. They even saw the entire history of what happened that day and how Danzo had his claws in those events as well as a vengeful Tobi.

"Well Danzo was responsible for this entire fiasco," Chazz said dryly, "Why am I not surprised."

"You think this helped mellow out Sasuke?" Sora asked.

"All this time I never knew!" said Sasuke in tears.

"Well now you know genius," Chazz said, "And at least your brother had your back."

"So what are you going to do?" Sora asked, "What can we do for Sasuke? The only thing I can figure is to eliminate Danzo once and for all. I say we impale him on a stick."

"Remember Danzo is on the council of Konoha." Reminded Helios. "Killing an important figure just like that can have major repercussions."

"He's right. I need to have concrete proof of his goals so I can discredit him. But Tobi's fair game!" said Sasuke.

"What about the evidence Helios presented to us?" Chazz said, "Can't we use that?"

"Surely he could create a truth Serum to make Danzo talk," Sora added.

"The orb can only be used once." said Helios. "It'll take me 3 years to make a new one. And Truth Potions are not my strong suit."

"And I suppose Time Travel is out of the question?" Sora asked. "If it is then I guess using the recording feature of my PDA just now before the movie played was pointless."

"Trista!" said Helios.

"Of course!" said Sasuke.

"Sora you're a genius!" said Chazz.

"I am?" Sora asked, "How? We're going to use the recording I made or are we going to get Trista to help us?"

"YOU TAPED THE WHOLE THING?" the 3 men asked.

"Pretty much but I want to keep it as backup in case," Sora said, "Now back to Trista why are we going to her again?"

"Trista can help us." said Helios.

"By showing Tsunade the events of the past," Sasuke said, "And revealing that Danzo was the root behind all of this."

"Once Trista does that then its goodbye Danzo," Chazz said, "And hello justice."

"But we need to make sure that we do this right," Sora said, "If Danzo finds out then Trista's history. I watch a lot of cop shows."

"Trista's the Sailor Scout of Time. She watches the past, present and future and no one has ever seen her." said Helios.

"So lets go get her," Chazz said, "All we need is for you to open up a corridor to the village."

"Its not so simple," Sasuke said, "Danzo's crafty and he's sure to be expecting something by now. There's a reason that nobody's been able to catch him so far."

"Don't underestimate Planet Power." said Helios.

Sasuke heeded Helios' advice as the quartet went to go find Trista.

"So how's it going?" Naruto asked Alpha at Ninja Ops later. "Are you done yet?"

"I'm nearly there but it appears that Kaos is smarter than we thought," Alpha said, "The Virus won't be fully complete removed unless the Megaforce Rangers defeat at least three of the monsters that the Megaforce Rangers in their own dimension already defeated in the order they defeated them. But aside from that I placed new firewalls to prevent any new viruses from infecting the rest of our gear."

"Well that's just great!" groaned Naruto sitting down "What else can go wrong today?" As he said that when Sasuke, Chazz and Helios came in the alarms sounded. "AW COME ON!"

"Lesson one Naruto," Chazz said, "Don't tempt fate! When you say something like that something's bound to go wrong. Now I see why Sasuke calls you a dobe all the time."

"You and me both," Sasuke said.

"And it looks like Kaos has called in another massive Robot Army and some new minions known as Loogies," Alpha said.

"Alright lets do this." Jaden said, "ready team?"

"Jaden!" Naruto growled grabbing his ear. "I'm the overall leader of this gig so no team moves out without my say so, UNDERSTAND?"

"I get it I get it," Jaden whined, "Please let go."

"Can we just send the Scouts out already?" Reyna said, "the longer we sit here the more Kaos causes more devastation."

"And he's already got Arkeyan Autogyros to burn away all the traps you set this time," Aryanna pointed out as the Screen showed the Arkeyan Copters doing just that.

"It just so happens I have finished Engine Casts 7 and 8 and I have done Engine 9 as well." said Helios holding up an ipod. "His cell chip is inside. Everyone I would like you to meet Jumbowhale or JW for short." From the ipod, the engine appeared in spirit form.

"Hi there." said JW.

"A flying whale?" asked Artemis.

"A talking cat?" JW shot back.

"Touché," Artemis admitted.

"Alpha. Do we have Duel Runners for the Megaforce Team?" asked Naruto.

"Already covered," Alpha said presenting five duel runners for the Megaforce Rangers, "And I even have Runners for the Ninja Storm Team in the event we're sending them but I still need some extra help around here."

"Which is why Gosei Tensou and I discussed the suggestion of building two more robots to help," Rose said, "Of course we were tempted to build an Alpha Six as one of them."

"But we decided against that and decided to go with something from the Super Sentai series," Sara added. "We were gonna pick Bomper and Datas."

"OK. let's go with that." said Naruto. "Rini be a sweetheart and give the Megaforce team their Speed Spell cards. Will you please?"

"Of course daddy," Rini said handing the Megaforce team their Speed Spell Cards. "Here you go."

"Serena, take your team and go with them. Amaya, Tenten, you 2 go as well since Helios finished your gear." said Naruto.

"Right!" all 3 girls answered.

"All 3 of your Engine Casts are in this case." said Helios handing a case to Amaya as well as JW's Cell Chip and the ipod.

"Now let's watch the show," Reina said as they sat back this time and prepared snacks. "We should send the Ninja Storm Team out just in case."

"I second that idea," Rita pointed out.

In the forest Kaos, Ecliptor, Goldar and the robot army were causing fear and panic in the entire area and the new Autogyros were doing a great job.

"Bringing the Autogyros was a great idea," Ecliptor said, "They're defusing the traps that Naruto sent."

"Kaos is impressive with his thinking," Goldar said, "Now lets end those puny power punks."

"Acutally this level of destruction should draw them to us," Kaos said, "And if this isn't enough then I have a second plan."

"HOLD IT!" cried Sailor Moon as she and the Scouts appeared. "Your daring to bring this school into sadness is not to be allowed! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Minions" Kaos Bellowed, "Attack!"

The minions all attacked at once as the Arkeyan Autogyros easily overwhelmed the Scouts from the Air yet were able to stay out of range from any counter attack.

"I think it's time to bust out the hardware!" said Venus.

"I second that," Mars added.

"Power Sword!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Ax!"

"Power Daggers!"

"You still don't scare us," Goldar growled, "I'll destroy you."

"Don't underestimate them," Ecliptor said drawing his weapon which had been modified to resemble a green version of a very familiar sword. "Kaos says that they're stronger."  
"But even so it's the warrior behind the weapon that matters most," Kaos pointed out.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING US!" cried the Scouts.

"Kaos is no fool," Ecliptor said drawing his sword, "Now which of you would like to face me in battle?"

"I will," Venus said spinning her daggers

"VENUS XBLADE DIVIDE!"

Venus struck with her Daggers in an x pattern against Ecliptor who took some damage from one strike but blocked the second with his shield.

"Impressive now let's see how you fare against this," Ecliptor said charging up his sword before striking back at Venus.

"AHH!" yelped Venus.

"Told you giving Ecliptor Koragg's Sword and Shield would help him out," Goldar said to Kaos.

"Alright I admit you had a point but I was sure that he would've done well with his own Sword and Shield," Kaos said, "Then again considering they were destroyed we had to give him something stronger to work with but still. Loogies attack the Outer Sailor Scouts."

"My turn!" said Jupiter raising her Ax.

"JUPITER ELECTRO CHOPPER!""

Jupiter sliced up numerous robot minions with her Ax.

"Let me try." said Mars putting an arrow in her bow.

"MARS FLAMING ROCKET!"

Mars fired one arrow which turned into a fire rocket that melted more robot minions into slag but the Arkeyan Copters dodged and countered with torrents of Water guns

"You freeze robots and they break like glass." said Mercury raising her lance.

"MERCURY DOUBLE ICE JAB!"

Mercury raised her lance and jabbed them into the Water Gun attacks freezing not only them but most of the Arkeyan Copters as well. Unfortunately the copters thawed out and counterattacked with flamethrowers.

"Fools did you think I wouldn't come prepared for that?" Kaos snapped, "I think three steps ahead in battle."

"Kaos is the greatest," Goldar shouted, "Second only to lord Jedite himself."

"Kaos' strategy worked out well," Ecliptor said, "Now it's my turn."

Ecliptor countered with a fire blade attack which knocked out Mercury and damaged her heavily.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Sailor Moon raising her sword.

"MOON ULTRA CRESENT SLASH!"

Ecliptor simply blocked with his shield and countered attack with a thrusting attack that did more damage to Sailor Moon .

"You allowed your anger to blind you," Ecliptor said, "You must learn to control your emotions in battle."

"THAT"S A RIOT!" laughed Kaos.

"He cracks me up!" said Goldar as they both started laughing.

"Kaos is actually making sense," Rita said back at Ninja Ops, "Serena allowed her anger to get the better of her and this is what happened."

"We did say that if she doesn't cool it she'll get her ass kicked," Reina pointed out.

"Not if I can help it!" said Naruto rushing out.

"We better go too," Maria said as she and Yukie rushed out following him.

"If Naruto's not careful he'll end up like her," Yukie added as they rushed in.

Back on the battlefield Kaos had split to the Negaverse and granted Goldar an upgraded sword with even more power. He figured that with Naruto on the way it wasn't wise to stick around. But before he left he summoned Magnet head.

"A thousand pardons Jedite but I had to return," Kaos said, "I needed to make some final adjustments to Magnet Head before I summoned him."

"Normally I'd have your head for leaving the battlefield but in this case I'll let it go," Jedite said, "It seems you're teaching us a good lesson. Don't over extend."

"I'd say we end this right now." said Goldar raising his sword.

"DOUBLE TURBINE PUNCH!" Both Goldar and Ecliptor was punched hard from behind. Turning the both saw Eagle glaring at them.

"Well looky here. A grid body and a reject from the wicked witch of the west. Don't you think you should be in Oz?" he taunted.

"Actually you're about to be fried Turkey," Goldar said, "Arkeyans Attack."

The Arkeyans easily fired everything they had at Eagle who barely dodged each shot from the Gatling Guns they all carried.

"Think you're all that huh?" asked Eagle. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Eagle made about fifty clones of himself as they all charged into battle

"NITRO BLASTER! ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

"Let's teach them not to mess with our team!" said Speedor.

"Then let's go at Mach Speed!" said Eagle switching to sword mode.

Eagle and his clones did battle against the robot army and slashed and hacked and pierced their way through the robot army till they were reduced to slag and scrap metal.

"All this for just a bunch of bratty girls?" asked Goldar making Eagle look at him.

"You shouldn't have said that!" he growled.

"Why's that?" asked Goldar.

"Because now you made me angry!" once again Eagle's aura went supernova.

"Classic Miyamoto Musashi strategy," Ecliptor said, "Piss off the enemy except in this case it may have killed us."

On cue Eagle sliced up the two enemies with the street saber. He pierced the shield and armor. Slashed through the skin and hacked the shield. The group watched as Eagle continued slicing the living daylights out of them till they were beaten down to a pulp.

"Enough of this," Kaos' voice bellowed before firing a torrent of Dark Magic at Eagle trapping him in a containment Jar, "How do you like my containment jar? I created this specifically to contain Power Rangers like yourself."

"LET OUR TEAMMATES BOYFRIEND GO!" 2 voices bellowed.

"Whose going to make us?" Goldar sneered after Kaos managed to use the Iron Fist of Arkus to restore him, "A couple of cheerleaders. Your teammates boyfriend's fate is in our hands."

"Very impressive Goldar considering the way we look," Ecliptor said honestly.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." 1 of the voices said before 2 figures came into view.

Two new Sailor Scouts showed up. One was wearing Maroon in her uniform while the other was wearing Cyan. Both of whom had their hair streaked in their respective colors.

"More upstarts?" Kaos bellowed, "Magnet Head!"

"I'm here master," Magnet Head said, "What is your bidding."

"Eliminate these pests!" Kaos yelled again before vanishing.

"It shall be done master." Magnet head said.

"Time out!" 1 of the new Scouts said.

"Huh? asked the bad guys.

"You need to know who we are first." said the other Scout before they both leaped to the ground.

"Guided by the North Star! I am Sailor Polaris and I will lead Justice to a new age!"

"Streaking through the sky in the speed of light! I am Sailor Comet and I vow to dash across evil!"

"New Scouts?" Jedite yelled back at the Negaverse HQ, "Doesn't that Helios ever run out of planet or star based ideas?"

"Apparently not," Scorpina retorted.

"Either way we might want to send in that monster I have," Vrak advised. "Camille do you have a Rinshi and the Spirit of the Scarab Beetle?"

"Right here." said Camille.

"Excellent," Vrak said placing the Spirit on a Rinshi. Within minutes the Rinshi formed into a red Rinshi with Scaraba's personality and power. "Welcome back Scaraba. Ready for your first mission now that you're back?"

"You bet boss!" said Scaraba

"Go and destroy the Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts," Vrak ordered.

"At once sir." Scaraba said before rushing out.

Back at the battlefield the other Sailor Scouts were surprised at the appearance of two new Sailor Scouts.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, just how many of us are there?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Probably many who are worthy of even becoming Sailor Scouts," Trista said, "Remember Sakura Ino and Hinata were worthy of the position and if I recall correctly you thought there were only five of you at one time."

Meanwhile Kaos was smirking inside his own mind. The Jar was already at work affecting Eagle's powers as it was absorbing his chakra.

"DROP THAT JAR!" 2 female voices called out.

"Now what?" asked Kaos before 2 new Rangers appeared

"LANDING GEAR UP: RPM GOLD!"

"LANDING GEAR UP: RPM SILVER!"

"FLYING HIGH ON THE CLOUDS OF JUSTICE! POWER RANGERS RPM WINGS!" Gold and Silver smoke bombs went off on cue.

"The RPM Wings," Kaos said, "I'm not surprised. Arkeyans Attack."

Kaos summoned another massive swarm of Arkeyan Robots to attack and this time he summoned Flying Arkeyan Robots which were modeled after the most fearsome birds in the animal kingdom.

"You 2 Scouts get Eagle back." said Falcon. "We'll take care of these junk piles!"

"These Junk Piles are stronger than they look," Comet said, "Trust us we study up on Machines such as these."

"And we've seen a lot of Machinery in our years," Polaris added. "Be careful."

"They tell us to be careful?" asked Tiger.

"Let's show them how it's done!" said Falcon.

"CLOUD HACHETS!"

While Falcon and Tiger took on the Flying Arkeyan Robots Polaris and Comet snuck over to the containment Jar.

"So how do we open this thing?" Polaris asked.

"Perhaps we could try using a combination lock," Comet suggested, "Or we hit it with enough force."

Comet and Polaris began trying to free Eagle from the Jar while Falcon and Tiger got to work taking on the robots.

"TAKE THIS!" Cried Falcon as she and Tiger slashed like crazy.

"Cloud Hatchet Slash mode," Falcon yelled as she flipped switch number 1 and created a blazing fire slash that melted most of the robots.

"Cloud Hatchet Ice Mode," Tiger called flipping switch number 2 and freezing the robots before shattering them.

"Cloud Hatchet Lightning Mode," Falcon and Tiger flipped switch number three and fried the rest of the Arkeyan Robots.  
"Fools you may have defeated the Robots but there's still the matter of the resident monster," Goldar bellowed, "Magnet head get them."

"At once sir," Magnet head said charging into the battlefield.

"Has any one ever told you look and act like Lex Luthor Kaos?" asked Eagle.

"I actually take that as a compliment," Kaos said, "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to anger me to the point where I make mistakes. You'll have to do better than that."

"Vega Omega what an ego!" said Eagle. "Yours is so blown up I'm surprised we're still on the ground!"

"I'm surprised your teammates haven't tried to tell you to zip it," Kaos retorted, "You sound like Donkey from Shrek. You even act like him too."

"Oh yeah?" said Eagle. "Well only a loony would be a bad guy. I'll bet you blew up 400 labs and the science bigwigs kicked you out of their club!"

"I bet you destroyed so many gyms the trainers kicked you out of them after 10 seconds," Kaos retorted.

"Not really. In the Ninja Academy all the gear is reinforced with seals. I'd explain it, but chakra's way too much for a science geek like you to understand." said Eagle.

"Says the chicken stuck in a jar while his pathetic girlfriends are helpless," Kaos sneered. "Oh did I hit a nerve what are you going to do cry for a bunch of pathetic meatball heads?"

"If I ever get out of this jar I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" declared Eagle going supernova again.

"Try all you like pigeon," Kaos mocked, "That jar is made out of meteorite Iron, Stronger than the iron here on earth. You'll never escape."

"Maybe not alone since I got backup that are right behind you!" said Eagle making Kaos laugh.

"Right and what are a bunch of weaklings gonna do?" Kaos mocked, "Do a cheerleading routine?"

"Good one Kaos," Goldar said.

Kaos laughed loudly as did Goldar but Ecliptor remained stoic and kept his guard up.

"COMET SHARD SHOWER!"  
"POLARIS STARDUST TEMPEST!"

Ecliptor raised his shield to block the attacks while Goldar took the brunt of the attack. Kaos got some damage and was weakened slightly but the Jar was damaged badly. Sailor Comet and Sailor Polaris both had their wands drawn at the bad guys.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Kaos sneered, "I already have what we came for. Magnet Head finish them."

"Yes sir," The Magnet Monster said as Kaos took Ecliptor and Goldar and bolted as the two scouts freed Eagle from the jar. What they didn't know however was that Kaos had used the Jar to weaken Eagle each time he tried to free himself as well as copy his chakra.

"Man that jar took a lot out of me!" said Eagle.

"Kaos is much smarter than we thought," Polaris said, "You did say he was a science geek."

"And Science geeks like him tend to work on their craft and hone it," Comet reminded. "The metal used in it though is very interesting to work with."

"MEGAFORCE BLASTERS FIRE!" the minions were blasted.

"Who did that?" Magnet Head yelled, "Show yourselves now!"

"Gladly!" a voice said as the Megaforce Rangers came into view.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MAGEFORCE PINK!"

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAWS OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"PROTECTING THE UNIVERSE IS A HERO'S DUTY! POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"I don't care what you call yourselves I'm calling you destroyed," Magnet Head declared, "Loogies Get them."

"Magnet Head," Kaos' voice bellowed, "Return to base at once. Scaraba will take it from here."

"I can beat these guys," Magnet Head pleaded, "Let me handle this."

"Do as I say and return. You're needed for a much bigger plan," Kaos said before pulling the magnet head away and summoning Scaraba.

"I'm running the show today," the scarab beetle bellowed, "Now Loogies attack."

The green foot soldiers charged in towards the Megaforce Rangers who on cue prepared to fight.

"Eagle's right. Bad guys are such chickens." said Mega Red.

"Sending the grunts to do their dirty work." said Mega Black.

"Let's gear up." said Mega Red as the team opened their Morphers and put in a card.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"Dragon Sword!"

"Phoenix Shot!"

"Snake Axe!"

"Tiger Claw!"

"Shark Blowgun!"

"Megaforce Battle Gear Ready!"

"Attack!" said Scaraba.

"Time to slice and dice!" Mega Red said slashing left and right with Mega Black joining him.

"Lets get these goons," Mega Black said heaving his axe with ease.

Mega Yellow was having a party by running around the loogies clawing away at the loogies and then beating them down.

"Wow that girl's pumped up." Mega Pink said blasting a few minion. "This thing has a pretty good kick."

"So does this blowgun," Mega Blue pointed out blasting some more minions, "I'll have to adjust these weapons so we don't suffer any recoil from using them."

The Mega Rangers continued blasting away at the loogies till Scaraba was left.

"Take this Mega loosers," Scaraba said firing blasts at the team.

"ACK!" cried the Rangers being blasted back.

"Fools you're no match for me," Scaraba laughed, "Give up now or prepaire to suffer."

"Time to heal everyone." said Polaris.

"POLARIS HEALING STARBURST!"

"Now to keep this guy busy," Comet said.

"COMET SNOW STORM!"

Comet trapped Scaraba in an ice block while Polaris healed up the Mega Rangers.

"Hey I feel restored," Mega Red said, "I'm ready to kick butt. Thanks for the help."

"No problem now just finish this guy," Comet pointed out, "My Ice spell can't hold him forever."

"Right." said Mega Red. "Let's put them together!" the Rangers combined their Weapons.

"MEGAFORCE BLASTER!"

"Let's join the fun!" said Falcon.

"Right!" said Tiger as they linked their Morphers with their Cloud Hatchets

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!"

"We're not missing out!" Said Sailor Moon as she and the rest of the Inners formed the Power Blaster.

"Hang on girls we need to load up." said Mega Red.

"SKY POWER ENERGIZE!"  
"LAND POWER ENERGIZE!"  
"SEA POWER ENERGIZE!"

"Yeah me and Tiger need to load too." said Falcon before she and Tiger put in their cell chips.

"YIPE!" cried Scaraba.

"FIRE!" The three groups yelled in unison as the combined blasts of energy demolished the Scaraba reducing him to pieces.

"Way to go guys," Polaris cheered.

"You kicked his ass," Comet added.

"AGAIN?" screamed Jedite as he saw the whole thing with the help of his spy mirror back at his HQ. "KAOS FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down Jedite," Kaos said holding up a jar, "Eagle may call me a science geek but at least I duplicated the full power of the Nine Tailed Fox so this wasn't a complete waste and if you remember the Sanzu River is still rising as we speak with each attack we declare."

"Lucky stiff!" grumbled the members of Kaos' anti fan club.

"Once again master you dodged the bullet," Glumshanks said stating the obvious, "But please tell me you have a plan for the next attack."

"Actually I won't be going on the next attack," Kaos said, "I'm going to be fine tuning the improvements to the Iron Fist and working on some new technology just in case."

"While you're at it find the Akatsuiki. We can use them and we can give them that power as payment." said Jedite.

"No offense master but why are we calling them into this?" Shifter asked, "Aren't we strong enough already? We've got some of Kaos' Arkeyan Samurais and some of his soon to be created Arkeyan Spartans that prove to be effective against Ninjas."

"And they'll probably want the other tailed beasts powers as payment too," Glumshanks pointed out.

"I want to cover all the bases if I'm to beat that whiskered brat!" said Jedite. "Besides the Akatsuki seeks to take over MY world. There is only enough room for 1 ruler, and that should be me." said Jedite.

"Very well then," Kaos said dialing up the Akatsuiki, "But I still say I should study the Jar's contents till they get here."

"Very well then," Venjix said, "Shifter Zurgane, Vrak help him at once."

"Yes Sir," The three generals said as they went to study up the Chakra that Kaos gathered in the Jar.

"See if you can make another copy of this power while you're at it." said Jedite. "It's not everyday when you get the power of the 9 tailed fox. There must be someway I can use it."

"Already did," Kaos said handing Jedite another Jar, "I figured you'd want more than one copy so I decided to duplicate that as well as duplicate the powers of the other Tailed Beasts."

"Very nice Kaos. Very nice indeed." said Jedite.

"You're welcome and I even left a little surprise for that punk in the form of a string of pranks," Kaos sneered.

Ninja Ops.

"How long has Naruto been punching that sandbag?" asked Jaden.

"2 hours." said Sakura.

"That Kaos thinks he can out banter me?" muttered Naruto while punching. "HE WON'T HEAR THE END OF IT!" with a powerful right hook, the bag flew to a wall.

"Guess this Kaos guy finally managed to do the impossible," Chazz pointed out, "At this rate lets just hope he hasn't out pranked Naruto."

"Pardon me!" said Naruto before rushing to the bathroom.

"Now that was funny as hell," Sora said laughing, "I wonder what's next?"

Soon the sound of an exploding toilet appeared and when it ended Naruto walked out covered in toilet water and toilet paper. Sasuke couldn't help but break out in laughter and neither could Chazz for that matter.

"Someone must have messed with my ramen!" growled Naruto.

"Three guesses who," Syrus said

"Kaos." said Jaden.

"Well at least he hasn't done anything to humiliate the Sailor Scouts yet," Melvin said only for the scouts to walk in dripping wet and with pee stains on their outfits.

"Melvin it appears that you have spoken too soon," Aryanna said.

"KAOS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" declared Naruto making his aura go supernova again.

"Calm down Naruto," Sora said, "Last thing we need is you blowing up Ninja Ops."

"And I'm not cleaning it up this time," Sasuke pointed out.

"Fine." sighed Naruto. "Alpha clean the Scouts up."

"On it Naruto," Alpha said before turning to the Scouts, "This is going to sound embarrassing but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to remove your clothes."

"You heard the bot!" said Naruto. "Every other boy out now!"

"No offense but is that really necessary Naruto?" Rita asked. "I know the guys won't take advantage."

"Rita, Naruto's just trying to be prepared for anything," Reina said.

"We need to do some training anyway," Jaden said as the Megaforce Team left and so did the other Rangers. The only ones left were the Thompson Sisters, the Scouts, and the rest of Naruto's team.

"You heard the robot girls. Let's give Naruto a preview." said Serena stripping.

The rest of the scouts followed suit till they were all in just their Satine Bras and matching panties of their respective scout colors. The Tomboys of the Group were Satine Briefs while the rest of the girls were Satine Thongs. The Rangers could see that Kaos had made it so that the scouts' panties were completely soaked with pee and left puddles between their legs.

"GROSS!" they screamed.

"Oh man," Rose sighed, "This is much worse than I thought."

"Kaos is really pulling out all the stops to humiliate the group and out prank Naruto," Sara said, "Considering he already managed to out banter him as it is."

"So does anybody have any fears we need to know about?" Rita asked.

"It'll help if we talk about it in case somebody tries to use it to humiliate you in battle," Reina said.

"UM I don't like cockroaches." said Trista blushing.

"That makes sense but it could be a problem if Kaos sends a cockroach monster," Amaya pointed out.

"Anybody else have something they'd like to share?" Tenten asked.

"Dentists and ghosts freak me out!" said Serena.

"I see," Sara said, "The let us hope we don't face a Dentist bot otherwise Serena's gonna be peeing herself on the battlefield."

"Alpha clean me up fast! I have a date tonight!" said Mina.

"Calm down Mina," Alpha said, "I already have your clothes in the laundry first. Now just follow me to the shower and you'll be cleaned and ready to go."

"Okay." said Mina as she did just that.

"I also don't like lightning." said Serena.

"Yet you have no problem with Lita's element," Rose pointed out.

"Great example of irony," Rita said.

"In my case. I don't like love letters." said Amy. Naruto made a note of that.

"I can guess that there's a good reason why," Reina spoke, "What about you Raye? Anything you'd like to share?"

"I can't stand most TV shows." said Raye.

"TV shows such as?" Rose questioned not getting the full picture.

"Here's a list." said Raye handing Rose a paper.

"I can see why you don't like most of these TV shows," Rose said reading the paper.

"So Amara is there anything you like to share?" Sara asked.

"I never did like any men. That is all the ones I meet are jerks. But until I meet Naruto, that all changed." said Amara making Naruto blush.

"How so?" Rita wondered.

"I've listed down all his good points." said Amara handing off a paper.

"One of which includes modesty for women," Reina said, "Considering you're currently in nothing but a Dark Blue Satine Bra and Briefs Amara I can see why you added that."

"What's everyone talking about?" asked Tsunade coming in the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" said Naruto getting up and bowing. "Girls this is Tsunade Senju. the 5th Hokage of Konoha."

"Appointed by Sarutobi as his successor If I recall correctly," Sara said remembering Naruto's lessons on the Past Hokages of Konoha.

"And we were just talking about what we fear the most," Sailor Polaris said.

"Care to share anything interesting?" Sailor Comet asked.

"First off, you 2 detransform so we can know who you are." said Naruto.

"I thought the saying was Power down," Comet said.

"And would it kill you to say please?" Polaris asked.

"Please?" asked Naruto giving them each a rose.

Polaris and Comet didn't need any more persuasion.

"Power down," The two new scouts said as they powered down revealing their true forms.

"Do you see what I see?" Rose asked her sisters.

"We see it but we don't believe it," Sara said.

"I never thought of all the people Helios would chose to be Sailor Scouts he's pick them," Rita said, "But he has a good reason for doing so."

"He actually chose two of our adoptive sisters," Reina said, "He chose Maria and Yukie to be Sailor Polaris and Sailor Comet respectively."

"Whoa!" said the rest of the Scouts.

"Surprise?" Maria said nervously, "We're your new teammates."

"We're very happy to be here right now," Yukie added, "Though we might want to get out of these outfits. They smell bad from our sweat."

"Alpha as soon as Mina comes out clean these 2 next." said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto," Alpha said as Mina came out of the shower clean and wearing an orange bathrobe around her. "Come Maria and Yukie. Time for your shower."

Maria and Yukie didn't argue with that as they stripped down to their Satine Bras and matching Thong and Briefs respectively. The Other Scouts were impressed at how good the two girls looked.

"Well then." said Tsunade. "Since Naruto has told me about all of you let me guess who each of you are. You must be Serena."

"That would be me," Serena said, "I'm honored to meet you miss Tsunade."

"Given all the stories he's told me mostly good ones it makes me wonder what kind of Kage would you be." said Tsunade.

"No offense but Serena's not exactly Kage material," Raye piped up wearing her Red Satine Bra and Matching Satine Briefs.

"That's what I thought about Naruto at first till he proved me wrong." said Tsunade. "Raye Right?"

"Yeah that's right," Raye said, "My name's Raye and just what did Naruto say about me?"

"That you have the same type of inner fire as he has." said Tsunade.

"Fire is Raye's Element," Mina said still wearing the bathrobe around her, "Which makes sense considering her personality and I wouldn't be surprised if she picked a Fire Attribute Archetype for her deck."

"Perhaps." said Tsunade. "Mina right?"

"That would be me," Mina answered, "I'm the Scout of the Light Element."

"And Naruto tells me you want to be in the limelight." said Tsunade.

"Well that's one way of putting it but yes," Mina said. "I'm gonna make it in the limelight someday."

"I did hear there's a team talent show coming up in campus." said Tsunade.

"Perhaps Mina would have a good chance at making first place," Amy pointed out wearing her Light Blue Satine Bra and Matching Satine Briefs. "She does have great talent."

"She'll need a team to enter." said Tsunade. "Amy right?"

"Yes that's my name," Amy said, "And what do you mean by needing a team?"

"It is a team talent show." said Tsunade.

"Then Mina's going to need some help," Lita said wearing her Green Satine Bra and Matching Green Satine Briefs. "Its not like any of us have any hidden talent."

"Don't sell yourselves short. Helios is working on it. He did teach Naruto how to play guitar and sing after all." said Tsunade making Naruto blush. "Lita right?"

"Yes that's right," Lita said, "And what do you mean Naruto can sing and play guitar? How did Helios do that?"

"Dream training." said Naruto taking out Starduster.

"So what song will we play?" Lita asked, "Open Your Heart?"

"I'll have to think on that.." said Naruto doing a tune.

On the road again

Just can't wait to get on the road again

Life I love is making music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again

On the road again

Going to place that I've never been

Seeing things that I may never se again

And I can't wait to get on the road again

On the road again, like a band of gypsies we go down the highway

We're the best of friends, insisting that the world keeps turning our way

And our way, is on the road again

Just can't wait to get on that road again

Life I love is making music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again

Just can't wait to get on the road again!

"Great tune Naruto," Trista said wearing her Black Satine Bra and matching Satine Briefs, "I think you and Mina would easily win the talent show."

"And you must be Trista." said Tsunade. "It's an honor meeting the Keeper of Time."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Trista said, "As the Keeper of Time I've seen a lot over the years. Though your gambling wasn't one of your best moments."

"I know!" muttered Tsunade. "They still call me the Legendary Sucker! Maybe I could have my own Gaming house 1 of these days. House always wins right?"

"Just be thankful you didn't end up swimming naked in a lake of sake," Trista said, "I bet that would be embarrassing."

"Well they don't make those." said Tsunade. "That would be nice if there was."

"Isn't that unsanitary?" Amy asked. "I mean I'd prefer if it were a hot spring or a lake of enchanted water that's kept at just the right temperature."

"Just a dream." said Tsunade.

"Perhaps we can talk to Helios about a spring that does stuff like that," Hotaru said wearing her purple Satine Bra and matching Purple Satine thong. "I mean Helios has been able to do the impossible before."

"I can only hope." said Tsunade. "Hotaru right?"

"Yes I'm Hotaru," Hotaru said, "So what have you heard about me?"

"Heard you have great healing powers and a body that needs a little tune up." said Tsunade. "I can help if you like."

"Can you really do that?" Hotaru asked.

"You're talking to 1 of the best med-nins in the ninja world!" said Tsunade ruffling her hair.

"So make it happen already," Hotaru said, "Please?"

"Ok kiddio." said Tsunade working her magic.

The Scouts watched as the magic Tsunade used healed up Hotaru's body and tuned it up making her healthy.

"That should do it. Healing chakra, never fails." said Tsunade.

"I feel so much stronger already," Hotaru said. "Thanks for the help so what else did Naruto say about me."

"That you love to collect lamps." said Tsunade.

"I never knew that about you Hotaru," Amara said wearing a Dark Blue Satine Bra and Matching Satine Briefs.

"Neither did I," Michelle said wearing her teal Satine bra and matching Satine Thong. "And Amara and I are always seen together on the battlefield."

"If I recall correctly there was a time that you two preferred working with only Trista and Hotaru," Maria said coming out of the bathroom with a Maroon Bathrobe on.

"And if I also remember correctly it took quite a bit for you two to work with the other scouts," Yukie added wearing a Cyan bathrobe.

"Hmm." said Tsunade. "Amara, Michelle, Yukie and Maria right?"

"That would be right," Amara said, "But what did Naruto said about us?"

"Good things I presume," Michelle said, "And how did you know about Maria and Yukie?"

"Helios briefed me." said Tsunade.

"That explains how you knew about us being the new Scouts," Maria said, "Which makes me wonder if they'll be more joining us."

"And if any of them will be related to us," Yukie said, "So what else did Helios say about me and Maria?"

"Here's a list." said Tsunade handing them a paper.

"Guess Helios covered all the bases," Amara said.

"Guess he did," Michelle pointed out, "But perhaps we should let them date Naruto next."

"And as for you 2." said Tsunade turning to them. "You Amara like to live on the fast lane. Speed is very important to a ninja. And you Michelle are great with a violin and paint brush. Could you do a picture of me sometime?"

"I'd be happy to do a portrait of you sometime," Michelle said, "Just tell me when and where."

"I was dreaming of being a race car driver," Amara said, "And I have the skills to back it up."

"To bad cars are not in the Ninja World I could sponsor you." said Tsunade.

"Our father could do it," Rita said, "He'd gladly help you out Amara."

""Thanks." said Amara.

"So these girls are Naruto's RPM team." said Tsunade.

"That would be correct Tsunade," Rose said. "I'm sure Naruto told you who we are."

"Yep. Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara right?" asked Tsunade.

"That's right," Sara said, "I take it Naruto said good things about us."

"And about our family," Reina added.

"Yep." said Tsunade.

"Such as?" Rita asked.

"Here's a list." said Tsunade handing them a paper.

"He loves making lists doesn't he?" Rose said.

"That's Naruto for you," Reina countered, "He always liked to come prepared."

"So is there anything else we can talk about?" Yukie said.

"Like say information about the rest of our family?" Maria added.

"Could I meet these engines?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure." said Naruto putting Speedor's chip in his Morpher making his partner appear in spirit form.

"Lady Tsunade it's an honor!" said Speedor.

The other RPM Rangers followed suit and put their partner chips inside their Morphers allowing them to appear in spirit form.

"Mama Mia! I see a very pretty girl with a big bust!" said Birca

"Show some respect for the leader of Naruto's hometown!" said Gunpherd.

"Birca has always been a sucker for pretty girls" sighed Bear RV

"Sad but true." said Buson

"Tell me about it." said Carrigator.

"Same here." said Toriptor, Jetras and Jumbowhale.

"We're honored to meet you lady Tsunade!" they all said bowing.

"So what do you think of them?" Rita asked.

"They're so cute!" cooed Tsunade. "Though I think the green one's a pervert."

"That's my partner," Reina Said

"Bet you have to cover him while changing!" giggled Tsunade.

"Actually I don't put him in the Soul Chip while changing," Reina retorted, "But if he did see me naked I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Grazie amiga!" said Birca

"I wouldn't have a problem with it either," Sara said, "If you must know none of us Thompson women are shy about showing off our bodies."

"If my super pervert of a teammate knew that, you would end up in 1 of his books." said Tsunade.

"How bad could his books be?" Rita asked.

"Here's everything I know about him." said Tsunade handing her a paper.

"Well I'm sure Jiraiya's not that bad," Reina said, "If that guy was that loyal to the village then I would have no problem letting him teach me or my sisters what he knows."

"And I had Alpha do a bit of blood line research and the reason we're all so good with our charkra is because we come from a family of Ninjas," Sara said, "At least on our mother's side of the family while our father's side of the family are Samurais."

"Which did you branch off from? Uchiha or Hyuga?" asked Tsunade. "I've heard some member of those clans left Konoha during my great uncle's time as Hokage."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, "And what do you mean that your great uncle was Hokage?"

"My grandpa was the 1st Hokage. His brother, my great uncle was the 2nd Hokage. My sensei was the 3rd Hokage. And Naruto's dad was the 4th Hokage." said Tsunade.

"Sounds like the position is a family thing," Rita said, "And what doyou mean the Uchiha and Hyuga clans left Konoha? I thought the Uchiha clan was history."

"Some of them left to travel the world." said Tsunade. "My great uncle gave them travel rights."

"Well when you think about it I can see why Sasuke has a fire deck," Sara said, "And why he sometimes shares Rose's dueling style."

"And I can see why Sara sometimes shares Hinata's manners when she was younger minus the fainting," Rose pointed out. "We're related to members of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. Our Grandpa was an Uchiha descendant and our Grandma was a Hyuga descendant."

"So what are your attitudes on Samurais?" Reina asked. "Ninja and Samurai aren't exactly the best of friends from what I know."

"We did say that we also come from a family of trained Samurai," Rita said, "What we didn't tell you was that our brother was also a trained Samurai and so are our cousins."

"Uchiha AND Hyuga?" asked Tsunade "This could mean a combo of the Sharigan AND the Byakugan! A new dōjutsu!"

"If that's the case then I suppose we better get Sasuke to tell us how to use his family's power," Maria said.

"Or what that Snake teammate of Tsunade's wants it so badly," Yukie spoke. "I hate to think what would happen if he found out about this."

"That snake's going to have to go though me!" declared Naruto groaning a bit.

"Naruto!" cried Tsunade rushing to him. "What happened?"

"Are you familiar with Kaos?" Tenten said, "Kaos trapped Naruto in a Jar and drained his Chakra I think."

"Yeah. Naruto's been sending reports on him." said Tsunade. "Silver looks good on you Tenten."

"Aparently Kaos not only outbantered him but out pranked him as well," Amaya observed. "I have to say for an evil magical science geek Kaos has huge balls."

"What did he pull?" asked Tsunade.

"Here's a list of the pranks and the banter Kaos used," Rose said handing Tsunade a list.

"I better fix him up." said Tsunade picking up Naruto. "Come on Amaya. With you close by his healing factor might speed up." with that the 2 ladies walked to the med room.

"So what do the rest of us do now?" Yukie asked.

"I'm next in the shower!" said Serena running so she can clean up.

"I swear Kaos is hitting us harder than ever this time," Rita said, "It's almost as if he's going after Naruto not just physically but mentally as well."

"If that's the case then we better be careful," Reina suggested, "Kaos is sure to pull something even more dangerous. He's proven that he's got a cunning mind."

Med Room

"There. That should help." said Tsunade after healing Naruto.

"Thanks Lady Tsunade." said Naruto.

"You don't have to be so formal. We did 20 dream dates together since I got to be young again. I think we're a lot closer." said Tsunade.

"Sorry Tsu-chan. Helios taught me a lot of manners." said Naruto.

"I love it when you call me that nickname. So much better then the one you gave me when we first met." said Tsunade

"Well we got time to kill so we can give the girls a chance to clean up." said Amaya.

"I like the way you think. Let's teach Naruto how to bed a woman." said Tsunade.

"Let's get these off of him shall we?" asked Amaya.

"Good idea." said Tsunade before they stripped Naruto down to his boxers and placed him on a chair.

"We've been planning this for a while Naruto-kun. Just sit tight and enjoy the show." said Tsunade before she and Amaya got to 1 of the beds before they kissed and undressed each other.

Naruto watched as the two women then began sucking and fondling each other's gorgeous curves and breasts. He was getting hard just watching this but the two women were also feeling great pleasure.  
One of Amaya's tails had already popped out from behind her as she felt Tsunade's right hand dipping itself into her drooling wet crotch while she suckled on Tsunade's breasts.

"Oh yes! Just like that!" moaned Tsunade.

Amaya then upped the pleasure by using her tail to pleasure Tsunade's clit before fucking her pussy with it. She could feel the Hokage start to become putty in her hand as the vixen kept up the pleasure.

"I think Naruto-kun's about to burst any minute," Amaya purred gently as the ninja in question had a tent in his boxers.

"I know I am." moaned Tsunade.

Almost as if on cue Tsunade came right on Amaya's fingers and her tail as the demon came all over the bed. Fortunately they had the foresight to put plastic coverings on the bed just in case.

"That was fun," Amaya panted. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

"So did I," Tsunade sighed.

"Hope you saved enough for me." said Naruto.

"Well strip down and Join us," Amaya purred in a sultury tone as she spread her legs and layed back on the bed with her pussy opened.

"As you wish." said Naruto taking off his boxers and going over.

Amaya felt Naruto 's big, long, hard cock enter her pussy. She could feel that it was stretching her wide and far.

"Naruto this feels so good," Amaya moaned, "Its filling me in places that I've never felt before."

Naruto began fucking Amaya in and out as he played with her breasts making her moan in more pleasure.

"Wrap your legs around his waist and he'll go deeper." said Tsunade. "It worked when Dan and I coupled."

"How did that work?" Amaya asked wrapping her legs around Naruto, "And did you have any children because of it?"

"I'd like to know that too," Naruto said going deeper inside Amaya, "I'm on the verge of bursting."

"It was a safe day for me at that time but I felt that cream go in very deep that day." said Tsunade.

Upon hearing that Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and let his balls pour what appeared to be gallons and gallons of white hot semen deep inside Amaya's pussy. The Semen went so deep that it went all the way up in her womb and sealed itself inside making her belly feel like it was swelling.

"That felt awesome!" moaned Amaya.

"That was so much fun," Naruto said pulling his cock out of Amaya to his surprise he was still hard and none of the Semen seemed to leak out of Amaya at all, "I'm ready for round two."

"Then let me hop on," Tsunade said laying Naruto on the bed and hopping on his cock, "This is better than my first time."

"By all means go ahead." said Amaya before sensing something in her womb. 'Pregnant already? My womb feels supercharged! And it feels like there co-ed twins in her. I could give birth anytime. I better get the waterbirth tub ready and fast while I'm able!' she thought.

What Amaya didn't know was that the supercharged womb made it so that she'd be giving birth in about nine to twelve weeks but the process also had an effect on her bladder one that she'd better take care of and soon.

Tsunade continued bouncing up and down on Naruto's large baby making cock. She felt it in places that she never knew and the tip was kissing the entrance to her cervix.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" moaned Tsunade.

Naruto continued rubbing Tsunade's hips as she bounced up and down on his cock. He couldn't take it anymore and let loose with another huge load of semen as his cock head lodged itself right into her cervix. He emptied his balls so much that Tsunade's belly swelled from all the cum inside. He didn't stop cumming until he was all out of cum and when he pulled out not a single drop leaked out.

"So how do you feel Tsunade?" Naruto asked while panting.

"Better then I ever felt in years." said Tsunade before sensing something in her womb. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Me too." said Amaya.

"I don't want to alarm you but Rita did put these in here," Naruto said pointing to some medical supplies, "She said that her mother once wore diapers when she got pregnant with them on the grounds of having to pee a lot."

"Hey miss Tsunade." said Reina coming in the room. "Is Naruto any-EEEK!"

"Hey Reina what's all the racket," Rita said walking in, "Well I guess the question of Naruto being naked and with two satisfied women stuffed full of his cum pretty much speaks for itself and for the fact that they'll be in diapers."

"What do you mean we'll be wearing diapers?" Amaya asked.

"Well I told Naruto that when my mom was pregnant with us she invented some maternity diapers so that she didn't have to worry about going to the bathroom constantly," Rita explained before Reina took over.

"The Diapers also looked fit and felt like the most comfortable pair of satin panties that were ever created," Reina added, "Our father and mother know this cause our dad has the contract to ship clothing across all of Japan and to the world via his Tug boat fleet too."

"You mean you 2 are pregnant?" asked Rose walking into the med room with Sara following behind her.

"That would be the case Rose," Sara said standing next to her, "And Naruto's the father."

"I'm a father!" Naruto said before he fainted.

"I think it just sunk in." said Tsunade.

"What was your first clue?" Rose asked.

"Rose be nice," Sara said, "This is going to mean big responsibilities and this'll mean we'll have to make a phone call to mom to get the supplies she used when she was pregnant with us."

"Not to mention me and Reina for that matter," Rita pointed out.

"Considering the situation I'm sure we're going to need a nursery built," Reina said. "Provided Helios can actually introduce Steam Engine Technology into the Village and give the Civilians more jobs."

"Already done." said Helios as he appeared wearing a blindfold.

"You know I'm not afraid of letting you see me naked now right," Rose said.

"And that's the same for me as well," Rita said. "Though it's a bit moot considering my sisters and are the only ones wearing clothes right now."

"Either way did you bring what Sora had recorded earlier?" Reina asked.

"She said she had something she wanted to show Tsunade," Sara added, "Something about what happened to Sasuke's Clan and about Danzo."

"Yes I did." said Helios getting it out. "And I must commend you girls on keeping yourselves together. Seeing how big Naruto's tool must be. Just remember that Hinata, Sakura and Ino have dibs on it next. Then it'll be your turns."

"We know we know," Rita said putting the Disk into the DVD player, "Brace yourselves Sora said this was going to be brutal."

"Ready." said Tsunade.

"Alright but I have a question," Rose asked. "How do you feel about using Japanese Steam Engines to make travel for Civilians across the Ninja Nations easier?"

"There are trains over here." said Tsunade taking out a map and pointing at a spot.

"Interesting choice of engine types though I think we should let one of our uncles join the Civilian Council," Reina said, "He's got a great education on German Steam Engines And he'd also make a good addition to the team."

Rose then handed him a list of her uncle's qualities over to Tsunade as Rita pressed the Play button and presented the movie.

"WHY THAT WAR HAWK!" screamed Tsunade.

"Calm down Tsunade," Rita said, "I say we impale that idiot and get our Uncle to take his place."

"I did say he knows a lot about German Steam Engines since he was born and raised in Germany and he's our uncle by marriage to our aunt," Sara said.

"If you need a few more candidates I'm sure we can select some more," Reina added.

"Good thinking." said Tsunade getting dressed with Amaya.

"But for now do you have what you need to impale Danzo on a stick like Vlad the Impaler did to his enemies?" Rose asked.

"I think I do." said Tsunade. "Alpha clean Naruto's uniform while he's out cold."

Alpha wasted no time as he got to work cleaning Naruto's uniform. Tsunade, Amaya, and the Thompson sisters then began to discuss the current Railroad Technology that was in the Ninja nations.

"Hey guys." said Serena coming in. "Is Naruto-EEEK!"

"Oh relax Serena," Rita said, "He's already seen you in just your underwear."

"So chill out already," Rose suggested, "Tsunade and I were talking about the idea of bringing in German Steam Engines and Japanese Steam Engines to make life easier for the ninja nations."

"Oh yeah." said Serena looking Naruto over. "WOW! Look how big his tool is!"

"Yep that's the tool that's going to get you pregnant with Rini," Reina smirked.

"And you'll be giving birth to her in the future." Sara grinned.

"How did this happen?" asked Serena.

"Here's a list," Rose said handing Serena a list.

"You mean those 2 was the first to bed Naruto?" asked Serena pointing to Amaya and Tsunade after reading the paper.

"Yes they were," Rita said, "And Sakura, Ino, and Hinata have dibs on him next. Then, Sara, Rose, Reina and I get our turn."

"Well I call dibs on being next!" said Serena.

"Alright you made your point Serena," Reina said, "Calm down."

"Just how am I gonna keep myself from getting pregnant?" asked Serena.

"These magic earrings can help." said Helios.

"Are they like the magic panties you made for our sisters?" Rose asked.

"And how do they work?" Sara asked, "Also wouldn't it be better to use wrist bands instead since there's a good chance the earrings could get lost?"

"I'll get on that.' said Helios.

"Please do so," Rita said.

"The way these items are planned to work is that they turn sperm into chakra the time they reach the womb." said Helios

"Interesting invention," Rose smiled, "And at least we don't have to worry about Serena getting pregnant with Rini anytime soon."

"Otherwise that could cause a major time paradox," Reina stated, "And you know how messy those are."

"Yeah. I want to wait till I'm married first." said Serena. "Alpha are my clothes ready yet so I can get out of this bathrobe?"

"Here you go Serena," Alpha said, handing Serena her clothes "They're cleaned and ready to go."

"Thanks." said Serena taking off her robe. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Reina said.

"Sexy," Sara smiled.

"Great," Rita added.

"Beautiful," Rose finished.

"Thanks." said Serena before getting dressed. "Mina's in the shower right now. I think we should get Naruto up."

"Leave that to me," Rita said prepping some Ramen for him and waving the scent in Naruto's face. "If this doesn't do it I don't know what will."

"All I know is that we need to get Naruto out of that Jumpsuit," Reina said, "That pretty much screams 'I'm an easy target. Hit me.'"

"I SMELL RAMEN!" screamed Naruto bolting up before eating it.

"How do you like it Naruto?" Rita asked, "I made it myself and I had Helios enchant it to undo all the damage done to your body from being malnourished all those years."

"Our family also owns a Japanese Seafood Restaurant and we use only fresh seafood," Sara added.

"Totally!" said Naruto. "Wow! Your dad has all of that? You girls get better in my book more and more!"

"Actually its our mom who owns the Restaurant," Reina clarified. "And she doesn't take any chances while running it. When she hires new employees she puts them through a training regime to prepare them for just about anything."

"Our Dad's the one with the Japanese Railway Engine Fleet," Rose continued, "Want to hear about our German Uncle?"

"Could I take a rain check on that please? I have a date to get ready for." said Naruto before remembering his state of undress making him blush. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yes we are and we can wait," Sara said, "We've got much to talk about with Tsunade about improving the village."

"As well as figuring out a way to arrest those who beat up on you," Rita added pounding her right fist into her left hand.

"You girls are among the best!" said Naruto giving them each a kiss.

"Thank you Naruto," Rose smiled, "You're so sweet."

"But while we've been so nice to you we do need to help the rest of the Scouts with their decks," Reina said, "As well as the Ninjas and their decks and getting Maria and Yukie Promoted. Kushina and I talked about promoting them to Ra Yellow where two of our other sisters are currently residing. They have a room to themselves."

"If anyone can do Mom can." said Naruto. "Alpha is my uniform ready yet?"

"Cleaned and ready to go Naruto," Alpha said handing Naruto his uniform, "And I've even taken to making it stain proof as well."

"You're a genius Alpha!" said Naruto before getting dressed. "Well you have to be a genius cause you're programed that way. So the guy that programmed you is a genius. Of course- Well you get my point, I think. I'm sure I confused myself."

"What he means is that when the ruler of Edenoi, King Lexian first created the Alpha Robots he couldn't anticipate every function that was needed," Rose said, "So my guess is that the king put in a special ability allowing the Alpha Robots to adapt to the situations and learn from them as well as creating a way to solve just about any problem."

""Good way of putting it." said Serena.

"Alpha are my clothes ready yet?" asked Mina coming in the room wearing a bathrobe. "I have a date and I can't go out looking like I just got out of the shower which I just did."

"I just finished getting them cleaned and ready for you now," Alpha said handing Mina an Orange outfit, "though it wasn't easy to tailor it to fit you."

"Thanks." said Mina taking off her robe. "Like what you see Naruto?" Naruto nodded while blushing.

"Is it just me or do all the girls ask that when they strip naked for the guys they love?" Amaya asked.

"Got me there." said Tsunade.

"I know one thing for sure," Serena said, "Mina's going to be treated like a princess during her date."

"Provided she doesn't run into some Ra Yellows that have some issue with that," Rose reminded.

"Or some Obelisk Blues who mistake Mina for Serena," Reina added, "They look almost alike and if you switched the hair styles you couldn't tell whose who."

"Happens a lot." said Mina dressing.

"Perhaps you can use that to your advantage," Rose suggested.

"Maybe. But right now I have a date. I'm gonna make sure Naruto gets some great street clothes so he won't have to wear those tacky jumpsuits ever again!" said Mina dragging Naruto off.

"Good luck to Naruto," Rita said, "He's gonna need it considering what Helios showed us about Mina's shopping habits."

"I think now's a good time to tell you that the spell I used to free Amaya and make Tsunade young again has a side effect. Their wombs are super charged for the first pregnancy. They'll be ready to give birth in 9 weeks." said Helios.

"Say what?" Rose asked, "Are you serious?"

"Well that would explain a lot," Sara pointed out. "Though, I kinda thought pregnancy would take a lot longer than that."

"Either way this isn't such a bad thing," Reina said, "At least we know it could've been worse."

"Tell me this," Rita asked, "Did Maria and Yukie ask you to do anything for us?"

"This." said Helios handing a paper.

"Well that explains why our underwear feels much more comfortable," Rose said.

"It feels like I'm wearing the finest Silk in the world," Sara smiled.

"Make that the finest silk in all of existence." Reina added.

"Not to mention the most comfortable," Rita pointed out.

"Pregnant for 9 weeks?" Tsunade and Amaya asked together before they fainted.

"I think they're gonna be out cold for a while," Rita said, "Perhaps we better get them into the beds."

"We could also ask Helios if he could find a way to let us see what they're dreaming about." Rose suggested.

"Mina are you sure about this?" asked Naruto once they reached the shop sector.

"Naruto if you're ever going to be a great future husband then we need to get you out of that Jumpsuit," Mina said seriously, "Besides Orange is my Color not yours."

"Well if you say so." said Naruto.

Mina and Naruto walked into the shopping sector and began looking around for some street clothes for Naruto to wear.

"How about this outfit?" Mina said pointing to something a british sleuth would wear.

"Does it give that ninja vibe? I'm not sure." said Naruto.

"Well it does give off that detective vibe," Mina said, "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Helios was teaching me art. I was thinking something like this." said Naruto handing her a sketch.

Mina looked at the Sketch and then made a decision. "I think you'd be able to give Michelle a run for her money. So lets go find the outfit," Mina said.

"Okay." said Naruto.

The duo kept looking until they eventually found what they were looking for.

"I can see why you chose this Naruto," Mina said, "This pretty much matches you and your personality."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Of course it does," Mina said, "Would I lie to you Naruto?"

"No." said Naruto before he went to try it on.

Naruto was wearing a red jacket with shoulder pads, a black shirt with a red design on the front as well as a pair of jeans and fingerless gloves.

"You look great Naruto," Mina said with hearts in her eyes.

"I look so cool!" said Naruto.

"HUNK ALERT!" A female shopper cried.

"Oh boy," Naruto said as a mob of Female Shoppers showed up, "Mina lets get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Mina said as the duo bolted for the front counter paid for the outfit and dashed at lightning speed.

"Did we lose them?" panted Naruto.

"I think we did but enough about that," Mina said, "Lets get on with our date."

"Alright let's get something to eat." said Naruto.

As Mina and Naruto continued with their date Raye was talking with Maria and Yukie about their upcoming promotion duels. The three of them were now naked save for bathrobes in a different part of Ninja Ops.

"So you 2 all set?" asked Raye.

"I'm ready to go," Maria said, "I just can't believe this is really happening."

"So am I," Yukie smiled, "We're actually going to be promoted to Ra Yellow once we win."

"That's the spirit!" said Raye. "Still I'm racking my head on how that Meatball Head got in Blue."

"I'm thinking dumb luck," Yukie spoke, "Or divine intervention."

"Either that or she probably had some connections," Maria pointed out, "But I doubt it and she's nothing like the spoiled Rich Blues who bought or talked their way into the blue dorm."

Maria and Yukie however were so busy thinking that they didn't notice they peed right on the floor. Fortunately that part of Ninja Ops had drains installed in the event of a flood so it didn't leave much of a mess.

"Just great!" muttered Raye.

"Sorry Raye we couldn't help it," Maria said slightly timid, "We couldn't help it."

"Its our weak bladders," Yukie added nervously, "This happens very often."

"These things happen." sighed Raye.

"Even so we're sorry Raye," Maria said, "So did you ever have to endure something like this."

"And what about your dueling?" Yukie asked, "What kind of deck do you use?"

"This." said Raye showing a paper.

"Very interesting choice Raye," Yukie said reading over the paper. "I think you'd do well in a promotion duel."

"If you play your cards right you might even make it to Obelisk Blue," Maria added before giving her some cards, "Try adding these to your deck. They may help you out."

"Right now I'm just wondering how Mina's enjoying her date." said Raye. "If it was anything like mine, I hope she can muster up the willpower to not drag our boyfriend to her room before her turn."

"Relax Raye," Yukie said, "I'm sure that Mina's got enough willpower not to sleep with him by now."

"Yeah she may be Serena's doppleganger but She's got plenty of sense," Maria piped up, "I'm sure they're enjoying the end of their date by now."

"Wow Naruto if you and Serena are ever in a eating contest, I'm not sure who will win!" said Mina watching Naruto eat at the café they was in.

"Sorry about that. Dodging those fangirls got me hungry." said Naruto as he finished.

"Speaking of fan girls I think we've got more problems," Mina said as some girls from Obelisk Blue showed up. From what she could tell they were some of Missy's cronies and they weren't very happy to see either her or Naruto. "I think they might have a bone to pick with us."

"Something I can do for you ladies?" asked Naruto in full gentleman mode.

"Actually yes," The leader growled cracking her knuckles, "Your mother humiliated one of our own after that Skank Rose Thompson defeated her."

"And we want revenge for what your mother did to our friends in Obelisk Blue," another girl said holding a baseball bat, "We're going to beat a lesson into you."

"Then once we're through with you," a third girl said, "We'll get revenge upon Rose and her sisters."

"I'm not the type to fight weak girls so I'll give you a bit of advice." said Naruto before leaking some KI. "BACK OFF!"

"And what will you do if we don't," A fourth girl sneered, "I bet he doesn't even fight girls at all."

"I bet he can't even fight period," A fifth girl mocked as the gang of girls started pointing and laughing loudly, "And neither can this dumb blonde. Was her mother a slut? I bet that meatball head's mom was one too."

The girls continued making insults rude and loudly as they pointed and laughed at Mina. One even had the nerve to give her an atomic wedgie and put ants down her underpants.

"You asked for it!" growled Naruto putting 1 of them in a judo throw.

"Get them," Yelled the leader as they all charged towards Naruto and Mina. "No Slifer Slacker or Ra Reject does that to an Obelisk Blue and gets away with that."

"Step right up." said Naruto taking a stance. "I'm gonna beat you at Mach Speed!"

Mina watched as Naruto gave the girls the Taijutsu treatment and beat them down soundly. By the time Naruto was done the girls were worn down and on cue their skirts dissolved exposing their panties for all to see and to make matters worse they peed right on the spot leaving large puddles of humiliation on the floor.

"This is so going on my blog and the internet," Mina said quietly to herself as she recorded that moment and used her PDA to post it all over the Internet.

"Now Scram," Naruto threatened as the girls ran out on cue.

"This isn't over," the leader yelled, "We'll find a way to get even with you."

"I'll have these cards I took from all your decks to remember this nice little chat." said Naruto.

"You do realize that we're going to have to watch our backs now right," Mina said, "From what Reina and Rita said most of the Obelisk Blues here have a ton of cash and a lot of connections which they can use to tear apart anybody who opposed them by doing what you did to them. The Only reason Reina and Rita were able to defeat them and defend themselves in both duels and fights is because they earned their positions and their Father and Uncle has even more powerful connections."

"Anyone well connected is bound to have some skeleton in his or her closet. Ninja collect info for a living. I thought I trained you in that Mina." said Naruto.

"Actually here's a list of what you trained me and the other scouts in Naruto," Mina said handing him a paper, "And Info Collecting wasn't among them. Also Amy did some studying on the Thompson Family and they don't have any skeletons in their closets Aside from the fact that they come from a long line of great warriors and one of them was a descendant of a Spartan."

"Oh. Well tomorrow I'm starting the next phase of you training. And I'm letting Amaya spend some time in that dojo as well to get that baby out of her so she can be in the battle zone cause there's no way I'm letting her go out next attack in her state." said Naruto.

"That's so sweet of you Naruto thinking about the girls you love and care for," Mina smiled before kissing him on the lips.

'All part of the charm.' Thought Naruto returning the kiss.

Mina and Naruto then broke off the kiss and returned to Ninja Ops for the night.


	9. A Talented First Time Father

Lita woke up in the room she shared with Amaya. Looking to see her roommate not in her bed she went to the bathroom to see her heaving in 1 of the sinks.

"Morning sickness. 1 of the things I hate about being pregnant." Amaya moaned before she heaved again.

"Sorry about that Amaya," Lita said rubbing her back. Amaya was naked as she heaved over the sink. "I'm sure that Mrs. Thompson probably would've invented something to help you with that. Something that was natural and herbal."

"I'm using the Time Chamber at the dojo in Ninja Ops." said Amaya. "Even if it's still 9 weeks you guys may still need me."

"I mean to help you with your morning sickness," Lita replied, "Either way I just hope the kid hasn't been giving you more problems."

Amaya was about to comment but then she felt some pressure building in her crotch. She could feel the need to pee occur and she tried to make it to the toilet but she lost the battle with mother nature and peed right on the spot.

"This mourning just keeps getting better and better!" she muttered.

"Well no matter how bad you have it there's always somebody who has it worse than you," Lita spoke.

"Makes me wonder how Tsunade's holding up." said Amaya.

"My guess is that she's probably wishing she swam naked in a fountain of youth," Lita said, "If they even exist."

"Well I better get dressed and ready." said Amaya. "Naru-kun's waiting. Shizune is gonna be the midwife and since Amy wants to be a doctor she's gonna help. You girls are welcome to see. He was talking about finishing your ninja training."

Lita nodded as she went to go find Naruto and the rest of the team.

"Alpha is everything ready for the birth?" asked Shizune at Ninja Ops.

"It's all set Shizune," Alpha said, "Just a few more adjustments and we're ready."

"Well hurry up we have a pregnant biju coming over!" said Shizune.

"Okay now we're done," Alpha said after making the final adjustments.

"Let's go through the checklist 1 more time." said Shizune. "Waterbirth tub?"

"Check," Alpha said.

"Womb Scanner?" asked Shizune.

"Check," Alpha said.

"Food Machine for cravings?" asked Shizune.

"Check and double checked," Alpha said, "I even added a tongue scanner to allow for the food to be cooked at exactly the way the user wants."

"Vibrating chair for back pain?" asked Shizune.

"Check," Alpha said, "The Thompson Sisters helped build it."

"Cord cutting kit?" asked Shizune.

"Check," Alpha said.

"Lamaze Sleep Teaching Uploader?" asked Shizune.

"Check and uploaded already," Alpha said. "Sara took the time to have it update itself when newer versions are available."

"Contraction Alarm?" asked Shizune.

"Check," Alpha said.

"Dispenser for Mourning Sickness?" asked Shizune.

"Check," Alpha said.

"Wheelchair to get her to the tub if she can't walk there?" asked Shizune.

"Check," Alpha said.

"Alright. All that's left is to wait for the mom to be." said Shizune.

"That's true but are you sure we don't need anything else?" Alpha asked, "Reina told me that when her mother was pregnant with her and her siblings they usually came over prepared for anything."

"The sisters are bringing them over. Their mom's a midwife so they're helping." said Shizune.

"Well that's good to know," Alpha said, "Speaking of whom, where are they?"

"They should be here by now." said Shizune checking her watch.

The four Thompson sisters, Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara walked in topless and wearing nothing but their panties. Reina walked in wearing a Green Porcelain Thong, Rita walked in wearing nothing but a pair of Black Porcelain Shorts, Rose wore a pair of Blue porcelain Shorts and Sara walked in wearing nothing but a Yellow Porcelain Thong. All four of the girls' breasts were firm and natural and so were the areolas on them.

"AYE YI YI YI YI!" panicked Alpha.

"Calm down Alpha," Reina said, "We already told Tsunade that we've got no problem walking around in just panties."

"Hell we'll even walk around naked if we wanted," Rita added, "We do this all the time when we were changing our younger sister's diapers."  
"So where do you want the rest of the supplies?" Rose asked.

"And need we remind you that we can just remove the images out of your memory?" Sara reminded.

"Well you need to get your Gis on and get ready for training." said Shizune.

"Naruto did say he wanted to finish our training," Sara pointed out, "So lets go."

"And whose going to watch Maria and Yukie while we're training?" Rose asked.

"I will" said Alpha. "I'm almost done with the 2 new aids and I can use some more help."

"Thanks for volunteering Alpha," Reina said, "Maria and Yukie do know plenty about computers and machinery since they took those courses."

"Not to mention that they're also machine duelists as well," Rita added, "They've even talked about upgrading Alpha and helping him with the two new aids."

"Will you hurry and get ready?" asked Shizune.

The four sisters nodded as they got dressed in their Gis and headed off to meet the others. While they left Maria and Yukie showed up as well.

"Okay." said Shizune turning over to the 2 girls that are left. "Now let's talk about you."

"So what would you like to know about us?" Yukie asked wearing just her Cyan Satine Brief though it was slightly soaked.

"And where should we start?" Maria asked wearing just her Maroon Satine Thong and like Yukie's it was slightly soaked.

"That's a good place to start. I am a med-nin." said Shizune.

"I'm an electrician in training," Yukie said. "And I was once an orphan living in an orphanage in Japan."

"I'm a mechanic in training," Maria spoke. "And like Yukie I too was once an orphan living in an orphanage in Spain."

"And when did this start?" asked Shizune mixing some herbs.

"When we were first picking out some classes to start the year in duel academy along with our sisters who were first Year Obelisk Blues because of their dueling at the promotion exams we found that they had electrical work and mechanical work in here," Yukie said as she explained. "So I took the electrical course."

"And I selected the mechanical course," Maria picked up, "The teacher in charge is a very good professor and knows how well keeping the equipment in good working order is."

"I see." said Shizune still mixing.

"This is gonna be embarrassing but did you have any bladder problems?" Maria asked knowing that this was a ninja and she didn't want to anger her.

"When I was little." said Shizune.

"Can you tell us everything?" Yukie asked, "From A to Z?"

"It's all in here." said Shizune handing a paper.

"Looks to me like you had a severe case of bedding wetting," Yukie said looking over the paper. "So can you tell us about that first?"

"And what it was like to have to endure that?" Maria asked.

"Scroll on down." said Shizune still mixing.

Yukie and Maria scrolled on down and from what they could see Shizune was a heavy bedwetter. She had poor bladder control at first and she wet the bed a lot. Maria and Yukie were reminded of two of their other sisters that Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara took in after them. They were transfer students currently in Slifer Red and yet had no idea of them being new Sailor Scouts.

"From what we can tell you wet the bed a lot," Yukie said, "Kinda reminds us of ourselves and how you were embarrassed."

"And I suppose that we should see how it affected your childhood and school work next." Maria said.

"That was till I met my sensei and she came up with this remedy." said Shizune handing the 2 vials.

"Okay but what is it?" Maria asked, "What's the remedy made of?"

"Here" said Shizune handing another paper.

"Great stuff," Maria said, "Very simple yet easy to make."

"And its 100 percent natural," Yukie added, "For now we'll give these to somebody who needs them more than we do."

"Now let's see." said Alpha working on the new robots. "I think I need this part here. WHOOPS!"

Maria and Yukie walked over to see what the matter was but they tripped on a part that Alpha accidently dropped which caused the vials they were holding to fall to the floor and drop. The two girls then got so nervous that they peed right on the spot.

"Sorry Shizune," Maria said nervously.

"We didn't mean to drop the vials," Yukie added timidly.

"These things happen." sighed Shizune.

"At least we still have the recipe," Yukie said.

"And the place smells sweeter," Maria added.

"I'll say." said Amaya coming in the room.

"Amaya what an unexpected surprise," Maria said.

"What brings you here?" Yukie asked. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm here to spend my pregnancy in the time room of the dojo." said Amaya.

"We have a Time Room?" Yukie wondered.

"What does it do?" Maria asked.

"Tell them Alpha." said Shizune

"The Time Room allows one to speed up time inside the space of the room itself," Alpha said, "It's the last door on the right in the right hall."

"We use it to put in years of training in a day." said Shizune. "But you don't age. But with pregnant women we can also speed up the inner clock."

"Good to know so that means we can catch up on our sleep in there in the event we over sleep right?" Yukie asked.  
"And by the way would you like to know where the scent came from?" Maria asked.

"Alright." said Amaya.

"Well here's where it came from," Maria said handing Amaya a paper explaining everything.

"And you might want to put these on," Yukie said handing Amaya a pair of what appeared to be panties.

"Yeah I had something like this when I woke up." said Amaya.

"Yep so I'm sure you know that our adoptive mother invented the Maternity Panties," Yukie said, "She created them to deal with the issues of Pregnancy especially ones that effect the crotch and the lower body."

"So the constant bladder issues aren't going to be a problem for whoever wears them," Maria added, "Unfortunately she invented these to work only during pregnancy."

"Well as soon as Naruto and the Scouts get here we're going in." said Amaya. "My roommate Lita wanted to get some baby stuff."

"No doubt she wants to be prepared," Yukie said. "Good for her and for you."

"Speaking of roommates when Yukie and I get promoted to Ra Yellow should we win who will our roommates be?" Maria asked, "Perhaps we could have Reina and Rita arrange something."

"What's this talk about roommates?" asked Naruto coming in.

"Naruto don't do that," Maria and Yukie shouted startled as the sudden jolt caused them to pee their panties once again and leave the sweet smelling scent to fill the base.

"Sorry." said Naruto.

"That's okay so what brings you here?" Yukie asked as Ninja Ops was still filled with that sweet smelling scent.

"The next step of training for the girls." said Naruto.

"And that would be what exactly?" Maria asked. "You do realize that our sisters pretty much had to train us on the first weekend we had in order for us to be on the same level as the others and even then we've gotten farther ahead than the other Scouts."

"Alpha, fill them in." said Naruto.

"You got it Naruto," Alpha said filling Maria and Yukie in on the training for the Scouts.

"That sounds intense," Maria said, "I can only assume that since we're new here we're not going to get this training."

"That's probably because our Sisters have been busy training us," Yukie said, "And since we just came into our powers we've got much to learn so if we're pathetic on the battlefield as Naruto says then we just started while the others have been doing this for years so they have no excuse. No offense."

"Your sisters will catch you up when I'm done." said Naruto.

"That's very good to know," Yukie said, "Reina and Rita make excellent Teachers so we already know why your mother chose them to be her assistants."

"And you'll have the chance to meet the rest of our sisters," Maria added.

"Right now I just need the Scouts here so we can get this show on the road." said Naruto.

"Speaking of which what about your team?" Maria asked, "Aren't you going to move into weapons training next?"

"And do you have somebody who can cover that?" Yukie added.

"I'm stuck till the Engine Casts are fixed." said Naruto.

"Kaos' Virus did more damage to the casts than I thought," Yukie said, "I'll say this. For an evil magical science geek he's tough."

"He understands the connection between Magic, Chakra, and Technology," Maria said, "I've never seen any of the tech he used like it before. If we could find a way to study it we could defeat the virus."

"All we can do is wait." said Naruto.

"In the meantime let's finish getting these two new robots on line," Alpha said, "I can use all the help I can get."

"I can help with that." said Naruto. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto made a dozen Shadow Clones and they, Alpha, Maria and Yukie helped build the new robots. Maria and Yukie were in their element as they were putting together the pieces.

"Now where are those Scouts they should be here by now." said Naruto checking his watch.

On cue Raye and Mina walked in wearing nothing but a pair of Red Satine Briefs and an Orange Satine Thong respectively.

"2 down." said Naruto.

"Sorry we're late Naruto," Raye said, "Sasuke wanted to help me go over my deck."

"And I was going over my deck with him as well," Mina added.

"Where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"They'll be here," Raye said putting on her Red Gi, "Just give them time so relax."

"Besides Naruto," Mina added putting on her Orange Gi, "They'll show up and they've been working on other stuff along with their ninja training too."

Naruto nodded as the two girls walked into the time room to train. After a few minutes of waiting, Lita showed up next wearing nothing but her Green Satine briefs.

"Hey Naruto are you waiting for the others?" Lita asked.

"Are you girls trying to seduce him before it's your turn?" asked Sakura appearing.

"I could ask the same for you Sakura," Lita teased as she saw the way Sakura was dressed.

Sakura was in nothing but a pair of Earth Brown Satine Briefs which did wonders for her figure.

"Well duh! Me and Hinata are next!" said Sakura.

"Speaking of which where is Hinata?" Lita asked. "I thought she'd be here by now."

Hinata came walking albeit slowly as she wore nothing but a Silver Satine thong as her body was beautiful. Lita and Sakura were impressed.

"I was getting the med room ready." said Hinata.

"Glad to see you were thinking ahead," Ino added wearing nothing but a gold Satine Brief, "And I'm glad to see we finally managed to convince you to wear nothing but the silver Satine Thong we picked out for you."

"You actually did that?" Lita asked putting on her Green Gi. "But how? I was told that she used to faint a lot."

"True but we figured that if we're going to have our turn with Naruto next then we might want to get her used to showing some skin," Sakura explained.

"You 2 wearing your anti-pregnancy earrings like I am?" asked Hinata.

"Of course we are," Ino said. "You think we'd be stupid enough not to?"

"Then let's get our man over there since the rest of the Scouts are late." said Sakura.

"Calm down girls they have a reason for showing up," Lita said, "And if you get Naruto now then he'll be too worn out to teach us."

Lita then went into the time room just as Amara and Michelle arrived. Amara was wearing nothing but her Dark Blue Satine Briefs while Michelle was wearing nothing but her Teal Satine thong.

"Sorry we're late but last night Reina and Rita wanted to personally tutor us," Amara explained, "Reina was busy giving me a personal lesson on Wind Attribute Monsters and helping me with my deck and some other things."

"And Rita was helping me with my deck and a few other private lessons," Michelle smirked. "So what's the rush? If I recall correctly training doesn't begin for at least another half hour."

"Where is Amy? She said she wants to be a doctor and we got a birth coming up!" said Shizune.

"Calm down she's just making sure she's prepaired," Michelle said as she and Amara put on their Gis and headed into the training room.

"If you stress too much then you'll end up making the situation worse," Amara advised.

"That's 4 we're missing." sighed Sakura.

"Give it time Sakura," Ino said, "the others will show up. Tenten did say that she was going to help cover weapon classes today. What do you think Hinata?"

"Yep." said Hinata.

"I'm sending Tickle Bot after them if they're not here in 10!" said Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto," Hotaru said wearing her Purple Satine Thong, "Trista and I were busy helping gather evidence on all of Danzo's actions. It was Reina, Rita Rose, and Sara's idea."

"They figured that Tsunade would need as much evidence as she could get to prove Danzo's motives and get him impaled," Trista added wearing her Black Satine Briefs, "And besides don't you mean three scouts. In case you forgot Rini's a Sailor Scout as well and she needs to go through this training."

"3 more to go." said Naruto checking his watch.

"Naruto they'll be here," Maria said, "Just calm down. They have a good reason why they're late."

"And don't forget this is also the first time Amy's helping with a birth," Yukie added as Hotaru and Trista got changed into their Gis and headed into the training room. "She probably wants to make sure that she didn't forget anything."

"Alright." said Naruto. "Huh? When did Trista get here?"

"After showing me what happened to Sasuke's clan Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara asked me to gather evidence on Danzo," Trista said holding up a DVD player and a Disk, "Thanks to this, Tsunade's got enough evidence to impale that one armed worm on a stick."

"How's she taking being pregnant so far?" asked Amaya about to feel ready to heave again.

"She's having some difficulties but the maternity underwear that Mrs Thompson invented is helping her with it," Trista said, "She based those on the depends silhouette briefs worn by women figuring that they'd make a good base."

"Pardon me!" said Amaya throwing up.

Fortunately Maria and Yukie had the sense to guide her to a nearby bucket before she did throw up which Helios enchanted to work like a toilet.

"Okay we really need to give you that Maternity underwear," Yukie said as Trista and Hotaru left, "Our adoptive mother designed it to also help with stomach issues."

"And try some of this," Maria added handing Amaya a vial, "Our mother created this with natural herbs and ginger to help with her stomach pains."

"Thank you." said Amaya.

"You're welcome Amaya," Maria said, "By the way since we didn't pick out maternity clothes you're better off staying in just the maternity underwear."

"And once you deliver the child then we'll tell you about something else our adoptive mother invented," Yukie added as the vixen took their advice.

"I need something to do. This waiting's making me stir crazy! This is not working at Mach Speed!" whined Naruto.

"I thought patience and waiting were two of the things you taught me," Said a voice as Rini showed up wearing a pink night shirt and a pair of pink girls training underpants which were soaked. "At least that's what you do in the future."

Serena and Amy showed up wearing a Pink Satine thong and a Light Blue Satine Brief respectively.

"Sorry we're late Naruto," Serena said, "We were going over our decks and Amy wanted to be sure she had everything ready to help deliver Amaya's baby."

"So sorry Naruto," Amy apologized, "We were also helping Rini deal with her bedwetting problem."

"He'll grow out of it." said Amaya. Just get your Gis on and let's get this show on the road."

"Hold it hold it," Yukie asked as Serena and Amy were putting on their Gis, "Did you say that Rini has a bedwetting problem?"

"We did," Serena said, "Apparently the little prank that Kaos pulled on us a while back hit Rini harder than we thought."

"Now she's been wetting the bed uncontrollably," Amy said, "I've tried my best to help her but she's been so embarrassed because of it."

"Don't worry about it," Maria said, "We'll keep an eye on her and talk to her about this."

"He even pranked my own daughter who's not even born yet?" growled Naruto. "KAOS YOU'LL PAY!" Once again his aura went supernova.

"Naruto please you've got to calm down Kaos' prank was only a onetime thing but I don't think he intended to curse her." Amy said, "If he did then all of us scouts would've been affected but we're not and it wore off."

"Besides we'll defeat Kaos but right now I think the mere prank brought out conditions in Rini that we don't understand yet," Serena said, "Ones that she has to talk to us about but she can't do so if you're going supernova on us."

Little did anybody know that the virus Kaos hid in ninja ops was working and absorbing the Chakra from Naruto.

"Fine." said Naruto powering down. "Girls get ready and meet me in the dojo's time room. We're way behind."

The Girls nodded as they got ready and headed into the time room while Rini walked with Maria and Yukie.

"Where is he?" asked Serena as they came in.

"I don't see him." said Raye.

"For the next lesson we are going to teach you about 1 of the most important tools a ninja has, stealth." came Naruto's voice.

"No offense Naruto but there's something we didn't tell you," Rose said, "Stealth may be good but the ninja's natural enemy was also used to this."

"Rose is right," Sara added, "Stealth may be good an all but somebody could use their ears and their nose to find somebody so if a ninja runs into a Samurai or a Spartan I'm a bit worried."

"Oh?" asked Naruto peeling off the cover he was using on a tree. "Alpha check our foes on the computer and see if Kaos has any of THAT training."

"Already did that Naruto and I have some good news and some bad news," Alpha said bringing up the foes on the computer. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news." said Naruto.

"Bad news is that some of our foes are also martial artists and Kaos is also good at magic and has skills in machinery so it won't take him long to create something to spot something invisible," Alpha said sadly before sounding hopeful, "But the good news is that Kaos has yet to do it since he's probably counting on the armor of the Arkeyans being their strength. We might be able to take advantage of that."

"I want you to come up with something at Mach Speed!" said Naruto.

"Weren't ninjas also known for using Poison Darts and targeting the weakspots of armored Samurai?" Rita asked, "Like say the eyes?"

"Yeah. Let's get back to stealth." said Naruto.

Naruto began training the girls in everything he knew about stealth and how stealth also required total silence. He also taught them of some abilities that required stealth as well.

"Now it's time for your test." said Naruto. I'll close my eyes and count to 10 while you guys hide. Then I'll walk around and each of you surprise me."

"Alright Naruto but I can only assume that it won't be as easy as you make it sound," Serena said as she and the others hid quietly and put their training to the test.

"They doubt my teaching ability?" Naruto asked himself before he started his walk.

Naruto began walking and he was surprised to see some ramen present and on the ground cooking right on a blanket in a pot. Instantly he ran over and started chowing down till Raye snuck up from next to the tree and shouted boo right in his ear.

"You pass Raye!" said Naruto dazed from the shout. "Lucky for you I heal fast."

"Thank you," Raye said, "So good luck finding the others."

"On it." said Naruto giving Raye a kiss before walking off.

Naruto then continued talking and he managed to find himself in the woods before Trista snuck up behind him and stunned him with the training Naruto gave her.

"You pass, though as Time Keeper I'm sure you've watched ninjas for years." said Naruto.

"That's right and I also watched that Ninjas didn't start out as warriors," Trista said, "They were farmers and villagers and they developed a weapon for almost every situation. So if they were facing armored enemies they'd create a weapon that would go for the parts that weren't armored like the areas near the eyes."

"I'll have to think on that. Maybe once our date is on you'll tell me more. Catch ya later." said Naruto walking off.

Naruto then kept talking and as he did he didn't notice until too late that Serena and Mina double teamed and surprised him with their stealth skills.

"Alright! You 2 pass. Nice Teamwork." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," Serena said kindly.

"We worked hard to pull this off," Mina added.

"I know." said Naruto giving them each a kiss before walking off.

Naruto then continued walking and found himself next to the lake with some wind blowing nearby.

"No mistake on who that is!" said Naruto taking a stance.

Instead of seeing who expected Reina and Rita were the ones who showed up behind Naruto before startling him.

"Okay you 2 pass. I thought that was Amara." said Naruto.

"Naruto you should know that we've been learning to be unpredictable by now," Reina said. "Shame on you for using your knowledge on our elements and Darien's memories to predict who would show up next."

"Sorry." said Naruto giving them each a kiss. "I guess I'm a better teacher then I thought. Later." With that he walked off.

Naruto then continued walking and this time traveled through some more woods and this time he was ambushed by Amara and Rose.

"You 2 pass!" said Naruto.

"Glad to hear it," Rose smiled.

"Well I still have some more walking to do." said Naruto Giving Rose a kiss. "Later." With that, he walked off.

"Does he kiss good?" asked Amara.

"Yes he does," Rose said, "Why would you want to know that? You're not the one dating him next you know."

"I know." sighed Amara. "But it's nice to dream about it."

"True but perhaps my sisters and I can arrange something," Rose smiled, "Reina's been privately tutoring you on your wind deck."

"You don't say." said Amara.

'Wonder who's next.' thought Naruto walking elsewhere.

Naruto continued walking till he found himself near the edge of a mountain and this time he was ambushed by Michelle and Sara.

"You 2 pass." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," Michelle said, "Were you expecting me to be seen with Amara?"

"He was," Sara said, "You and Amara are always seen together so perhaps we can use this to fool the enemy."

"Yeah." said Naruto giving Sara a kiss. "Surprise is the way of the ninja. Later." With that he walked off.

"How's his kissing?" asked Michelle.

"Its good," Sara swooned, "You should try it for yourself."

"I will when it's my turn." said Michelle.

"3 more and I can check on Amaya." Naruto said to himself still on the move.

Naruto then continued to walk looking for the rest of the scouts. He was looking high and low and he took the time to pace his searching but he didn't find much so far.

"Amy, Lita and Hotaru sure are hiding well. Speedor." Naruto told his partner Engine after putting him in his Morpher.

"You called for me partner?" Speedor asked.

As Naruto was talking to Speedor he didn't notice that Amy Lita and Hotaru had managed to sneak up and give him the shock of his life.

"I think you 3 pass. Don't you think Speedor?" asked Naruto.

"I second that one partner," Speedor said, "You trained them well."

"You heard the guy. I'm dating him next!" said Lita.

"Very well Lita," Amy said, "You did call it."

"Just make sure you bring him back in one piece," Hotaru said.

"Time out for now. Let's get the others and head for Amaya's camp." said Naruto.

The three girls nodded as they rounded up the rest of the group and they headed for Amaya's camp. Fortunately she was near running water and still in the maternity Underwear that Maria and Yukie gave her.

"Hi guys." said Amaya trying to stand up. "Give me a bit. Hard to get up with his beach ball for a belly."

Amara and Michelle gave Amaya a hand as she managed to stand up. Fortunately the effect of the Maternity underwear was making it easy for Amaya to stand better.

"So how does that beach ball for a belly feel now?" Serena asked.

"Yuk it up Serena but I know for a fact that 1 day this would you." said Amaya.

"Guys lets not fight," Rose said, "We need to focus."

"Rose is right," Sara added, "There was something else we need to tell you about the Maternity underwear our mother created."

"It doesn't block baby fluid right?" asked Amaya.

"Why do you ask that?" Rita questioned.

"I've been feeling crampy all day. These twins won't let me sleep. Yes twins I can sense them." said Amaya making Naruto faint.

"I got this," Reina said holding some fresh chili in front of Naruto's nose.

"And as for your question Amaya," Rose said, "You'll be happy to know that the Maternity underwear doesn't block baby fluid at all."

"Thanks. OW!" Amaya gasped as another cramp got in her belly. Looking down she saw liquid. "Doesn't block baby fluid huh? If that's it then my water broke and I'm in LABOR!"

"Somebody get some blankets," Sara shouted, "Amy this is the first birth you're about to do."

"And we might want to strip down to just our panties," Rita advised.

"Shouldn't we get Shizune in here and wake Naruto up?" asked Mina.

"We don't have time to wait on her," Reina said, "Every minute we waste is another minute that Amaya is in more pain."

"Oh." said Mina.

"WELL WAKE NARUTO UP AT LEAST!" screamed Amaya.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Reina yelled back as she waved the scent of the fresh food in Naruto's nose.

"I SMELL FOOD!" yelled Naruto jerking upright.

"Here you go Naruto," Reina said, "Its fresh Chilly that Rita made herself."

"And I used the freshest ingredients in the process." Rita said.

"You girls are so smart." said Amaya till another contraction hit her. "OW!"

"Okay whoever has the Element of Wind or Lightning run like the wind and get the supplies from the dojo over here and fast," Rose yelled.

"That would be me and you Lita." said Amara running off.

"I'm right behind you," Lita said dashing behind Amara.

"In the meantime we might want to get to work," Sara said.

"NARUTO! IF NOT FOR THE FACT THAT IF YOU DIE, I DIE I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" screamed Amaya.

"Contractions talking, right?" asked Naruto scared.

"Yes they are," Rita said, "Fortunately the Maternity Panties are supposed to cover this and ease those as well."

"We got the stuff!" said Amara as she and Lita came back with the gear.

"Great now give us a hand over here," Trista said, "I've seen many pregnancies as Time Keeper and they're not as easy as they look."

"May I please get in the tub now?" panted Amaya.

"Yes of course," Sara said, "The sooner you do the sooner you can push."

"Finally!" moaned Amaya stepping in the tub. "This feels so much better!"

"Should we check her?" asked Rose. "She does need to be open at 10."

"Amy you do the honors," Serena said, "Consider this on the job training."

"Okay." said Amy getting to work. "She's at 10!"

"Then start pushing," Rita said, "And take it easy."

"I'll try!" said Amaya bearing down when Naruto holding her hand.

"You're doing great," Reina said, "keep going."

"Just watch me! Serena I hope you're taking notes!" said Amaya pushing harder.

"Of course I'm taking notes," Serena said, "Childbirth is not an easy thing to do."

"Is the head of first one out yet?" asked a pained Naruto whose hand is being crushed.

"We can see it Naruto," Rose said, "And we might want to invent something to help mothers hold when they're delivering their kids."

"So they don't have to crush their husband or loved ones hands," Rita added.

"1 more push should do it!" said Amaya giving it her all.

The group could see that Amaya had pushed and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Reina instantly cleaned him up and placed her on the Vixen's right breast to let him suckle.

"What are you gonna name him?" asked Mina.

"Naruto and I picked the name Jason." said Amaya.

"Excellent choice Amaya," Lita said.

"A great choice indeed Amaya," Raye said.

"Yeah well get ready cause I think the 2nd one wants out!" said Amaya feeling the urge again.

"Amy get ready," Trista said, "This could get messy."

"Right." said Amy.

"Here we go again!" said Amaya pushing once more.

"Just keep pushing," Amara said, "You're almost there."

"Right!" said Amaya still pushing.

"I can nearly see the head," Michelle said, "Just a little more."

"On it!" said Amaya giving it her all.

Amaya pushed and pushed till Amy could see the head of a baby girl emerge from the vixen's crotch.

"Just 1 more and it should be all over!" said Amy.

Amaya screamed as she pushed till she finally gave birth to a baby girl.

"Thank Kami it's over!" she sighed letting her healing factor kick in.

"So did you pick out a name for you baby girl yet?" Raye asked.

"Kimberly." said Naruto.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you named them after the first American Power Rangers," Trista said.

"We figured Alpha would feel honored." said Amaya standing up showing she was fully healed.

"Well that's one less concern at any rate," Rita said.

"Yep." said Amaya getting dressed and putting on a pair of anti-pregnancy earrings.

"I think Helios might want to change the anti-pregnancy items from earrings to something that's not as easy to lose or crush," Rose said, "Like say armbands or hair clips."

"Here he left a box in this spot." said Amaya putting a box in front of them.

The girls opened it up to find the items that Rose spoke about while the magic changed Amaya's anti pregnancy earrings into an anti-pregnancy hairclip.

"You 2 gave mama a lot of pain! Yes you did! Yes you did!" Amaya cooed to the twins.

"I think we might want to give Amaya our mother's other invention," Reina suggested, "The After Pregnancy Pullups."

"Good thinking." said Rita.

"Yep we can't have Amaya peeing herself in public now can we?" Rose asked.

"No we cannot," Sara added handing Amaya a pair of the pullups.

"Thanks girls. Hold these darlings while I put these on." said Amaya handing Reina and Rita the twins. "Be good for your aunties now."

"You're so cute," Reina said as she held Kimberly.

"And so cuddly to boot," Rita smiled holding Jason.

"Alpha. Get Rini over here. I think she may want to see this." said Naruto.

"I'm on it Naruto," Alpha said as he went to go get Rini

"3 2 1." counted down Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto," Rose said, "Rini's not going to miss something like this."

"And she's going to love to meet her new cousins," Sara added, "Not to mention our new niece and nephew."

"I think you mean half-brother and half-sister." said Amy.

"Either way they're still cute," Mina smiled, "And that's going to be Rini one day."

"Someone say my name?" asked Rini appearing.

Rini was still in her nightshirt and training pants as she saw the newborn babies.

"Rini meet Jason and Kimberly," Rita said, "They're your new half-siblings."

"BIG BROTHER! BIG SISTER!" squealed Rini gushing.

"Quiet Rini," Reina hissed gently, "You'll disturb them."

"Sorry." said Rini. "They always played with me back home."

"But you're in another time," Serena reminded, "So this is different."

"Oops!" said Rini.

"Didn't Maria and Yukie say they were going to watch you?" Amy asked.

"Alpha's giving them a bath." said Rini.

"Why?" Lita asked, "What happened to them?"

"Did they spill something on themselves?" Mina asked.

"I can think of 1 reason." sighed Sara.

"Their bladder problems," Rose added.

"Ok. Let's move on. Amaya watch her for us." said Naruto.

"Sure thing." said Amaya.

"So are we covering weapons classes next?" Rita asked. "Its only a matter of time before we run into some enemies that our regular martial arts won't cover alone."

"And we might want to talk about giving the Outer Scouts some weapons as well," Reina said, "I've got a few suggestions in mind. Not to mention we need to get Alexis up to speed as well."

"We got weapons.' said Michelle showing her mirror.

"That we do." said Amara showing her sword.

"You've seen me use this." said Trista showing her staff.

"True, but what about Hotaru?" Rose reminded. "She doesn't have a weapon."

"We might want to bring her up to speed first," Sara advised. "If we're not all at the same level then we might fall on our asses."

"You mean this?" asked Hotaru taking out her glave.

"Okay I think we have weapons classes covered for the Scouts," Rose said, "But Ino, Sakura, and Hinata still need to work on weapons classes."

"Perhaps we should get Tenten to teach," Reina suggested, "But for now we might want to teach the inner scouts how to use their weapons."

"We'll get into that later. Now it's time to train in genjutsu." said Naruto.

"So what is genjutsu?" Raye asked.

"I explained it to all of you last time we was here." said Naruto

"Oh right silly me," Raye said sheepishly.

"Either way let's get to work," Lita said.

"Now since I'm not real good at this subject I brought someone who is." said Naruto. "Alright Kurenai-sensei, they're all yours."

"Thanks Naruto and congratulations on the twins. Alpha briefed me before I came over." said Kurenai appearing.

"Thank you Kurenai," Trista said, "But can we please begin the training."

"By all means." said Kurenai.

"I'll check back in a week. This will give me a little post natial bonding time with the twins." said Naruto walking off.

Kurenai began training the girls in everything she knew about Genjutsu. It wasn't easy for some of them while others got it quickly but they all practiced and trained till they managed to get the hang of it.

"So how did they do?" asked Naruto as he and Amaya came back with the twins in a carriage.

"See for yourself," Kurenai said as the girls showed what they learned and how effective it was. "They got it down quickly."

"Then let's put it to the test." said Naruto. "For your test, scare ol Clown Face. When I faced him in my duel to get in here, he was very scared of my Stardust Dragon."

"You do realize that if we do that we run the risk of detention from Crowler himself right?" Rose asked.

"And Reina and Rita are trying to be fair so if they look the other way this could get ugly," Sara added.

"Why Did I make stealth the first lesson?" asked Naruto. "When I was in the Ninja Academy I played lots of pranks." he placed a big book entitled "Naruto's Prank Log" on the ground to show his point. "Not even the ANBU, Konoha's toughest ninjas could stop me. Only 1 man was able to catch me."

"Very well then," Serena said, "We'll do it."

"Plus we can get some of the Snobby Blues in the process as well," Raye smirked eager to for some payback.

"Not to mention humiliate them in the process," Mina added.

"By all means." said Naruto.

"That's your Dad who said that!" Amaya told the twins.

The girls nodded as they went to go prank the people they were going to prank leaving Naruto, Amaya and Kurenai to talk.

"Leave it to Naruto to make a prankster out of a girl!" sighed Kurenai.

"At least he's having them test what you taught them," Amaya added.

"True." said Kurenai. "Maybe I should date him when the Scouts are done. How good is he?"

"He's good," Amaya said, "Through you might want to bring an anti-pregnancy item."

"Good point." said Kurenai. "How was your time being pregnant?"

"It was a rough experience but it was worth it," Amaya said, "of course I had some help from Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara."

"Alpha, switch on the outside spycams and put the images onscreen." said Naruto.

"On it Naruto," Alpha said putting the images on Screen. "The scouts and your team are putting the training to good use."

"Let's see." said Naruto.

The group could see that The Thompson Sisters and the Scouts had already put their training to good use and ended up scaring Crowler as well as some bullies that were making fun of the lower ranked students.

"Alpha call the girls and tell them they pass." said Naruto.

"Shall I tell them that we're going to be covering ninjutsu next?" Alpha asked as he already called the girls back to Ninja Ops, "And what about Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke?"

"Yep. Have Sasuke go to the music store to get those supplies I ordered and tell Hinata, Sakura and Ino I'm almost done." said Naruto.

"Shall I have him bring Sora as well?" Alpha asked calling Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

"Yeah go ahead." said Naruto.

"Very well then," Alpha said, "I'll go get Maria and Yukie as well."

Alpha called up the seven in question as he had something else he wanted to tell Naruto about.

"By the way are those 2 other robots done yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yes they are," Alpha said, "Maria and Yukie are bringing them over now."

"Alright. I got some time to kill till the girls get back." said Naruto sitting down.

As Naruto sat down Amaya and Kurenai began to talk about how Naruto was in the sack.

"So Naruto's as good as you say in the sack huh?" Kurenai asked, "How did you get him in bed with you?"

"Here's how." said Amaya handing her a paper.

"Nice job," Kruenai said reading over the paper.

As the two talked Sora was with Sasuke as they were going over their decks. Crowler had given Sasuke some cards that would work perfectly in Sora's deck and his own.

"Well here's the music store." said Sasuke.

"Yay Sasuke we can make music together," Sora said babbling on and on and on till Sasuke gave her a cookie, "Oh Chocolate chip. My favorite."

"Come on." said Sasuke leading her inside. "We're here to pick up the order for Naruto Uzumaki. I believe he paid upfront."

"Here you go," the shop keeper said handing Sasuke the order, "Be sure to put these to good use."

"I'm sure the dobe will." said Sasuke before they walked out. "Let's check and see if anything's missing. I don't want to get an earful of his ranting this week. I'll read the checklist, you see if it's there Sora."

"Alright Sasuke but I think Naruto's got bigger problems by now," Sora said.

"He can handle it. If he can't his girls will keep him in line I'm sure." said Sasuke looking at the list. "2 lead guitars?"

"Check." Sora said.

"1 bass guitar?" asked Sasuke.

"Check," Sora said munching on some fresh brownies Maria and Yukie made for her and drinking a glass of milk. "These brownies are good. You should try some."

"Maybe later." said Sasuke. "2 keyboards?"

"Check," Sora said, "At least you mellowed out some."

"Thank to Helios." said Sasuke. "Drumset?"

"Check," Sora said, "And at least your still serious about your dueling. You're worthy of being in Obelisk Blue unlike those other punks who either bought or talked their way in. What does that tell you about them?"

"That I have still a long way to go to prove I'm worthy of being a Ranger." said Sasuke. "Banjo?"

"Check but you never talked your way into anything," Sora said, "You earned it and I'll have a word with Helios about letting you be a Ranger. All we need is which ranger though."

"Not while I still have this mark." said Sasuke. "Trumpet?"

"Check but even so we can still have you train the rangers and the scouts," Sora said, "That should prove yourself worthy. Want some water?"

"Thanks. I'll have to think about that." said Sasuke. "Trombone?"

"Check," Sora said.

"Let's get these back to Ninja Ops before the girls do." said Sasuke.

"Then let's go," Sora said, "I can't wait to surprise them."

The duo headed back to ninja ops with the order. Fortunately Maria and Yukie created a hover wagon that would allow the duo to pull the order behind them and thanks to the power handling it was practically weightless so they could run all the way there.

"Datas and Bomper right?" Naruto asked the 2 new robots in the time room.

"That's right Naruto, Bom Bom," Bomper said.

"We're here to help out," Datas added, "You helped to build us and Maria and Yukie also added other features to make our jobs easier."

Maria and Yukie were also there as well and they were still in just their respective panties.

"We worked long and hard on them Naruto," Yukie said still in her Cyan Satine Brief. "We hope you like them."

"And they're not replicas they're the real deal," Maria added still in her Maroon Stain Thong, "We even updated all their memories and added the American Power Ranger references in their systems."

"As soon as the rest of the veteran Scouts are done, I'm dating you 2 next!" said Naruto hugging both girls.

"Thank you Naruto," Both girls said returning the hug as Sora and Sasuke returned with the instruments. "But don't you mean dating and fucking?"

"Must we remind you of the order?" asked Rita as she and the rest of her sisters appeared.

"The dating order or the fucking order?" Maria asked.

"I thought they were one and the same," Yukie confessed.

"You don't bed someone after the first time you dated!" said Reina.

"We were orphans so we didn't learn that stuff yet," Yukie said embarrassed.

"Anything else you care to teach us?" Maria asked.

"Hey guys!" said Sora as she appeared. "Why are you 2 in panties? Are we having a slumber party? I love slumber parties! The last time I was in a slumber party this girls got so dizzy she puked all over the floor! Then there was-"

"Sora please calm down," Reina said, "And yes we're gonna have a slumber party after this."

"We're gonna invite all the Scouts and our sisters to attend it too," Rita said, "Would you like to join us?"

"DO I?" screamed Sora. "Hey where are the Scouts? I don't see them! Aren't they supposed to be here? I don't see them! Are you playing hide and seek? Can I be-"

"Cam down Sora," Rose said giving her another cookie, "If you don't chill out then we won't tell you what the rest of the slumber party intails."

"And what the dress code for it is," Sara said as the Scouts showed up, "But now that everyone's here we can mention it."

"Wake me once you're ready for the next lesson." said Naruto falling asleep beside a tree.

"Should we wake him?" Lita asked.

"Nah I want to hear about this slumber party the twins are cooking up," Serena said.

"So do I," Mina smiled, "I hope it'll be fun."

"So how should we throw it?" asked Raye.

"I'm drawing a blank on this one," Amy said, "I don't have a lot of ideas for this slumber party."

"Well Sara and I had some ideas." Rose said.

"How about an underwear fashion show?" asked Sora.

"Great idea Sora," Sara said, "Does anybody have anything they'd like to say about that?"

"Here!" the Scouts all said handing her a list each.

"Looks to me like we're making this an underwear party," Rose said, "Now the question is, should we go braless or not?"

"We may as well we're all girls. Should we make pictures for Naruto's scrapbook?" asked Mina.

"Yep and who else can we invite?" Hotaru asked.

"The ninja girls from Konoha. They have bed rights for Naruto next. We can get details." said Serena.

"But what about Alexis?" Trista asked, "Shouldn't we invite her too?"

"Good thinking," said Rita.

"We can't leave her out," Amara said, "But we probably should wake up Naruto."

"Allow me," Michelle said.  
"May I have another root beer please? Fizzy not flat." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"I've got a milkshake," Michelle said, "Shaken not stirred."

"And I even brought some of the fresh baked cookies compliments of Maria and Yukie." Amara added.

"HUH?" Naruto was up in a flash. "WHERE?"

"Right here," Amara and Michelle said together handing Naruto the food and beverage.

"Pardon me a sec." said Naruto before chowing down.

"Yep the prefect boyfriend for Serena." said Raye.

"This says it all right here," Amy added.

"Anyway." said Naruto after he finished. "Now we are up to Ninjutsu. You remembered what I said about it the last time we was here right?"

"We remember Naruto," Sara said.

"To start we must find out what element works for you." said Naruto getting out some slips of paper. "This is chakra paper." with that he explained how it works.

"Sounds simple enough," Serena said, "But there's a catch isn't there."

"So what's the catch?" Mina asked. "And is it possible to master use of all the elements?"

"Like that Nickeledeon show Avatar?" Sora said bouncing up and down, "IT would be so cool to be able to bend Water, Earth, Fire, and Air."

Sora continued bouncing till Sasuke gave her some brownies and Milk.

"Its not so simple Sora," Sasuke said, "Let the dobe finish explaining."

"Well I have an idea on some of you." said Naruto looking at Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru. "The rest I'm not so sure about. Each of you take a slip and channel chakra to it, Like this." With that, he channeled chakra on one and it split into 4 parts. 1 part turned to dust, one crumbled, one got wet and one burned up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Sora said, "How did you do that?"

"The element I was born with was wind." said Naruto taking off his shirt for a bit. "Helios thought I need a bit more edge so he used nature ink to give me these marks." by channeling his chakra, the kanji for fire and lightning appeared on his left shoulder, and the kanji for earth and water appeared on his right shoulder.

"Lucky you," Rita said as she and her sisters held pieces of Chakra Paper. In Rita's hands it turned to dirt and crumpled showing she had ties to the Earth Element, "I think I've got a handle with the Earth Element."

"Lets see what this says about me," Reina said holding her piece of Chakra Paper before it split in two, "I'm tied to the Wind Element. Impressive."

"I wonder what I've got," Rose's chakra paper burned showing she was a Fire Elemental, "Sweet I've got the Fire Element which means I better control it otherwise it'll destroy everything in my path. That would also explain why I had a good bond with my Jurrac Deck."

"True Rose and I have an idea about my element so if I'm right about this then it should help balance yours out," Sara said and as if on cue her piece of chakra paper became wet and damp showing she was a water elemental. "Well like I said. I've got the Water Element."

"My turn!" said Serena getting a paper before channeling her chakra in it. The paper did what Naruto's did.

"Either Serena's got talent for all the elements or she's an avatar like Aang and Korra from Avatar and Legend of Korra respectively," Sora said.

"Must be from the Silver Crystal!" said Naruto.

"Great so lets test my element," Raye said as her chakra paper burned up revealing fire.

"So Raye's a fire elemental," Serena teased, "No surprise considering she usually is a hot head."

"WATCH IT MEATBALL HEAD!" screamed Raye.

"Careful Raye," Mina teased, "We wouldn't want you burning down the entire area now would we."

"Oh no you 2 don't!" said Naruto. "Tickle bot mode 6!"

"Acknowledged," Tickle Bot said as it went to mode six.

"What is mode six?" Sora asked bouncing around, "Is it something funny."

"Yep." said Naruto as Tickle Bot went to a bickering Serena and Raye.

Sora watched as Tickle Bot tickled Serena and Raye but added Mina in the mix for teasing Raye as well as the three of them were laughing the hardest yet. Sora had decided to ditch her Duel Academy Uniform and jump right into the lake for a swim.

""I hope Sasuke can keep her in line." said Amara picking up Sora's Ra Yellow uniform.

"Relax Amara, Sasuke knows how to keep Sora in line and she likes him as well" Michelle said picking up Sora's Yellow Porcelain Strapless Bra and Porcelain Thong which was in the same shade of yellow as her Ranger Color, "I'll say one thing for Sora. She loves her underwear comfortable and her bras strapless."

"I'll say." said Amara who was looking at the torturing trio.

Serena, Raye, and Mina were currently naked as the Tickle Bot continued tickling them so hard they peed themselves right on the ground. They couldn't help laughing so loud they were close to losing their breaths as larger puddles of pee continued forming between their feet.

"Are you girls done so we can get this finished?" asked Naruto.

"We yield we yield," Serena, Raye, and Mina said, "Please make it stop."

"I actually thought it was cool," Sora said now doing the back stroke in the lake.

"Good girls." said Naruto turning off tickle bot "Mina you're next."

"Got it Naruto," Mina said as Sora floated on her back while watching Mina's chakra paper crumple and turn to dust showing she was an Earth Elemental. "Cool I'm an earth elemental thought I'm using a light attribute archetype in my dueling."

"That's because we wanted to catch your opponents off guard," Maria said, "After all Jaden's known for thinking outside the box."

"So we can apply that to you as well," Yukie added. "So whose next?"

"Amy." said Naruto.

Amy nodded as her piece of chakra paper got damp and wet showing she was a water elemental.

"Sweet I'm a water elemental," Amy said.

"Makes sense since Water is cool and calm," Sora said from her spot in the lake.

Amy's paper also split in half.

"I think we know who we're going to let Maria and Yukie room with once they get promoted to Ra yellow," Rita said seeing Maria's Satine Thong on the ground next to Sora's uniform.

"So do I sis," Reina said seeing Yukie's Satine Briefs on the ground as well, "Maria, Sora, and Yukie are like three peas in a pod."

"But I'm Blue." said Amy.

"Reina and Rita weren't talking about you Amy," Rose said.

"They were talking about letting Maria and Yukie stay with Sora in the Ra Dorm," Sara added, "Speaking of which they have something they want to say to you."

"It looks like you also have a talent for wind too," Maria said as she joined Sora in the lake. "Could it be that you use the Ice Element as a sailor Scout often?"

"It could also be due to the fact that she's cool and calm and able to adapt and think of a solution," Yukie added also joining Sora in the lake.

"That would be so cool," Sora said, "She's been using her element all the time and she'll be even stronger with the Ice Element just like her Ice Barrier Deck."

"My hunch as well." said Naruto. "Lita you're next."

"Okay so lets see what the paper says about me," Lita said holding her piece of chakra paper before it wrinkled showing she had a talent for lightning, "Lightning why am I not surprised. I already use the thunder element."

"Race you to the other side!" said Sora swimming off.

"You're on!" said Maria and Yukie swimming after her.

"Yep we are making those three roommates once the promotion duels come ahead," Rita said.

"Now all we need are some opponents," Reina added, "I'll have Crowler or Fonda go find some."

"Moving on." said Naruto. "Trista."

Trista nodded as she held her piece of chakra paper. At first nothing happened but then something began to happen to the paper.

"HUH?" asked the onlookers.

"Hey look Trista's an avatar too," Sora said as she, Maria, and Yukie swam back to shore.

"She's the time keeper what did you expect," Yukie said.

"I wonder if she's got anything to help us out," Maria added.

"Actually I do," Trista said, "I've got the blue prints for all the Steam Engines in the world that were ever created and I sent them to your father. He's a good man and he deserves these plans."

"OY!" moaned Naruto before he fainted.

"At least Trista's using the plans to help others," Sora said, "Who brought the Ramen this time?"

"No need," Lita said bringing some grilled fish, "I believe this should do the job. Its sword fish and chips today."

"You can cook Lita?" Rita asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"Well I lost my parents in an accident but I learned how to fend for myself so I can fight as well as cook and clean." Lita explained telling the story of her life.

"Wow Lita," Reina smiled, "Remind me and Rita to take you in as our personal apprentice."

"I'll consider it but first lets wake Naruto," Lita said waving the scent of the swordfish and chips in his face.

"I SMELL FOOD!" cried Naruto jerking up before chowing down.

"Lita made that," Raye said.

"You're a master!" said Naruto giving Lita a hug.

"That's cause Rita's taught me how to fry and grill," Lita said. "To expand and build upon what I know of course. Now if only I could use this to find a deck suitable for me."

"Just enjoy the hug Lita." said Serena. "Naruto's way too happy to hear."

"Oh I'm enjoying it," Lita smiled warmly.

"I'll go next." said Amara taking a paper.

The Paper split itself in two as Amara touched it showing she was a Wind elemental.

"My turn," Michelle said talking a paper before it got damp showing she was a water elemental.

"Not surprising." said Naruto. "Hotaru you're up."

Hotaru stepped forward holding a piece of paper before something happened to it.

"HUH?" asked the girls again.

The paper then turned dark showing what element Hotaru had.

'Strange. Only members of the Nara clan are like that.' Thought Naruto "Alpha run a DNA scan on Hotaru and see if it compares with Shikamaru s in anyway."

"On it Naruto," Alpha said before doing the DNA scan in the process, "Uh Naruto you might want to see this."

"Bring it over." said Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto," Alpha said showing Naruto the DNA Results. "By the way should I do a Bio Scan on Sora, Maria and Yukie as well?"

"Yeah, and get Shikamaru over here. NOW!" said Naruto.

"Datas, Bomper run a bio scan on Maria, Yukie, and Sora," Alpha said, "I'll go get Shikamaru."

"We're on it alpha," Datas said, "Provide we can get them to hold still long enough for us to do it."

Maria Yukie and Sora were once again swimming naked about in the water.

"This is so much fun," Yukie said, "Want to be roommates when we get promoted?"

"I'd love to have you two as my new roommates," Sora said, "We can play games, bake cookies, and in the morning we can make breakfast."

"Then congratulations on having two new future roommates Sora," Maria smiled as the three of them decided to float on their backs and swim naked while Datas and Bomper ran the Bio scan.

"This should be able to tell us more about those three," Bomper said, "Hopefully we'll have some answers."

'Now I have to wait for that lazy bum!' thought Naruto sitting down. 'Knowing him he might be cloud watching again!'

Shikamaru was once again cloud watching without a care in the world. He already finished his assigned work which wasn't much though Crowler was already harping how he could make it to Obelisk Blue if he only applied himself and the scary part was Reina and Rita actually agreed with that but they didn't voice it in front of Crowler. Right now he was enjoying himself before he heard the military reveille being played.

"What a drag." he said to himself before his comlink went off. "Yo."

"Sorry for the wakeup call Shikamaru but Naruto needs you back at Ninja Ops right away," Alpha said over the comlink, "It involves your family's techniques and Hotaru."

"Fine." sighed Shikamaru before teleporting over.

Shikamaru met Alpha who in turn brought him over to Naruto. He could see that Sasuke was doing some deep meditation so he could understand his deck and some of the cards that Reina and Rita also gave him in the process.

"Shikamaru, Did you dad have a sister who walked out of Konoha years ago before you was born?" asked Naruto.

"Its possible that it would be the case," Shikamaru said, "You think that Hotaru's situation might be similar to Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara's in the sense that they come from a family of ninjas and Samurais?"

"Pretty much." said Naruto.

"Great and I have another question," Shikamaru said, "Why is Sasuke doing some meditation?"

"To clear his mind," Naruto said, "He wants to duel Chazz's former friends to pay them out for turning on him."

"Hope it goes well." said Serena.

"It will," Rose said, "He also wants Raye to watch so he can show her what some of her Extra deck Monsters can do if played right."

"We let him borrow them for this match," Sara added. "Sorry about that Raye."

"No need," Raye said, "If it helps drive home a point then I'm all for letting Sasuke borrow some of my cards."

"Shikamaru you train Hotaru and you'd better go a good job!" said Naruto.

"I'll train her," Shikamaru said, "What a drag. Still I've got to do it."

"Now for the rest of you." said Naruto. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto made numerous clones of himself so he could teach the girls about their elements.

"They're all yours boys." said Naruto.

"Right!" said the clones before they walked to another area with a girl each.

The Clones spent the next few weeks training each of the girls in their respective element and fighting styles on how to take full advantage of that element while Shikamaru was busy training Hotaru. Sasuke was going over his deck with Sora, Maria, and Yukie helping him and they were working on the promotion duels as well as how to teach some very important lessons while in the duels.

"Alright." said Naruto setting up some targets. "Hit these with your best!"

The girls hit the targets with everything they had and they did it with the techniques they learned.

"You girls pass. Again." said Naruto.

"Shikamaru was very effective," Sasuke said, "Considering Sora wouldn't stop nagging him to move it."

"But he could be doing so much more than just sitting," Sora said babbling on and on till Sasuke gave her a slice of Sara's carrot cake. "Yummy."

"Now then I'm gonna teach you girls 1 of the very moves that made my dad famous." said Naruto. "The Rasengan."

"What does this one do?" Sora asked.

"I bet this stopped Amaya when she was possessed by one of Sasuke's troublesome clan members," Maria said.

"And led to her being sealed away in Naruto when he was a baby," Yukie added.

"Let me fill you in." said Naruto before telling the story.

From what the girls could tell it was a very dangerous technique that took Naruto's dad about three years to master and create. IT took a lot of energy to use it but in the end the effort was worth it.

"Sasuke, the Water balloons for Step 1!" said Naruto.

"This had better be worth it Naruto," Sasuke said bringing the water balloons. "I was in the middle of strategy for my big duel."

"I'll fix your Runner free for 5 months." said Naruto before explaining Step 1 to the girls.

"That works," Sasuke said as the girls paid full attention to step one, "Now I've got to do some more studying and find some opponents for Maria and Yukie. Crowler's orders."

"Did you get the stuff from the music store like I asked you to?" asked Naruto.

"Sora and I checked to make sure we didn't leave anything behind," Sasuke said, "I'm not a knucklehead like you are sometimes."

"I got better!" whined Naruto.

"And would you stop whining?" Sasuke said.

"What does this remind you of?" asked Lita.

"Serena for starters," Raye answered, "She always was a whiner."

"I AM NOT!" screamed Serena.

"Here we go again!" sighed Amara.

"You said it," Michelle said putting a hand to her head.

"Allow me," Rita said using a frying pan to bonk Serena and Raye. "Now either you two stop bickering or I'm going to give you both detention for a month and put you on house arrest."

"Yes ma'am!" both girls moaned.

"Rita used brute force," Mina said, "Crude but effective."

"Rita always prefers the simplest approach," Reina said.

"So what are we gonna do about Naruto?" asked Lita. "You lock him up and he might get so stir crazy he could go supernova."

"Then tell him he'll get nothing but Tofu till he learns to heal," Rose suggested.

"GAKI HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO WHINE IN FRONT OF THE LADIES?" a male voice chimed.

"P-pervy Sage?" asked Naruto.

"That's Naruto's teacher?" Sora, Maria, and Yukie asked in unison as they got out of the water naked.

"WOOHOO NAKED LADIES!" cried Jiraiya as he appeared with a notebook. "Could you hold still while I take notes?"

Maria, Yukie, and Sora looked confused at first but they held still as Jiraiya took notes.

"Thanks so much!" said Jiraiya handing them each a rose. "I normally get creamed for doing this."

"No problem," Maria said, "You should talk to our sisters."

"They've got no problem walking around naked in our house." Yukie added.

"Maria and Yukie's sisters even said that they once swam in their pool naked," Sora finished.

"I KNEW I'M IN A GOLD MINE!" cried Jiraiya.

"Okay that's enough Pervy Sage," Lita said, "Why are you even here?"

"I heard the gaki knocked up Tsunade. Something I never thought anyone can do!" said Jiraiya giving Naruto a few hard pats on his back. "WAY TO GO KIDDO!"

"Well it happened," Rita said.

"You girls know me?" asked Jiraiya.

"Naruto told us about you," Reina said handing him a list.

"There goes my intro speech!" muttered Jiraiya.

"Although he did say something about you having been teammates with Tsunade and that snake Orochimaru," Rose said, "What's the story behind that?"

"Well let me tell you." said Jiraiya before recounting the story.

The girls all sat down and listened at Jiraiya told them the story about Orochimaru, Tsunade, and himself. They listened as the story then told of how the snake ninja then left the hidden leaf village and eventually joined the Akatsuki orginazation.

"Well I knew that guy was slime but I didn't know he was that much of a slimeball," Sara growled.

"That's only half of it." said Jiraiya before telling them what he knew of Orochimaru.

The girls listened again as the Pervy Sage told them everything he knew of Orochimaru himself.

"And now thanks to him, sensei's dead." said Jiraiya.

"What a sicko," Hotaru hissed, "Experimenting on children like that."

"All of you need to keep a close eye on Sasuke." said Jiraiya.

"Cause its only a matter of time till he takes his body right?" Trista said. "I've seen what he's after."

"The Time Keeper Right?" asked Jiraiya.

"That's correct," Trista said.

"Is there any Intel I missed?" asked Jiraiya taking out a notebook.

"Here you go," Trista said writing everything Jiraiya missed in a notebook and handing it to him.

"Thanks." said Jiraiya. "So what are you working on?"

"The Rasengan," Amara said.

"It's a technique Naruto's dad created," Michelle added.

"HA! It took the gaki only a week to learn it!" said Jiraiya.

"That's cause he probably had Amaya's power in the process," Amy said.

"Are you kidding? The gaki has to use a Shadow Clone to fully shape it!" said Jiraiya.

"Are you serious?" Hotaru asked turning to Naruto.

"Well that was until Helios gave me these bracers to use the air around me to help shape the chakra." said Naruto showing them off.

"He seems to be making our jobs a lot easier lately," Reina said, "But only for fighting our enemies."

"Ahem!" said Amaya holding up a certain box.

"I wonder what's in the box?" Rita said.

"Stuff to keep you girls from getting you know." said Amaya pointing to the twins.

"Pregnant?" Rose asked, "If that's what you were going to say then tell us already."

"YOU MEAN THOSE ARE THE GAKI'S KIDS?" asked Jiraiya.

"That would be the case," Sara said handing Jiraiya a paper on everything that happened.

"You banged the most powerful of all the biju with Tsunade and they both got pregnant at the same time? Gaki you have the greatest luck EVER!" said Jiraiya patting Naruto's back hard again.

"Great job but can you leave him in one piece," Serena said, "We still need him to teach us."

"Oh I'll help." said Jiraiya passing out the balloons.

With Jiraiya's help the training in the Rasengan progressed very well. The girls were having trouble at first using the move but then they learned to handle the ability after practice.

"Now for step 2." said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya helped the girls prepare step 2 in using the Rasengan and with some time and practice they were able to master the second step.

"All right." said Jiraiya. "Now for step 3."

Jiraiya then helped the girls work on step three while Maria Yukie and Sora watched while taking another swim around the lake.

"Alright. Helios made these bracelets for all of you so it could help put all 3 steps together." said Naruto passing a pair to each girl.

"Fashionable and functional," Serena said putting on the bracelets, "I like them. They even match our respective colors."

"Alright." said Naruto setting up some targets. "Let's see what you got!"

"You want it you got it," The girls said in unison showing what they had learned by blasting the targets with the Rasengan.

"I say they pass don't you pervy sage?" asked Naruto.

"I'd say so Naruto," Jirayia said.

"You girls did it again." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," The girls said.

Maria Yukie and Sora were having their own conversation about learning another fighting style.

"Hi there!" said Jiraiya before taking some more notes. "Something on your minds?"

"We were discussing learning another fighting style to help us be more effective in battle," Sora said.

"We were considering learning about our animal spirits in the process as well." Maria said, "Perhaps there's a way we can fight with our animal spirits."

"And learn a fighting style based on them in the process," Yukie added, "Oh nad don't forget to do drawings and take our exact measurements. We wouldn't want to pound you for exaggerating on details."

"The gaki's good, I can tell you that!" said Jiraiya.

"That's good to know but we were thinking about learning Kung Fu," Yukie said, "and to learn about our animal spirits and I doubt that Naruto knows a thing about that."

"Perhaps we can talk to Alpha about this after the training is done." Maria said.

"Also I want to see Maria and Yukie win their promotion duels cause then we can be roommates," Sora said hugging Maria and Yukie.

"Alright girls now it is time for weapons training. Some of you need it after what happened last battle!" said Naruto.

"Thank you," Sora and the Thompson Sisters shouted in unison.

"You know perhaps we could take a page from the Celt Warriors," Rita suggested mischievously to her sisters.

"And follow Maria, Yukie and Sora's example," Reina added getting the idea, "I like it."

"Considering we're trying to be agile as possible I can see where you're coming from Rita," Sara said, "Plus this'll give Naruto something to see."

"But first we need to get our assigned weapons," Rose reminded.

"Rose has a point about the assigned weapons," Lita said, "The Outer Scouts are used to using weapons."

"While the Inner Scouts are used to fighting without them," Trista added. "That first battle was only pure luck and I'm not sure it may help them again."

"Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Could you do me a favor and give these girls an insight of your great weapon skills" asked Naruto.

"Yes please and I heard Reina Rita Rose and Sara say something about taking a page from the Celt warriors," Tenten said, "Should I do it like that as well?"

"Sure." said Naruto.

So Tenten began to take a page from the Celt Warriors and began to train the Scouts in the various ranges of Weapons. She started with the Simple Staff to get them used to how most of the weapons worked. She even had Maria Yukie and Sora join in so they could better learn how to wield weapons in future battles even though Maria, Yukie, and Sora were still naked.

"WHY ARE YOU 3 STILL NAKED?" asked the Scouts.

"Because we were going to do some sunbathing after this," Maria said.

"And we're trying to get comfortable around each other when we do become roomates," Yukie added.

"And We don't have a problem walking around naked," Sora said, "We were even going to take a trip to a nude beach in Hawaii during the summer."

"Wasn't that the prize in that wedding dress contest Serena and Raye pined over one time?" Amy asked Luna.

"Well I remember the trip to Hawaii being part of the prize," Luna said, "As for where they were going to go I have no clue."

"Time to test you girls again." said Naruto setting up some targets.

Maria, Yukie, and Sora stood to the side as the Scouts and the Thompson Sisters put their training with Tenten to good use. They destroyed all the targets with the training they got from Tenten and demonstrated the techniques they learned.

"Well Tenten what do you think?" asked Naruto.

"I think they all pass with flying colors," Tenten said. "Even Maria, Yukie, and Sora."

"Next we'll do transformations." said Naruto.

"Transformations?" Yukie asked.

"TRANSFORM!" Naruto turned himself into a perfect copy of Yukie.

"Nice transformation," Serena said, "You did a perfect disguise of Yukie."

"Yeah Serena can do that too." said Raye.

"True but what if she drops that pen she uses?" asked Naruto.

"Then she'll be defenseless," Sora said, "And if the pen is destroyed."

"She can't disguise," Maria pointed out.

"Very good." said Naruto.

Naruto taught the girls all about how to disguise themselves. Even Sora, Maria, and Yukie joined in on the training and learned how to focus on pulling off a convincing disguise and transformation.

"I say you pass in this." said Naruto.

"I'd say so indeed," Tenten said.

"Now for the next lesion.' said Naruto before loading a pie catapult. He the walked to face it before having it fire. He then quickly replaced himself with Jiraiya before the pie hit his face.

"DARN IT GAKI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jiraiya demanded.

"What was the point of that?" Rita asked.

"That was the replacement jutsu." said Naruto. "I switched with Pervy Sage just before the pie hit."

"Gaki I told you I'm not a pervert, I'm a Super Pervert!" said Jiraiya.

"Nice jutsu Naruto," Mina giggled.

"Basic Ninja Academy Stuff. A ninja can use that to escape any attack, or to get away from someone that annoys him or her."

"Good to know," Serena said, "So I can switch places with a shadow clone and let it do all the studying and chores and annoy my little brother."

"You do that too much and Tickle Bot's gonna be seeing you for a month." said Naruto.

"He doesn't want you thinking that the Easy way is the best way," Alpha said "That's what happened to the Mystic Force Rangers and look what happened there."

"Yeah. Let's go with that." said Naruto.

The girls began training in the replacement Jutsu. They had a few slip ups at first but they eventually got it down. Sora, Yukie, and Maria were in the lake once again floating on their backs as they saw this going down.

"This chakra thing looks fun!" said Sora ' How does Sasuke use it everyday? I wonder how young he was when he started. Do you think he was 10? How about-"

"Calm down Sora," Maria said softly, "We may not be able to use chakra but we might be able to use something just as powerful."

"All we need to do is talk to Alpha and see if he knows anything about using a martial arts style and mixing that with animal spirits," Yukie said, "Jedite's got it so we need to beat him at his own game. Plus we can train you and the other Megaforce Rangers how to do this to."

"YAY!" cried Sora before hugging them both. Really tight.

"Thank you Sora," Maria and Yukie said returning the hug as the three of them shared a naked group hug in the lake, "But can you please ease up before we break each other's ribs?"

"Oh sorry!" said Sora letting them go.

"Fighting with animal spirits you say?" said Naruto from behind them.

"Yes we were talking about that," Maria said, "We remember that Jedite had a black lion spirit and he gave you problems."

"So we figure that we need to fight with animal spirits to defeat him at his own game," Yukie said, "So to speak."

"I sense someone new!" said Naruto battle aura at the ready.

A magic window appeared the size of a wall and in it was a man wearing an orange uniform and had a claw tattoo on his right forearm. He also wore a black and red hat similar to those worn by monks.

"Greetings I mean you no harm, I am Master Mao," the Man Master Mao said.

"I welcome you to our headquarters. I am Naruto Uzumaki." the whiskered boy answered.

"I am Yukie Thompson," Yukie said bowing respectfully to Master Mao.

"I am Maria Thompson," Maria said doing the same.

"I'm Sora Hogan." said Sora. "Aren't you the guy that trained the Jungle Fury Rangers? You look like him. I'm always good with faces and I never forget a face! You use Animal Spirits? That so cool! You know one time-"

"Calm down Young Sora," Master Mao said as Naruto handed her a cookie, "I am that guy but I only trained Theo Martin and Lily Chilman in the ways of the Jaguar and Cheetah respectively, I was killed before I could train Casey Rhodes in the way of the Tiger."

"I have the movie right here if you want to see it," Alpha said walking over and playing the movie showing all the events of Power Rangers Jungle Fury.

"Sora you are the Yellow Megaforce Ranger." said Maria.

"So you can't use animal Spirits," Yukie added, "Unless you were talking about using the martial art to help you."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Sora said, "As I bite with the strength of a Tiger I'm hoping to unlock my tiger spirit."

"I'm good with my fox spirit." said Naruto.

"Impressive," Master Mao said letting out a ghost of a smile, "You have the potential to be a Fox Master."

"Just watch." said Naruto. "SHAOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto and his Shadow Clone began sparing. Master Mao could see that Naruto learned well as the ninja and his clone were doing extremely well. Naruto then unleashed his Fox Spirit at the clone defeating it in battle.

"That was so cool," Maria said, "I want to learn how to do that too."

"So do I," Yukie added, "Channeling Animal Spirits must be a lot like channeling chakra. What do you think Sora?"

"Night night!" said Sora before fainting.

"Okay how do we wake Sora up?" Yukie asked, "This isn't like waking up Naruto when he faints?"

"Perhaps we can offer some of Sara's triple layered Carrot Cake with all natural ingredients," Maria said holding said cake in her hands, "Sara recently made this."

"I SMELL CAKE!" screamed Sora jerking up before eating it.

"Sora Hogan has a lot of energy in her," Master Mao said observing the scene, "She's got the potential to be a Tiger master."

"Those pests are getting more powerful by the second!" grumbled Jedite watching the whole thing via his spy mirror at his throne room. "KAOS!"

"You called Master Jedite," Kaos asked with Creepox and Vrak flanking him, "I was in the middle of finding us a robotics expert to help us upgrade the duel runners and the Arkeyan Robots and our Robot Armies."

"Our enemies are training to increase their power. We need to stop them while we can." said Jedite.

"We also need to find a way to increase the power of your Black Lion as well," Kaos said, "While I take Creepox and Camille to find a way to do that I'll let Vrak come up with a plan to stop our enemies."

"Very well." said Jedite. "Vrak I hope you have an idea."

"Indeed I do," Vrak said, "I propose that we study our enemies in battle and I have just the monster in mind. Meet Yuffo, he's an alien scientist."

A Coccinellidae-like creature who's design seemed to be reminiscent of a UFO walked in next to Vrak. He bowed in respect to Jedite.

"Greetings Jedite I am Yuffo," Yuffo said, "Who is it that you want me to examine and experiment upon?"

"The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts but, most of all Naruto Uzumaki." said Jedite. "And fill Duel Academy with fear!"

"A tall order but I can handle it," Yuffo said, "And I think I know where to begin."

"What about Kaos?" Goldar asked walking in, "Isn't he gathering fear and negative emotions to fill the Sanzu River which in turn will cause more fear and panic?"

"I know but whiskered brat irks me!" said Jedite.

"Then perhaps we need to hit that whiskered brat where it hurts," Yuffo suggested, "Have you tried to anger him? That should make him lose his focus."

"Oh he gets angry all right. But he'll give you his full attention! And he'll smash you to bits!" said Jedite. "Goldar, He could have killed you if he had the chance right?"

"Yes he could've," Goldar said, "Kaos was the first to not only anger Naruto but also out banter and out prank him. He even pranked the Sailor Scouts by making them pee themselves."

"Oh that is priceless!" said Jedite before they started laughing as Goldar showed them the footage.

"Kaos has been studying well," Vrak said, "What do you think Yuffo?"

"Yes I agree." said Yuffo. "I'm on my way!" With that, he left.

"Shouldn't somebody tape this for Kaos?" Goldar suggested, "He's sure to want to see this."

"Agreed but shouldn't somebody go find Kaos and figure out who he's bringing in?" Jedite asked.

"Kaos said something about needing some backup," Vrak said, "That's why he took Camille and Creepox. However I did hear him say something about needing Shifter for something."

"Maybe it's the Akatsuki." said Goldar.

"IF it were them Kaos would've taken the Jar containing the powers of the Tailed Beasts," Jedite said, "He's taken Shifter which means he needs him to go to a place that either Robots or the dead can enter."

"You're not suggesting that he's going to the Sanzu River are you?" Vrak asked, "Kaos said that the living can't survive in that place for very long."

"True which is why he took Shifter," Goldar said getting it, "Shifter's a robot so he can survive in the Sanzu River."

"Let's not think about that right now." said Vrak. "Let us watch our foes turn to dust."

Over in the Time Room of Ninja Ops Sora was trying to tap into her animal Spirit. She knew she was a Tiger considering her Megaforce Animal was a Tiger Too. Maria and Yukie were also tapping into their animal Spirits as well or at least trying.

"Remember the animals within you are based upon who you are." said Mao.

"I understand Master Mao," Maria said as she focused and called upon her animal Spirit which was an owl. "I did it, I called my Animal Spirit."

"My turn," Yukie said as she looked deep within herself and found her animal spirit. "Well I'll be I've got a bat. Considering I've got sharp hearing I'm not surprised."

"I've got a tiger for my animal Spirit," Sora said petting her animal spirit before hugging it, "Its so cute and cuddly."

"We need a new scout if we're to get a Megazord." said Yukie. "Sora can't trade teams."

"Or two," Maria said, "And even if we do find the new scouts what powers will they have and who will they be?"

"All we can do is wait for Helios to look." said Naruto.

"I'm afraid that is all you can do young warriors," Master Mao said, "But remember this, help can be found where you least expect it."

With that advice the window faded away for the time being leaving the four to ponder over the master's words.

"Well let's look in the package." said Naruto before calling the rest of the girls over.

"He sure knows how to change gears quick." said Maria.

"What did you expect," Yukie said, "this is Naruto we're talking about."

"Ladies." said Naruto. "As your reward for finishing your ninja training, I brought you some presents."

"So what did you get us?" Raye asked.

"Medical books?" Amy asked.

"Maybe later." said Naruto handing Amy 1 of the keyboards.

"You want the Scouts to be part of Mina's act in the talent show," Rita guessed.

"Great plan but there's just one problem," Reina asked, "We may have finished our ninja training and we got Sora Maria and Yukie caught up to us quickly due to them being fast learners but unless you can give a crash course in music Mina's screwed."

"Could you please wait till I'm done before you rant?" asked Naruto handing Amara the other keyboard.

"Sorry Naruto," Reina said. "I'll wait."

"Here's yours." said Naruto handing Raye the bass.

"Gotta love the bass." Rose said. "It's perfect for Raye."

"Why thank you Rose." Raye smiled, "It's suitable."

"Hey! Don't forget who got it for you!" said Speedor.

"Calm down Speedor," Buson said, "Raye won't forget."

"And this set is for you." said Naruto as he and some of his clones placed the drumset next to Lita.

"A drum set," Lita said, "Thanks Naruto."

"No sweat." said Naruto handing the trumpet to Rose.

"Not that I'm complaining Naruto but I thought this was just for the scouts?" Rose said accepting the trumpet.

"You think I'd help them without my own team?" asked Naruto before handing Sara the Saxophone.

"We thought that the Scouts were going to be a band alone," Sara said holding the Saxophone, "So what do you need us for?"

"I'm just trying to spice things up as best I can." said Naruto handing Reina the trombone.

"Clever idea Naruto," Reina praised, "Keep the fans guessing and expecting better."

"It's all part of who I am." said Naruto handing Rita the banjo.

"I'm sure we'll all be preforming for an audience," Rita said, "And even if we don't win we'll at least entertain the crowd."

"That's the spirit." said Naruto.

"So let's get out there and preform," Serena said as Naruto handed her one of the two lead guitars.

"Problem," Mina said as she received the other, "We all need to practice."

"Then we can practice in here," Sara said.

"I can jumpstart it." said Naruto taking out a paintbrush.

"Helios taught you symbol power as well?" Reina said as she and her sisters including Maria and Yukie took out paintbrushes as well.

"I'm giving him a long talk about doing things behind my back 1 of these days!" said Naruto. "You see the Uzumaki Clan were masters when it comes to seals. Helios found a way for me to take it to the next level."

"Actually that won't be necessary," Rita said, "Our dad's side of the family are samurais so that means Symbol Power came with that as well."

"Helios had nothing to do with this," Rose said, "So there's no need to give him a long talk."

"Oh." said Naruto. "Let's give these girls a lesson shall we?"

"Yes but first can we get out of these Gis?" Sara asked, "We've been training hard and we're sweaty."

"Go ahead. I'll take it from here." said Naruto. "Symbol Power: MUSIC SKILL!"

Serena went first as she stripped out of her Gi and her underwear till she was naked as Maria, Yukie, and Sora were.

"That feels so much better," Serena said, "I don't stink anymore."

"Alpha get laundry ready." said Naruto.

"I'm on it Naruto," Alpha said getting Serena's clothes ready for laundry, "Datas Bomper give me a hand."

"Got it Alpha," Datas said as Amy stripped down till she was naked.

"And take your time," Amy said, "We can wait."

"WOW!" said Jiraiya getting out his notebook again. "GAKI YOU HIT THE JACKPOT!"

"Perhaps we should take him to Vegas," Maria said.

"We can test his luck there and give him a fortune in the process," Yukie spoke.  
"I bet Vegas would be so much fun and you and your sisters can even get us there," Sora added bouncing around happily till Sara presented her some Cheesecakes.

"Calm down Sora," Sara said, "If you do I'll even let you help me make a Carrot Cake flavored cheesecake. What do you say?"

"Okay." said Sora.

"I guess the best way to calm Sora down is to give her desert and live up to that," Serena said as Jiraiya finished taking notes.

"Guess so," Amy said, "And for a Super Pervert Jiraiya isn't bad at all."

"You 2 have been living right I must say." said Jiraiya as he finished. "I'm surprised you look like that given how you eat Serena. How did you pull that off?"

"Her metabolism," Amy said, "She eats so much I wonder where she puts it."

"She's so hyper that she burns it off," Raye said before stripping naked.

"At least we can't say she's not getting her exercise," Lita added before she too was naked.

"WOAH!" said Jiraiya before going to the next duo before taking more notes. "I'd say you 2 have been living right as well!"

"Thank you," Raye said, "Lita and I are the tomboys of the group."

"Much like Rita and Rose are among their family," Lita added, "And please make sure the notes are accurate. Otherwise we're going to pound you for making up stuff."

"I do my best." said Jiraiya.

"And so far your best is so good," Raye added.

"I'd say so," Lita added, "You should go examine Mina next."

"Good thinking." said Jiraiya.

"Just be sure you don't skip the details," Mina said stripping till she was naked, "How's this? Good enough for you to take notes?"

"Oh yeah!" said Jiraiya writing at fast speeds. "This will make me millions!"

"Planning to write another book?" Mina asked.

"Yep." said Jiraiya.

"And what will you call it?" Maria asked.

"Vixens of the Stars!" said Jiraiya.

"So what's the plot going to be about?" Yukie asked.

"Here" said Jiraiya handing her a paper.

"Nice Plot Twist," Sora said reading the paper, "I'm sure Naruto's going to love it."

"But there's still the issue of getting the rest of the cast," Amara said stripping naked.

"He can't publish the book if it's not finished yet," Michelle said till she was naked like Amara.

"How true you are!" said Jiraiya going over to them before taking some more notes.

"I'd say Jiraiya's having a field day right now," Sora said to Naruto.

"I'll say." said Naruto.

"So perhaps we can get Jiraiya a civilian job," Rose suggested, "Like say photographing nude models."

"He'd be in heaven if that happened," Sara said.

"Playboy here I come!" cried Jiraiya.

"Calm down Jiraiya," Rita said, "You won't get the job if you don't keep calm."

"Besides shouldn't you be focusing on taking notes on the rest of the scouts," Reina said.

"Good point!" said Jiraiya.

"Guess that means its time," Trista said stripping till she was naked. "I've never had anybody take notes on me before."

"Neither have I Trista," Hotaru said joining her before she handed the clothes to Datas and Bomper who took them to the laundry room. "This will be interesting either way."

"WAHOO!" said Jiraiya before going over to take some more notes.

"Guess somebody's happy," Maria said going to the lake.

"Pervy Sage does deserve some happiness after everything he's been through," Yukie added following her. "Sora, Maria and I are about to go for another swim in the lake. You're welcome to join us. And so are the Scouts."

"Naruto-kun's coming with me right now!" said Sakura picking him up. "He's got a surprise for him!"

"Alright calm down Sakura," Rose said, "We were gonna discuss a slumber party anyway while he was gone."

"But could you please wait a minute before dragging him off?" Sara said, "He hasn't even seen me or my sisters naked yet."

"And we've got band practice to cover before the talent show," Rita said, "We've got work to do."

"Besides once we win the Talent show we were gonna get some cards to improve your deck as well," Reina said. "Now do you want Naruto and the band to be the best they can be or not?"

Sakura sighed at first before waiting as Pervy Sage finished his notes on Hotaru and Trista.

"That should do it!" said Jiraiya.

"Now there's still the matter of our Sisters," Maria said.  
"You haven't taken notes on them," Yukie added.

"Oh thanks!" said Jiraiya.

"But please do us one at a time alright?" Reina said, "I'll go first."

Reina stripped down till she was completely naked as Datas took her Gi away to be cleaned.

"Okay." said Jiraiya.

"So since Maria and Yukie are Sailor Scouts while Sara, Rose, Rita, and I are rangers, what are you going to do for that book of yours?" Reina said letting Jiraiya get a good look at her naked body, firm and natural F cup breasts, gorgeous curves and beautiful ass.

"It's all here." said Jiraiya handing her a paper.

"So you plan to make a book about Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara," Sora said reading the paper once Reina was done with it. "What will you call the title?"

"Vixens on the Road." said Jiraiya.

"Why pick Vixens on the Road?" Reina asked, "Not that I'm complaining of course but there must be a good reason for that."

"Not sure." said Jiraiya. "Just clicked."

"But we're not on the road," Rita said as Jiraiya finished his notes on Reina, "Either way what else do you plan to do with that?"

"This." said Jiraiya handing another paper.

"Good plan," Rita said as she stripped down till she was naked and showing she was Reina's Identical twin sister save for the red streaks in her hair. "That'll make a great seller."

"I'll say!" said Jiraiya getting back to work.

"So I have to ask Sakura," Yukie asked, "Jiraiya isn't that bad so why do people despise him?"

"This explains things." said Sakura handing a paper.

"That would explain a lot," Maria said reading the paper, "At least you can see how comfortable our sisters are about having him around."

"Tsunade-sensei could faint if she knows that." said Sakura.

"Tsunade's training you?" asked Sora. Sakura nodded.

"Tsunade already fainted upon being pregnant," Lita pointed out, "So I'm surprised she'd faint from that."

"You could say that." said Naruto putting a logo on the bass drum. It read "Team Roadstar".

"Team Roadstar?" Raye asked, "What's with the name?"

"1 group that taps into the power of the planets, another group that taps into the power of the engines. I figure I could mix all that together." said Naruto.

"Simple but effective," Rita said as Jiraiya was done taking notes on her body, "I like it."

"Sometimes the simplest approach is the best approach," Rose said stripping down till she was naked. Like her older sisters Reina and Rita she too had an hourglass figure and large firm and natural breasts but unlike Reina and Rita's F Cup breasts hers were E cup and she had a big beautiful ass that was larger than Reina and Rita's. "This is a good example of that approach."

"I can see that!" said Jiraiya getting back to work.

"So what else can you see?" Rose asked, "Namely what can you see before you now?"

"I see that the gaki is gonna be lucky for years to come." said Jiraiya. "No brag, just fact."

"And how do you figure that?" Sakura asked. "You can tell that from just looking at Rose's body?"

"Tsunade told me." said Jiraiya.

"What else did she say was gonna happen to Naruto?" Reina asked as she and Rita joined Amara and Michelle in the lake for a swim.

"Here's a list." said Jiraiya handing another paper.

"According to this Naruto could probably clean out an entire casino in Vegas," Yukie said, "We should go there this summer."

"And take him along for the ride," Maria added, "We can even do some dueling there and sample some of the finest desserts."

"Already planning your first date eh?" said Jiraiya as he finished his notes. "Anyone missing?"

"Me," Sara said stripping till she was completely naked and showing she was Rose's identical twin sister. "You weren't thinking of leaving me out were you?"

"Nope." said Jiraiya getting to work. "I just get forgetful in my old age."

"We might want to restore your brain cells then," Rose suggested, "Symbol power Memory."

"Thanks." said Jiraiya finishing up.

"You're welcome," Sara said before she and Rose jumped right into the lake. Sara was right at home in the Water and so were Michelle and Amy who just joined them considering that water was their element too.

"Come on Naruto." said Sakura dragging him off.

"And I think Sakura's done," Serena said, "So now that she's gone whose up for a slumber party or a Calendar drawing?"

"Sakura-chan where are you taking me?" asked Naruto.

"It's a surprise Naruto," Sakura said in a sultry voice.

"Oh? so how much further?" asked Naruto.

"Relax we'll get there," Sakura assured

"Well since you're carrying me right now, wake me up once we're there." said Naruto falling asleep.

Sakura gave a soft smile as she continued carrying Naruto. She found a tunnel located next to the Slifer Red Dorm and she walked through it being careful to keep from running into something till she got to where she was going.

'Feels like we're moving a lot.' thought Speedor.

Naruto was still out like a like till he heard Sakura say something.  
"We're here Naruto," Sakura said softly.

"Try a kiss." advised Speedor.

"I think I'll take Rita's approach," Sakura said revealing a fresh Golden Egg Sandwich. "The quickest way to Naruto's heart is through his stomach."

"FOOD!" cried Naruto waking up.

"Like Rita said," Sakura said to Speedor as Naruto ate the sandwich, "The simplest approach is sometimes the best approach."

"True that!" said Speedor.

"Now if you'll give us some alone time the rest of Naruto's surprise should be here," Sakura said.

"YES MAAM!" said Speedor making his cell chip fly to a shelf next to the door.

"Now that that's taken care of we just need to wait for Ino, Hinata and Tenten," Sakura said softly to Naruto.

"In a hallway?" asked Naruto.

"The real surprise is beyond this door," Sakura said, "We just need to wait for them so we don't leave them out of opening it."

"Thanks for waiting." said Ino as she appeared.

"No problem Ino," Sakura said, "I wasn't thinking about doing this without you."

"Hi girls." said Tenten walking up.

"Hi Tenten," Ino said, "So did you do any weapons training?"

"And how were the Scouts and the Thompson Sisters?" Sakura asked.

"Check this out." said Tenten handing a paper.

"So they let Pervy Sage take notes on them huh?" Ino said looking over the paper, "I'll say one thing about them. The Thompson sisters are not shy about being naked in front of those they trust."

"They're after us right?" asked Hinata arriving.

"Yes they are," Sakura said.

"Well the gang's all here." said Ino.

"So let's open this thing," Tenten suggested.

"By all means." said Ino before they opened the door to see a cozy apartment room with a big bed. Looking they saw a big bathroom with a big Jacuzzi tub. Back at the bedroom there was a big TV with a multi movie player. Also a big swimming pool. Also a chest with many passion toys in it. Above the bed there was a sign that said "The Love Den."

"Helios has been busy!" said Naruto.

"I'll say," Sakura said, "He's even magically linked the entrances to each of our dorm rooms."

"So we can come here with Naruto at anytime we want after class," Ino said.

"Nice place," Tenten said, "Very very nice."

"And the best part is that nobody but us knows about it," Hinata added.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" said Sakura before she striped Naruto down to his boxers. "Wait here while we shower up. We'll come to you 1 at a time. Hinata will be first since she loved you first."

"Okay." said Naruto.

"And I'll be second." said Sakura before leading the girls to the shower.

"And I'll be the third," Ino said as the girls headed towards the shower.

"And I'm bringing up the rear." sighed Tenten before they stripped.

"Alright girls let's wash Hinata up and don't miss a spot!" said Sakura.

"Please be gentle," Hinata said as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten began washing Hinata's beautiful curves.

"Don't worry about that." said Sakura washing Hinata's breasts. "Why did you ever hide these beautiful jugs?"

"Because I was very shy around Naruto," Hinata blushed.

"Well that stops now!" said Sakura before giving them the treatment.

"That feels so nice," Hinata sighed as Sakura rubbed her breasts gently.

"Just wait." said Sakura before starting on the left.

Hinata relaxed as her body was responding to the pleasure Sakura was giving.

'And I'm only getting warmed up.' thought Sakura before switching to the right.

Hinata then felt her body was relaxing itself as Sakura's hands were making her feel like putty.

"Now let's make you good and wet so Naruto's tool can get in better." said Sakura going for her core.

"Oh shit that feels so good!" Hinata moaned as Sakura's fingers dove deep in her core. "That's the spot right over there."

"How long before she reaches her limit?" Tenten asked Ino.

"I'd say in about 3, 2, 1," Ino said as Hinata was nice and wet.

"Like it?" asked Sakura only to have Hinata kiss her.

"I love it," Hinata said before resuming the kiss. "Now where's Naruto. I can't wait to feel his tool inside me."

"Just right through that door." said Ino. "Want me and Tenten give her a special thank you?"

"Yes please," Hinata said with a sultry tone, she put on her anti pregnancy earrings as she walked out of the shower.

"Let's watch how she handles Naruto first." said Tenten.

"This should be fun," Ino said.

"We turned her into quite the little tigress," Sakura said as a tiger tail began to appear from behind her.

"How did you get that?" asked Tenten.

"I guess I always was a little tigress and I didn't even know it," Hinata purred gently swishing her new tiger tail.

'Wonder what's the holdup.' thought Naruto reading a book still in his boxers.

Naruto then finished reading his book just as a completely naked Hinata with a tiger's tail walked before him exuding an aura of confidence and sexiness.

"I say those boxers stay on for 3 seconds!" said Sakura.

"Make that two seconds," Ino said as Hinata already stripped off Naruto's boxers and was now riding his tool like an experienced cow girl.

'So she thinks she fast huh?' thought Naruto before giving her a double helping.

"Looks like Naruto's picking up the pace," Tenten said.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" moaned Hinata.

Naruto helped Hinata bounce up and down on his large cock as it continued hitting her deepest places. His cock was satisfying her to the point where it could kiss the entrance to her womb.

"Hinata I'm gonna Cum," Naruto groaned as he Emptied his balls deep inside Hinata's pussy. His spunk filled her womb until it was stuffed and sealed itself up so not a single drop leaked out.

"I'M CUMMING TOO!" cried Hinata.

Hinata squirted all over Naruto's crotch.

"Must have been rough just waiting for this moment. Sorry I didn't notice sooner." said Naruto.

"That's okay," Hinata smiled, "It was a very magical experience."

"I'm glad." said Naruto pulling her in for a kiss while Sakura was still in the shower with Ino and Tenten working her over.

Sakura felt like she was on fire as her body was tingling with pleasure.

"Keep it up Tenten! I think she's almost done!" said Ino.

"I think she's about to burst Ino!" Tenten said.

"Don't just talk about it, keep at it!" moaned Sakura.

Tenten and Ino kept at it as they made her squeal and squirt like a geyser.

"Wow! What a warmup!" panted Sakura.

"Now you'll be ready for the fuck of your life," Ino grinned.

"Just enjoy the show Sakura," Tenten suggested.

"You bet. Take care of each other." said Sakura heading to the bed. "Hinata? Mind moving over for a bit?"

Hinata didn't mind and moved aside.

"I've been waiting for this chance since the first day we met!" said Naruto before giving Sakura the full body treatment.

"If I hadn't been chasing after Sasuke for so long I would've let you do this," Sakura said feeling Naruto's hands at work.

"That was then, this is now." said Naruto working on her breasts.

"At least we can make up for lost time," Sakura said laying back and letting Naruto slide his thick baby making cock deep in her pussy, "And look it fits me like a glove."

Sakura squeezed Naruto's penis as he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Amaya said that she wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go deeper." said Hinata.

"Thanks for the tip Hinata," Sakura said wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist to pull him in deeper, "SO how do you feel? You look a little bloated from all that semen."

"I still can give you 1 for!" said Naruto picking up the pace.

Sakura moaned as Naruto picked up the pace. She felt his hands on her breasts and her clit being massaged till she couldn't take anymore and came like a river. She then squeezed her pussy and felt Naruto pumping what lterally felt like gallons of semen deep inside her belly till it was bloated like Hinata's and stuffed deep in her womb.

"How was that for a long wait?" asked Naruto.

"It was worth every minute of it," Sakura sighed happily.

"I got an idea on how to warm the both of us up at the same time Ino." said Tenten moving so their cores would rub together.

"This is such a great idea Tenten," Ino said rubbing her core against Tenten's.

"I try." moaned Tenten.

Ino then stuck her fingers into Tenten's crotch getting her hot wet love hole sizzling.

"I feel so hot!" moaned Tenten.

Ino continued rubbing till Tenten squirted on her fingers like a flood.

"Let me repay you." she said getting to work on Ino.

"Oh that feels so nice Tenten," Ino moaned as she felt Tenten's fingers working their magic on her crotch.

"Just hang tight." said Tenten still working.

"I can't hold on much longer," Ino moaned as her core was getting hotter and wetter.

"Then let's go for the kill!" said Tenten going faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ino shouted as she came all over Tenten's fingers.

"We better make room." said Hinata.

"I think you're right," Sakura said as Ino walked over before getting on all fours and shaking her ass. She even had a Jaguar's tail.

"Doggy style huh?" asked Naruto going in.

"This feels so good. Its going in so deep inside my pussy," Ino moaned as she arched her back more till Naruto was balls deep inside her. "Fuck me hard and long."

"You got it!" said Naruto going faster.

Naruto even took the time to rub Ino's breasts and clit in the process as he fucked her deep in her core.

"Harder!" she moaned.

"You want it you got it," Naruto said fucking Ino harder and deeper till she squealed louder.

"I say she reaches her limit in 20 seconds." said Hinata.

"I say 3" said Sakura.

"I say 2," Tenten said, "And she gets stuffed with more Cum deep in her own womb like both of you."

"Brace yourself Ino!" warned Naruto.

"I can't," Ino yelled as she squeezed Naruto while she squirted. "It feels too good."

Naruto then let loose with unloading his balls deep inside Ino and stuffing her with more cum deep in her womb than Hinata and Sakura had.

"Think you can move to the side for a bit Ino?" asked Tenten.

"Gladly," Ino said rolling to the side as her bloated belly was stuffed.

"Now I want you to fuck me standing up please," Tenten said leaning against one of the bed posts while sticking her ass out, "And please fuck me deeper than you did the others?"

"Gladly." said Naruto.

"Think she wants to get pregnant like Amaya so she wouldn't feel left out in her group?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe." said Sakura.

"Makes sense when you think about it," Ino said. "Tenten is the only Ranger among us right now."

"Here they go." said Hinata.

"Mating like horses standing up," Sakura said.

Unknown to the girls Helios had added a function to this room that would allow the girls to get pregnant by Naruto whenever they wanted him to impregnate them. Tenten was hoping to have a child like Amaya did since she actually wanted to raise it with love and care.

"More!" she moaned.

"I'm giving more," Naruto groaned thrusting deeper than he ever thought before.

"I feel so hot!" moaned Tenten.

"I'm cummng," Naruto yelled stuffing all his semen deep inside Tenten's hot wet tight love hole and deep inside her womb. His cock then sealed the semen deep inside and made sure none of it leaked out and was where it belonged, Deep inside Tenten's womb. Some of it even managed to swim right up here tubed and into her ovaries.

"Wow!" said Hinata.

"I'd say she's stuffed up good and plenty," Sakura said.

"IF she wanted to get pregnant I'd say she got her wish," Ino added.

"Let's worry about that later." said Naruto cuddling up to the girls.

"Naruto's right," Tenten said, "We're all pretty tired so we should get some rest."

"Right." said the girls.

Naruto then fell asleep with Tenten still impaled on his cock.

Back at Ninja Ops Alpha was tuning some stuff when the alarms sounded.

"Ai yi yi yi yi it would seem Kaos is declaring an attack," Alpha said.

"And Naruto's enjoying some time off," Datas said, "Either way should we get the other scouts to handle this?"

"Nope it's a Megaforce Monster," Bomper said, "So lets get the Megaforce team."

"I'll contact them." said Datas getting to work.

Sora Maria and Yukie were enjoying the relaxation in the Time Room when Sora's Gosei Morpher went off.

"Go ahead." said Sora picking it up.

"Kaos has sent a monster and a massive swarm of loogies to attack," Datas explained, "You and the other Megaforce Rangers must get there at once."

"Want me to bring the Sailor Scouts?" Sora asked.

"Good thinking. I'll call those that are not with you." said Datas.

"Come on girls! We got action!" said Sora getting dressed.

"Kaos is attacking?" Yukie asked getting dressed in the process.

"Pretty much," Maria added, "And does he have the robot army with him?"

"Nope just some loogies," Sora said.

"Loogies?" Amara said wearing a male uniform tailored to fit her body. Reina and Rita pulled some strings to get it for her since Amara was a tomboy at heart.

"Well let's move out!" said Serena.

Meanwhile on the beach Yuffo and a massive swarm of loogies were currently terrorizing the humans before rounding them up into a makeshift lab area that Kaos created.

"Thank you Kaos for creating this lab," Yuffo said, "Now let's examine what makes these humans so tough."

"Hold it right there!" a voice called before the Scouts appeared. "Human beings weren't put on this universe to become lab rats! We are the Sailor Scouts! And we stand for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

As if on cue a rain of lightning zapped all the Scouts frying the and knocking them to the floor

"Yawn Kaos told me of your habit of making speeches so he created this little number to zap you," Yuffo said before saying, "Loogies keep them busy while I do my work on these lab rats. Perhaps I can perform some experiments so I can study their DNA even more."

"Oh yeah?" said Mars getting up.

"MARS FLAMING ROCKET!"

Mars was aiming for Yuffo but he dodged it and used the thermal energy to power up his equipment.

"Thanks for the heat energy," Yuffo sneered before tossing the rest back at Mars. "Kaos told me of your hot temper as well. You're even dumber than the meatball head."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" screamed Sailor Moon drawing her sword and charging towards Yuffo, preparing to slice him.

"MOON ULTRA CRESENT SLASH!"

Sailor Moon jumped into the air and prepared to attack but Yuffo blocked the attack, hoisted her over his knee flipped her skirt and started spanking her rapidly making her cry out in pain.

"Now this is what I call paddling the meatball head!" Yuffo laughed as he continued spanking Sailor Moon who struggled to break free.

"When OW my OW boyfriend OW hear of this, OW you're TOAST! OW!" yelped Sailor Moon as the rest of the Sailor Scouts were trying to save her.

"Yeah right," Yuffo taunted while paddling her, "Why don't I just shove a giant metal pole right up your crotch you soggy little meatball head."

"He's good," Goldar said back at Negaverse HQ

"TURBINE PUNCH!" a voice called from behind

Yuffo picked up on this and ordered a loogie to press a button trapping the source of the voice in a containment jar.

"Perfect I knew you'd show up," Yuffo sneered while continuing to paddle Sailor Moon's backside.

"OH COME ON! AGAIN?" yelled Eagle before taking his brush out. "Symbol Power; ESCAPE!"

Eagle escaped from the Jar and onto solid ground only to end up in a pile of manure and then Yuffo tossed Serena or rather literally kicked her on the butt right towards him.

"That's my special impenetrable manure," Yuffo sneered. "Again I had the foresight to prepare for that."

"Prepare for this!" a voice called as 4 fists punched Y back.

"Count for my team UFO breath?" asked Eagle.

"Actually yes," Yuffo said as a loogie pressed another button trapping them in manure, "I'm thinking three steps ahead and sometimes that involves taking a bit of damage."

"Sorry to rope you in this girls." said Eagle. "I was looking to bust out the RPM Enforcer."

"That's okay Eagle," Lion said.

"We were hoping to bust out the enforcer," Bear said.

"At least we have a giant blaster of our own to fire," Orca said.

"And this time we get to combine powers while doing it," Wolf added.

"I'll get you out!" said Venus getting her daggers.

"VENUS X BLADE DEVIDE!"

Venus sliced with her daggers freeing Eagle from the mud.

"I'll free the others!" said Jupiter getting out her ax.

"JUPITER ELECTRO CHOPPER!"

Jupiter freed the others with her axe as they all shook off the mud.

"Its all yours you guys," Jupiter said.

"You're done now!" said Eagle rejoining his team.

"Who are you to say such a thing?" asked Yuffo.

"ENGINE START! RPM RED!

"ENGINE START! RPM BLUE!"

"ENGINE START! RPM YELLOW!"

"ENGINE START! RPM GREEN!"

"ENGINE START! RPM BLACK!"

"PRESSING FOREWARD ON THE ROADS OF JUSTICE!" Each one did a tornado kick in turn make the sound of an engine revving up then the zoomed toward their foe before stopping making a "SKREE!" sound.

"REV UP FOR ACTION! POWER RANGERS RPM!"

"I'm so scared," Yuffo said, "Arkeyans Get them."

A massive swarm of Arkeyan robots charged towards the RPM Rangers preparing to get them.

"I hate sarcasm!" grumbled Eagle.

"NITRO BLASTERS: ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

The rangers blasted their way through the Arkeyan Robots till there were none standing.

"I'm proud Wolf, you didn't miss your targets!" said Gunpherd.

"Thanks Gunpherd," Wolf said, "I'm a great shot despite my preference of short range bladed weapons."

"MAMA MIA! we did it again Amiga!" cheered Birca.

"Thanks to my skills of shooting from a distance," Orca smiled happily.

"Now that's what I call gutsy!" said Bear RV.

"Gutsy is my middle name," Bear replied.

"That's the powerhouse move I was looking for!" said Buson.

"I look to the brute strength of the Dinosaur," Lion replied, "So I'm used to doing powerhouse moves."

"We did it again partner!" said Speedor.

"And at Mach Speed!" said Eagle.

"I'm still standing," Yuffo said, "Now lets get to work on those experiments."

The Students held in the cages screamed as their fear was spreading across the land. Some of them even began shedding tears which unknown to anybody were causing the Sanzu River to rise higher.

"MEGAFORCE BLASTERS FIRE!"

"Ow who did that?" Yuffo yelled, "Show yourselves."

"Gladly!" said Mega Red before he and the other Megaforce Rangers appeared with their special weapons already drawn.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCEYELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"I'm not impressed," Yuffo said, "Loogies get them. Let nothing interrupt this experiment."

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"DRAGON SWORD!"

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

"SNAKE AX!"

"TIGER CLAW!"

"SHARK BLOWGUN!"

The Rangers charged towards the loogies and sliced them up or blasted them in the case of the Pink and Blue Megaforce Rangers.

"RPM GEAR!"

"STREET SABER!"

"TURBO CANNON!"

"ZIP CHARGER!"

"TURBO AXE!"

"ROCKET BLASTER!"

"POLE POSITION: RPM ENFORCER!"

"Engine soul Chip ready," Eagle said placing Speedor's chip in.

"Well this could be trouble," Yuffo said as they prepaired to fire.

"Wait for us!" said Mega Red.

"MEGAFORCE BLASTER! ENERGIZE!"

"SKYPOWER!" Mega Read and Mega Pink said placing their power cards on their weapons.

"LAND POWER!" Mega Black and Mega Yellow said placing their power cards on their weapons.

"SEA POWER!" Mega Blue said placing his power card on his weapon.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

"SCOUTS: POWER BLASTER!" cried Sailor Moon.

"POWER AX!" Jupiter called.

"POWER BOW!" Mars called.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Venus called

"POWER LANCE!" Mercury called

"POWER SWORD!" Sailor Moon declared.

"FIRE!" The three teams declared firing their team blasters at Yuffo destroying him.

"This experiment isn't over yet!" Yuffo yelled as he was destroyed.

Back at Negaverse HQ Jedite wasn't happy.

"Vrak!" Jedite yelled, "Get that scientist back on his feet now!"

"I have just the thing," Vrak said, "Zombats!"

A herd of one eyed bats flew down and attacked themselves to Yuffo as they made him grow huge.

"Like I said," Yuffo said standing 30 stories tall, "The experiment continues."

"DECA! The crew's on standby. Get us to the Megaship fast!" said Sailor Moon.

"Come on guys!" Mega Red told his team.

"SUMMON ZORDS!"

"Unfortunately Kaos has launched a pack of Arkeyan Space fighters," DECA Said, "I can't summon the Megaship till they're destroyed."

"Now what do we do?" Mars whined.

"Leave it to us," Mega Black said as the Mecha Zords appeared. "We can handle this ourselves."

"Let's move out!" said Mega Red before the team boarded their zords.

"Gosei Mecha Zords activate," The Mega Force Rangers said locking their Morphers in to place.

"This is awesome," Mega Pink said, "I'm flying like a Phoenix."

"And I'm flying a Dragon," Mega Red said as the dragon was charged.

"Alpha said that these zords ran on our courage and our will power," Mega Blue said.

"Then Mega Red's Zord seems powerful enough to handle this creep alone," Mega Black said.

"WHEEE!" This is so much fun! Us working together! Teamwork is always important there's no I in team! This is the best day ever! I wonder-"

"Mega Yellow please calm down," Alpha said from back at base as he saw Mega Yellow Tiger Zord rush at what appeared to be the speed of light and damaged Yuffo heavily before speaking, "Mega Rangers combine your zords to summon the Gosei Great Megazord."

"Gosei Great Megazord Activate," The Mega Rangers declared.

"Hold still cuz I need to time this right!" said Mega Black.

"Holding still," Mega Yellow said slowing down giving Mega Black time to get the Snake Zord hooked up to the Tiger Zord before they formed the Legs.

"Coming in guys." said Mega Red.

The Dragon Mecha Zord had already formed the Torso as it landed on the Legs pulling its neck in while the Shark and the Phoenix formed the Arms.

"Gosei Great Megazord Ready," The Mega Rangers called as they were now in the central cockpit.

"You may be bigger but you're not badder," Yuffo said, "Take this."

Yuffo fired lasers at them but the Megazord dodged them as it didn't even feel anything.

"FLYING HEAD ATTACK!"

The Gosei Great Megazord sent each of the five Zord heads firing at Yuffo damaging him but he still stood.

"Quick rangers," Alpha called, "Use the Victory Charge Card to finish Yuffo off."

"Roger!" said Mega Red as the team got the cards out.

"VICTORY CHARGE ACTIVATE!"

The Megazord took the Dragon Sword as five card shaped beams stunned Yuffo long enough for the Gosei Great Megazord to fly up and slice up Yuffo Destroying him.

"This experiment has come to a close," Yuffo screamed before exploding.

"Mega Rangers that's a mega win," Mega Red said.

"Dumb virus! I'm missing the fun!" whined Eagle.

"Relax Eagle," Sailor Moon said, "We'll get them next time."

"Yeah. Come on girls Tenten waiting for us in the time room and we need to get our act ready." said Eagle.

"Why is Tenten in there?" asked Sailor Venus.

"She's pregnant." said Eagle.

"WHAT?" the girls all screamed.

"Why am I not surprised," Mega Black said.

"This is going to be so cute," Mega Pink said.

"Another new baby? YAY! I can just hear the pitter patter of little feet now! I wonder what's it gonna be? A boy? a girl? Maybe twins like Amaya or boy twins or girl twins! Maybe triplets! That's gonna be so cool! I wonder how they'll turn up? Do you think-"

"Calm yourself," Mega Blue said, "They'll be plenty of time to ask. Besides, Sailor Polaris and Sailor Comet want to speak with you alone when you get to the time room. Something about helping them make another cake."

"We're ready." said Shifter.

Kaos, Shifter, Creepox and Camille were in a Crack where Shifter was about to enter the Netherworld and the Sanzu River to speak to the locals. With them was a man who had an egg shaped body and an updated control panel to help handle his robot army. This was the genius known as Doctor Eggman.

"With the modifications I made to shifter he should be able to enter the Sanzu River with ease," Eggman said.

"And check on the Sanzu River in the process for us," Kaos added. "If we're lucky he can even convince the locals that we want to help them."

"We may indeed." said Eggman before he heard a cellphone go off. "Who's phone is that?"

"That would be mine," Camille sighed before answering, "Hello?"

"GET ME KAOS ON THE LINE NOW!" yelled Jedite from the other end.

"Kaos is currently checking on the Sanzu River," Eggman said taking the phone, "Can I take a message?"

"TELL HIM OUR ENIMES STILL LIVE AND WE LOST ANOTHER MONSTER! ALSO I'M THIS CLOSE TO SENDING HIM TO THE PIT OF DESPAIR!" yelled Jedite.

"I can hear you Jedite," Kaos said calmly as Shifter returned, "And Shifter says that while we did lose another monster I seem to recall that Vrak was the one who came up with the plan so he should be yelling at Vrak as well. Also the Sanzu River has risen higher thanks to Yuffo making the humans cry even more."

"And where is the Akatsuki? Did you call them yet?" asked Jedite.

"Actually that was the next thing on my list," Kaos said, "Want me to send them to you?"

"Yes please." Jedite said.

Kaos wasted no time calling them up before the phone rang as Eggman retransimitted the Phone call to Jedite so he could speak with them directly.

"Hello?" Zetsu answered.

"May I speak to Tobi please?" asked Jedite.

"I'm Tobi," Tobi answered, "Now what do you want?"

"First off I know you are the true leader of the Akatsuki and I know who you really are so let's not beat around the bush Mr. Uchiha." said Jedite.

"Alright so lets get down to business," Tobi said, "What do you know about me?"

"For starters you were a student of the 4th Hokage alongside a man named Kakashi and a woman name Rin." said Jedite.

"Anything else you care to tell me?" Tobi asked, "As in what you really want from me?"

"First I must commend you on the way your unleashed the 9 tailed fox on Konoha the day a certain pain in my neck was born. It's too bad your old sensei had to ruin it." said Jedite.

"That pain in the neck was given hell for being the vessel of the 9 tailed fox," Tobi said, "So what does that have to do with this phone call?"

"Getting to that." said Jedite. "How did you know who I was talking about?"

"You told me just now," Tobi said.

"He's good," Ecliptor said back at Negaverse HQ.

"Well you may as well hear what's been going on." said Jedite before filling him in.

"Great so the fox is lose and this Kaos fellow has managed to get the power of the Nine Tailed Fox huh?" Tobi said, "Very impressive but I know you won't just hand it to me that easily."

"How very clever of you. You see I need help in getting rid of that pest. I need to learn the ways of the ninja." said Jedite. "Also since you now have 2 agents who don't have a target, they may as well come work for me."

"Very well but I also advise you learn the way of Pai Zhua," Tobi said, "This can help you get in touch with your animal Spirit and catch that pest of guard. Also combine Magic and Technology in the process."

"That I have no problem with." said Jedite.

"Then do you have my payment?" Tobi asked.

"I'll give you the first 2 tails worth free of charge as a sign of good faith. For each time your people prove their worth to me I'll give you 1 tail worth at a time. You can't be too careful nowadays I hope you understand." said Jedite.

"Give me a complete Tailed beast and the first two tails worth of power or no deal," Tobi said, "The choice is yours."

"I'd take the deal if I were you sir," Vrak said quietly to Jedite, "We can always have Kaos duplicate the power later."

"Go to Kumo and copy the 8 Tails." Jedite told Vrak.

"No Need," Kaos said from his line, "I have the Jar with the Eight Tails right here with me. Shall I send it over to Tobi?"

"Good work Kaos. Please do." said Jedite. "Will that do my friend?"

"That'll do nicely," Tobi said, "You might want to tell Kaos to take five for a bit and let him rest and relax for all his hard work. He's more competent than most of your minions right now."

"I agree." said Jedite before glaring at Vrak.

"I vote we throw Vrak in the pit of Despair for that failed plan," Goldar said.

"I second that," Scorpina added, "I was hoping to get Kaos but since Kaos dodged the bullet again Vrak's a worthy substitute."

"I'll have someone pick your people up." Jedite told Tobi "Where's a good place to meet?"

"Try the back alleys of Kohona," Tobi said, "that's' a good place to look."

"Goldar get over there." ordered Jedite.

"Yes Sir," Goldar said leaving at once.

"What shall we do about Vrak sir?" Ecliptor said.

"I apologize for my failure," Vrak said, "I'm prepaired to pay the penalty for failure."

"Let me finish first." said Jedite. "Now that we have things taken care of Tobi do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Tobi said

"Very well. I look forward to our partnership." said Jedite before hanging up. "The fool doesn't know that we'll plant a trap in the final fox tail blowing all his plans away and destroying his operation!" with that he started laughing.

"No offense sir, but where is no honor in that?" Ecliptor asked before saying, "If we do that and we ask other bad guys for their help, then they may not trust us. As Koragg would say without honor nobody can be trusted."

"I'm just making sure there's no one else after my world." said Jedite. "I'll give them an honorable funeral."

"Very well then," Zurgane said, "But what about Vrak?"

"Since I'm now in a good mood and given this was only his first mission I'll let it side for now." said Jedite. "I'll let him do the next one. Prepare the monster you have that's keeping that whiskered pest from using his Megazord."

"I'll get right on it but I'll need a bit more time to prepare him sir," Vrak said, "Perhaps we can have Zurgane send down Magnet Head for another attack. We still need to eliminate those Ninja Storm rangers."

"Don't darken my mood now!" warned Jedite charging his right hand with power.

"Wait what Vrak means is that we can have them attack together," Kaos said returning right away. "After all while Magnet Head keeps the Ninja Rangers and their Megazord busy Virox can damage it heavily and infect it with another virus."

"Oh." said Jedite powering down. "Very well then."

"Besides even if they defeat Virox then the Virus has already done its job," Kaos said. "Its subtly transmitting all of their information and they don't even know about it."

"Those ninjas will never know what hit them!" said Jedite laughing again.

Meanwhile back in the Time Room Sora, Yukie, and Maria were once again naked and enjoying some bonding time in the lake. This time Reina, Rita Rose and Sara joined them as well while the other Mega Force Rangers were busy doing their own thing. Chazz was helping Sasuke train for his duel against Torimaki.

"I am so glad to be taking time off." sighed Tsunade rubbing her large belly.

"I love it here." said Tenten rubbing hers.

"How do you both feel?" Serena asked as Tsunade and Tenten were wearing nothing but the Maternity Panties which Mrs Thompson had based on the Depend Products for Women.

"We've both been feeling back pains all day." said Tsunade. "Our man just had to give both of us twins."

"At least the Maternity panties should kick in right about now," Amara said as she could sense the panties were doing their job, "Mrs. Thompson created these to ease up the back pain."

Tenten and Tsunade could see that Amara was telling the truth as their back pains were going away.

"Yeah you're-"Tsunade was cut off by a pain in her belly.

"Problems again?" Michelle asked, "I thought the maternity panties were also supposed to cure this as well."

"I think that was a contraction." said Tsunade as Tenten gasped.

"I felt one too." she said.

"Then I take it that means you're ready to give birth?" Serena asked.

"Let's hang on it could be Braxton Hicks." said Tsunade.

"Watch the ground for baby fluid." whispered Amara.

"If it were Braxton Hicks then the Maternity panties would still be here," Michelle said as the Panties dissolved into the wearers' bodies as soon as Baby fluid hit the ground. "But since they dissolved into your bodies then you're ready to give birth now."

"ACK!"

"Crunch Time," Serena said, "Amy bring the gear and get over here."

"Right!" said Amy getting to work.

"At least she's got practice," Raye said as the birthing Process seemed to be smoother this time.

"Lita watch the Twins." said Amaya.

"Why me?" Lita asked, "Cant' we get Sora to do this?"

"Me watch the twins?" asked Sora. "Sure! We'll have so much fun! I love watching babies! they are the future after all! 1 time I was babysitting and the little daring had helped bake a lot of good cookies! I love cookies! One time-"

"Sora calm down," Reina said, "Once My sisters and I have children we'll let you watch them."

"How does that sound?" Rita asked.

"YAY!"

"I see you like that idea," Rose said.

"But now its time to watch Lita watch the kids and feed them." Sara said.

"Lita." panted Tsunade between contractions. "You need to channel chakra into your breasts so they can give out milk. It's a trick I picked up when I started out as a med nin. It's how these are so big."

Lita nodded and focused her chakra into her breasts till they gave out milk and were firm and Natural like The Thompson Sisters though she was a DD Cup.

"Thanks for the tip," Lita said before stripping naked and picking up Amaya's twin infants and letting them suckle on her breasts. She then sat back on the chair that the Thompson Sisters brought with them so she could relax and feed the children.

"She's mastering the trick," Amaya said, "I think she'll make a great nanny."

"Get the tubs now!" said Amy.

"Here they are." Raye said as she and Mina brought the tubs.

"At least this should make the birthing process less painful," Mina said.

"How's about helping us in?" panted Tenten.

"Oh right of course," Serena said, "Amara Michelle give them a hand."

Amara and Michelle didn't waste time helping Tsunade and Tenten into the tubs.

"NARUTO I SWEAR I"LL POUND YOU INTO PASTE WHEN THIS IS OVER!" screamed Tsunade.

"AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PIN CUSION!" screamed Tenten.

"Pain talking right?" shivered Naruto hiding behind Rose.

"Pretty much," Rose said. "You can stand up to Kaos but you're afraid of pregnant woman giving birth?"

"He's such a gentleman!" giggled Sara.

"Everything that the father of our children will be," Reina smiled.

"And he'll make a great dad for our children," Rita said.

"To tend to 2 girls I'll need to be at 2 places at once." said Amy. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Amy made a shadow clone of herself to help tend to Tenten while she worked on Tsunade.

"Okay I'm ready," Amy said, "Now Push."

Tenten and Tsunade began to push though for some reason it seemed almost painless.

"I guess the Maternity Panties probably prepaired us for this." Tsunade said.

"Guess so," Tenten said, "Remind me to thank the Thompsons when this is over."

"I'm right here girls." said Naruto getting between them and grabbing their hands. Amaya got to Tenten's other side and took her other hand.

"You'll need these Naruto," Rose said giving him some goves, "Pregnancy squeezing gloves. That way Tsunade and Tenten can squeeze as hard as possible and you won't feel the pain."

"Your hand will also be left in tack so that won't be an issue," Sara added

"Thanks." said Naruto putting them on.

The pregnant ladies squeezed Naruto's hands after putting on the gloves and so did Amaya after putting on some as well as Serena who had a pair for herself.

"These gloves do work," Serena said as Tsunade squeezed her hand so hard but didn't feel much of anything.

"Natch." said Rose. "Mom's idea after all."

"And our Uncle from America also had more Ideas to share," Sara said, "He's in town but he's also interested in bringing over some technology to help developing nations. Uncle Trip would make a perfect member of Kohona's Civilian Council."

"Could we talk shop later? I need to focus here!" panted Tsunade.

"Alright alright," Rita said. "We'll be quiet."

"Just focus and push," Reina said, "And give it all you got."

Both girls pushed with all their might.

"Look I can see the head," Amy said, "Its already out."

"Guess the maternity panties really do work," Hotaru said.

"Come on girls, let's get the first ones out at Mach Speed!" said Naruto.

The girls pushed and pushed till the first babies were pushed out without almost any pain at all.

"We have a girl." said Amy.

"I have a boy over here." said her clone.

"What will you name them?" Trista asked.

"I'm thinking Mito after my grandmother." said Tsunade.

"I'm naming our son Adam." said Tenten.

"Good choices," Serena said.

"Alpha, you and Datas take these 2 so they can be cleaned up. We need to get ready for the other 2." said Amy.

"Aye yi yi yi yi," Alpha said as he and Datas took the two infants gently, "Childbirth is so complex."

"Oh boy Oh boy I see what you mean," Datas said.

"Datas used a card trick!" said Sora. "How did it do that? He did have a Morpher! I don't see a card slot on him. I wonder if we can use Duel Monster cards in these. That would be so cool! We might see a real Blue Eyes White Dragon! I've always wanted-"

Sara simply held out some cheesecake in front of Sora.

"Back to work." said Amy.

Amy and her shadow clone went back to work helping to deliver Tenten and Tsunade's other baby.

"You're doing great." Amaya told Tenten

"Just keep pushing," Serena told Tsunade. "You're doing well."

Both girls were now pushing like crazy.

"Hey look I can see the heads being pushed out now," Sora said finished with the cheesecake.

"Come on girls! You can do it!" said Naruto.

The girls pushed hard till they finished giving birth.

"Tsunade had a boy this time." said Amy.

"Tenten had a girl." said her clone.

"So what will you name them this time?" Rose asked as Alpha cleaned the babies this time and got them to suckle on Tenten and Tsunade's breasts.

"I was thinking on naming him Zack." said Tsunade.

"This angel's Maya." said Tenten.

"That makes sense," Rita said.

"So now that you've already given birth you'll need these again," Reina said handing them the Maternity Briefs, "Our mother designed Depend Silhouette inspired Maternity Briefs these to be worn after you've given birth."

"Let me and my clone expel the placentas first." said Amy.

"Alright and then we can talk Stock," Rose said.

"We do need to improve the transit system in the Ninja Nations," Sara said, "As well as reversing all the laws and regulations that stripped the Hokage of much of their power and punish the villagers who abused and mistreated Naruto."

"Hang on a sec." said Tsunade as she and Tenten started to push out the afterbirths.

After a few minutes the placentas were expelled from the bodies.

"Okay so now we're ready to talk," Tenten said, "What was it you were saying?"

"Hold up." said Rita getting her brush out. "Symbol Power: HEAL!"

Rita used some symbol power to heal up the injuries that the Maternity Panties couldn't heal up.

"At least you've got your energy back," Reina said as Rita's symbol power reenergized Tsunade and Tenten.

"Yep.." said Tenten getting out of her tub. "I'll watch your twins while you talk with the sisters."

"Thanks." said Tsunade while Tenten got dressed.

"So lets talk business," Reina said leading Tsunade to the lake. "We feel its better to talk while we're swimming or relaxing."

"It helps us to be totally honest," Rita said. "So how do you feel about a Railway system in the Ninja Nations?"

"Sounds good." said Tsunade going in the lake.

"We have noticed that transportation there needs work," Rose said, "This railway system can help unite the ninja nations."

"Of course We're not linking up to the Village of Sound mind you," Sara said, "But the village of Sand is the one where we're starting. Of course there's still the matter of the Council. Have you found candidates to replace the current civilian half yet?"

"You should also keep an eye on the shonobi half of the council as well," Rita suggested, "There's a good chance that there might be traitors among them too."

"What we're saying is you might need to keep an eye on the whole council," Reina said.

"Here" said Tsunade handing a paper.

"Nice choices," Rita said.

"And look," Reina said, "Our American Uncle's on the list. Excellent."

"I've also been making up wedding contracts." said Tsunade.

"Okay but why?" Rose asked, "Isn't it a bit too soon to worry about Marriage?"

"Unless you're the one getting married," Sara said.

"If my grandma was still alive and found out I had kids out of wedlock, I'd get it!" said Tsunade while backstroking.

"But she's not alive now so you don't have to worry about your grandma lecturing you," Sora said.

"I can't help being old fashioned." said Tsunade.

"Times have changed Tsunade," Rose said, "Which is why we need to get the Ninja Villages to adapt to that change. Why do you think we wanted to put in a Steam Engine Railway?"

"Just humor me 1 time." said Tsunade whipping out Naruto's wedding contract and a pen.

"Very well and at least we don't have to worry about something going wrong," Yukie said, "So where do you want my older sisters to sign?"

"Right here." said Tsunade.

"I just hope this is water proof," Reina said signing.

"Same here," Rita added signing.

"Hopefully this means we don't have to worry about our children being born out of wedlock," Sara said adding her signature.

"Children today are being born out of wedlock these days," Rose spoke adding her signature, "I don't see what this is going to do to make a difference."

"It's waterproof. And I don't like to add to that problem." said Tsunade.

"Very well then but can we please talk business?" Maria asked.

"Like who is going to work in this big Transvillage Railway?" Yukie asked.

Tsunade handed another paper.

"The Villagers that Mistreated and Tortured Naruto," Sora said reading over the paper, "Nice. Lets see what's going on with them."

"Already on it," Reina said pulling out a paint brush, "Symbol Power: View Screen."

Reina made a view screen using Symbol Power showing all the people who mistreated and tortured Naruto being put to work building the Railway. From what they could see the Tracks were American Tracks so they could hold a lot of weight.

"Amazing what a Kage can do with an unlocked heart." said Tsunade.

"True but what about the Council," Sora asked, "There's a good chance that they might retaliate for this. Remember most of the Village despised Naruto."

Tsunade handed another paper.

"You already had the Shonobi half reverse the laws that stripped the Hokage of much of their power," Rose said reading over the paper, "And you already made the replacements in the process."

"Helios was a big help." said Tsunade.

"How did he pull that off?" Rita asked, "No offense but I don't think Magic can solve everything you know."

"I helped!" chirped Sora before telling the story.

"Please slow down and Tell the Story Slowly," Reina said, "We'll give you some Chocolate Cake if you do."

"Ok." said Sora telling the story slow.

"Well that explains how you managed to pull that off," Yukie said, "Good girl."

"As Promised here is your chocolate Cake," Maria said as Reina presented Sora with some chocolate cake. "Enjoy."

"THANK YOU!" squealed Sora.

"So now that we have taken care of what do we do now?" Reina asked, "Enjoy the show?"

"Let's check out our house being built." said Tsunade.

Reina used some symbol power to show the house being built. They could see that the villagers were grumbling heavily about having to build a house for Naruto since they were the ones who treated him like dirt.

"Guess Karma is a bitch," Rose said, "At least we did something about the Village Elders I hope?"

Tsunade handed another paper.

"Looks like Helios found some new people who weren't blinded by hatred or made the current Village Elders see sense," Sara said.

"Take a look at the floor plan." said Tsunade getting it out.

"You really thought of everything," Rita said, "Even situations where most parents don't seem to be prepared for."

"I wonder if the Nursery has any magic bed sheets," Reina spoke.

Naruto was sleeping by a tree.

"Naruto's probably dreaming of how good things have gotten for him," Rose said, "I wonder if we could see what he thinks about?"

"Would this dream scope do?" asked Helios as he appeared wearing a blindfold.

"You know you don't have to wear a blindfold around us anymore," Rita said, "We don't mind if you see us naked."

"We even let Jiraiya see us naked" Maria said.

"And for a super pervert he knows how to take great notes," Yukie spoke.

Helios pointed to Tsunade.

"Oh right Tsunade," Reina said. "Silly us. So why did you show up?"

"Did you manage to restore all the Japanese Steam Engines from the Class 9600 to the JNR E10 that were scrapped and make them Standard Gauge for the Railway we suggested?" Rita asked. "And did you do the same for the American Coal Steam Engines as well?"

"Yep." said Helios. "Also Engines 10, 11 and 12 are now online."

"We might need a New RPM Ranger to handle those Engines." Rose suggested, "But I'm concerned that those are based on extinct Animals."

"Perhaps We can train a cousin of ours to handle the new Engines," Sara suggested.

"Didn't the Red RPM Ranger pilot those in the show?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes he did but we read a lot of fanfiction about where original characters piloted the Paleomax Megazord," Rita said. "Sora can tell you."

"Did I hear right?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty much," Helios said, "You've got a new Megazord."

"YES!" cheered Naruto jumping up high before taking the 3 new Engine Cells. "M-line, T-line, K-line. You ready for action?"

"We're ready for action," the three new Engine Cells said.

"I can't wait to try you out." said Naruto.

Negaverse HQ

"Deploy the new megadrones!" said Jedite watching the whole thing via his spy mirror.

"How did you get your Spy Mirror to do that?" Goldar asked sending the megadrones.

"The mirror can spy on anyone thanks to the new virus. Even when it's gone." said Jedite.

"Which means I'm free to send down Virox," Vrak said speaking up, "It turns out that I didn't need more time after all. I just needed to focus a bit more and fine tune the training we did."

"Double Whammy!" said Jedite. "I love it! Get on it!"

"Magnet Head needs to earn his keep so I'll send him instead," Vrak said, "That'll give Virox more time to train and still give you the Double Whammy you want."

"Go ahead." sighed Jedite. 'I miss seeing that red car.'

Vrak sent to Magnet head to terrorize the Island.

"This is so much fun," Magnet Head said as soon as he arrived on the Island, "I could do this all day."

He began sticking people together as he forced them together and turned them into statues.

"I wonder what else can happen." said Mina back at Ninja Ops before the alarms sounded. "RATS!"

"Aye yi yi yi yi, it's a magnet monster" Alpha said, "Mina get the Scouts, I'll get the Ninja Storm Team right away."

"On my way!" said Mina running.

Meanwhile the Magnet Monster was admiring his work as he summoned a swarm of Kelzaks to terrorize the students and turn them into statues.

"I love my work," Magnet head said making more connections.

"Hold it!" called Sailor Moon before she and the Scouts appeared. "Statues are meant to be visions of art made out of clay or rock. Making them out of students is unforgiveable! We are the Sailor Scouts, and we stand for Love & Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Kelzaks Get them," Magnet Head shouted as the Kelzaks charged.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" "

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"SATURN CUTTING STRIKE!"

The Scouts Easily blasted the Kelzaks before going after the Monster.

"Time to make some connections," Magnet Head sneered.

"Girls, Weapons!" ordered Sailor Moon.

"POWER AX!" Jupiter called.

"POWER BOW!" Mars called.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Venus called

"POWER LANCE!" Mercury called

"POWER SWORD!" Sailor Moon declared.

"POWER BLASTER FIRE!"

The Blaster fired at Magnet Head only for him to catch the attack and Fire it right back at them knocking them out of their scout transformations.

"Well well well look what we have here," Magnet head sneered, "Nine helpless little girls ready to take a beatdown. Kelzaks get them."

'NINJA DISCS!'

"Who did that?!" Magnet head demanded, "Show yourselves right now!"

The Wind Rangers appeared.

"So the Wind Rangers have appeared," Magnet Head said, "Take this."

The wind Rangers dodged the attack and summoned their gear.

"NINJA SWORDS!" the Wind Rangers drew their blades and slashed at him.

"That guy attracts a pain in the neck." said Red Wind.

"Yeah. Maybe he should try drawing in a girlfriend." said Yellow Wind.

"I think he repels girls." said Blue Wind.

"Why don't you get a load of this," Magnet Head sneered blasting the three Wind Rangers but they dodged the attack and summoned their special weapons.

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Sonic Fin!"

"Lion Hammer!"

"Storm Striker!"

The three Wind Rangers assembled the Storm Striker with the Yellow Wind Ranger holding it.

"Kids don't try this at home," Yellow Wind Said firing the Storm Striker Dropping a 100ton ball upon Magnet Head Destroying him.

"ZURGANE!" yelled Jedite after seeing this via his spy mirror.

"I'm on it sir," Zurgane said pulling out his P.A.M. "Scroll of Empowerment Descend."

The Scroll of Empowerment descended and caused Magnet Head to Grow.

"Now whose the weakling?" Magnet Head Sneered preparing to step on the Wind Rangers.

"YIPE!" the Wind Rangers yelped before they jumped out of the way.

"Alpha we need some BIG help!" Red Wind said in his comlink.

"I'm sending the zords now," Alpha said typing at the computer before pressing the big button with the Ninja Storm symbol on it.

An airplane at an airport turned into a red hawk as it took to the skies. A boat turned into a dolphin zord on the sea as it swam to the island while a ferris wheel and a rollercoaster next to it turned into the Lion Zord as it crawled towards the battlefield.

Meanwhile Magnet Head was busy trying to stomp the Wind Rangers as they continued dodging.

"Where is that back up?" Blue Wind yelled.

"Its Coming," Yellow Wind said, "Just keep dodging.

"Here they come!" said Red Wind. "Come on guys let's get back in the game!"

The three Wind Rangers Jumped into their respective zords as they prepaired to fight the monster.

"You think you can defeat me with something made of metal I'm a Magnet," Magnet head shouted as he used his powers to fire scrap metal at the zords.

"Hawk Zord Flame attack," Red Wind declared as the Hawk was covered in flames before flying in a Circle around the Magnet Monster.

"Dolphin Zord attack," Blue Wind said as the Dolphin summoned a wave and bounced the Monster on its nose before it tail whipped the beast to the ground.

"Lion Tornado Blast," Yellow Wind declared as the Lion Zord blasted the magnet with a Tornado blast before he seemingly destroyed him, "Alright got him."

"Check again," Red Wind said as the Magnet suddenly reformed.

"Oh great now what do we do?" Blue Wind asked.

"Rangers One has the Power of Three," Alpha said, "Its like combining your weapons to summon the Storm Striker. Use the same principle for the Zords. Combine them to summon the Storm Megazord."

"Lion Zord starting Stage 1." said Yellow Wind.

The Lion Zord became the body and left Arm of the Megazord.

"Dolphin Zord Starting Stage 2." said Blue Wind.

The Dolphin Zord attached to the Lion Zord and became the right arm of the Megazord.

"Hawk Zord coming in for Stage 3." said Red Wind.

The Hawk Zord attached to the body of the Lion Zord and became the head forming the Storm Megazord

"Storm Megazord Online," The Three Wind Rangers Yelled as the Megazord stepped forward as Magnet Head fired scrap metal on it. The Megazord delivered a punch to the monster knocking it out.

"Alright Now what do we do?" Red Wind asked.

"Remove the Power Disks on your Morphers to unlock the Serpent Sword," Alpha said, "It's the only thing powerful enough to destroy the monster."

"INPUT POWER DISKS, LOCK AND DROP!"

The Three Wind Rangers placed the disks on their Morphers into the slots and summoned the Serpent Sword.  
"Serpent Sword!"

"Megazord Multiply."

The Storm Megazord multiplied into three.

"Three against one that stinks!" Magnet Head said

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Slice!"

The three Megazords each sliced the Magnet Monster once before it finally exploded.

"This magnet's been demagnetized!" The monster yelled before blowing up.

"Wind Rangers, victory is ours." said Red Wind.

"ANY OTHER DUMB IDEAS YOU WANT TO SHARE WITH US VRAK?" yelled Jedite after seeing the whole thing via his spy mirror.

"I've got nothing," Vrak said, "For the moment but I'll have a new plan soon."

"I vote we put him in the pit of despair for a week," Camille said.

"Since you seem to be the loud mouth around here Camille why don't you come up with an idea?" Kaos taunted.

"Or better yet go smash those rangers yourself unless you're scared to the point you'll pee yourself you chicken?" Creepox sneered.

"I have." said Camille before 5 powered down Rinshi Beasts appeared. Each one wearing a sash. "Behold the 5 Finger of Poision!"

"It's a bit too soon to unleash these guys," Shifter said, "Might we try something simple first. Like a Mantis or a Buffalo?"

"What's keeping the new drones?" asked Jedite.

On cue two more Red Rinshi showed up only they weren't wearing sashes.

"Our apologies," Said a Red Rinshi with the Mantis Spirit, "We were getting the new Drones."

"They're ready and able to go," Said another red Rinshi with the Buffalo spirit, "We've also been busy training as well to harness our full powers in the process under Kaos' advice."

"SEND THOSE DRONES NOW!" yelled Jedite.

"Yes sir," Shifter said sending the Drones.

"What a day!" said Datas back at Ninja Ops. "What else can happen?" Just then, the alarms sounded. "OOPS!"

"Aye yi yi yi yi," Alpha shouted, "Datas do not tempt fate."

"Rangers we've got trouble. Bom Bom," Bomper said, "In coming drones."

"Alpha, watch the kids. Amaya, Tenten, with me!" said Naruto.

"CHANGE CELL SET!"

Naruto Amaya and Tenten morphed into the RPM Red Gold and Silver Rangers respectively.

In the Lake Tsunade was still talking with Sora and the Thompson sisters about what Helios was able to do for the Railway system they were putting in and how this would help the village.

"Wow! look at them." said Tiger seeing all the drones.

"This is our chance to shine Partner." said Falcon as she got out their Engine Cast case.

"ENGINE CASTS!"  
"FALOR!"  
"JETRAS!"

"JUMBOWHALE!"

"ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

The three chips activated as the three zords came to life and grew to zord size.

"Let's go!" said Falcon as she got on 7

"Right with you!" said Tiger getting in 8.

"Firing Weapons," the RPM Wings called as they fired Missiles at the drones.

"This is like shooting fish in a barrel," Falcon said.

"You said it," Tiger added.

"Man I wish my body was better!" whined Speedor back on the ground.

"Can't be helped. But now we have a plan B." said Naruto opening his new Engine Cast case and taking out his new engine cells. "It's your chance to shine you 3. You up for it?"

"We're ready," The three new Engines said in unison.

"Let's get to work!" said Eagle calling 2 Shadow Clones.

"ENGINE CASTS!"  
"KISHAMOTH!"  
"T-LINE!"  
"K-LINE!"

"ENGINE CELL CHIPS ACTIVATE!"

The three new engine Casts glowed till they formed into new zords then they all joined till they were like a Train.

"Let's go!" said Eagle jumping into 10. "Ever since that mission in Snow Country, I've always wanted to ride a train. This is way past cool!"

"There's more good news," Alpha said, "Your girlfriends are already putting in a Railway System for the Hidden Leaf Village as we speak so you'll get your wish."

"Let's take these drones out at Mach Speed!" said Eagle. "ICE AGE EXPRESS!"

Kishamoth fired an icy blizzard from his trunk at the enemies freezing them solid and shattering them into pieces.

Looking up, Eagle saw the Wings.

"Bout time you got here." said Falcon.

"Yeah. Now let's finish these last 2 drones and get back to our kids." said Tiger.

"No sweat girls, we can finish this at Mach Speed! You Engines agree?" asked Eagle.

"I'm game," Speedor said

"Me too," Falcon spoke

"Let's do this," Jetras said

Back in the Time Room Sora was watching the battle via a screen created via symbol power

"Drones to robot mode!" said Shifter pressing a button on his control.

"Well this shouldn't be a problem," Speedor said as Eagle activated the megazord mode

Kishamoth T Line and K line separated as the latter two became the legs while the former became the body of the Megazord.

"PALEOMAX MEGAZORD TUNE UP!"

"We better get to action too." said Falcon.

"Right!" said Tiger.

Falor and Jetras flew into position as Jumbowhale became the body while Toriptor and Jetras became the arms.

"MACH MEGAZORD TUNE UP!"

"I had a feeling something like this would happen!" grumbled Jedite watching this.

"Let's take them down!" said Eagle. "RAILWAY CHOP!"

"FALOR CUTTER!"

Falor sliced through the drones while the Paleomax kicked with its legs.

"DINO KICK!"

"TIGER BOOMERANG!"

T Line kicked at the drones while Jetras fired a boomerang destroying other drones.

"Let's finish them off." said Falcon.

"Good idea. Alright team, the White Flag is up so it's time for the Final Lap!" said Eagle.

The Zords began to power up and glow.

"PUNCH IT!" the team called out.

The Paleomax Megazord prepared to fire an artic blast while the Mach Megazord readied an Arrow.

"RPM LAST EXPRESS!  
"RPM JUSTICE ARROW!"

The Attacks Struck home and destroyed all the drones and blew them to bits.

"RPM, CHECKER FLAGE!"

"YOU STUPID PILE OF BOLTS!" yelled Jedite giving Shifter a low blast after watching all of that.

"We should've gone with Creepox's plan sir," Glumshanks said

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jedite zapping him as well. "GRINDERS! TAKE SHIFTER TO THE PIT FOR A WEEK!"

"What of Vrak sir?" Camille asked.

"VRAK I WANT THAT VIRUS MONSTER OUT BY TOMORROW!" yelled Jedite. "I WANT TO BEAT THOSE HEROS WITH HOINOR!"

"Yes sir," Vrak said.

"At least he cares about honor," Ecliptor said, "Something I can respect."

"I have such a headache!" whined Jedite.

Back at Ninja Ops.

Sora, Maria, and Yukie were working on the up coming promotion duels for Maria and Yukie and the big sleepover at Rose and Sara's dorm rom.

"Tomorrow's the talent show." said Rose.

"Don't you mean tomorrow night?" Sara asked, "We've been practicing here in the Time Room."

"Oh." said Rose.

"Calm down Rose," Rita said, "We've got this."

"Besides once we win we can ask Pegasus to give Maria Yukie and Sora the cards they're missing to complete their decks," Reina added. "And we'll even find a way to help Sasuke for his duel against Torimaki."

"I guess" said Rose looking at Naruto spending time with the babies and Rini. "Just look how good a father he's being."

"True and he's already fathered children with three different women," Sara said.

"I am so gonna be a good aunt!" said Sora. "They're so cute! I've never seen any cuter babies! I'll bet they're gonna be heartbreaker when they're older! I recall 1 time-"

"Relax Sora we already said you'd be our children's aunt," Yukie said, "Maria and I are already aunts as it is."

"And once we find boyfriends of our own we'll be mothers," Maria added. "Great mothers to our children."

Sora jumped up and down.

"For now though we might want to cool it for a bit," Rita said, "We still need to mellow Sasuke out so he can give you the children you're hoping to have."

On Jedite's orders, Naja appeared in front of a certain grave at Konoha.

"Can't believe I have to waste 1 of my life talons on a human!" he grumbled before getting 1 out. "Mikoto Uchiha, I restore you to life!"

"Just shut up and do as your told," Kaos said showing up, "And be thankful that I have magic to replace that life talon. If I recall correctly I also took three cause we need the three Overlords revived as well."

Naja stuck the life talon into the grave and it glowed with a flash of life before Mikoto Uchiha returned to the land of the living.

"Huh?" asked Mikoto.

"Rinshi! Grab her!" ordered Kaos.

The Rinshi did as Kaos ordered and grabbed Mikoto.

"You're coming with us," Kaos said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"What do you want me for?" asked Mikoto.

"Our boss wants an audience with you," Kaos said, "Come with us."

Jedite was waiting for them.

"We're back Jedite," Kaos said as Mikoto was with him and Naja.

"Ah good." said Jedite.

"What am I doing here?" asked Mikoto.

"I just need some DNA samples for an experiment my friend is doing and then I'll deliver you to your youngest son. Female DNA is easier for him to work with." said Jedite.

"Experiment?" Naga asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm lost," Kaos said, "Ecliptor any ideas?"

"Souless bodies for a certain snake."

"Seriously?" Kaos asked, "If that's what this is about then why don't we just use some magic."

"Can you get the stuff to make the right dōjutsu?" asked Jedite.

"What are you talking about?" Glumshanks said recovering from the shocking that Jedite gave him.

"We're looking for the Sharingan." said Jedite.

"Isn't that one of the three great eye techniques," Zurgane said, "And isn't that supposed to grant the wielder amazing abilities?"

"Yes." said Jedite. "With the bodies I told you about. the leader of Oto will be glad to join us."

"Yep and train you in the way of the ninja," Glumshanks said, "But you still need help with your Lion Spirit."

"I'M TRYING TO GET ALL MY CARDS ON THE TABLE!" yelled Jedite zapping him.

"I get it," Glumshanks groaned in pain.

"So you really don't need her Kaos?" asked Jedite.

"Need who again?" Kaos asked, "I still need Glumshanks since he's my butler."

"SASUKE'S MOTHER YOU SCATTERBRAIN!" yelled Jedite.

"Well sorry Jedite but I do need her," Kaos said, "For something important."

"Then get to work and bring her back alive!" said Jedite.

"Yes sir I'm on it," Kaos said, "Come Glumshanks we better get going."

"Right!"

Back with Naruto and Lita the two of them were already on their big date in an Ice Rink.

'Wow! Look at Lita go!' thought Naruto.

Lita was already showing how much of an ice skater she was by doing masterful moves and impressing the spectators.

"Lita, you're an ice angel." said Naruto.

"Thanks for the compliment Naruto," Lita said moving about with grace.

"I just call it how I see it." said Naruto.

"Again I thank you for that," Lita said

"I just wish I had your strength back then." said Naruto.

"At least you've got people who care about you now," Lita said as a crowd of Ra Yellow Boys and Ra Yellow Girls showed up. "This could get ugly."

Naruto got ready to defend Lita when one of the Ras spoke up.

"We heard about what you did to some of the Obelisk Blues and we want to thank you for that," The leader of the group of Ra Boys said, "Its about time somebody knocked those rich snobs down a peg."

"Anything to defend those I care about. Like that beauty over there." said Naruto pointing to Lita.

"And what a beauty she is," The Leader of the group of Ra Girls said, "I bet she could teach me a few things."

"That's her choice, not yours!" said Naruto. "Don't get me started!"

"Relax Naruto," Lita said, "She knows it's my choice and I might have a few things to teach but perhaps we should send her to some of my teachers."

"Sorry." said Naruto. "After being out like this I picked up a bit of an edge."

"Considering most of the blues pretty much hate your guts," Another Ra Boy said.

"Yours and Jaden's to be precise," Another Ra Girl added. "And they pretty much now despise the fact that Kushina and her two assistants Reina and Rita are now the only ones allowed to give out detention."

"My mom's cool like that and so are those 2." said Naruto.

"Those two were very polite and they were true Obelisks," the 1st Ra Boy said, "In the sense that they helped tutor the lower dorms and encouraged them to get better instead of making fun of them."

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"We'll let you two get back to your date," The 1st Ra Girl said as the group of Ra's left.

"Well that was unusual," Lita said. "I was expecting a fight."

"Yeah me too. It has always been that way before I went into the Ninja Academy." said Naruto.

"True but lets finish our date," Lita suggested.

"Yeah." said Naruto waving to get a song he asked for to play. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Lita said as the two began to dance to the song.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment gets better  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

"Lovely song choice Naruto," Lita said, "Though I was kinda expecting something more Japanese."

"I've taken a penchant to Disney." said Naruto.

"And Kingdom Hearts mixes Disney and Final Fantasy very well," Lita said, "According to Helios."

Just then the duo heard clapping as many skaters saw their dance.

"Guess we drew quite a crowd huh Naruto," Lita said.

"With rugged good looks such as this next to a beautiful girl such as you? How could we not?" asked Naruto.

"Lets practice for the Talent show," Lita suggested as they left the Ice Ring.

Naruto's stomach growled.

"I'll go make us some dinner," Lita said, "Reina and Rita helped me improve my abilities."

"Sounds like a Plan," Naruto said.

Lita and Naruto then returned to Lita's dorm room where she made him a five course dinner of well known chuck wagon style dishes.

"So what do you think?" Lita asked, "Rita wanted me to try Chuck Wagon dishes."

"It smells like heaven!" sighed Naruto.

"At least Rita's training works," Lita said.

"You better let him eat Lita. Naruto's a panic storm when he's hungry." said Speedor.

"Very well then," Lita said to Speedor, "Hopefully we'll at least get the Megaforce to face the monster they need to beat to restore your body."

"I hope so too." said Speedor as Naruto started eating. "I miss feeling the road."

"You'll get your chance Speedor," Lita said, "I bet you'll be stronger than ever."

"By the way Lita. I got this for you." said Naruto handing her a deed to some land in Konoha.

"How wonderful," Lita said, "Now I can build my restaurant and its next to the station that's being built so that'll generate business."

"Tsu-chan pulled a lot of strings. I just agreed to watch the kids I have with her for a week. She'll send over some breastmilk in bottles." said Naruto.

"Well that's convenient," Lita said. "Anything else?"

"I figured out a good design." said Naruto Opening a blueprint.

'Wonder how soon Lita's gonna tear up and kiss him.' thought Speedor.

Speedor didn't have to wait long cause as soon as Lita saw the blueprint she teared up and began peppering Naruto's face with Kisses.

"Guess you like it huh?" asked Naruto.

"I love it," Lita said continuing to pepper Naruto's face with Kisses.

"I need to see for myself if you don't mind." said Naruto before pulling her in for a real passionate kiss.

Lita returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Looks like your quest for a Prince Charming is over at last huh Lita?" asked Speedor when the kiss ended.

"Pretty much Speedor," Lita said.

Back at Ninja Ops.

Maria Yukie and Sora were now doing some sunbathing naked as the three of them were talking together.

"So Sora what do you think about wearing Strapless Bras?" Yukie asked.

"Are they comfortable?" Maria questioned.

"I've never thought about that." said Sora. "1 bra is as good as any to me! With my jugs I like them to be able to bounce! I like to bounce! Bouncing is fun! Even my hair is bouncy! I remember 1 time-"

"Thank you for telling us about that Sora so can you tell us about the idea of going commando?" Maria asked.

"Have you done it before?" Yukie asked.

"Commando?" asked Sora. "Isn't that like a ninja? I can never tell what's the difference between the 2. Could you tell me? I find the whole thing confusing! I don't like being confused! I recall 1 time-"

"What we mean is have you ever gone anywhere without wearing underwear?" Yukie asked.

"And if so did you like the feel of having your breasts bounce?" Maria questioned. "Perhaps we can find a way to make a potion to let your breasts bounce when you want to yet stay firm when you're not."

"Guys! Naruto and Lita are back." called Rita.

"So how was the date Lita?" Serena asked.

"Did you run into any problems?" Raye questioned.

"Did you run into a gang of other students?" Mina asked.

"Yeah tell us." said Reina.

"We had some run ins with a few Ra Yellows but they were actually nice believe it or not," Lita said explaining what went on during the date.

"Well that's a switch." said Rita.

"So how was he? Was we right?" asked Mina making the brown haired girl blush.

"You were right and more," Lita said handing them a list. "He even got me land next to the train station for my restaurant."

The girls squealed.

"Speaking of which what kind of engines are we using for the Railway system?" Rini asked.

"We're using Japanese Engines with an American Wood Burning Engine to start it off," Rose said to Rini.

"Being from the future you should know that." said Serena.

"True but I'm not allowed to give away future information," Rini said, "Otherwise that could cause a massive Time Paradox."

"She got you there Meatball Head!" said Raye.

"You were thinking the same thing Pyro!" Serena shot back.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"Symbol Power Summon," Rose said summoning Ticklebot.

"ACK!"

"Now are you going to be good girls and stop bickering or do I have to get ticklebot to make you pee yourselves again?" Sara said as Ticklebot was already at level three.

"WE'LL BE GOOD!" Serena and Raye cried hugging each other.

"Naruto's a genius for making that." said Artemis.

"I'll say," Luna said, "At least we don't have to worry about anymore bickering for a while."

"I try." said Naruto leaning on a nearby tree. "You girls ready to practice?"

"Yeah," the girls shouted in unison.

"I wonder what number they'll play," Yukie asked.

"Probably something good," Maria added.

"Like Open your Heart or Sonic Heroes," Sora said bouncing in place.

I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You make me wanna hang my head down and cry  
If you gave me half a chance you'd see  
My desire burning inside of me  
But you choose to look the other way  
I've had to work much harder than this  
For something I want don't try to resist me

_[Chorus:]_

Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes  
You look a little sad boy, I wonder why  
I follow you around but you can't see  
You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well, I've got something to say  
Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to

_[chorus]_

Open your heart with the key  
One is such a lonely number

Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key

Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to

_[chorus]_

Open your heart with the key  
Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key  
_[repeat and fade_

"Excellent choice," Alpha said, "You'd easily do well."

"Here's a song I wrote." said Raye before the music started again.

_"There are lots of memories in my head_

_They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried_

_For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_I'll say "I want the things I want"_

_I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"_

_But I also have words that I can't say_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Out of the blue! A chance comes along_

_By coincidence, we're on the same way home_

_Wow! The balloon in my chest expands_

_My feet are suddenly floating in air_

_Riding on the updraft_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!_

_The song studded with words of love_

_Is honest and nice_

_I'll walk humming absentmindedly?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy_

_It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks_

_Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Surprise attack! A crisis comes along_

_Maybe my humming was heard by you_

_No! Our eyes meet for the first time_

_I feel happy, but it's embarrassing_

_So I'm about to run away; what do I do?_

_Run fast! On the roadside_

_My pure pure heart is trembling?_

_High in that endlessly clear sky_

_Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds_

_I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red_

_I don't mind!_

_Ah, raise the volume_

_Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race_

_I feel like we can meet_

_At this place time and time again_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!"_

"Oh boy oh boy that was so creative and inspirational," Datas said.

"I wrote this one." said Amy before the music started again.

_"76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_When it comes to girls_

_I'm sure any one of them could do it_

_An original magic_

_That's the keyboard for me_

_The things I long for are far away_

_Tears somehow are close_

_So, my heart sways_

_Let's, now, put all of that to music_

_Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that leaves behind something warm_

_Girls, you know,_

_Are greedy, myself included_

_But their love, dreams,_

_And even friendships are always earnest_

_Having disagreed with each other_

_Having fought with each other_

_When my heart is broken_

_I'll secretly hide away the pain_

_Cheer Up, Girls!_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Are granting all your wishes_

_And raising sharp all the feelings_

_That have fallen flat_

_A radiant future_

_A gentle smile_

_Are just notes brought forth,_

_Granted by my fingertips_

_The prayer of the shining, morning sun_

_The courage of the burning sunset_

_Become a new tune_

_Let's, now, proclaim this world_

_Cheer Up, World! Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that rouses a definite miracle."_

"I think we can do one more number before we're ready to go," Rose said.

"Any suggestions?" Sara asked.

"I have one." said Raye before telling her plan before the music started again.

I've waited all my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still - has he come?  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?

"Good suggestion," Rita said.

"Yes very good choice," Reina added.

"Let's pack up and get to the stage room at Mach Speed!" said Naruto.

So the group all packed up their instruments and began to make their way to the Stage Room at Duel Academy. Sora Maria and Yukie all put on their uniforms and this time they went naked under them.

"I love stage shows!" said Kaos at the balcony seat.

"Sir why are we here again?" Glumshanks asked after being healed up.

"That's what I want to know. Is this what you need Mikoto for? A date for this?" asked Jedite.

"I need Mikoto to tell me about how to get at Sasuke," Kaos said, "Taking her to a Stage show is only part 1. By the way did I ever thank you for removing my bad smell?"

"Yes I think you did. Least I can do." said Jedite as the first act started.

The first act was a couple of Ra Yellows doing some comedy and impressions with Dimitri leading them. They were doing well in the beginning but were shaky in the middle and yet finished on a high note. The Obelisk Blues were not impressed yet the Slifer Reds thought that the Ras did a good job.

"Well at least it was decent," Glumshanks said.

"This next act should be something to laugh at," Kaos said as some Oblelisk Blues went to perform. Their act was weak and Kaos used some magic to encourage the Slifers and Ras to throw garbage at them for how bad it was.

"That balcony doesn't feel right." said Naruto.

"Naruto you think something is up?" Rose asked.

"Alpha. Check out the balcony." said Naruto.

"Right Naruto," Alpha said before checking the Balcony, "Aye yi yi yi yi, Kaos is here and so are Jedite and Glumshanks. There's also somebody else with them."

Alpha then gave Naruto a visual of the four in the balcony.

"Time for some payback!" said Naruto getting out a package.

"You do know that Kaos is no fool right?" Sara reminded.

"Naruto wait!" said Kushina.

It was too late. Naruto had already sent the Package up to the Balcony.

"Jedite there's a package and its for you," Kaos said.

"Sirs I advise that we don't open it," Glumshanks said.

Kushina quickly grabbed Mikoto while Jedite opened the box.

The Stink bomb went off and it hit not only Jedite but thanks to Kaos it also hit Kushina yet spared Mikoto as well.

"Well Jedite this stinks," Kaos said, "And you had to open the box."

"He's even more impulsive than you are sir," Glumshanks said.

"Shut up!" grumbled Jedite zapping him.

Glumshanks groaned as he knew that Kaos was never this rude when handing punishments.

"Lets just heckle Naruto's act when it comes," Kaos suggested.

"Miko-Chan! Is that really you?" asked Kushina.

"Do you know her Kushina?" Amy asked.

"Kushi-chan?" asked Mikoto. Kushina nodded before both girls teared up and hugged each other.

"Okay well that answers my question," Amy said.

"So question is what the hell happened to her?" Hotaru asked.

"Kids this is Mikoto Uchiha. My best friend and Sasuke's mother." said Kushina making Naruto faint.

"I thought Sasuke' s entire family was wiped out," Serena said.

"So how is she brought back to life?" Lita questioned.

"As far as I know that Kaos guy came to my grave with something he calls Naja. Which stuck some kind of claw thing into my body. The next thing I knew, my body unburied itself, made back into the way it was before I died and then my spirit was pulled back into it." said Mikoto.

"Did it look anything like this?" Rita asked showing a photo of the Five Fingers of Poison in their Rinshi Form.

"THAT'S HIM! At least it sounded male." said Mikoto pointing to 1 of them.

"Yep that would be Naga," Reina said, "One of the Five Fingers of Poison."

"Well that's a twist." said Amara.

"You said it," Michelle said.

"We better wake Naruto up cause we're on in 3 acts." said Rose.

"I'll wake him up," Lita said presenting some freshly made swordfish and chips. "This should wake him up."

"Wait for it," Amy said as the scent made its way to Naruto's nose.

"FOOD!"

Naruto happily chowed down on the swordfish and chips which also helped to reverse all the physical damage done to his body from years of being malnourished.

"So how do you feel now?" Lita asked, "Rita taught me how to make that."

"You 2 are angels!" said Naruto giving them both a kiss.

"Okay that's very nice Naruto but we've got three more acts before we're next," Reina reminded.

The next three acts were interesting to say the least. The first was a musical number which was impressive and done by slifer reds. The second was a dance routine by Obelisk Girls and it was weak and had rotten vegables thrown at them while the third was a Ra Yellow tumbling act with mats and very impressive. Soon it came time for Naruto and his act to preform.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen our next act is a band called Team Roadstar!" said the MC.

Team Roadstar took to the stage and began their number.

_Thunder, rain, and lightning_

_Danger, water rising_

_Clamor, sirens wailing_

_It's such a bad sign_

_Shadows, dark creatures_

_Steel clouds floating in the air_

_People run for shelter_

_What's gonna happen to us?_

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake_

_I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do!_

_You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change_

_Yours is filled with evil and mine is not_

_There is no way I can lose!_

_Can't hold on much longer_

_But I will never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way_

_Nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn_

_Now I see what I gotta do!_

_Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!_

_Ancient cities blazing_

_Shadows keep attacking_

_Little children crying_

_Confusion, hopeless anger_

_I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy_

_All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way!_

_Can't hold on much longer_

_But I will never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way_

_Nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn_

_Now I see what I gotta do!_

_Open your heart, and you will see!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_If it won't stop, there will be no future for us_

_Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn_

_Now I see what I gotta do!_

_Gotta open your heart, dude!_

_Can't hold on much longer_

_But I will never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way_

_Nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn_

_Now I see what I gotta do!_

_Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah!_

_Open your heart!_

_Open your heart!_

_Yeah, yeeeahhhh..._

"WOW! WHAT A SHOW! LET'S GIVE A BIG HAND FOR TEAM ROADSTAR!"

The crowd clapped and cheered at that performance.

"Now to announce the winners," The MC said as he pulled out a card. "And the winners are. Team Roadstar."

Mina fainted.

"Okay how do we wake Mina up?" Trista asked.

Naruto gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'm awake now what just happened?" Mina asked.

"We just won the talent show. You're 1 step closer to fulfilling your dream Mina." said Sara.

"Now we just need to rest and enjoy the spoils of victory," Serena said.

"I'll say." said Speedor before looking and a teary eyed Mina. 'Something tells me Mina's gonna give my partner a special thank you in 3 2 1.'

Right on cue Mina began peppering Naruto with kisses.

"Amy as the only one of the Inner Scouts left we think you should have the next date." said Amara.

"I 2nd the notion." said Michelle.

"This is such a big honor I don't know what to say," Amy said.

"Just do your best." said Rita.

"And try not to pee yourself," Raye said.

"Amy can hold it Raye. We all know that." said Lita.

"Where as Maria and Yukie cannot hold it," Hotaru said.

"There is a water park in Sector 8." said Michelle.

"Sector eight?" Rose asked confused.

Michelle handed her a map.

"Well I'll be there's even a Junkyard right here," Rose said looking at the map. "And it contains some stuff we can use for the Rail system."

"Speaking of which another of our Uncles said that he probably had a word with Helios about sending many of the BR Standard Engines from Great Britian to the Village since they were being withdrawn yet still had a lot of life in them," Sara said.

"And Naruto does like to tinker from time to time." said Trista making Amy blush.

"So it's a date then," Naruto said.

Amy nodded before she fainted.

"Lets get her back to her dorm room," Mina suggested, "We can collect our prizes later."

"I'll do it. I am her roommate." said Hinata picking Amy up.

"She faints more than you do," Tenten said.

"I'll say," Amaya added.

"I'll just work that out of her as soon as she comes to." said Hinata before taking Amy to their room.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Remember our time in the shower?" asked Hinata.

"I remember," Tenten said, "After that I got Pregnant with twins."

"True." said Sakura. "Maybe I should take Serena to our room for training."

"Training for what?" Serena asked confused.

"Passion." said Sakura before leading her to their room.

"Sakura's gonna need all the help she can get teaching Serena," Raye said, "Then again It's a wonder how a meatball head like her grows up to lead a kingdom."

"I'm teaching you as well!" said Sakura grabbing Raye. "Maybe a night of passion together might get you 2 closer!"

"I seriously doubt Raye and Serena are gonna be closer after that," Mina said, "Raye's too much of a hot head as it is."

"You haven't seen ME when I'm mad!" said Sakura before dragging the 2 girls out.

"Trust me it's a very scary sight," Tenten said.

"I 2nd that." said Ino.

"That makes three of us," Amaya added.

At their room Hinata was waiting for Amy to come to.

"What happened?" Amy asked waking up.

"You passed out when Naruto made a date with you." said Hinata.

"That explains things," Amy said.

"It had been like that for me ever since the Ninja Academy." said Hinata.

"Seriously?" Amy asked, "How was that?"

"Let me tell you." said Hinata before starting her tale.

"You used to faint often?" Amy asked hearing part of her tale.

"Whenever Naruto was around." said Hinata before picking up where she left off.

"At least you were gaining a backbone," Amy said as Hinata finished the next part.

"It came full circle when I came here and gained my Signer mark." said Hinata showing it. "I can really feel Naruto's strength go through me."

"At least you're cured of your fainting problem." Amy said. "So what shall we do now?"

"I fix you." said Hinata pulling her in for a kiss.

"Straight to the point," Amy said returning the kiss.

Both girls then started to undress each other.

"When did you start wearing nothing but a thong?" Amy asked as Hinata had gone commando save the thong.

"Since my 20th dream date with Naruto." said Hinata helping Amy with her bra before rubbing her breasts.

"That feels so nice," Amy purred as Hinata rubbed her breasts.

"I'm only starting." said Hinata before she started to nurse on them 1 at a time.

"I'm getting so wet," Amy moaned as she felt Hinata suckle on her breasts. "Let me rub you off."

Amy started rubbing Hinata's large breasts.

Hinata moaned while making a Shadow Clone to remove Amy's panties as well as her own.

Amy gave in to the pleasure as she felt the Shadow Clone begin rubbing her other breast and fingering her crotch at the same time.

'Just a little more." thought Hinata.

Amy couldn't take it anymore and she came like a river squirting on Hinata.

"That was the best sex I ever had," Amy panted.

"First times and all." said Hinata kissing her before putting their cores together.

"Oh this feels even better keep going," Amy groaned.

Hinata grinded harder.

Amy began grinding back and rubbing Hinata's breasts.

"You're learning!" moaned Hinata.

"I have a brain for a reason," Amy groaned fingering Hinata's core. "You're so wet, tight, and hot."

"So are you!" moaned Hinata as both girls was getting close.

"I'm cumming!" Amy yelled as she and Hinata came.

"Not bad for a 2nd time." panted Hinata.

"I know," Amy said, "I'm tired lets take five."

"So you think you can stand a date with Naruto now?" asked Hinata.

"Yes I can," Amy said.

"I'm glad." said Hinata pulling Amy in for 1 last kiss. "How's about we do this everynight we can?"

"I'm up for that," Amy said smacking Hinata's gorgeous ass.

"Thanks for offering to help Ino." said Sakura talking to Ino out of the room she and Serena has.

"Serena and Raye act just the way we used to. I figure if you're going to tame them, I should help." said Ino. Sakura nodded before they both went in where Serena and Raye are waiting.

They could see that two were already bickering as usual bout how Serena was already an Obelisk Blue while Raye was a Ra Yellow even though the latter wasn't a slacker like the former.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sakura.

"Raye started it," Serena said.

"Did not," Raye snapped.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"I said enough!" said Sakura picking up a rock and crushing it.

"WE GIVE!" Serena and Raye said holding each other out of fear.

"Now then, from what Naruto has told us from reading Darien's memories, you 2 have been fighting each other ever since you met. The 4 of us are sharing the same man. I get these things happen. Heck Ino and I were just like you once upon a time. But this needs to stop so we can make a stable household back in Konoha or you'll be setting a bad example for any kids you might have!" said Sakura.

"Serena's already set a poor example for Rini as it is," Raye spoke up.

"I do not," Serena retorted.

Sakura cracked her knuckles.

On cue both girls zipped their mouths shut.

"Now after Ino and I made up and agreed to share Naruto anytime we feel we need to settle something we take it to the bed. And whoever passes out from an orgasm loses." said Sakura.

"Okay and how does this help us?" Serena asked.

"We're gonna teach you how to do it." said Sakura before pulling Serena in for a kiss. Ino did the same to Raye.

"Where did this come from?" Raye asked stunned.

"I'm cutting half of Sakura's workload. Also I love your fiery heart. It's so much like hers." said Ino.

"And you sound a lot like me at times," Raye said beginning to rub Ino's breasts.

"Let's lose these shall we?" asked Sakura removing Serena's uniform.

"I'm in favor of that idea," Serena said removing Sakura's uniform.

Ino and Raye also undressed each other.

"Now that feels so much better," Raye said rubbing one hand on Ino's breasts while sticking a hand in her crotch.

"Did Amara and Michelle give you some tips?" asked Ino between moans.

"What are you talking about?" Raye wondered as she continued doing what she was doing.

"Never mind!" moaned Ino before reaching her peak.

Raye felt Ino squirt right on her fingers as she came like a river.

Sakura meanwhile was working on Serena's breasts 1 at a time.

"This is one of the best things that's ever happened to me," Serena sighed happily as she worked Sakura over as well.

"Let's see how long you can hold out." said Sakura before going for her core.

"Why don't we test how long you can last," Serena smirked sticking her fingers into Sakura's crotch and rubbing both it and her breasts at the same time.

After 50 seconds both girls reached their peak at the same time.

"I didn't know you came that much," Serena panted having cum so hard.

"I should say the same to you." panted Sakura before looking to see Ino work Raye over.

"Raye's in for the ride of her life," Serena said as Raye came like a river.

"I'll say." said Sakura before they rested for a bit. "Now that the warmup's over it time for the main event."

"I agree." said Ino.

"KISS AND MAKE UP!" they both shouted before they pushed Serena and Raye towards each other.

Serena and Raye kissed and made up before the sex started all over again.

"I didn't know these would be this big." said Raye playing with Serena's breasts. "I always thought you were wearing enhancement bras."

"Nope they're 100 percent large firm and natural," Serena said before feeling up Raye's breasts, "And for a tomboy you've got large and firm natural breasts too."

"A tomboy huh? Well does a tomboy do this?" asked Raye before going for Serena's core.

Serena moaned as she felt her core dripping with her juices.

"How long till she peaks?" asked Ino.

"I'd give her 30 seconds." said Sakura.

Serena however had other ideas and began rubbing Raye's crotch and dipping a finger into her pussy as well as rubbing her breasts.

5 minutes later, both girls peaked at the same time.

"That was the best sex we ever had Raye," Serena panted.

"It felt soo good having sex Serena," Raye sighed, "We should do this every chance we get."

"First sex always gets that way." said Sakura. "The more sex you have, the better it gets."

"We'll remember that," Serena said.

"I'm taking the promotion exam." said Raye. "That way we can do this everynight while we're in campus."

"And I thought Maria and Yukie were the only ones taking Promotion Exams," Ino said, "So who is going to be Mina's roommate once Raye passes?"

"We could talk to Reina and Rita about that," Sakura suggested, "I'm sure they'll think of something."

"Well aside from being in Naruto's arms I say this is the next best thing." said Serena cuddling up to Raye.

"Speaking of Promotions," Ino remembered, "Yukie and Maria's promotion duels are tomorrow."

"Let's pray it goes well for them." said Sakura before getting out Naruto's wedding contract and a pen. "Lady Tsunade said I could be in charge of this after Ino and I signed it. You 2 ready to take this next step?"

"We're ready," Raye said signing.

"Of course we wouldn't miss this," Serena added signing her name as well.

"Kushina went to talk to your families about Naruto." said Sakura before handing them the notes the 2 girls' families made for them. "She worked hard to get them to agree. No offense Serena but your dad sounded like he's so overprotective."

"No offense taken," Serena said.

"You know I think I'll take the promotion exam myself. That way all 4 of us can be roommates." said Ino.

"You were put into Ra Yellow like me?" Raye asked, "And you do realize that Reina and Rita already have Yukie and Maria's Promotion Duels set for Tomorrow."

"Yes I have. Didn't you see my uniform?" asked Ino. "I'm sure our new mother in law can pull some strings for us."

"I'm sure Reina and Rita won't mind putting in another two Promotion Duels," Sakura said.

"This calls for a toast!" said Serena before filling 4 glasses with root beer and passing 3 around. "To a new family and new beginnings!".

"Hear hear," the other three girls said drinking the root beer.

"This is so boring!" sighed Hana at Duel Academy's new animal clinic. "I wish I can be more helpful in this mission!"

"But you can Hana," Helios said making his sudden appearance, "I have a way to make that happen. Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Duh! I am a Ninja of Konoha after all! You made my little brother Kiba the Red Wind Ranger! The Leader of the Ninja Storm team! He's been rubbing it in my face every chance he gets!" said Hana.

"True but I can make you a ranger as well," Helios said, "The Yellow Turbo Ranger to be precise."

"Yes!" cried Hana. "Please do it so I can pay my brother back, PLEASE?"

"I cannot do it if you're only interested in paying your brother back," Helios said. "You must be willing to defend the planet and to save the world."

"Yes. I also want to protect Naruto." said Hana.

"Very well then," Helios said handing Hana the Morpher, "To morph all you have to do is say Shift into Turbo."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Hana cried hugging him.

"That's very nice but I need air," Helios said feeling Hana squeezing the air out of him.

"Oh sorry." said Hana letting him go.

""It'll be fine. I must go now." said Helios disappearing.

Over in the Slifer Red Dorm Naruto was giving Rini a Bath considering that Rini had been cursed with the control of a 2 year old over her bladder.

'I am so getting Kaos back for this!' thought Naruto washing her back.

While Naruto was doing that Bastion was in his room going over the formulas for his decks of the six attributes and Rose and Raye's deck types.

"This should be the place," Helios said before knocking on his door.

"I wonder who that is?" Bastion said before opening the door to see Helios. "Great Scott."

"Greeting I am Helios. The reason why there are real Power Rangers." the horned man explained.

"Okay so that would explain the people who've been taking down those monsters," Bastion said, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Before we get into that I must know 1 thing." said Helios. "What do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?"

"He's a bright student, Good Duelist, and while he's a bit of a knucklehead he's got plenty of skill to be here," Bastion spoke, "He wouldn't have been able to face Sasuke and Missy alongside Jaden if he didn't have skill."

"Allow me to show you his life." said Helios putting in a DVD

Bastion saw the story of Naruto's life and needless to say he was shocked to say the least by the time the movie was done.

"All that blind hate because the people couldn't see logically," Bastion said, "Didn't the council do anything about that?"

"This will get you up to date." said Helios putting in a new DVD.

Bastion saw how the council wasn't doing much of anything about it and he even saw everything that happened up to this point as well.

"Well that explains what's been going on as of late," Bastion spoke, "So why come to me in the first place?"

"I'm putting together the next Ranger Team. I only need 2 more and you are 1 of them." said Helios.

"That's very impressive but what skills do I have for this Ranger Team?" Bastion asked before Helios saw the formulas written on the walls of Bastion's dorm room. "Aside from my numerous formulas for decks and the fact that I keep six decks on me at all times. One for each Attribute."

"The Turbo Team has 1 genius in their ranks in TV." said Helios. "You seem to fit."

"True and the Mighty Morphin Team had a Genius in the team as well. A Billy Cranston if I recall correctly. By the time Zeo came about Billy stepped down because the Zeo Crystal only had five subdivisions which meant that there was only enough power for five rangers but he was still the genius in a supporting role," Bastion said, "Still I accept since they'll need a Genius to help out but with all of this tech how am I supposed to use it to help others?"

"There are robots in the Rangers' headquarters that have the know how." said Helios making his horn glow.

"Even so I'll accept," Bastion said before Helios handed him his Morpher, "So I'm a Turbo Ranger now, Just how do I activate the Morpher?"

"Just say Shift into Turbo." said Helios.

"Fitting name for a fitting team," Bastion said, "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." said Helios before disappearing.

Bastion said nothing as he resumed his formulas on Sasuke's decks as well as Raye's and Rose's Decks.

"Now to find the Red Ranger." Helios said to himself before starting his search.

Over in the Umekoji Steam Locomotive Museum in Japan, a young man was wearing a Mechanic's as he was checking out the preserved Japanese Steam Engines. This was Drake Thompson, Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara's older brother and he was impressed at what he saw so far.

"All these Steam Engines and they've got a lot of history behind them," Drake said holding a paint brush as he was practicing his symbol power, "Still I get the feeling that my sisters are hiding something from me and it's like they can't tell me anything. I'm thinking that this might have something to do with the monsters that have been attacking lately."

"How very clever." said Helios appearing.

"Okay let's cut to the chase," Drake said, "Who are you, why are you here, and what the hell is going on?"

"My name Is Helios. I'm the one who made it so that there are Power Rangers to fight those attacking monsters." came the answer.

"That answers my first question now I ask you again," Drake said, "Why are you here and what the hell is going on?"

"Before I answer I must ask: Have your sisters told you about a student named Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Helios.

"Yes they have," Drake said handing Helios a list of what he was told about Naruto. "I get the feeling there's more considering our ancestors are also from Naruto's home village but they haven't either found the time to tell me or they can't tell me due to by laws."

"Ok. So what do you think of him?" asked Helios.

"I think he's a good guy and he's got a lot of skill and kindness," Drake said, "He'd make a good brother in law."

"Allow me to show you his life." said Helios putting in a DVD.

Drake saw the whole story of Naruto's life and needless to say he wasn't thrilled about it.

"I don't know what's worse," Drake said, "People chasing Naruto around and mistreating him because he's the jail for a demon or the fact that the Civilian half of the Konoha Council was too lazy to do anything about it or to blinded by hate. This is why I'm glad I'm a Samurai."

"This will get you up to speed." said Helios switching DVDs while thinking 'I can't wait to see the look on his faces when he sees his sisters sign Naruto's wedding contract!'

Drake then saw everything that was happening up to this point even up to seeing his sisters signing Naruto's wedding contract. Needless to say he was looking a bit edgy.

"Okay since when did my sisters agree to marry Naruto after the first date?" Drake said close to summoning his bokken.

"Here's the details." said Helios switching DVs again.

Drake then saw the details of his sisters having agreed to marry Naruto after the first date and he even saw their conversation about a Railway System in the Ninja Nations.

"Okay I believe you but where are you going to find engines for that line?" Drake asked, "More to the point why are you telling me any of this?"

Helios switched DVDs again.

"The BR Standard Classes that were said to have been scrapped on paper and the JNR Steam Engines that were also said to have been scrapped on paper," Drake said seeing the DVD of Helios having worked his magic, "Nice and Trista helped you hide them away till you'd need them one day. Good work and you even put in some shunting engines as well. Cool. So again I ask why are you showing me all of this?"

"I am putting together a new Team of Rangers. I have 1 spot left that's open. The leader." said Helios.

"Is it a team of Samurais?" Drake asked, "I can put my Samurai Skills to use protecting others."

"The Red Turbo Ranger does use 2 swords." said Helios.

"Well as long as I get to put my skills to good use then I'm okay with that," Drake said.

"Very well." said Helios lighting up his horn.

Drake saw that he was now wearing the red Turbo Morpher and he had the key to activate it.

"I take it that there's a roll call to activate the morpher," Drake said, "So what is it?"

"Shift into Turbo." said Helios.

"I got it," Drake said, "Thanks for the advice."

"There's a car waiting for you outside. Farewell." said Helios disappearing.

"Okay," Drake said before walking outside the museum to see a Red Car waiting for him. "How did this get here?"

"The name's Lightning Cruiser kid." the car beeped.

"Did you just talk?" Drake asked.

"Helios made me to be your Ranger well as the Pink Ranger of your team." LC beeped.

"Okay then so what about the others?" Drake asked. "Who or what is taking them?"

"Look behind me." LC beeped.

"Okay whose the Jeep," Drake said noticing the Jeep.

"The name's Storm Blaster and don't you forget it. The Blue Ranger of your team's my driver." the jeep beeped.

"I won't forget that now can one of you take me to Naruto's home Village," Drake asked, "I need to see what's going on over there."

"That's what I'm for." LC beeped.

"I'll see you at Duel Academy." SB beeped before driving off.

"So take me to Naruto's village," Drake said hopping in to the Driver's seat. "Symbol Power Vortex."

Drake opened a Vortex that would take him and Lightning Cruiser to the Village.

"Switching to Sky Mode." LC beeped.

LC gained a flight mode as Drake flew him into the vortex that would take them to Konoha. Upon arrival Drake could see that the Village was huge and he also saw that there were new places being built like a Roundhouse, a station and a mansion for Naruto to live in.

"Guess the punks who abused Naruto are getting their just desserts," Drake said, "Lets see what they're saying."

"Why does that demon get a nice house such as this?" grumbled a worker.

Drake did not like hearing that so he used some symbol power to show the current Council what was going on.

Soon the man saw 30 ANBU around him.

"At least the council is stepping up," Drake said, "now let's check out the

roundhouse."

"Roger that boss." beeped LC.

"Seems things are in order here but I better go check for myself," Drake said

"Landing now," Beeped LC.

Drake had landed LC next to the roundhouse where he could see some engines being worked on. He could hear the villagers talking about this and about Naruto as well but it was a more neutral tone unclouded by hate

"Least it's more cheery here." beeped LC.

"I'll say and Helios did say that the lines within the Village were already finished so that means the Commuter Engines will be ready to go," Drake said, "Which is good since We've already got two BR Standard Class 4 Tank Engines, a Class 12 Diesel Shunter and some Class 08 Shunters ready for use already."

The employees that were working on the engines were also talking about how they'd be able to put their knowledge of Steam Engines to great use.

"That kid is a saint!" 1 worker said.

"Making his house is an honor for us!" said another.

"Not to mention building this Railway as well," a third worker spoke. "Those of us who have knowledge about the railways and of Steam Engines can put that knowledge to good use."

"We should've spoken up against the elders for refusing to let one of us take in Naruto at the time," a fourth employee said, "We could've done something."

Drake had already used symbol power to show this to the council and on cue the employees had an ANBU telling them that they the Damiyo's nephew wanted to speak with them. Little did they know that he was already there.

"Well this is it LC," Drake said, "I'm about to make my presence as the Damiyo's nephew known."

"Lot's of luck. Watch out for fangirls." beeped LC.

"No offense but I seriously doubt we'll find fangirls in this city of a village," Drake said taking in the size of the Village.

'How nice to leave a Shadow Clone at the office and just take a walk around the village.' thought Tsunade walking by till she saw Drake. 'well there's a new face.'

'This must be the Hokage,' Drake thought, 'At least she doesn't know who I am yet.'

"Hi there." said Tsunade coming up to him. "I know 4 girls that bear a resemblance to you. Are they your sisters by any chance?" she then whipped out a picture.

"Yes they are my sisters," Drake said, "And I suppose that you're the Hokage to be precise?"

"Yep." said Tsunade.

"I didn't expect you to look this good," Drake said, "And I'm not insulting you by the way."

"Eh. My husband used to call me granny before we hooked up." said Tsunade.

"Why was that?" Drake wondered, "Did you look older than you do now?"

"I've lived a lot of years. Matter of fact this form you see right now was a henge until a friend of ours turned back my bio clock." said Tsunade.

"Let me guess Helios made you young again," Drake said, "He didn't show me that on the DVD."

"Oh you've met." said Tsunade.

"Yes we did," Drake said, "he's the one who sent me Lightning Cruiser."

"This?" asked Tsunade picking up the car like it was a feather. "I really need to come over there more."

"True so how would you like to check out how progress on the Railway is going?" Drake asked, "I'll drive."

"Ok." said Tsunade putting LC down.

"Please don't let strong lady crush me!" the car fearfully beeped.

"Relax LC I'll make sure she doesn't crush you," Drake said to LC before turning to Tsunade, "Just so you know the car talks."

"I've seen summoned animals talk so I'm not surprised." said Tsunade.

"Well get in and lets get going," Drake said as the door opened for Tsunade to step in, "Lets see how the commuter lines for the village are working out."

Drake and Tsunade were riding in LC with Drake at the wheel as they could see some BR Standard Class 4 2-6-4 Tank Engines puffing up and down taking villagers to various areas in the villages in Coaches from the British Railways.

"What do you think?" Drake asked Tsunade, "With a village this large this transportation system was needed. Though this seems like I'm in a city. No offense."

"None taken. I'm not sure why this is called a village anyway. Fire Lord's idea I guess." said Tsunade.

"Did you say Fire Lord?" Drake asked.

"He's the master of the land which Konoha is on." said Tsunade.

"My mom told me about him," Drake said, "Apprantely on my mom's side of the family he's my uncle."

"ACK!"

"What don't look so shocked," Drake said, "You make it sound like I'm a celebrity."

"How did you get this lucky?" Tsunade muttered looking at a picture of her husband. "We should honeymoon in casinos."

"Pure luck I guess," Drake said, "And perhaps I should consider taking you to Vegas but for now we need to check on the Spa."

Drake then drove LC to the Spa where he and Tsunade got out.

'Wonder how fast this will spread.' thought Tsunade.

As if to answer her question a random voice shouted out that the Fire Lord's nephew was here in town.

"Why do I feel like there's fangirls coming?" Drake asked.

On cue a mob of fangirls showed up and they were right behind the girl who shouted.

"Yep like I said," Drake said, "Fan girls right on cue."

"Let's scram!" said Tsunade.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Drake said, "Symbol Power Teleport."

Drake teleported himself and Tsunade to the back entrance of the spa.

"I hope my kids are ok." said Tsunade.

"Your kids are okay," Drake said, "Now we should get inside before we're seen."

"Right." said Tsunade before they went in.

"We're here for the full spa treatment," Drake said to the receptionist before whispering in Tsunade's ear, "When we get done here I'm gonna have a station built next to this place."

Tsunade nodded.

The receptionist led them to the locker rooms where they could change into bathrobes before they got to the Spa.

"After birthing 2 babies I kneed this." sighed Tsunade. Though I doubt no one here can mimic Naruto's magic hands.

"Now this is the life," Drake said as he relaxed and let the spa girls do their job. "Glad I got us the full package."

The girls giggled as they worked on him.

Drake and Tsunade both had their massages done and they were now wearing towels as they were ready to hit the hot spring.

"So how do you want to do this?" Drake asked, "Towels or nude?"

"I'm not letting any man but Naruto to see me in my birthday suit." said Tsunade.

"Relax I'll be in the other side of the Spa," Drake said, "And FYI I'm your soon to be husband's brother in law mind you."

"Uh they already married." beeped LC.

"Sorry I'm used to American Marrage Laws," Drake said sheepishly, "Either way can't you make an exception in my case?"

"May as well." said Tsunade.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it," Drake said, "So want me to go first?"

"Alright." said Tsunade.

Drake dropped the towel showing off his impressive manhood that was long enough to be about 11 inches long. He was very fit with a six pack chest and huge balls to match.

"So you've seen me naked so can I see you naked?" Drake asked as Tsunade was starting to drool.

'He's just a big as Naruto!' thought Tsunade getting rid of her towel.

'She could give my sisters a run for their money,' Drake thought seeing Tsunade naked.

"These jugs wasn't always like this. Funny story how they got this way." said Tsunade.

"Tell me," Drake said as they headed for the spring.

"Well when I was just starting out as a med nin, I was in charge of looking after all the newborns in the hospital. 1 day, I found out all the milk bottles was empty. And there was 1 hungry newborn just crying so loud. I had to think fast. It was then I came up with channeling chakra to my breasts to jumpstart the milk glands. It worked and I got some peace and quiet. Later on I found out my breasts have grown as a side effect." said Tsunade.

"Very interesting," Drake said, "If my sisters found out how to do that then they'd have nothing to worry about."

"I gave all of Naruto's girls the scrolls on that." said Tsunade. "With 6 kids so far Naruto, me, Amaya and Tenten are gonna need all the help we can get!"

"That's coming prepared," Drake said entering the water, "So want to hit the water now?"

"Sure as long as you look but don't touch." warned Tsunade tossing away a big rock.

"I'm the Fire Lord's nephew I'm not an idiot," Drake said clearly not afraid of that show of force.

"Good man." said Tsunade getting in. 'I must be losing my touch.'

Drake began laying back as the water was relaxing his muscles. He then decided to relax and take a snooze as well unaware that he and Tsunade were about to have company.

*BEEP*

"Yes LC?" Drake asked, "If this is a monster attack then the others can handle it.

"Actually its not a monster attack," LC said, "I was tipping you off about the fact that three other women were about to join you and Tsunade in the Spa."

"Huh?" asked Tsunade.

"We've got some guests about to show up," Drake said simply before resuming his snooze before three women showed up along with a fourth.

"I have a lot of amends to make with my little Sakura." said 1 of the new girls.

Drake was listening but he was still snoozing as the second of the new girls began speaking.

"Serves you right for being mean to her husband. That'll teach you to know the difference between a demon and it's jailer! He's such a sweet boy and my Ino adores him! I don't even know why you're with us!" said the second woman.

'And here we go again,' Drake thought as the third woman spoke up.

"To think I have come from Kumo for my vacation."

'I have got to get my uncle and the other lords to put this rail transport system in place so we can cut travel time in half,' Drake thought to himself as a fourth woman spoke up.

"How far is Kumo from Taki again?"

'Now we need a transnational railway here,' Drake thought, 'It's the only way to unite the ninja nations but first lets see what they have to say about the railway here in Konoha so far and about the fact that the Fire Lord's nephew is in town.'

"Why am I even here with all these humans?" whimpered the 4th girl.

'Looks like we have another case of neglect and abuse in the house,' Drake thought, 'Perhaps I better get Helios to show me what happened to her but in the meantime Ino's mother is right. Sakura's mother needs to pay for mistreating Naruto and for being so blind.'

'When is Drake coming back? I'm in a village of ninjas that have pointy things that can scratch my paint job.' shivered LC.

Drake himself had figured that he spent enough time soaking in the spa and figured it was time to check on LC.

"ACK!"

'Oh boy,' Drake thought as he heard that.

"I'm a married girl! I'm a married girl!" chanted the 1st 2 girls.

"Right considering a married girl doesn't treat their husband like dirt yet you treat your husband like dirt," Drake retorted, "Which is what you've done from what I hear. I wonder what the Fire Lord would say if he heard about this."

"That's what I want to know!" said Mrs. Yamanaka glaring at Mrs. Haruno.

"Well I'm waiting," Drake said to Mrs. Haruno, "Or do I have to go get the Fire Lord down here?"

"AND WHAT AFFAIR IS IT TO YOU?" Mrs. Haruno snapped.

"Because the Fire Lord is my Uncle and I'll report you to him for yelling at his nephew," Drake said clearly unaffected by Mrs. Haruno, "Also I overheard that you've mistreated Naruto and that is not going unpunished."

Mrs. Yamanaka made a "TSK!" sound and backed off.

"I wasn't talking to you," Drake said to Mrs. Yamanaka, "I was talking to her." Drake said that part to Mrs. Haruno before continuing. "Now for Mrs. Haruno's punishment, she is to work on the railway for 14 hours a day until the Connection to Kumo is complete."

"ANBU! You heard the man!" called Tsunade.

As if on cue 30 ANBU surrounded Mrs. Haruno and took her away making her work on the railway wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"And that takes care of that," Drake said, "So is there anything else I need to know about Mrs. Haruno?"

Mrs. Yamanaka handed a paper.

"Talk about having your eyes clouded by hate," Drake said, "Tsunade are you reading this?"

"Yeah." said Tsunade.

"At least things are getting better now that people are beginning to see with eyes unclouded by hate," Drake said, "Now all that's left is to deal with Danzo. I say we make sure he doesn't go to the next world."

'How much longer?' panicked LC.

"I better make sure LC's safe," Drake said to Tsunade quietly, "Symbol Power Teleport."

Drake Teleported LC to a safer Location which was a Garage located right next to the Roundhouse that Helios had created for LC.

"Now that LC's calmer where were we?" Drake asked letting Tsunade, Mrs. Yamanaka and the other two women get a good long look at his impressive thick long cock.

"Too bad you didn't come around before I met my husband." sighed Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Why's that?" Drake asked though he had an idea what she was talking about.

"You're very cute!" said Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Why thank you and you're sexy," Drake said, "From what my sisters said about your daughter I can see where she gets her looks from."

"To be honest, she has her father's hair." said Mrs. Yamanaka pointing to her brown hair while blushing. "And his eyes."

"Okay then," Drake said, "Well I'd love to say around but I think Tsunade and I should go. Thanks for letting us stick around."

"Okay. My name Kari by the way." said Mrs. Yamanaka.

"My name is Drake," Drake said introducing himself to Kari. "And I can see you're one of the few people who saw Naruto's situation with eyes unclouded by hate. So I have to ask why didn't you or your husband do anything to help him when he was a kid?"

Kari handed another paper.

"This was much worse than I thought," Drake said reading the paper, "Either way at least you're doing something now and that's what matters."

"He's a good kid." said Kari. "Now that he's my son-in-law I have an excuse."

"You could've helped him before he became your son in law," Drake retorted, "Either way now that he's my Brother in Law he's going to be shocked when he figures out he's related to the Fire Lord by marriage now."

"ACK!"

"What don't look so surprised," Drake said, "Now I'd love to stick around and chat more but Tsunade and I have things to do. Coming Tsunade?"

"Yep." said Tsunade.

Both Drake and Tsunade left the hot spring and they returned to the locker room to get their clothes as they did both of them were naked and they could hear the Spa girls making various comments about how good Drake looked.

"What a visit," Drake said later as the two of them were now in Lightning Cruiser, "So how did you enjoy the visit?"

"Very nice but I still think Naruto can do better." said Tsunade.

"Considering he's my brother in law now," Drake said, "Either way where do you want me to drop you off at?"

"My office." said Tsunade.

"Very well then," Drake said, "Where is the office exactly?"

"Ninja Academy." said Tsunade handing a map.

"Okay hang on Tsunade," Drake said driving LC to the office.

"WHOA!"

"Here we are," Drake said outside the office, "Your office so either way what else do you want me to do? Get you a bucket?"

"Just tell Naruto I'll be over in a couple of days to get the kids." said Tsunade.

"I'll tell him," Drake said driving off .

Back at Naruto's dorm room.

Rini was currently whining about being stuck with the bladder control of a 1 year old. Kaos had cursed the girl when he pranked her and the other scouts in the process.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" asked Naruto.

"I'm stuck with the bladder control of a 1 year old," Rini whined, "Kaos cursed me and now I have to wear pullups all day and all night because of it."

"We'll get Mama Tsunade to fix you up. She is the best at what she does." said Naruto.

"But what if she can't?" Rini cried, "This is Kaos we're dealing with."

"Then I'll find him and choke the antidote out of him!" said Naruto pounding a nearby table, breaking it.

"Provided you can even find him," Rini said again. "He's probably out of range by now."

"Chances are he's at the North Pole. That was Jedite's home when Beryl was in power. I'm having Alpha check there right now." said Naruto.

"True but Jedite could've learned from her mistakes and Kaos could've hidden himself somewhere else," Rini retorted.

"Well he'll show up sooner or later. He looks like he wants to take my title as Prank King. I'll show him! I spend all my childhood life earning that title and this 2 bit amateur thinks he can do better! I DON'T THINK SO!" declared Naruto.

"Calm down dad you're scaring me even more," Rini whined as the curse kicked in.

"Oh sorry." said Naruto.

"Lets just figure out how to reverse this," Rini said, "Then I can get out of these things."

"Yeah." said Naruto before seeing his brush. "I'm such a baka at times!"

"At least you're more humble," Rini said, "Which is more than I can say for my mother in this time period."

"Don't sass young lady!" said Naruto picking up his brush. "Symbol Power: HEAL!"

Rini felt Kaos' curse vanish as she had control again.

"I'm cured," Rini said, "Thanks daddy."

"Don't thank me just yet." said Naruto calling Ticklebot. "You need to learn to respect your elders young lady!"

Rini gulped knowing she was in for it now.

"Level 2. Sic her." said Naruto.

Ticklebot preceded to go to level two on the tickling feature.

"And the fun begins." said Naruto getting out some chips. "2 hours should do the trick I think."

Rini was already getting the full force of Ticklebot as she was being tickled a little harder than the robot usually did. She was thanking her stars that she wasn't being put through level six.

"Kids." sighed Naruto just as there was a knock on the door. "Now what?" opening the door he saw the Red, Green and Yellow Turbo Rangers. Quickly he yanked them in before turning on the soundproof seals.

"Are you Naruto?" the Yellow Turbo Ranger asked.

"Yeah. And you 3 have some nerve coming here like this! Did anyone see you?" asked Naruto.

"Actually Helios sent us," The Green Turbo Ranger said. "He told us to find you."

"Okay. So they know about me." Naruto muttered to himself. "Well to be fair I should know all of you so please power down."

The three rangers powered down as they returned to their civilian forms.

"Hana? Bastion?" asked Naruto before Hana glomped him.

"Helios figured you could use some extra help," Bastion said.

"Considering everything that's happened here," Drake himself said.

"Huh?' asked Naruto seeing the new guy.

"I'm Drake Thompson I'm Reina Rita Rose and Sara's older brother," Drake said, "And the Fire Lord's nephew."

Naruto fainted.

"Great Scott I didn't know anything about a Fire Lord," Bastion said, "Helios never mentioned him."

Hana kissed Naruto awake.

"What happened," Naruto asked.

"You passed out when Drake mentioned he was the Fire Lord's Nephew," Bastion said, "What is the Fire Lord?"

"The master of the land Konoha is built on." said Naruto.

"I'll say." said Hana.

"And my Uncle," Drake repeated before seeing Naruto, "So you're my brother in law huh. People used to say you were a demon but you're nice enough. Hard to believe that hatred clouds the eyes."

"Tell me about it." said Naruto. "You like to pull pranks?"

"I've been known to rat on bullies and take them on in hand to hand battle," Drake said, "I've also been known to have never lost a match against a bully."

"yeah but can you do all of this?" asked Naruto before showing his prank book.

"Interesting and effective," Drake said reading the book, "I think I could pull the simple pranks."

"I'll teach you all I know." said Naruto. "So how do you feel about Raman?"

"I prefer fresh ramen," Drake said, "But mostly I like fresh meat."

"How about Pizza?" asked Naruto as he came to have a soft spot for Italian Food since he came to Duel Academy.

"That's one of my American Uncle's favorite Dishes," Drake said, "that and he knows all the Pasta Dishes. He's even got a Coal Burning Brick Oven Pizza Shop."

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine!" said Naruto.

"Amen to that," Drake said.

"Syrus I need you over here now! Jaden, get your sister!" called Naruto.

"I'm on it," Syrus said over the comlink, "Reyna its time to meet our teammates."

"What do they have to do with this?" Bastion asked confused.

"I make a point to make sure the team knows each other." said Naruto.

"That makes sense," Drake said as Syrus and Reyna showed up a few minutes later.

"Guys these 2 are the Blue and Pink Turbo Rangers." said Naruto.

"I didn't know Syrus was a ranger," Drake said. "I expected Reyna to be a ranger but I didn't expect Syrus but then again Helios chose him for a reason."

"Neither did I," Bastion said, "But then again ever since he found his backbone in his recent duels Syrus has gotten a lot braver."

"Like Helios told me, Only those pure of heart can be a Power Ranger." said Naruto.

"Sounds like Syrus Reyna and Jaden in a nutshell," Bastion said.

"That we agree on," Drake said before pulling out a card, "By the way Syrus I have something for you. This can help your Roid Deck out."

*BEEP*

"Guess Lightning Cruiser is back and he's got Storm Blaster with him," Drake said.

"Huh?" asked Syrus before going out. "IS THAT FOR ME?"

"Yes it is," Drake said pointing to the blue Jeep. "And the Solidarity card is also for you."

"3 2 1." counted down Naruto.

"I love it," Syrus shouted, "Thank you so much for the new jeep and the new card."

"No problem Syrus," Drake said, "At least you know the difference between knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play a card."

"Did Helios tell you guys about a cute little girl with Pink Hair?" asked Naruto.

"He might have said something about that," Bastion spoke, "But I didn't want to ruin future events."

"Considering if we found out who her parents were then we would have to deal with a paradox," Drake pointed out.

"It won't be that hard to figure out." said Naruto going into the room where Rini was being tickled. "Now are you gonna respect your elders or do I have to go up to level 3?"

"I give I give," Rini whined, "Please make it stop I'm wetting myself here."

Naruto nodded before turning Ticklebot off.

Rini sighed in relief as the torment was over.

"Now put your robe on cause we have guests." said Naruto.

"Okay dad," Rini said putting on a pink robe making sure it hid her pullups training pants.

"Since I healed you we're going shopping tomorrow for some big girl undies." said Naruto.

"Thank you Daddy," Rini said hugging her father.

"Everyone." said Naruto coming out. "This is Rini."

"Hello everyone," Rini said.

"Hello Rini," Drake said.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Rini," Bastion said.

"Good to see you again kiddo. Last time I saw you, you came to the clinic to play with the animals I was looking after." said Hana.

"It was so much fun Hana," Rini said smiling up to Hana.

"I remember when your Dad was doing dog walk missions. No doubt where you have the knack from." said Hana making Naruto blush.

"I can guess that Naruto's good with Animals," Syrus spoke.

"Naruto gives the best belly rubs!" said Diana.

"That's one good point for him," Reyna said, "So let's toast."

"Alpha. The Turbo Team is complete so I want the Turbo RAM, the Turbine Laser, and the Turbo Megazord up and running by noon tomorrow. And send us some root beer!" said Naruto in his comlink.

"Datas, Bomper and I are on it Naruto," Alpha said as the three robots already began to work, "And I'm sending over your root beer now."

Alpha teleported some root beer to the group.

"Thanks Alpha." said Naruto before passing out the root beer. "Here's to the new team."

"To the new team," Drake Bastion and Syrus said together.

"To the new team," Hana said as the group all toasted and drank the root beer.


	10. A Little Miracle

It was the evening after the attack on Duel Academy led by Yuffo. Currently the members of Team Roadstar safe for Naruto were in the room that Rose and Sara were staying in. Maria, Yukie, and Sora were there as well and so was Alexis herself. Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara volunteered to go get the supplies they would need for the sleepover and in the process they would go and see Naruto who had wanted a word with them. It was about their elder brother Drake Thompson and the fact that Helios had decided to make him a Power Ranger. The Red Turbo Ranger to be precise and the sisters were stunned to hear the news at first but they weren't' surprised given that he was very skilled and had a good heart.

"So our big brother is leading the Turbo Rangers huh?" Reina asked before saying, "Mom and Dad are gonna be so proud of him. Well they would if we could tell them about the fact that we're rangers."

"We can say that we're putting our skills and the training that they gave us to good use," Rita suggested, "At least it's not a total lie we're telling."

"Good point Rita but there is the fact that we have no clue how much help we're going to be to our brother and the Turbo Rangers," Sara reminded, "But I'm sure that the answers will present themselves. Right now we have another set of problems to deal with."

"If this is about our brother than Kushina already told me that Drake will be Professor Satyr's assistant," Rose explained, "Satyr's missed him and he could use the help with cooking and managing the Ra Yellow dorm. At least that's a good thing but now we have another problem. Getting Maria, Yukie, Raye and Ino promoted."

"No problem girls," Naruto said calming them down, "I can ask mom to set up some promotion duels and thanks to our first place performance in the talent show I can have Pegasus send us the cards we all need to complete our decks and help win those promotion duels."

"Thanks for the help Naruto," Rose said kindly, "You have no clue how helpful you've been just now. Raye and Ino have the skill to pass their promotion duels and advance to Obelisk Blue and Maria and Yukie's grades are high enough to earn them a promotion to Ra Yellow."

"So basically we pretty much just told Crowler to go find some opponents," Sara replied as Naruto hugged each of the four sisters before leaving for his dorm room as the sisters went to get the supplies before returning to Rose and Sara's dorm room.

"This gets any more sappy I may need a dentist." grumbled Jedite watching this via his spy mirror as Goldar just came in. "Have the 2 agents from Akatsuki found you?"

"Yes master. I present to you Itachi Uchiha And well I can't really say the name of his partner it's hard to pronounce." said Goldar.

"Do you want me to help?" Camille said walking in.

"Camille I want you and Scorpina to go undercover as Duel Academy as students in Blue Dorm. 4 of Uzumaki's cohorts are up for their promotion duels and the staff is looking for someone they can face. Make sure you 2 get picked and defeat them. Once they lose, we can send them to the Shadow Realm!" said Jedite.

"There's just one problem with that sir," Glumshanks said, "They have to get in through the entry exams."

"And there's no time to do that," Vypra stated, "So we're screwed."

"We need to throw the staff off so Kaos can do something about that. And what better way to do that then to attack the school again when they're all at 1 spot?" asked Jedite. "Vrak that virus monster better be ready right now!"

"Here he is," Vrak said presenting a stinkbug themed alien, "I give you Virox. He can turn entire civilizations into armies of loogies in a matter of days."

"But with the upgrades I gave him it should be a matter of hours or even minutes." Kaos said as Virox appeared.

"This virus is ready to infect the planet," Virox said, "I'll mutate whomever you want me to."

"Send him to Duel Academy at once!" ordered Jedite.

"Uh sir wouldn't it make more sense to have Virox wait till Camille and Scorpina are out of range of the Academy?" Glumshanks suggested.

Jedite zapped him.

"Kaos was never this harsh," Glumshanks groaned.

"Kaos figure out someway to protect them fast!" said Jedite.

"Well I could always cast an immunity spell protecting them from Virox's virus," Kaos said, "Or I could just give them some armor."

"Go with the spell, armor could raise questions." said Jedite.

"Very well then," Kaos said before asking, "Also should I have the spell wear off after Virox is defeated or should I make it last a week?"

"Wear off." said Jedite.

"Very well then," Kaos said casting the spell on Camille and Scorpina.

"Sir one other thing," Shifter said, "If they're going to be in disguise then shouldn't we make sure they have proper decks."

"WELL GET ON THAT YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" yelled Jedite.

Shifter went to work finding them some decks at once while Ecliptor wanted to say something.

"I know you're getting angry right now sir but, please calm down," Ecliptor suggested, "A clearer mind will help in achieving your goals Jedite."

"I know." sighed Jedite. "Goldar, where are the Akatsuki agents?"

"Right here and they're awaiting your orders," Goldar said presenting the agents.

"Itachi, Kisame, welcome. Have a nice trip?" asked Jedite.

"Aside from listening to a golden monkey it was alright," Kisame said.

"So you're the one our boss wants us to train in the way of the ninja right?" Itachi asked.

"Exactly. Kaos hand them the down payment as we agreed upon." said Jedite.

"Like our boss said," Kisame stated, "Kaos is the most competent guy you've got working for you."

"Why thank you," Kaos said, "Its nice to be hearing such praise."

"Now then. As agreed you now have the complete power of the 8-tails and the 1st 2 units of the 9-tails' power. With each task you do for me, you will get a new unit of power." said Jedite.

"Very well then so what is our first assignment," Itachi asked.

"I need a DNA sample for a project Kaos is doing for me." said Jedite.

"Who's DNA sample do you need?" Kisame asked.

"And where do we find them?" Itachi asked.

"I need a sample of Uchiha DNA so I can make soulless bodies for a certain snake ninja to use." said Jedite.

"Why not just use Itachi's sir?" Glumshanks said getting back on his feet.

"Good thinking for once." said Jedite before tossing him a cookie.

Glumshanks started eating before Ecliptor thought of something.

"Wait a minute," Ecliptor said before asking, "Why do you need multiple soulless bodies?"

"He has to switch bodies every 3 years." said Jedite.

"Why's that sir?" Vypra asked.

"Kaos fill them in." said Jedite.

"Here's the long story short," Kaos said explaining everything about Orochimaru's situation from A to Z. He even pulled up a chair and told Glumshanks to go get some rest and sent him on an all expense paid trip to a spa.

"You still here Vrak?" asked Jedite. "I GAVE YOU A JOB! NOW GET TO WORK!"

"Acutally I already sent Virox while you were talking," Vrak said, "He should be on the Island causing havoc as we speak."

Meanwhile at Ninja Ops.

Sasuke was getting his deck together so he could face Torimaki. He was chatting with Alpha hoping to get some last minute information about his opponent.

"So any last minute advice you have to give to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Always trust yourself and your deck." said Naruto who was sitting nearby.

"Okay then that was simple yet confusing," Sasuke said, "Alpha how goes the information on Torimaki? I need to know what I'm up against."

"Checking database now." said Alpha.

"So I'm up against a Dragon Deck used by a guy who went to Prep School," Sasuke said seeing the Database , "From what Chazz told me it sounds like I'm battling a former version of himself. Shouldn't be a problem."

"HA! 5 heads in a row!" said Naruto after flipping a coin. "My good luck is going at Mach Speed again today!"

"This is it," Sasuke said, "Time to defeat Torimaki."

Just then, the alarms sounded.

"Your duel with Torimaki will have to wait Bom Bom," Bomper said, "We've got trouble."

"Oh boy oh boy it's a pack of Kelzaks and Loogies," Datas said, "Call the Megaforce Rangers."

"I sense the one that has hurt my body!" cried Speedor.

"Then lets call the others," Sasuke said.

"Do it Alpha!" said Naruto.

"Aye yi yi yi yi calm down," Alpha said calling the others and letting them know, "I called the others and they're already on it."

"AHCHOO!"

The loogies for some reason began sneezing on other students in both the Obelisk Blue Dorms and they too began mutating into loogies. Outside the dorms Virox was already enjoying his handy work from the safety of being hidden in the forest. Camille and Scorpina were with him as well.

"I can watch my handy work from here," Virox said, "I infect some students and they infect all the other students. Don't you just love it."

"You couldn't have waited for Kaos to give us the protection spell?" Camille asked annoyed.

"Same here," Scorpina stated, "We're supposed to be under cover you twit."

"Oops."

"Relax you guys," Kaos said showing up out of nowhere, "That wasn't Virox. I only took a sample of his DNA and spread it over the dorms as a simple test. It should ware off once these Loogies are defeated. Fortunately it was only a small sample. Tomorrow before the Promotion Duels is when Virox'll strike."

"These cards are sweet!" said Jaden at a tree with his team.

"Jaden remember that these cards aren't toys," Aryanna reminded, "Not like our duel monsters cards."

"I know." said Jaden before their Morphers rang. "Go for Megaforce."

"Oh boy Oh boy we've got trouble," Datas said, "It's a viral attack."

"A what?" Chazz asked shocked, "Are we dealing with a pandemic?"

"There's people sick?" asked Sora. "We should get Sakura. She is a medic nin in training. Maybe Ino and Amy too. I can't stand seeing sick people! I remember seeing a show-"

"Sora please calm down," Melvin said giving her a cookie, "I don't think medical ninja training is going to help."

"It's the monster that is keeping me and my team from using our zords!" said Naruto over the comlink. "I want that monster found and blown to bits!"

"Calm down Naruto," Chazz said, "We have to find it first but I have a feeling this one's tougher than the others."

"I'm sending the Scouts and the Turbo Team as backup. As well as my team. I've been waiting for this and I'm gonna enjoy tearing it apart!" said Naruto.

"Something tells me that its only just a few Loogies and a few Kelzacks," Jaden said, "We can handle this."

"You have 1 hour." said Naruto.

"Very well then," Jaden said to his team, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others said before they all got their Morphers out. "GO GO Megaforce!"

"Look at all of them." said Mega Pink when they got to the lake.

"I figure there are 4979 of these grunts." said Mega Blue.

"That's a big party!" said Mega Yellow.

"And we're the party crashers!" said Mega Black.

"Right. Let's move out!" said Mega Red

So the Megaforce Rangers charged into battle and began putting the training and skills they learned to good use. Mega Yellow even demonstrated her new skill.

"Call to the Beast inside," Mega Yellow yelled, "Free the Tiger."

A yellow tiger made of transparent yellow energy emerged from Mega Yellow and tore through all her grunts with ease and still had energy to spare.

"DRAGON SWORD!"  
"SNAKE AX!"

Mega Red and Mega Black were already making mince meat out of the grunts that they were fighting with their battle gear.

"Mega Yellow has the Animal Spirit thing down," Mega Red said, "Perhaps she can share that with us."

"Explanations later right now we must fight," Mega Black shouted fending off more loogies before striking them.

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

Mega Pink had blasted away another set of loogies clearing the area of them as Mega Blue took his chance to kick some butt.

"SHARK BLOWGUN!"

Mega Blue fired his blowgun at more loogies clearing the last of them out of the area.

"I'd say we got all of them," Mega Blue said, "But lets double check."

"Same here," Mega Pink said before noticing Mega Yellow break out her personal weapon. "Looks like Mega Yellow's got it covered."

"TIGER CLAW!"

Mega Yellow slashed at the remaining loogies and Kelzaks destroying them in an instant as she babbled on and on about how simple that was.

"Zord Headders, activate!"

Each Mega Ranger pulled out their Zord Header and summoned their sidearm to battle.

"Mega Blasters activate!"

"DRAGON BLAST!"  
"PHOENIX BLAST!"  
"TIGER BLAST!"  
"SNAKE BLAST!"  
"SHARK BLAST!"

The Mega Blasters fired as they destroyed the rest of the Loogies and Kelzacks.

"Well that takes care of them. So where's the boss monster?" asked Mega Pink.

"I can't see it anywhere," Mega Red said, "I think it probably vanished or something."

"Something tells me that the monster's probably blending in," Mega Blue said, "Perhaps we should call Alpha and have him run a scan of the Island."

"We better so Naruto won't get on our cases." said Mega Black.

"Alpha scan the island and find the monster," Mega Yellow said calling Alpha.

"Right away!" said Alpha getting to work.

"Did you find anything yet?" Mega Pink asked.

"Nothing yet. It's gonna take me a while." said Alpha making Naruto pound the table.

"Keep looking," Mega Blue Suggested.

"Well we may as well head back." said Mega Pink.

"Yeah." said Mega Red. "Let's head back to base."

"If Alpha did find the monster then we'd know about it by now," Mega Black said, "Mega Yellow what do you think?"

"We need to hurry the promotion duel is coming up!" said Mega Yellow. "I don't want to miss it! I hate missing events! I hate being late for events! I promised Yuki and Maria I wouldn't miss it and-"

"Calm yourself Mega Yellow," Mega Red said, "There's still Sasuke's duel with Torimaki you said you were going to watch and the Promotion Duel isn't for another three hours."

"Let's just head back so she can get ready." said Mega Black.

So the team headed back to Ninja Ops for a status update.

"Come on Amy." said Hinata at the dorm room. "Naruto's gonna be here in a bit. You ready?"

"Are you sure wearing this is a good idea?" Amy asked wearing a Japanese styled formal outfit.

"Aw come on! You look beautiful." said Hinata.

"Thanks for the tip," Amy said, "Now all I need to do is make sure I don't pass out."

"Allow me to give you some more incentive." said Hinata pulling her in for a kiss.

Amy returned the kiss before she was the one making Hinata wet from pleasure.

"Well where I go again." Naruto said to himself outside the room before knocking on the door.

"Oh that must be my date," Amy said, "Sorry Hinata but Naruto awaits."

"We'll pick it up when you get back. Have fun at the Kaiba Corp Expo." said Hinata.

"Located in Shimogyō-ku, Kyoto," Amy said remembering, "Why did Kaiba pick that place to hold an Expo?"

"Hard to tell." said Hinata while Naruto was still knocking the door.

"I better get that," Amy said opening the door and seeing Naruto answering it, "Hello Naruto."

"Hello yourself Tech Angel." said Naruto before putting a blue rose in her hair.

"You're too kind," Amy giggled, "Shall we go?"

"By all means." said Naruto offering an arm.

Amy took the arm before the two of them left for their date.

"Naruto. Amy. So glad you 2 could make it." greeted Kaiba as they came in after an hour's ride.

"Thanks for providing a chopper to get us here," Amy said, "So what's the big deal about this expo? Are you promoting new technology to help inspire more duelists?"

"Yep. Since the Duel Runners have been proving to be a gold mine we have been working on a way for kids to Turbo Duel." said Kaiba.

"The Duel Boards," Amy said, "Great idea but I have a question. Don't they need to know how to ride a Skate Board first?"

"We'll throw in a how to video." said Kaiba.

"Good enough," Amy said noticing the location, "And considering that we're near a Steam Museum this is also helping the museum as well. Considering the Travelers are traveling behind Japanese Steam Engines. A Fine example of Steam Engine Technology."

"By the way Naruto have you finished the Duel Hawk design?" asked Kaiba.

"Yep." said Naruto.

"What is it?" Amy asked, "And how does it work?"

"It's a robot hawk that transforms into a Duel Disk. To be honest I have you to thank for helping me make sure the CPU came through without a hitch Amy. I made some mistakes while I was trying to write it." said Naruto.

"She walked in on you did she?" asked Kaiba.

"I did tell her it was a surprise when she asked about it." said Naruto.

"Well a computer is only as good as the instructions and programming it gets," Amy said, "But thanks for letting me help you with it."

Naruto put her in a 1 armed hug.

"Thanks for the hug Naruto," Amy said, "So is there anything else I can do?"

"I've arranged to have the prototype given its first run-through later. Naruto's the test pilot against Joey Wheeler." said Kaiba.

"I'm sure Joey Wheeler will make a fine opponent for Naruto," Amy said, "After all if I recall correctly he was able to give Weevil and Mako a tough time and he defeated Rex Raptor. Speaking of whom, they're probably doing much better after they worked their way up from Card Shop Tournaments in Rex and Weevil's cases. Mako however was already a great duelist and he played his cards well."

"True." said Kaiba.

"So let's go check this place out," Amy said as the sound of a Steam Engine whistle could be heard and on cue a JNR C62 Steam Engine could be seen bringing visitors to the Expo. "Well I didn't know Kaiba struck up a deal with the owners of the Umekoji Steam Locomotive Museum here in Kyoto. I can guess that in exchange for restoring all their steam engines and giving them one of each class they were to bring people to the expo for Kaiba Corp. Is that right?"

"Pretty much." said Kaiba while Naruto was looking at some of the art.

"Simple yet effective," Amy said, "So what's next? Dueling tables aboard trains?"

"Haven't thought of that one." said Kaiba making a note of that.

"Well when you need anymore ideas you know where to find me," Amy said, "I'm gonna go check on Naruto. Oh and you might want to look into using the White Stone of Legend to get your Blue Eyes White Dragons into your hand Easier."

Kaiba made some more notes.

Amy meanwhile went to go find Naruto who was currently looking at the Artwork there.

"I think I see some of Michelle's work." said Naruto.

"Michelle's a great artist so I'm not surprised," Amy said.

"I'll say." said Naruto.

"Think she'll find some of her work in a Museum one day?" Amy asked.

"Anything can happen as long as you work hard to get there." said Naruto before handing Amy a scroll.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"I had Tsu-chan copy down everything she has in the medic trade for you as well as some land in Konoha to start your own Clinc." said Naruto while Speedor was in his pocket hoping that the girl would tear up and put his partner in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you so much," Amy said pulling Naruto in for a kiss.

'Hinata must have been teaching some stuff. Well I can do better." thought Naruto before returning the kiss.

'Naruto's better at kissing than the others tell me,' Amy said feeling Naruto return the kiss.

"Excuse me Mr. Uzumaki." an server said making them break apart. "Mr. Kaiba is ready for you to show your Duel Hawk."

"Thanks." said Naruto before turning to Amy. "Hold those lips for my victory prize which I'll need after kicking Mr. Wheeler's rear."

"I can wait," Amy said as Naruto went to go kick Mr. Wheeler's rear, "I'm gonna check out the museum."

Ladies and Gentlemen." said Kaiba at the stage. "Allow me to present the Duel Hawk. A pet and a Duel Disk in 1 package."

The crowds before the stage were clapping with excitement as they saw the new Duel Hawk.

"I now present its inventor Naruto Uzumaki." said Kaiba.

The crowds cheered again as Naruto took the stage.

"Thank you." said Naruto. Let me show you what this thing can do. DUEL HAWK POWER LINK!"

The Duel Hawk flew onto Naruto's left arm which then transformed into a Duel Disk. The Crowd was very impressed at that demonstration.

"And now to show it's Duel Disk capabilities with a duel." said Kaiba. "Mr. Uzumaki will be facing Joey Wheeler."

The Crowds cheered their loudest when they heard that Joey Wheeler would be dueling.

"Hi everyone." said Joey as he came onstage. "So you're Naruto huh? You look like a good looking kid. So you beat Kaiba huh? I thought only my pal Yugi can do that. Well let's see if that praise is well earned!" with that, he got his Duel disk on.

"As you wish Mr. Wheeler. Just be warned. I'll beat you at Mach Speed!" said Naruto.

"A catchphrase? I like you already!" said Joey.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Joey and Naruto began dueling their hardest. Naruto was quick knowing how to play his cards right but Joey's luck was working in his favor as his Gambling Cards were doing a fantastic job. In the end though Naruto defeated Joey but it was a very close match.

"Well that was a very difficult duel Joey," Naruto said, "I enjoyed it."

"Heh! Kid I have a feeling you're gonna go places." said Joey before handing Naruto a copy of his Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

"Thanks for the advice," Naruto said to Joey accepting the card.

"Pardon us Wheeler but Naruto has a date waiting for him." said Kaiba.

"No big. My wife Mai's waiting at the café room. Hey Naruto, you and your girl want to join us? My treat." said Joey.

"Sure!" said Naruto before going to get Amy.

"Wheeler you better prepare to cry cause your wallet's gonna be empty real fast." sighed Kaiba.

"Come on Kaiba. How much can he eat?" asked Joey.

"Relax guys," Amy said, "Reina, Rita Rose, and Sara let me borrow one of their credit cards and they let me use it for this date. They figured something like this could happen."

"Like I said, how much can he eat?" asked Joey before seeing Amy. "WOW! Who's that hot number? I'm not cheating on Mai mind you I just want to know."

"That's Naruto's date." said Kaiba.

"KIDDO YOU JUST GONE UP A FEW POINTS IN MY BOOK!" declared Joey giving Naruto a few hard pats on the back.

'Lucky me!' thought Naruto.

"You should see Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara," Amy said, "Now either way are we going to eat something or what?"

"Yep. Follow me!" said Joey.

"I hope its all you can eat," Naruto said.

"I just hope they have something I like," Amy said.

"Hi hon." Joey greeted his wife once they got to the right table.

"That's your wife?" Amy asked, "I didn't know you marred Mai Valentine famous Harpie Duelist. Reina Thompson herself is also a Harpie Duelist."

"You should meet our kids." said Joey.

"I'll remember that so is this all you can eat?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." said Joey before Naruto started chowing down.

"I think I'll take a page from his book and eat something," Amy said, "You should see Serena and Mina eat."

"Sure." said Joey sitting down. "Mai I think it's 1 of those nights."

"What do you mean one of those nights?" Naruto asked between chewing.

"Our kids eat a lot too." said Joey.

"Considering who their father is I'm not surprised," Mai said.

"This lady is 1 heck of a cook let me tell ya." said Joey.

"No kidding?" said Naruto after eating a big plate of lasagna

"No kidding," Mai said, "I once cooked a three course meal and Joey ate it in less than 20 minutes."

"Lita could learn from you." said Naruto before talking to the band at the dance hall.

"I think you're gonna be asked for a dance soon Amy." said Joey.

"Not to mention Amara could learn from you as well," Amy said to Mai before Naruto asked her to dance.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Amy smiled.

Naruto then led Amy to the dance flour and called for the music to start

A farmer and a teacher, a hooker and a preacher,  
Ridin' on a midnight bus bound for Mexico.  
One's headed for vacation, one for higher education,  
An' two of them were searchin' for lost souls.  
That driver never ever saw the stop sign.  
An' eighteen wheelers can't stop on a dime.

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway,  
Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows.  
I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you,  
It's what you leave behind you when you go.

That farmer left a harvest, a home and eighty acres,  
The faith an' love for growin' things in his young son's heart.  
An' that teacher left her wisdom in the minds of lots of children:  
Did her best to give 'em all a better start.  
An' that preacher whispered: "Can't you see the Promised Land?"  
As he laid his blood-stained bible in that hooker's hand.

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway,  
Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows.  
I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you,  
It's what you leave behind you when you go.

That's the story that our preacher told last Sunday.  
As he held that blood-stained bible up,  
For all of us to see.  
He said: "Bless the farmer, and the teacher, an' the preacher;  
"Who gave this Bible to my mamma,  
"Who read it to me."

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway,  
Why there's not four of them, now I guess we know.  
It's not what you take when you leave this world behind you,  
It's what you leave behind you when you go

"Excellent choice in music Naruto," Amy said.

"I try." said Naruto before onlookers started to clap for the way they danced.

"Looks like we drew a crowd," Amy said.

"I'll say you 2 have." said Joey.

"Mad skills tend to do that I guess." said Naruto.

"Just as Mad skills tend to work up an appetite," Mai said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." said Kaiba on the stage later. "Allow me to show you the tool that can allow kids to Turbo Duel. Presenting, the Duel Board!"

The crowds cheered loudly especially the kids who loved the new Duel Board.

"Finally Rini can bust out her ride. She's been going stir crazy!" Naruto whispered to Amy.

"I'll say," Amy said, "She's been whining as much as Serena does."

Hours later Naruto was walking Amy back to her dorm.

"Well I had a nice date Naruto," Amy said.

"I'm getting better at this I think." said Naruto.

"You already are getting better at this," Amy giggled.

"If you say so. Now where was we before I had to duel Joey?" asked Naruto.

"Lip locked. Amy still owes you a victory kiss." said Speedor from Naruto's pocket.

"That's right," Amy said giving Naruto his victory kiss.

'Yep. This girl is a keeper.' Thought Naruto returning the kiss.

'This is better than before,' Amy thought to herself.

Back in the dorm room Hinata was waiting for her roommate wearing a robe and having Naruto's wedding contract out on a desk with a pen just in case.

Right on cue Amy opened the door to her dorm room seeing Hinata in a robe and Naruto's wedding contract.

"So how did it go?" asked Hinata.

"It went well Hinata," Amy said.

"Well enough for you to want to sign this?" asked Hinata pointing at the contract.

"What is it?" Amy asked seeing the contract

"Your future." said Hinata before telling the story.

"So you're telling me that if I sign this then I'll be able to marry Naruto legally?" Amy asked, "I didn't realize they still had wedding contracts."

"Konoha is part of the Ninja Nations." said Hinata. "Places that are off Japan's radar."

"That would explain why I heard most of the Japanese National Railway Engines are being sent over to those Places," Amy said, "Helios told me. Either way where do I sign?"

"Right under where you see Serena and Raye's names." said Hinata.

"Okay," Amy said signing under Serena and Raye's names, "There its done so does that mean I'm married to Naruto?"

"Yep. Just like how I am." said Hinata. "Now where were we before you had to leave? Oh yeah. Right here." With that, she captured Amy's lips again.

Amy then returned the kiss but noticed that Hinata was wearing a robe. Feeling bold, she decided to stick her fingers along Hinata's body and began feeling her up till she got to her crotch and began fingering her core.

"Sneaky!" moaned Hinata.

"I learned it from Naruto," Amy smirked turning up the pleasure on Hinata as she made her wetter.

"How can you if you didn't bed him yet?" moaned Hinata.

"I meant the being sneaky part," Amy said making Hinata squirt like a river.

"Time for me to turn the tables." purred Hinata undressing her.

"You've gotten bolder," Amy said.

"Once you clam Naruto in bed, I'll show you what really makes him hard. Prepare yourself for the 9 points of passion." said Hinata.

"The nine points of passion?" Amy asked stunned.

"On every female there are 9 chakra points that give amazing pleasure. Once all 9 are touched, a great orgasm follows. It has been passed down to my clan for years since only we can see them." said Hinata touching 1 of the spots.

"And where are the chakra points?" Amy moaned already feeling the pleasure of one of them.

"I'll show you later." said Hinata before touching 4 more points.

Amy was already panting and getting wetter from the pleasure.

"Almost done." said Hinata touching 3 more spots.

"Are we at the ninth point yet?" Amy asked almost on the brink.

"It's the last one." said Hinata touching it.

"I can't take it anymore," Amy screamed as she came so hard she nearly passed out. She never had an orgasm like this before and it felt so good, "That was the best orgasm I had yet."

"You might feel different once you feel Naru-kun's tool in you." said Hinata.

"It'll feel even better," Amy sighed dreamily, "So would having his babies."

"Plan on doing that before Serena?" asked Hinata.

"Duh," Amy said, "We can't afford getting Serena pregnant so soon."

"So any name plans?" asked Hinata.

"I'm thinking naming my first child Icera or Icy for short," Amy said.

"That's nice for a girl but how about a boy? Naruto has been shooting out twins a lot. Chances are Rini might have a twin brother." said Hinata.

"Then I'll name him Cyril," Amy said, "A good choice no?"

"Sounds like a plan." said Hinata.

"So that settles that plan," Amy said, "What shall we do now?"

"Call it a night." yawned Hinata.

"Same here," Amy said, "I'm worn out."

Amy and Hinata went to hit the sack. Over with Sora, Maria, and Yukie the trio were working on getting Maria and Yukie's stuff packed up for the move to the Ra Yellow Dorm.

"This is it," Maria said, "All we have to do is beat our opponents in our duels and we'll be Ra Yellows."

"My guess is that Crowler's probably going to pick some Obelisk Blues to face us," Yukie said, "But I'm sure we'll crush them with ease."

"I wonder if there's gonna be any more Power Ranger teams." said Sora.

"I've been wondering about that as well," Yukie said, "Helios did recently make the Turbo Rangers."

"And our eldest adoptive sibling is leading it," Maria said.

"I've been thinking on that." said Helios appearing.

"Helios what's up?" Yukie asked.

"Why the sudden visit?" Maria questioned.

"I have some new cards for the Megaforce Team." said Helios getting them out.

"And what do these do?" Yukie asked.

"These cards will allow them to turn into other Power Rangers." said Helios.

"But the cards won't activate yet unless we get the Ultra Mode for the Megaforce Team," Maria guessed, "And the Ultra Mode won't show itself till the situation calls for it."

"I like to be prepared." said Helios before disappearing.

"Just like he gave us new underwear to help us counter our bladder problem," Yukie said.

"Remind me to thank him for keeping us from wetting the ground during battle," Maria said.

"We can be Power Ranger teams from the past?" asked Sora. "I wonder if we can get there zords too! I wonder which 1 to try first. Lost Galaxy? Lightspeed Rescue? Time Force? So many to pick! This'll be fun! I haven't had this much fun since-"

"Ease up Sora," Maria said.

"All will be revealed in time," Yukie spoke

"Okay." said Sora.

Maria and Yukie sighed in relief and relaxed knowing they calmed Sora down but what they didn't know was that their bladders had relaxed once again and they peed themselves heavily. Fortunately the panties absorbed the pee and dried it out leaving a fresh sweet smelling scent in the air.

"Oh pretty scent!" said Sora.

"Think we should tell Sora?" Yukie asked

"Let's not. There's only so much of her words I can take for 1 night." said Maria.

"True but look how calm she is," Yukie said as the scent was somehow calming Sora down, "Besides if Sora does follow her nose and finds out the scent is coming from us we'll have to tell her anyway."

"Wait till tomorrow!" said Maria.

"Very well then," Yukie said, "We'll tell her tomorrow but in the meantime we better finish packing."

Maria and Yukie returned to packing and Sora was helping them in the process.

'Be it ever so humble there's no place like home.' Thought Naruto getting in his dorm room before being tackled by Rini. "Have you been waiting for me all night again?"

"Yes I have daddy," Rini said, "Thanks for curing me of Kaos' curse yet I don't think he's done with us."

"Well I got some good news for you kiddo." said Naruto. "The Duel Boards are out."

"Finally I can do some turbo dueling and ride into battle," Rini said.

"Not if you don't go to bed young lady!" said Naruto.

"Aww," Rini whined before going to bed.

"And don't forget to give me a good night kiss." said Naruto.

"Very well," Rini said giving Naruto a good night kiss.

"Night pumpkin." said Naruto kissing both her cheeks and forehead.

"Thanks dad," Rini said.

"I see you in the morning with pancakes on the table." said Naruto.

"Goodnight dad," Rini said falling asleep.

'I am so gonna clobber Jaden and Sy when they get back! They're supposed to watch her! And where is Diana?' thought Naruto before seeing the secret door to the Love Den open.

Over with Jaden and Sy they were busy chatting about the upcoming Promotion Duels.

"Those girls are gonna do sweet!" said Jaden.

"But Crowler's going to have them face two Obelisk Blues," Syrus reminded, "They may be too tough for Maria and Yukie."

"Ino was picked to be a Signer for a reason and remember all 4 of those girls are Sailor Scouts." said Jaden.

"But being a Sailor Scout isn't going to help win a duel Jaden," Syrus said, "They need skill and to know how to play their cards."

"You worry too much Sy." said Jaden.

"I hope your right Jay," Syrus said.

Back at the love nest Naruto was at the door to the main rom itself.

"Well this is it," Naruto said, "Tonight is the night I bed the four Thompson sisters."

"Good thing for me is the fact they're not shy like the last 4." said Speedor.

"Yep so this time you have nothing to worry about," Naruto said opening the door to the Love nest and seeing the four sisters already naked and fingering each other as it was.

"Hold up girls. Showtime!" said Rose.

"Lets make this night one for the history books," Rita smirked.

"As you wish." said Naruto before stripping and going to Rose.

"Go get him partner!" cheered Buson.

"You know I will," Rose said before pushing Naruto on his back and sinking right down on his rock hard baby making cock.

"Rushing are we?" asked Naruto before he started pumping.

"I prefer getting right to business," Rose said, "Now get me pregnant with your babies."

"Already wishing for it huh?" asked Naruto before going faster. "I hope your folks won't have a cow."

"Relax they'll understand," Rose said before bouncing up and down on Naruto's cock.

"I hope so." said Naruto while touching 9 certain parts of Rose's body with each pump. 'Hinata I so owe you an extra helping next time!'

Rose's body was already feeling the nine points of passion as she came from all that pleasure just as Naruto released his baby making semen deep inside Rose's pussy and stuffed her like a balloon.

"Surprised?" asked Naruto.

"In some ways yes but in other ways not by how much you came," Rose said.

"You rest here for a bit. I'll be back." said Naruto before heading for Sara.

"Take your time," Rose said as Sara laid back and spread her legs for Naruto to fuck her.

"Be sure to wrap your legs around his waist once he goes in. It's makes him go deeper." said Bear RV.

"I know that Bear RV," Sara said wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist as soon as he was inside her.

"Prepare yourself." said Naruto before pumping.

"I'm already prepared," Sara moaned as Naruto fucked her pussy.

"Oh really?" asked Naruto before touching the 9 points with each pump.

Sara came like she never came before and was left worn out.

"Where did you learn that?" Sara asked.

"Wedding present from Hinata." said Naruto. "Full?"

"To the brim," Sara said before laying back.

"Rest up. Once I'm done with the others we need to get to the time room quick." said Naruto before going to Reina.

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"We still have a job to do on a count of we are still a team. And as Team Leader it's my job to make sure we're all at 100%. I won't risk a teammate's life or the life of any offspring not born yet in the battlezone." said Naruto.

"Good point," Reina said, "But can we talk about this later?"

"Oh sure." said Naruto before pulling her in for a kiss.

Reina returned the kiss before she found Naruto's manhood and began riding him

"Let's see you handle this." said Naruto before going faster.

"I love it," Reina said feeling Naruto's cock fill her pussy.

"You'll love this even more." said Naruto before touching the 9 points.

Reina came long and hard from the nine points of passion after Naruto stuffed her full of his cum.

"And I'm still getting warmed up." said Naruto.

"You've already came in three of us as it is," Reina said.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Sara asked.

"Or is it the extra Chakra," Rose asked.

"Maybe." said Naruto before going to work on Rita.

Rita didn't waste any time and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist to pull him deeper inside her.

"Right on you." said Naruto before he started pumping.

"That's the spot Naruto," Rita moaned as Naruto fucked her long, hard, and deep, "It feels so good."

"Just hang on." said Naruto before touching the 9 points.

Rita pretty much lost it and gave in to all the pleasure from the nine points.

"Full partner?" asked Gunpherd.

"I'm stuffed," Rita panted, "It feels like heaven."

"So do you girls." said Naruto before getting dressed and making 6 Shadow clones. "You 4 carry the girls to time room. And you 2 get their clothes to the Laundry while I get Shizune. We got kids to birth before sunup."

"Right." said the clones before getting to work.

"Shouldn't there be 10 shadow clones?" Rose asked confused.

"I feel like a beach ball," Sara said.

Naruto made 4 more clones and gave them the orders.

"Now this is better," Rita said.

"Good thing Helios provided stretchers so the shadow clones could take us to the time room," Reina said.

Hours later at the time room.

"Thank goodness for these tubs," Reina said.

"Fortunately they had enough so that the four of us could give birth at the same time," Sara said.

"And we did promise Sora that she'd be their god aunt," Rita reminded.

"I wonder where She, Maria, and Yukie are?" Rose asked, "I thought they'd be here to see this and us naked."

"You rang?" asked Maria as she, Yukie and Sora appearing. "Naruto called and told us what's going on."

"I'm glad the three of you could make it," Rita said, "Ouch giving birth isn't going to be easy."

"You girls sure you're not gonna scream at me?" asked Naruto from behind a tree.

"Unlike you our mother prepaired us for giving birth," Reina said, "She said she used some symbol power so that if we ever give birth it would be painless but without hurting the kids in the process."

"So we're not gonna scream at you," Rose said, "Though Sora Maria and Yukie might want to strip in case this gets messy."

"Alright." said Naruto coming out.

"You heard our sisters' advice Sora," Yukie said as she and Maria stripped naked. "This could get messy. We should help."

True to Reina's word the Sisters didn't scream even once as they were already beginning to give birth.

"You're doing great girls keep it up." said Naruto.

"This is so beautiful," Maria said seeing Reina give birth to a beautiful baby girl, "We're going to be aunts."

"Let's keep in the game. Reina's not out of the woods yet." said Naruto picking up his new daughter. "I'll clean her and bring her back."

"Okay Naruto," Reina said before she began giving birth to other child, "Just hurry up."

"I'll do it at Mach Speed!" said Naruto getting to work.

Rita had given birth to her son and the shadow clones were already at work cleaning him.

"He's so beautiful," Rita said before starting to give birth to her daughter.

"2 down, 6 to go. We still have a long night." said Naruto.

"Make that five to go," Rose said giving birth to her son.

"Actually make that four," Sara said giving birth to her daughter.

The Shadow Clones quickly scrambled.

"Where's the Medical Ninja?" Yukie asked, "Shouldn't she be here?"

"She's probably on break," Maria said, "What do you think Sora?"

"Someone call for a med nin?" asked Shizune coming in.

"Yeah we did," Sora said already stripped naked, "Reina's about to give birth to her second child."

"Then let's get to work." said Shizune.

Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara then gave birth to their other children before they expelled the Placentas from their bodies.

"That was a great experience," Reina said.

"At least we helped give life beyond our own," Rita said.

"Now Rini has eight more cousins to play with," Rose said.

"And that was the easiest birth we ever had," Sara said. "But now I have a feeling we'll need the maternity briefs."

"This was the first time you were pregnant." said Shizune before she helped to clean them.

"We know that," Rita said, "So can we name our kids now?"

"By all means." said Naruto.

"I'm naming my son Shane and my daughter Mia," Reina said letting her son suckle on her breasts.

"That's cool." said Naruto.

"I'm naming my son Dustin and my daughter Emily," Rita said.

"I'm naming my son Jayden and my daughter Lauren," Rose said, "I've been watching Power Rangers Samurai lately thanks to the clips that Alpha presented so I think those are good names."

"1 more set left." said Shizune.

"Do you really need to ask," Sara said, "I'm naming my son Kevin and my daughter Victoria."

"Those names sound very familiar to me," Sora said, "You were watching Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Ninja Storm."

"Fine names." said Naruto crying. "Each and everyone."

"Thank you but its getting late and we should get some sleep," Yukie said.

"Sora care to spend the night with us?" Maria asked.

"Okay." said Sora.

"Let's get you 4 fixed up." sniffed Naruto getting his brush out. "Symbol Power: HEAL!"

The four girls were back on their feet and healed up.

"Thanks for the Symbol Power," Reina said.

"Thank you for these angels." said Naruto kissing them.

"You're welcome," Sara said.

The next day.

Maria, Sora, and Yukie had bunked in the Slifer Red Dorm and to be honest the three of them were glad for the Promotion Duels since it also meant that they would be getting a bigger room. Maria and Yukie had wet themselves heavily last night and the magic panties were soaked completely as they were evaporating the wetness and turning it into a fresh sweet smelling scent.

'This is it.' Thought Ino in her room getting her deck ready. 'My big chance.'

'Today's the day I prove myself to advance to Obelisk Blue,' Raye thought to herself getting her deck ready.

"AYE YI YI YI YI! Now we have 14 babies to look after!" panicked Alpha at the nursery at Ninja Ops. "I'm gonna short. I just know it!"

"Calm yourself Alpha," Bomper said, "There's three of us here aren't there so we can do this."

"And besides we're supposed to keep our heads in check," Datas said.

"Everyone set?" asked Naruto at the control room.

"Yep the promotion duels are already set," Rita said, "And Ssauke's back from his own duel with Torimaki."

"From the looks of things he won and with ease," Reina said.

"Figured he would. Let's get to the arena at Mach Speed!" said Naruto.

With that the trio rushed to the arena at Mach Speed to watch the Promotion Duels.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE HEAR YE! The promotion duel is about to begin." said the MC.

"Serena, now that my sisters and I had our wedding night with Naruto, it's your turn." said Rita at the stands.

"Provided you bring some anti pregnancy items," Reina said, "You do realize you can't afford to get pregnant with Rini just yet."

"Maybe Rini has older siblings." said Rose.

"Are we close Trista?" asked Sara.

"I can't entirely say that for certain," Trista said, "I'll have to go head to the future to find out."

"You do that and the next date with Naruto's yours." said Sakura.

"Done give me some time alright," Trista said as she warped to the far future.

"FOR THE FIRST DUEL." said the MC. "Maria and Yukie Thompson from Red Dorm!"

Maria and Yukie walked out as most of the student body cheered for them to do well.

"And Their Opponents," the MC said, "Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Mototani from Blue Dorm!"

The blues cheered for their fellow Obelisk Blues and were hoping that this duel would end in defeat for the slifer slackers as they called them.

"Lousy punks," Chazz snapped, "I can't believe I used to be one of them."

"At least you cleaned up your act," Sasuke said, "And I already defeated your so called friends earlier today so I gave Maria and Yukie the heads up on what to expect."

"Let's see if you slackers have what it takes!" sneered Taiyou

"They'll wet themselves once they lose life points!" teased Raizou making Naruto growl.

"How the hell did they figure that out?!" Alexis snapped.

"One guess," Aryanna said, "Kaos!"

"KICK THEIR CANS YOU 2!"

"Something tells me that this won't be easy," Reyna said.

"You think you can scare us?" asked Yukie.

"We'll prove you wrong at Mach Speed!" said Maria.

"LETS DUEL!" all four of them said.

Raizou/Torimaki: 8000/ Maria/Yukie: 8000

"My line got taken again!" whined Naruto.

"Non slackers first losers," Raizou sneered drawing his sixth card, "I summon Masked Knight LV3 in attack mode and play dark room of nightmare twerps."

A short knight with armor appeared on the field ready to fight. (LV3/ATK 1500/DEF 800)

"Now taste his ability slackers. I can hit you with 400 points of damage provided I give up his attack but since I can't attack anyway its no loss for us and Dark Room of Nightmare burns you for 300 more points each time you take damage from card effects so take this slackers."

Masked Knight then fired a blast from its helmet hitting Maria as she and Yukie lost life points and Dark Room of Nightmare sapped more life points from them as well.

Raizou/Torimaki: 8000/ Maria/Yukie: 6700

"I'm not done yet slackers, I play Level Up to evolve Masked Knight LV3 into Masked Knight LV5," Raizou retorted as the knight grew taller and stronger. (LV5/ATK 2300/DEF 1300)

"Now get a load of this as he blasts more of your life points," Torimaki sneered as Raizou's newest monster hit Yukie this time as she and Maria lost even more life points.

Raizou/Torimaki: 8000/Maria/Yukie: 5400

"OH NO!" cried Sora.

"Over a quarter of their life points gone and with only burn damage no less," Bastion said.

"Those punks didn't get this strong this quickly," Chazz said, "I used to hang around them so this Kaos guy gave them tips or something."

'Remember the Heart of the Cards you 2.' thought Naruto.

"All they have to do is figure out a way to beat that Knight before it gets to its level 7 stage," Choji said, "I did a duel puzzle with the Warrior Type Monsters of the LV archetype."

Naruto took out a flute and started playing it.

"Naruto I seriously don't think music is going to help us this time," Syrus said to Naruto.

But the music from the flute was making Maria and Yukie's decks glow. Both girls could feel his aura.

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and I'll set two cards face down," Yukie said setting her monster and her two face down cards, "I end my turn."

"It's Torimaki's turn now." said Michelle.

"I'll play Ancient Rules to special summon Rabidragon in attack mode," Torimaki said as a dragon with rabbit features rose on to the field. (LV8/ATK 2950/DEF 2900) "Now I play Dragon's gunfire and inflict 800 points of direct damage to you slackers!"

Torimaki played his spell and hit Yukie hard damaging her life points even more thanks to Dark Room of Nightmares.

Torimaki/Raizou: 8000/Maria/Yukie: 4300

"We're not done yet!" said Maria before making her play.

"That's what it looks like from hear loser," Torimaki sneered.

"Give it up," Raizou taunted, "You're both just bedwetting slackers."

Soon the other rich snobby obelisks began chanting Bed wetting slackers at Maria and Yukie and other various wisecracks. Kaos was in the stands in disguise and he was enjoying this.

"What did I tell you?" Kaos said to Glumshanks, "Give out a few embarrassing details about our enemies to the Obelisk Blues and that punk Naruto can't do a dam thing about it and neither can his whore of a mother."

"Huh? asked Naruto hearing that with his acute hearing.

"Seems we've been spotted Glumshanks," Kaos said quietly so that not even Naruto could hear him, "Time to leave."

Before Naruto knew what was happening Glumshanks and Kaos had teleported out and back to the Negaverse HQ.

'I know I heard someone badmouthing my mom!' Thought Naruto flaring up his aura.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Jaden asked.

"Thought I heard Kaos." said Naruto.

"I didn't hear anything," Syrus said confused.

"Quiet Sy," Aryanna said, "Its Maria's turn and she can still win this."

Naruto went back to watching the duel hoping the girls will pull through.

"Alright its my move," Maria said before Yukie interrupted.

"But before Maria makes it I'll activate a face down card," Yukie said as her face down card activated, "Offerings to the doomed. This lets me destroy your Masked Knight."

Bandages appeared destroying the Masked Knight and sending it to the graveyard.

"I don't get it why spare the Dragon?" Serena asked, "They left the Stronger Mosnter on the field."

"Masked Knight would've gotten to its highest form by the time Maria finished her turn," Amy said.

"How you got into Obelisk Blue is beyond me," Chazz snapped, "At least Reina and Rita are already gonna send me back in the near future."

"I heard that!" growled Naruto ramming Chazz to a wall. "NEXT TIME YOU MAKE A WISECRACK ON ANY OF MY GIRLS I'LL PUT YOU IN A WORLD OF TORTURE! UNDERSTAND?"

"You do realize that if I'm out of commission then that means we won't be able to face the monster that's preventing you from sending Speedor into battle," Chazz retorted calmly.

"What you forgot is that I am a master of pranks so I don't have to hurt your body. I'll just use some of my best harmless pranks on you day in and day out. By the time I'm done, you'll be the laughingstock of all Duel Academy!" said Naruto.

"Actually I hate to be the bearer of bad news Naruto but why not use that on the bullies instead," Jaden suggested.

"And FYI," Choji said, "Kaos already usurped your position or at least tried to so he'd easily make you the laughingstock of the entire Planet if he wanted."

"I'm trying to defend 1 of my girls and you pull this on me?" asked Naruto before putting a bar of soap in Chazz's mouth. "Kaos will slip up sooner or later and once he does I'll pay him back. MARK MY WORDS!" once again, Naruto's aura went supernova.

"You just had to use the K word huh Choji?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm just telling it like it is?" Choji said.

"Okay everybody that's enough," Rita said bonking everyone on the head. "Either all of you shut it or I'm giving you 8 hours of detention!"

"Yes dear." said Naruto.

"Nice sis." said Drake.

"When did you get here Drake?" Reina asked.

"An hour ago." said Drake.

"That was fast," Rita said, "Anyway its Maria's Move."

"Let's hope she can pull this off." said Kiba before turning to Choji. "As your Team Leader I'm giving you an order: Never say the K word around Naruto in pubic again!"

"Fine," Choji said. "I won't mention the K word around Naruto in public again."

"Last thing we need is Kaos making a situation even worse," Amara said.

"Lets see what Maria can do now," Drake said.

"My move I tribute my partner's face down monster to summon Ally of Justice Clausolas," Maria said summoning a metallic bird as Yukie's face down monster vanished. (LV6/ATK 2300/DEF 1200) "And I'm not done I play Limiter Removal to double my monster's attack points." (LV6/ATK 2300-4600/DEF 1200)

"Fat a lot of good that does you," Raizou sneered, "We'll just finish you next turn."

"There's more," Maria said, "Now I'll play Tribute to the Doom discarding one card and destroying your dragon."

Maria discarded a card and destroyed Torimaki's dragon.

"Whatever you still don't have enough power to end this and you'll just loose your monster anyway," Torimaki laughed, "You're nothing but bedwetting slackers and so is that idiot Naruto!"

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT OUR MAN LIKE THAT!"

"Then let us introduce ourselves," Toramaki sneered, "Raizou and I are no one."

"And we're talking about Naruto like that," Raizou taunted, "And his family as well."

"This ends now," Yukie shouted, "I activate my other face down card, Limiter Removal to double Clausolas' attack points once again." (LV6/ATK 4600-9200/DEF 1300)

"Now Clausolas end this!" Maria shouted as the Bird took flight and Struck both Raizou and Torimaki with its wings hitting them hard and knocking them on their asses.

Torimaki/Raizou: 0/Maria/Yukie: 4300

"Maria and Yukie have won the Duel!" said the MC.

Maria and Yukie then returned to the Stands where their friends were waiting.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Yellow Dorm," Bastion said.

"And allow me to be the second," Lita said.

"And me the third," Amaya stated.

"Welcome to the Yellow Dorm," Sora said, "You're going to love it here. Professor Satyr cooks everything and I hear he's got a new assistant."

"That would be me of course," Drake said.

"AND NOW FOR THE SECOND DUEL!" said the MC before introducing the duelists. "Raye Hino and Ino Yamanaka of Ra Yellow."

"Wish us luck everyone," Raye said.

"And hopefully we'll join you in Obelisk Blue," Ino said to the Obelisk Blues of the group.

The MC then pointed out who the 2 girls are facing.

"I give you Sabrina and Cleo from Obelisk Blue," The MC said as two Obelisk Blue girls showed up. What nobody knew was that they were Scorpina and Camille in disguise.

"Thank goodness Kaos was able to say that we're transfer students," Scorpina whispered to Camille.

"Good thing he and Shifter gave us Decks to match our Animal Spirits," Camille said, "Who would've thought that you'd be a great Insect Duelist while I would've made a good reptile duelist."

'Something feels off about those 2." thought Naruto looking at them.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Yukie asked.

"You look spaced out," Maria said.

"Amy get your computer and check those 2. They don't smell human." said Naruto.

"Can she bring one of those computers like the one Kiva uses from Megas XLR?" Sora asked, "I wonder if she can do anything else with that? I remember this one time-"

Chazz gave her a cookie.

"Thanks for silencing her Chazz," Kiba said.

"No sweat." bubbled Chazz since he still had that bar of soap in his mouth.

"Allow me," Sara said, "Symbol Power Restore."

Sara used some Symbol Power to remove the bar of soap from Chazz's mouth and remove the soapy taste as well.

"Thanks. Remind me to never make your husband mad again." said Chazz.

"You were just telling the truth," Rose said, "It's not your fault."

"WELL THERE'S NO NEED TO RUB IT IN EVERY CHANCE YOU GET!" yelled Naruto. "THAT'S A LOW BLOW!"

"We're not trying to rub it in," Mina said, "Now please calm down."

"Well wives are supposed to support their husbands!" grumbled Naruto with a dark cloud over his head.

Over on the field the cards had been shuffled and the duelists were in position.

"Ready to earn our promotions Ino?" Raye asked.

"As our husband would say, let's do this at Mach Speed!" said Ino.

"Lets duel!" the four girls said.

Sabrina/Cleo: 8000/Ino/Raye: 8000

"Once those 2 girls lose they'll be sent to the Shadow Realm thanks to your spell Kaos." said Jedite watching it all via his spy mirror.

"Very true." said Kaos.

"Sirs what happens if the two girls defeat Scorpina and Camille?" Glumshanks asked.

"Did you plan for that Kaos?" asked Jedite.

"Actually yes I did," Kaos said, "Should they lose they'll simply be light headed and weakened but nothing too fatal. After that we'll have some words with them later."

"Then they better win!" said Jedite.

Back on the field Raye was going to make the first move.

"My move," Raye said drawing her sixth card, "I'll set two cards face down and I'll set a monster in defense mode to end my turn. Let's see what you've got."

"Gladly." said Cleo making her move.

"I wonder what this Cleo has in store?" Alexis said.

"I'll set a card face down and a monster in defense mode." Cleo said

"Seems they're playing defense so far but what are they up to?" Syrus asked.

"Probably building strategies," Bastion said, "Ino's turn is coming up and she's probably got a plan in motion."

'Time to prove to myself that I'm a Signer.' thought Ino before making her move.

"If I were Ino I'd hold off on calling her Dragon," Rose said, "Its too soon to do so just yet."

"I play the Field Spell Black Garden," Ino said playing her field spell and covering the field in black thorns, "Now I'll set a card face down set a monster in defense mode."

"My turn!" said Sabrina making her move.

"This should be interesting," Serena said.

"I summon Cross-Sword Beetle in attack mode," Sabrina said summoning her bug before vines wrapped around it weakening her monster. (LV4/ATK 1800-900/DEF 1200) "What's going on?"

"That would be the effect of my Black Garden," Ino said as a rose token appeared on Ino's field and Raye's field. (LV2/ATK 800/DEF 800) "It cuts a monster's attack power in half when a monster is normal summoned or Special Summoned and a rose token is also summoned to the opponent's side of the field."

"I'll end my turn," Sabrina growled.

"My turn now!" said Raye drawing a card.

"Raye has to play this carefully," Rose said, "Black Garden's going to be a bit of an issue but then again Sara and I did go over strategy with Raye and Ino to prepare for this."

Raye made her play.

"I'll tribute my partner's Rose Token and my own Rose Token to set a monster face down," Raye said tributing the tokens. "Now I'll play Book of Taiyou to flip Summon my Laval Judgment Lord."

Raye played her spell card as a fiery Warrior appeared on the field to do battle. (LV9/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)

"Nice one Raye," Sara said, "I knew she'd find a way around that Black Garden."

"Should we crush them now Cleo?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes we should," Cleo said, "I'll do it on my turn."

"I think it is your turn." said Sabrina.

"Actually Its till my move," Raye said, "I'll have Laval Judgment Lord attack your beetle."

The fiery warrior attacked and roasted the beetle with ease.

Sabrina/Cleo: 6100/Raye/Ino: 8000

"Now I'll end my turn," Raye said.

"YAY!"

""Don't be so smug!" said Cleo making her move.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ino said.

"I play Heavy Storm destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field," Cleo sneered playing her spell destroying all of Ino and Raye's face down cards and her own only for an explosion to hit her and Sabrina, "Oh come on what happened."

"That was Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button and whichever player destroys it they take 1000 points of damage," Raye said, "And since you destroyed three of them that's 3000 points of direct damage."

Sabrina/Cleo: 3100/Raye/Ino: 8000

Back in the Negaverse HQ Kaos was stunned.

"I can't believe they walked right into that," Kaos said, "Jedite are you seeing this?"

"GOLDAR PREPARE THE PIT!" yelled Jedite.

"Right away Master Jedite," Goldar said.

"FYI sending Camille and Scorpina wasn't my idea," Kaos said absolving himself of any responsibility for that fiasco.

"Kaos is right," Ecliptor said.

"But who are we sending in the pit?" Glumshanks asked.

"Kaos come up with Robot look alikes of those 2 till their punishment is over." said Jedite.

"Relax I'll just use a simple duplication spell on them before we throw them in the pit but only on their human forms," Kaos said, "While they're busy going undercover Scorpina and Camille will be in the pit."

"Shouldn't we watch the duel," Ecliptor said as the spy mirror returned to the duel.

"Back to where I was," Cleo said, "I play Ancient Rules to Special summon Gogiga Gagagigo." a huge reptile Monster with cybernetic armor appeared and roared. (LV8/ATK 2950/DEF 2800) "Now Destroy Raye's Monster."

The Huge Reptile roared and sliced Raye's monster with ease.

Sabrina/Cleo: 3100/Raye/Ino: 7750

"Now I end my turn," Cleo sneered before taunting Raye and Ino. "Last chance skanks! I bet your own boyfriend's gonna lose his pranking title right now!"

"She didn't!" gasped Serena.

"Those 2 are in for it now!" said Sakura before both girls started praying.

"Will somebody tell me what just happened?" Drake asked.

Lita pointed to Raye and Ino who were boiling mad.

"Cleo had to mention Naruto was losing his title to Kaos," Shikamaru said, "What a drag."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" screamed Ino making her move.

"End this Ino," Choji said.

"I play Spellbook inside the pot to let us all draw three cards each." Ino said as she Raye, Sabrina, and Cleo drew their three cards. "Now I play Block Attack to force your monster into defense mode. Now I summon Twilight Rose Knight and through her effect Cactus Fighter."

A knight wielding a sword and a cactus appeared on the field together. (LV3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) (LV4/ATK 1900/DEF 400)

"Now I tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my level 4 Cactus Fighter," Ino said as her signer mark began glowing, "I Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon."

The knight turned into three Synchro gates which surrounded the Cactus as it turned into four stars. A blast of green light rose and from it emerged a black dragon with red rose petals. (LV7/ATK 2400/DEF 1800)

"No one talks about or husband like he's washed up!" said Raye.

"Then let us introduce ourselves," Cleo said.

"We're no one," Sabrina said, "And we're talking about your husband like he's all washed up!"

Ino growled and made the rest of her play.

"I play Rush Recklessly to give my Dragon 700 attack points until the end phase," Ino said, "Now I remove Cactus Fighter to activate my Dragon's ability to force your monster into attack mode and drain it of all its power."

A ghostly image of Cactus Fighter appeared as the Dragon chomped on it before wrapping it's vines around Gogiga Gagagigo weakening it. (LV8/ATK 2950-0/DEF 2800)

"Now end this," Ino said as the Dragon blasted the reptile and knocked Cleo and Sabrina on their asses.

Sabrina/Cleo: 0/Raye/Ino: 7750

"Raye and Ino win!" said the MC.

"Alright they did it," Sakura said, "They won."

"We have new roommates," Serena said.

"I knew they could prevail," Maria said.

"Same here," Yukie added.

"Just like you two did huh?" Drake asked as Trista came back. "So Trista what did you find out?"

"Well I saw the whole thing and wasn't really surprised," Trista said, "Anyway I did a little digging in the future and it turns out that Rini does have a few siblings."

"Older?" asked Molly.

"Yes Molly," Trista said, "They're older than Rini."

"Great so that means Serena can give birth to twins," Melvin said, "And I'm sure the dad is Naruto."

"Yep and Drake's the Uncle," Rini said.

"I'll need to think up some names." said Serena.

"How can Naruto glow like he did?" asked a random student.

"We've been made out! Megaforce Team, get your memory cards! We need to mind wipe." said Jaden.

"No need," Drake said, "Allow me. Symbol Power Memory Alter."

Drake took out his paint brush and used it to alter the memory of the students that didn't know about ninjas or the rangers to make it think there were some problems with the spot lights.

"And you complain about me exposing us?" Sasuke said to Naruto, "Yet you're the one who loses it when Kaos is mentioned."

"Don't you start it too!" grumbled Naruto putting a bar of soap in Sasuke's mouth.

"Can we at least let Sasuke talk?" Melvin asked, "Sora your thoughts?"

"I think Naruto's pride got hurt a lot today!" said Sora. "Pride is important to a man. Without pride they can't do much! Too much pride could be trouble! I remember 1 time-"

"Sora we get it," Lita said presenting Carrot Cake.

"So you 2 work for Kaos huh?" asked Naruto going to Sabrina and Cleo before grabbing them. "I have questions on where he is and you 2 have the answers!"

"Not to sound clueless but what makes you think they work for Kaos?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden's right," Bastion said, "Without hard evidence we can't detain them."

"They said his name during the duel!" said Naruto while he and the gang dragged them outside. "How else would they know him? Not like his name has been in the media! And they don't smell human!"

"How right you are!" said Cleo as she and Sabrina transformed into Camille and Scorpina.

"Why am I not surprised," Chazz said.

"Call to the beast inside free the Tiger," Sora said as a yellow tiger emerged from her and attempted to chew on Camille and Scorpina.

"Don't think so!" said Scorpina slicing through it with her big boomerang.

"Guys plan B?" Syrus asked.

"Rinshi!"

"Tangas!"

Right on cue swarms of Rinshi and Tengu Warriors showed up and surrounded the heroes. Scorpina and Camille took that time to escape before anybody could stop them.

"Team lets ranger up," Jaden said, "Ready?"

"Ready." The Megaforce Ranger said.

"Go go Megaforce!"

"RPM: GET IN GEAR!"  
"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"  
"NINJA STORM/THUNDER STORM/SAMURAI STORM: RANGER FORM!"

"ZEO RANGER 5 RED!"

"ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER 1 PINK!"

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

"SUN ANGEL POWER!"

"ECLIPSE ANGEL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"POLARIS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"COMET CRYSTAL POWER!"

The Rinshi and Tengas charged into battle ready to eliminate the rangers and the Sailor Scouts.

"New Rangers?" asked 1 of the Tengas.

"Who are they?" asked another.

"PINK RACER!"

"YELLOW RACER!"

"GREEN RACER!"

"BLUE RACER!"

"RED RACER!"

"FIGHTING FOR TRAFFIC SAFETY! POWER RANGER TURBO!"

"Get them!" A third tenga shouted.

"Rangers Turbo Blades now!" Ordered Red Racer before he and his team called their swords. "Let's slice and dice!" with that they slashed through the first wave.

"I am so lucky your bro likes me!" Eagle told his team.

"Talk later Eagle," Lion said.

"Fight the enemy now," Bear said.

"Right." said Eagle before he and his team got out their gear.

"NITRO BLASTERS! ENGINE CELL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

"Fire!" said Eagle before they blasted some more of the grunts.

"Nice so far." said Red Racer.

"You guys can celebrate later," Mega Black said, "We've got mooks to eliminate."

"MARS FLAMING ROCKET!"  
"VENUS X BLADE DEVIDE!" more grunts was taken down.

Negaverse HQ

"VRAK!" yelled Jedite watching this by his spy mirror. "Send down that virus monster right now!"

"I'll send him to infect the Dorms now," Vrak said sending down Virox.

Duel Academy with the Scouts and Rangers.

"Well that's the last of them." said Eagle after they took out the rest of the grunts before his comlink went off. "Yeah?"

"AYE YI YI YI YI! The monster you told us to find is in sector 9!" said Alpha.

"Girls, we cut that monster up, we get our zords back! Let's get him. Sailor Scouts and Megaforce team with us!" said Eagle

"Oh Boy oh boy this monster's unleashing a Viral Attack," Datas said going on and on about the Viral attack and how it spreads.

"Datas they get it bom bom." Bomper said.

"Mega Red! You, Mega Yellow and Mega Pink quarantine the infected then join us!" said Eagle.

"We're on it Eagle," Mega Red said as he Mega Yellow and Mega Pink went to quarantine the infected.

Over in the yellow dorm Virox was already doing his thing as people screamed.

"My Virus is nothing to sneeze at or is it," Virox said. "I infect you and you infect all the other humans."

People continued screaming as they ran away from Virox.

"I feel a sneeze coming on," Virox said sneezing all over the people turning them into loogies.

"Hold it!" said Sailor Moon.

"Huh?" asked Virox.

"Sickness is something that no one wishes! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

Virox had already fired fireballs at them while Sailor Moon was making her speech.

"You can't harm me," Virox taunted, "I'm stronger than you."

"That's what you think!" a voice said before 7 punches hit him from behind.

Virox didn't feel squat from that attack and blasted whoever hit him.

"Like I said, I'm stronger than you," Virox said, "Your pathetic attacks are nothing to me."

Negaverse HQ

"Impressive work Vrak," Ecliptor said watching the fight, "Though Virox would do best not to get cocky."

"Jedite does want him destroyed as soon as they can." said Vrak.

"Perhaps we should take the simple approach sirs and let Creepox suggest a plan," Glumshanks said.

Back at the fight Virox had already whooped the RPM Rangers.

"This is the best you can do?" Virox sneered, "Pathetic."

"Try this," Mega Blue said. "Shark Blow Gun."

"Snake Ax," Mega Black said.

Virox dodged the blow gun but got hit hard with the Snake Ax.

"Looks my ax can hurt him." said Mega Black.

"Then hit him hard and fast!" said Eagle.

"You can't hit what you can't catch," Virox said blasting Mega Black and Eagle hard causing them to drop their weapons.

"I got it," Mega Blue said, "Dang it my blowgun's not enough. I need Mega Black's ax."

Mega Blue tried to lift the Ax but he was having trouble.

"Its no good," Mega Blue said feeling burned out.

"Don't give in," Mega Black said, "Just believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself," Mega Blue said before tossing the Shark Blowgun in the air and lifting the Ax. "I did it."

"Now get this clown," Sailor Polaris said blasting more Tengas

"And hit him hard," Sailor Comet added.

"SHARK BLOWGUN FULL POWER!"

Mega Blue fired his blowgun at Virox to distract him while he struck hard with the Ax.

"SNAKE AX FULL POWER!"

The Ax damaged Virox heavily and weakened him.

"See I knew you could do it," Mega Black said as Mega Red Mega Yellow and Mega Pink arrived.

"So I take it you managed to quarantine the infected?" Red Racer asked.

"You bet we did!" said Mega Yellow. "I had to throw some rocks around and Mega Red and Mega Pink had to blow them. We made a really big box! I like boxes! I remember 1 time-"

"The Point is that we managed to contain the infected," Mega Pink interrupted.

"So are we ready to finish this guy?" Mega Red said seeing Virox on his last legs.

"Yes we are," Mega Blue said.

"Let's combine weapons," Mega Black said.

"I agree." said Eagle.

"Let's triple strike him!" said Sailor Moon.

The teams combined their weapons and prepared to Fire.

"Fire!" the heroes all said as they all fired their weapons at Virox Destroying him in one go.

Negaverse HQ

"Vrak!" Kaos snapped, "Make Virox grow now!"

"I'm on it," Vrak said, "Zombats."

The bats were sent down as they surrounded Virox and made him grow.

"This virus just became 10 times stronger." Virox laughed.

"Bomper! How are the Engine casts now?" asked Eagle.

"DECA! Please tell me we can board the Megaship!" said Sailor Moon.

"You have to destroy Virox for good to remove the Virus," Bomper Said, "Bom Bom."

"As for the Megaship the Arkeyan Robot Armada is still active," DECA said, "They'll shoot it down in the process."

"Looks like we're up guys." said Mega Red as he and his team got their Zord Cards out.

"SUMMON ZORDS!"

"Gosei Mechazords activate," the Mega Rangers said as they summoned the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Gosei Great Megazord Activate," the Mega Rangers called.

"I'm gonna beat you mega fools down," Virox said.

"Dragon Sword," Mega Red called summoning the Sword and attempting to strike only for it to fail.

"The Dragon Sword can't destroy his shell," Mega Pink said.

"But it can destroy you," Virox sneered stealing the weapon before striking with it several times knocking the Megazord on its knees.

"I call this the flu shot," Virox taunted preparing to deal the final blow only for Mega Blue to catch the attack with the Shark.

"Not quite," Mega Blue said fighting back.

"You can't get it back from me," Virox said, "I'm stronger than you."

"Its not about Muscles its about will power," Mega Blue said as a blank card appeared before him.

"Alright it's a new Power Card," Mega Black said, "You earned it."

"So what is it?" Mega Red asked.

"It's a new set of Zords," Mega Blue said, "Sea Brothers Activate."

"Wow!" said Sailor Mercury seeing the new zords appear.

"I wonder what Molly would do when she finds out." said Sailor Moon.

"Kiss him like crazy and take him to bed?" asked Jupiter.

"I hope so," Venus said.

"Hammer Head Zord, Saw Shark Zord, Manta Zord," Mega Blue said as the new Zords fired at Virox.

"Alright we got it," Mega Red Said regaining the Saber.

"Time for a Megazord Remix," Mega Blue said.

"Look! The Hammerhead and Saw Shark have attached to the arms while the Manta is a new Megazord head." said Mercury watching the whole thing.

"Sea Gosei Great Ready," the Megaforce Rangers called.

"Oh yeah?" Virox snorted, "I'm not afraid of Sharks."

"And they're not afraid of bugs," Mega Blue said.

"OOOH!" said Mega Yellow. "I get it! Sharks and bugs are fear makers! Everyone is afraid of something! I know a kid scared to death of cats! I also remember 1 time-"

"Not now cuz," Mega Black said as the Megazord gave Virox what for before it destroyed the shell.

"I won't go down that easily," Virox said, "Nothing can destroy a virus like me!"

"Lets test that theory," Mega Blue said, "Victory Charge Activate."

"Ready!" Gosei's voice said.

"Victory Charge ready," The Megaforce Rangers called.

The Sea Gosei Great fired Card like beams at Virox stunning him.

"Manta, Saw Shark, Hammerhead Crush this Virus," Mega Blue said as the Megazord did just that and sliced Virox up for good.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win." said Mega Red.

Negaverse HQ

"Any other times I would be upset. But since that monster was keeping that Whiskered pest from using his Megazord I'll let this slide this time." said Jedite.

"Wasn't that the idea?" Goldar asked, "Didn't we want to disable them?"

Kaos was about to chime in but he got a call on his cell phone.

"Apparently I have to take this," Kaos said, "Space Empire Zangyack's Empress Akane Gill wants to marry me and she wants my help to restore the empire to its former glory after what happened to her father and brother. Well adoptive Dad and Brother anyway."

"While you're on the phone Kaos. I want that Armanda that is keeping the Sailor Scouts from using their Megazord gone." said Jedite

"And what do you want me to do with it?" Kaos asked, "Go have them give Space Empire Zangyack a hand with reconquering the entire universe?"

"Yes. Cause once I've taken over Earth, I'll take that over next. I'll need spies." said Jedite.

"Why not ally ourselves with Zangyack?" Vrak suggested, "That way if Zangyack's empress marries Kaos you won't have to take over the universe. It will already belong to you."

"Good point." said Jedite. "Well let's go find the Sky Overlord. And I still want that Armanda gone."

"Very well then," Kaos said before returning to the Phone, "Akane you just got yourself a fiancé and a new supplement to Zangyack."

Kaos then ordered the Armada surrounding the Megaship to go help the Space Empire Zangyack reconquer the universe once again.

"Well how are the Engine Casts?" asked Naruto back at ninja ops.

"Fully restored to 100%," Alpha said, "They're ready to hit the road at last."

"However the Virus did leave some trace codes in the casts themselves," Datas said, "Its not harmful but its mysterious. It will take some time to examine them."

"But aside from that they're ready to go," Bomper said, "We checked again and triple checked."

"YES!" cheered Naruto before making 5 clones, picking up his teammates and spin them around.

"Alright the Virus is gone," Drake said before getting a call.

"But there's some bad news," Alpha said, "There was a Rinshi attack in Konoha."

"Huh?" asked Naruto before he and the clones put the girls down. "Let's get over there at Mach Speed!"

"I hope you don't mind but I'll take this one solo," Drake said, "The attack is over from what the map's telling us and it only takes one of us to check the Damage. I can take one of the Ninja's with me if you want."

"I'll go," Ino said, "He could use some help."

"I'm coming too." said Naruto. "We'll take Speedor."

"Can Speedor fit more than one Person?" Maria asked.

"Why not take another vehicle cause a Zord is very hard to hide in Konoha," Yukie said

"Alright we'll take our Runners while Drake takes LC. Alpha get a ground bridge ready stat." said Naruto.

"I'm coming too!" said Serena.

"Serena you don't need to do this," Rose said as Alpha got a ground bridge ready.

"I'm not waiting for Naruto to come back. I'm gonna bed him before the night's up!" said Serena heading for her runner.

"Very well then," Sara said as the ground bridge was finished, "Good luck."

The four headed through the ground Bridge and headed to Konoha.

At Konoha.

The Railway was up and running through the Village and the BR Standard Class 4 Tank Engines were already doing their job picking up and dropping off passengers and goods. The line to Gaara's Home village of Sunagakure had already been completed and the DRG Class 014-6-2 Pacifics were already doing their job bringing passengers along the line and now the BR Standard Class 5 4-6-0s were doing their job bringing goods and supplies to extend to the other villages. Drake, Naruto, Serena and Ino had arrived and were watching the Progress.

"Well looks like progress has already been completed quicker than we expected," Drake said, "Now if only we had a Japanese Engine or two."

Right on cue a JNR Class E10 came puffing by taking supplies to Konoha in the process.

"So this is where you was born and raised huh Naruto-kun?" asked Serena.

"Yeah. I have a lot of memories here. Not all of them happy." said Naruto.

"Helios showed us that and at least he turned things around," Drake said, "For all of us. Now lets find out what happened here."

"When this is all over, I'll prank you big time for giving orders without my say so!" growled Naruto.

"I'm a Red Ranger too Naruto but even so please calm down," Drake said, "And if you prank me the Fire Lord is not going to be happy about this. Not that I'd run to him anyway. I want to stand on my own and not hide behind a powerful relative like most of the spoiled Obelisk Blues."

"Let's just find out what's going. FYI I won the right to lead this op by dueling Sasuke." said Naruto. "You want to challenge me?"

"FYI you didn't tell me this before now," Drake said, "And what do we do now."

"Thought your sisters did. Anyway let's go find the trouble." said Naruto.

"Something tells me we'll find out soon enough," Serena said.

"Naruto I think I'll take you up on that challenge sometime in the near future but not right now," Drake said, "As Lincoln said its unwise to change horses while crossing the river."

"Mom told me that's something my Dad used to say." said Naruto as the gang rushed downtown.

When they got there however they could see that downtown was damaged and lines were wrecked. Fortunately the people were already starting to clear up the mess but there were a few causalities.

"What happened here?" Serena asked.

"There was an attack," a villager said, "some hopping vampire like monsters attacked us. We tried to fight back as best we could but some people were killed in the process."

Naruto got some pictures out. "Do they look like any of these?" he asked.

"That's them those are the creatures that attacked," another villager said pointing at the photos with Rinshi in them.

"A Rinshi attack," Drake said, "I should've known."

"What does Jedite want in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Probably the humanoid hawk statue that was buried under solid rock," Drake guessed getting odd looks, "I asked Tsunade and she mentioned that."

"Check on who's got hit. I'll see if there's any left." said Naruto.

"I'll go find some more information on that humanoid hawk statue," Drake said, "There might be something in there that we're not seeing."

"Yeah." said Ino before seeing a body which she knows. "DADDY!"

"I don't want to sound morbid but I think that your dad is dead Ino," Serena said seeing the body, "the numerous spikes and stab wounds say it all."

Naruto nodded while making a fist after seeing the body. "He taught me everything I knew about plants. Every Saturday he would stop by my apartment to check on me. He was like an uncle to me. I promise Ino. Jedite will pay for this. I never go back on my word. THAT IS MY NINJA WAY!" he declared making his aura go supernova.

"Calm down Naruto," Serena said, "Last thing we need is you going supernova and destroying the body in the process."

"You're right." said Naruto powering down. "Come on Ino. Let's find your mom."

"Something tells me she's probably grieving by now," Drake said.

"I have a way to save his mind." said Helios appearing with a big box.

"Okay but what's with the box Helios?" Serena asked.

Helios handed a paper.

"Okay so you want to put his mind into whatever is in that box?" Drake asked. "How is that going to help? Wouldn't he be a robot after that?"

"True. But he could be a good comrade to your team Drake." said Helios.

"How would he be able to help us?" Serena asked.

Helios handed a paper.

"Well when you put it that way he'd be of some help," Drake said, "And he has all of the fighting skills of Ino's father."

"I'm on it." said Naruto opening the box and putting the robot together.

"So that's the Blue Senturion," Serena said looking at the finished robot, "Very impressive."

Helios made an orb appear. "This contains all the recorded dreams of Ino's father." he said before putting it in the robot's head.

"Well that's good to know," Drake said as the robot came to life, "Anyway I figured out what was up with that statue and it turns out its one of the three overlord statues. Its Carnisoar the Sky Overlord to be precise he has the spirit of the Hawk."

"Daddy?" asked Ino.

"Yes Ino it is your father speaking," The Robot said, "I never thought I'd be brought back into the body of a robot and a crime fighting one at best."

"Either way can you tell us what just happened here?" Serena asked.

"Perhaps this can help," the robot said showing a projection of his memories right to the Rinshi Attack.

"What would Jedite want with the Sky Overlord?" asked Ino.

"He's looking for a teacher." said Naruto.

"To teach him what?" Serena asked, "the way of the Ninja?"

"No how to control his Black Lion Spirit," Drake said.

"Exactly." said Naruto. "By the way Drake. Before he passed away Tuxedo Mask gave me his powers as well as his right of cast which means I am the Prince of the entire Earth! So there!"

"You do realize that you just sounded dangerously close to one of those Rich Spoiled Obelisk Blues," Drake warned, "If you're not careful you'll end up like them. Just a friendly warning."

"Sorry." said Naruto.

"You're forgiven but just be careful you don't do that again," Drake said.

"Let's just clean this mess up and go check on Ino's Mom." said Naruto before turning to the robot. "From now on you are the Blue Setnurion. I'll call you BS for short. I chapter ends, 1 begins."

"Wouldn't BS also be short for Bullshit?" Drake piped out only to be slapped by Serena.

"Drake watch your language," Serena scolded.

"My only regret is my living body did not produce a son." said BS.

"Maybe it did but we don't know yet," Drake said, "Lets go find out."

So the group went to go find Ino's mother.

"Mom?" called Ino once they arrived at the flower shop.

"My guess is that she's probably here," Drake said before seeing a puddle of baby fluid, "And I'm gonna guess that her water probably broke."

"OW!" cried Kari in her bedroom.

"We better get going now," Serena said, "I wish we brought the tub."

The group dashed towards Kari's bedroom with Ino leading the way.

"Mom you alright?" asked Ino coming in the room.

"You know after meeting a handsome man a few days ago in the hotsprings I came home quick and put your father through an 8 hour workout." panted Kari. "I was sure I got pregnant since it wasn't a safe night for me but I didn't count on it progressing this fast! On top of all that I look and feel like a teen again!"

"Magical backlash I suppose." said Naruto.

"Magical backlash?" Drake asked, "Is there such a thing as that?"

"Anything can happen when Jedite's up to something." said Naruto.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE FIND MY HUSBAND SO I CAN KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME?" screamed Kari.

"Good thing her husband's a robot now otherwise we'd have to bend over backwards to call him back," Serena said knowing full well that Kari's contractions were doing the talking.

"Let's get to work." said Naruto before making sure Kari's ready to push.

"This would be so much easier if Amy was around," Drake said as Kari was ready to push. "Not to mention having a tub to help with the process."

"I've been through this 14 times." said Naruto. "I paid attention."

"Then put those skills to use," Serena suggested as Naruto was putting the skills he learned about helping to deliver infants to good use.

"Alright Mrs. Yamanaka Next contraction I want you to bear down as best you can." said Naruto.

Kari nodded and got ready.

"Okay I can see she's ready," Drake said as Kari's next contraction came.

"Let's do it mom." said Ino before the pushing started.

"I can nearly see part of the head," Serena said, "You're doing great Kari."

Kari pushed down with all her might.

"The head's out," Drake said seeing the head pushed out with the body following, "Keep it up Kari."

Kari screamed as she gave 1 last push.

"Congratulations Kari you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy," Serena said, "What will you name him?"

"Adam." said Kari.

"Good name," Drake said before getting a good look at Kari, "Did anybody tell you that you young enough to pass for Ino's twin sister?"

"My hair's not the same color." said Kari.

"We know that but we mean physically," Serena said, "Besides people could say that Ino changed her hair color or something."

"Let's fix you up." said Naruto taking his brush out. "Symbol Power: HEAL!"

Naruto had healed up Kari and restored her.

"Now we should let Adam suckle on your breasts," Drake said, "And what will you do now?"

"Don't know." said Kari as she started nursing.

"We'll leave you 2 alone. We need to check with Tsunade and see about damage control." said Naruto leading Ino and Serena out.

"What about me?" Drake asked Naruto, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Guard her." said Naruto.

"Lets go," Serena said as she Ino and Naruto left leaving Drake and Kari alone together.

"I wonder if I'm gonna see any grandkids from Ino." said Kari.

"You will," Drake said, "I'm sure of it."

Kari went to a picture of her husband in tears.

"Your husband meant everything to you huh?" Drake asked as Kari was still naked and holding her son. "He's a great man and he saw with eyes unclouded by hatred but there is good news."

"Really?" asked Kari.

"Your husband is now the AI for my newest teammate," Drake said, "He's the Blue Senturion now and he's going to make a great teammate and he's already a great warrior."

"Well that's 1 way to look at it." said Kari putting her son in Ino's old crib.

"Yep which is why he would want you to raise the son that he impregnated you with," Drake said.

Kari nodded.

"So is there anything else you want to talk about?" Drake asked.

"Have a seat." said Kari.

With Naruto and the girls.

"So this is the place they made for us." said Naruto looking at their new home.

"Nice place," Serena said, "It's practically a mansion."

"Ladies first." said Naruto opening the door for them.

The girls saw that the new house was even bigger on the inside.

"This is bigger on the inside," Serena said.

And so they looked around. So far they saw the library, the pool, the dojo, the spa, the lab, the nursery, and all the bedrooms.

"Guess they even put in a place to let Drake stay here as well," Serena said, "And each of the rooms is made up in our themes. They even put in a place for us to duel."

"I see a time room!" said Ino.

"Which means we can train more and relax in there if we wanted," Serena said. "But is there a love nest in here?"

"Over here." said Ino.

Serena and Ino could see that the love nest was even cozier than the one in Duel Academy.

"Helios thinks of everything," Serena said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ino looking at Naruto.

"Yes I am," Serena said, "Let's break in the love nest."

"Right." said Ino grabbing Naruto and carrying him inside.

Serena followed Ino and she was already getting wet at the idea of being pregnant with Naruto's babies.

"You can have him first." said Ino.

Serena cheered as she already stripped naked and laid on the bed with her legs spread open.

"Eager aren't we?" asked Naruto before stripping and rubbing her down.

"You have no idea how eager I am," Serena purred as she was getting wetter.

"So I see." said Naruto working on her breasts.

"That's the spot Naruto," Serena purred feeling her nipples harden already.

"I think it's time to get down to the main show." said Naruto going in.

"Why didn't we do this earlier," Serena said enjoying Naruto's cock filling her pussy.

"I was just warming you up." said Naruto before he started pumping.

"This feels so good," Serena moaned as Naruto was fucking her brains out.

"This is only round 1." said Naruto touching the 9 points with each pump.

Serena felt the nine points of passion and on cue she came like a river.

"Stand by." moaned Naruto.

Right on cue Naruto came deep inside Serena and making her swell up from all the cum he stuffed her with.

"Heh. I still got it." said Naruto.

"Yes you do Naruto," Serena purred happily.

"You rest here for a bit while I take care of Ino." said Naruto kissing her.

"Very well Naruto," Serena said as she watched Naruto take care of Ino.

"You ready my Mind Rose?" asked Naruto.

"I'm ready," Ino said getting on all fours and presenting her pussy to Naruto, "Now fuck and impregnate me."

"On it." said Naruto getting to it.

"This feels so good," Ino purred as she was already feeling Naruto's big cock deep in her pussy.

"Just getting started." said Naruto before going faster.

"More," Ino moaned as she was already close to cumming.

"No sweat!" moaned Naruto close to his limit before touching the 9 points while going faster.

"I'm cumming," Ino screamed from all the pleasure she had from the nine points.

"'Almost there!' thought Naruto.

Naruto came deep inside Ino's pussy and shot blast after blast of semen right into Ino's womb.

"That was a blast," Ino purred

"Tell me about it." sighed Naruto.

"Let's get some sleep," Serena suggested, "We could use the rest."

"You know, I think I should add my own touch to that." said Naruto pointing to Serena's ring.

"Oh right of course feel free," Serena said letting Naruto hold her ring.

"Hang on for a bit." said Naruto taking out his brush and putting his clan's symbol in the gem. "Here we go. What do you think?"

"Interesting choice but will it affect the ring in anyway?" Serena asked.

"No just making sure this symbols the 2 men in your life." said Naruto putting the ring back on Serena's finger. "Like it?"

"Oh right Darien and yourself," Serena said, "But what about my new brother in law Drake?"

Naruto got out a locket, 1 that Serena knows all too well.

"It's my Music Locket," Serena said. "I've missed this for so long."

"I asked Helios to look for it during my training with him and make some tweaks." said Naruto.

"Thank you so much Naruto," Serena said tearing up before glomping and peppering him with kisses.

"You're welcome my little Moon Bunny." said Naruto before pulling her in for a real kiss.

Serena returned the kiss before she began to French Kiss Naruto.


End file.
